WW Records
by Lasleonas007
Summary: Beca was trying to get her life on track while taking care of her sister. And with the help of her cousin she found what she wasn't looking for...Love. kinda cheesy AU FanFic. First One I post.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, this is the very fist thing i have ever posted anywhere. i really don't know what I'm doing. i guess its like an outlet...and a bunch of free time.  
I hope someone likes it i guess. Excuse my grammar or any other mistakes. English is not my first language. This is the intro.

*I do not own anything pp related.*

Beca was pacing around her tiny Miami apartment while on the phone, she was exhausted. Exhausted and unemployed. Thank goodness, her cousin Ashley moved back from Finland a few years back. Now they weren't all alone, but still, Ashley had her own life and Beca had hers. She had to quit that shitty diner, the night shift guy was a total creep and she hated having her sister sitting there doing homework while this sleazeball flipped burgers. she had to find something more suitable for her and her sister. She was getting closer to her teens and Beca wanted to be there for her as much as she could.

"Yeah, got it Ash…thank you so much for this…I'm driving myself crazy about this. Summer is a bout to start and Ems school just changed their uniform policy for the next year and is fucking expensive…geez" Beca said to her cousin, Ash was like her life saver, she just got her a new job interview where she works. Nothing fancy, but with a really good environment.

 _"_ _you are super welcome, but why is she going to a privet school Becs? We all went to public! Granted I was in Finland most for high school but we did ok, didn't we? Don't you think it would be better for you guys to switch to public? Money wise…and stress wise for you?"_ Ash said over the phone _._

She has been helping Beca ever since she moved back to Miami, their hometown. She's been Becas rock since they were born. Beca was and only child for way too long, so they got it each other's back since babies. So, when the news broke that Beca and her baby sister lost their parents in a plane crash, Ash decided to say goodbye to Finland and start fresh with her cousins in Miami, different apartments but close enough for emergencies. Her dad couldn't make the move or even go to the cemetery, he was Becas Uncle from her mom side and he couldn't leave because of his Job, and his new Finish wife didn't even know Beca. She honestly couldn't care less. Her only concern was her baby sister Emily. There was no time to grieve when at eighteen you get custody of a two-year-old.

Beca and Emily were supposed to be financially safe because Becas dad was somehow wealthy and owned quite a few companies. But truth be told, he was in debt…. huge debt, so the banks took everything as soon as they found out. Their house, his cars, the companies, the company's buildings everything that was attached to her father's name.

Thankfully, her mother came from money and put her inheritance in Becas trust found. With that and the shitty amount the Airline actually gave them from the insurance was enough to gave them a steady life for a while…. but Beca had to sacrifice college in order to make it. That was eight years ago. Now, Beca was struggling because she wanted the best for her little sister and money was running really low.

"Trust me I know, but she deserves this, I couldn't even start college, what can I teach her, she needs the best education possible, the best of the best. I want her to have what I didn't, a shot at a higher education. So, she stays in private school. She is my sole responsibility Ash, you know this."

 _"Of Course I know, sorry…just…lets just focus on the interview. You need to be there 9 am sharp Becs, I got you an interview with Jesse Swanson…. are you writing this down?"_

"YES MOM"

 _"_ _he is the head of Business Affairs, and overlooks Human Resources as well, He is a big deal. Try dressing like a….well…like a twenty-six-year-old for once…. it's an office after all. Blouse, slacks, shoes…. just try. And please behave, no smart-ass comebacks or snide comments… I really like my job so… take that in consideration."_ Ashley said almost in one breath. She was praying to all the saints in the universe for Beca. This job could change everything if she gets her shit together.

"Got it, I need this, I promise I won't blow it. I swear on my mommas spirit"

 _"yeah yeah that's what you said while working at the diner"_ Ashley chuckled.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that Ashley thanks for the reminder, but the guy in charge of the kitchen on the night shift was a total creep. Also, I want to be there for Em…no more neighbors taking care of her. I need my 9 to 5 job." Beca said knowing what a lose 10-year-old in Miami could do…she was one of them.

" _chill Dolly Parton, you'll get your 9 to 5 if you nail this interview. Don't worry about you CV…I made one for you. Its all real, so you are welcome"_

"OMG I don't want to know what could go in one of those since I had to drop college the first week I got there. Fuck my life, this is so embarrassing."

 _"you have a lot of talents Beca Mitchell, never forget those. TRUST ME ON THIS. I promise you will shine soon DJ. Hey, its 2:45 should you be picking Emily up?"_

" SHIT SHIT SORRY GOTTA GOOO! TTYL!" Beca said hurriedly while looking for her wallet and keys and putting on shoes.

 _"Bye Becky say hi to my munchkin."_

"Sorry sorry sorry im late! Wasn't my intention Ems!" Beca said opening the car door to her sister.

Emily sighed "whatever…." She muttered looking away.

"hey I said I was sorry kid…" she said softly…" I promise it won't happen again ok?"

"I hope not…is not like you have a job…." She said wincing at her own words… "sorry I didn't mean like that Becs" she said embarrassed.

"yeah you did…but I deserve it I guess. Lets just go." She was holding back tears. She never cried in front of her sister… even if her frustrations were palpable. She just bottles up everything.

Shifting the gears of her old blue Mercedes she left the school parking lot… it was the only car left because it was her mom's, and she refuses to let it go even if it costs a lot to maintain. It's one of the few things left of her and she was kind of saving it to teach Emily how to drive when the time came.

"sorry…" Emily said.

Beca didn't say a word. She just drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

WW Records Office

"What's with the face Aubrey?" Chloe Asked from her desk…. looking rather amused at her best friend's face.

"uhm? What face…this is the only face my mom gave me…" she scoffed.

"Bullshit, I know you like I've given birth to you, you don't fool me dear. So, Talk."

"hum…So Jesse is going to hire a new secretary…." She said rolling her eyes "I mean, please…maybe if he weren't such a decent stalker they would stay and not run away. Besides you know I hate change."

Chloe let a huge belly laugh, her friend was insane…. but she loves her dearly.

"Omg Aubs, you are ridiculous! First, Jesse is just super nice…like cavities maker sweet." Chloe chuckled." And the girl was just to young and had zero personality. So, she left. Besides her boyfriend screamed trouble, he was such a pain…he was the stalker one!"

"Urgh whatever Chlo! Gail should be his secretary, it is physically impossible to be nice to her. She growls Chlo, LITERALLY GROWLS when you ask her for anything." At that they were both laughing. It was great sharing a job with her best friend. Their mornings were spent like this, coffee, croissants and gossip. They were the bosses, it was their right after all.

"Poor Gail, she's just old…though maybe you are right," she whispered…" Maybe I can switch them. I COULD TOTALLY HIGHJACK JESSES INTERVIEW! I need new blood in this office!" she said a little bit louder while taping her hands in her desk.

"Tone down the creepiness down a notch Chlo, you don't even know this girl. She could be a disaster and you are the president… you need someone somewhat capable, not just a coffee girl"

"Nah, I'll take my chances, besides its been a while since I trained someone… I'll take it as a challenge." She winked "And I actually need and assistant closer to my age… you know" Chloe said looking at Aubrey "Gail looks at me like I'm a freaking sinner or the devils child every time Pitbull calls….SHE THINKS IM HOOKING UP WITH HIM… he is adorable but gross, he is my guy bestie…and don't get me started with the ONLY time I flirted with someone on the phone and it was a girl… her face was priceless Bree…I tell ya." She grinned.

"She listens to your calls Chloe? Who was this girl though?" Aubrey said crossing her arms.

"oh my, no one, well she just answers the phone when I called Ruby's diner to put an order. Her voice was super sexy oh my god. So, I flirted a little… no biggy." She blushed.

"You…I…I actually have nothing else to say on that matter…" Aubrey giggled.

Chloe smiled widely. And then winked at her best friend. She gets her.

"Do you know at what time is the interview?" Chloe said moving her hand over the intercom pressing her index finger on the red button "Gail please come in, I need you for a sec."

"In a minute…" Gail growled…Chloe choked a laugh.

"You are really doing it… Oh my god, you are actually sending THE Krampus to Candyland? This will be epic" Aubrey couldn't hold her laughter.

Chloe smiled, it was known to the whole company that the corporate offices where divided in three groups, of course, leaving Chloe out of it because you know, she IS the big boss.

Legal was baptized as "Hot and Cold". Yes, like the song, it was a record label after all. They were hot as hell according to one of the top lawyers, an Australian named Patricia, but called herself Fat Amy. The head of the Legal department though, could pass for a Victoria Secret Model. Tall and curvy, with the longest legs ever known to men. And now, being almost summer and all, a little bit blonde. She also had one of the sweetest smiles there is. But just like that she could be a real cold-hearted Pitbull in court or just managing contracts. Stacie Conrad was as smart as they came. And her team, well… it was the shit. Her words.

Business Affairs was also known as "Candyland". They where fucking high in marshmallows and skittles. Always happy and cheerful. Jesse Swanson was in charge and he was just the sweetest guy in the whole company. His team was just like him…but less creepy. Jessica was his personal assistant. They even called themselves "The JJ team". Nauseatingly cute.

Human resources were under business affairs wing but managed by Florencia Fuentes with Benjamin Applebaum's help. They where an odd pair but worked amazingly together. Benji was super into magic and he took care of the entertaining during office parties. And Flo, well…she was just super into Juice cleanses. Odd pair.

And then it was "The Death Star". Aubrey Posen was the Executive Vice President of WW Records …making her, well… Darth Posen. She supervised everything. From A&R to promotion, marketing, publicity and media to artist development. Aubrey along with her team make sure the record works like a well-oiled machine. She made shit happened. Ashley Stevens was her assistant, but she was way too good at her job, so Aubrey promised her a better position in marketing, Ashley area of expertise, for next year. She knew Ashley's potential, so she took care of it. She cared about her people. Even if they called her Darth Posen or Mrs. Vader. She actually found it funny.

And accurate.

And then there was Chloe, President of WW Records. Every single person in that company loved Chloe, even Gail. She was just so caring and thoughtful but not to be confused with a pushover. She was all fun and games but took her job seriously. WWR is her baby. Build from the ground up by her and the help of Aubrey. She made this happened, she studied hard and worked twice as hard. She started as an intern for Sony Music but soon became indispensable for her boss. She was just too good at her job. She was becoming a very successful music producer in the New York area. Her Boss told her years later that she should be her own boss and that she was ready to fly solo. Chloe was stunned…she took everything she learned all those years and called her best friend. Aubrey was working at Universal Music, she was now in corporate barking orders and such, but started as a music engineer. Nobody in WWR knew that…only Chloe, Jesse and Stacie. She accepted Chloe's offer on the spot. The next day she was packing to meet Chloe in New York for a meeting.

A month later they were looking for loans at the bank and searching for an office in Miami. It was cheaper, the weather was perfect, and it was the perfect spot to scout new DJ's. They recruited Stacie after Aubrey met her while studying for her MBA in Stanford and Jesse from Sony music. He was a perfect fit to balance everyone else around. The next thing they knew, WWR was up and running. They had a few new DJ's working there, they signed a alliance with Sony so they could use their location whenever, and also they would send smaller artist to them. It was a dream come true.

That was six years ago.

"Yes miss Chloe?" Gail asked as politely as she could.

"Gail, I have an offer for you… well is not an offer really….is a challenge… I want you to break Candyland… they are just too…. happy you know?" Chloe said trying to be as serious as possible. "it is kinda getting in my nerves… I need my toughest soldier in there." She bit the inside of her cheek.

Gail eyes where sparkly with pride. There was a chance to break The J&J Team…and with permission…" YES!...i mean I would love to Miss Beale" Aubrey was doing everything in her power not to laugh. Gail was just to easy. Poor Jesse and Jess.

"Well that is all Gail, grab your things and go over there! Make me proud!"

Gail nodded and sprinted to her desk. As soon as the door closed, they couldn't hold it anymore. Aubrey peed a little from laughter. "YOU are the worst Chloe!"

"its going to be fiiiineee…. I will deal with Jesse later" as soon as she finished that sentence her phone beeped. New message. She read it out loud.

 _: I am a nice guy Chlo, but nice guys can kill too. I love you, but I hate you more._

"woops!" She giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Emily, we have to go…please" Beca begged her sister while finishing her lunchbox. "I have to be downtown at nine! You know Miami traffic sucks…let's go!"

"i'm coming gee, you know i'll be in school for like a half hour early…what am I supposed to do?"

"uhm don't now…study maybe? Don't be difficult right now please. We must move"

"whatever…" the ten-year-old rolled her eyes.

"You know what, stop it already with the eye roll and the "whatever's" it's not as cool as you think. Trust me. Just stop being a brat, I'm doing the best I can ok?" Beca was not looking forward to a teenage Emily…she was such a sweet kid, but lately she noticed a switch in her personality. And between jobs and taking care of her, she missed it. Sooner or later they would have to talk.

"Fine." Emily huffed. She loves her sister, but she didn't had time for her anymore, and girls at school where being mean to her because she was the only one that didn't live in the Aventura area. She knew her parents used to have money and they used to live there, she had seen the pictures, but now they live at El Portal…it wasn't the it was a half an hour ride to school every morning. While her so called friends only spent five minutes in their fancy SUVs. She didn't understand why her sister kept her there. It was pissing her off.

It was a long drive and Miami traffic was the worst. If Beca wanted to get anywhere on time she had to live almost two hours earlier. Today she was late. Today she had an interview that could change things. Today Emily decided to take her sweet time. Today Beca was going to break. She could feel it.

Getting close to the school Emily broke the tension in the worst way possible. "Miss Owens wants to talk to you today." Becas eyes widen

She was getting mad.

"And you are telling me NOW? Emily what the hell, you are supposed to tell me these things beforehand!" Ashley is going to kill her.

"Well I'm telling you now…what's the big deal you don't have a job anymore…you have time." Beca didn't believe in violence…but she was about to slap her _…" control yourself Beca, she is just a kid….breath"_

Beca parked her car and then turned to glare at her little sister. "You know what Emily, I don't know what's gotten into you lately, and you won't share, so I think is a little selfish of you to treat me like trash when I DO NOT KNOW what is going on! And you talking would be really helpful you know?" The older brunet said sarcastically "and stop with passive aggressive shit, I am not in the mood. I am doing the best I can ok? Why don't you get it!? I know is hard for you not having parents and shit, but is even harder for me because I have to take care of you! And FYI no one is taking care of me. Get out of the car, we are done talking. Ill be here to pick you up. I will talk to Miss Owen in another moment". She said looking to her left side window, it was hard to look at her sister after talking to her like that.

Emily just grabbed her things and closed the door. She was a smart ten year old, way advance for her age, she was even a grade ahead… and she knew she was hurting her sister, but she couldn't help it, it was like a Mitchell trademark to not talk about things. She knew Beca only worked really hard because of her… she busted her ass pulling doubles for her…

she once asked Ashley if her dad would take her to Finland so Beca could be Beca again… But Ashley told her it was unlikely. Her dad was to old to take care of her, and Beca would kill her.

xxxx

Beca is probably going to receive a couple of speeding tickets on the mail. She has to make it to her interview or else she would be still out of a job, and Ashley… _brr_ she didn't want to think about that.

Ash was scary sometimes.

She made it to down town in 45 minutes… in one piece. New record "fuck yeah". She quickly found a parking spot. She turned off the car, took a deep breath, checked her make up one more time. And head out towards the fancy building. It had several names on it. One was WW Records.

"This is it." She whispered to herself fixating on the shinny golden plaque. _WW Records._

"HEY, its not like you have time to spare Becky!" a voice broke her thoughts…it was Ashley.

"yes! Coming! sorry! Em was being difficult today…" She shrugged.

"that kid… I swear…"

"It's ok Ash, If I get this job I will talk to her. Just to clear things up."

"WHEN you get this job. Now come on! I need to be there before my boss arrives, she is super scary. Luckily you'll be working in Candyland"

"What the fuck is candyland?" Beca asked.

"You'll find out soon and watch your language please. Here…this is your resume. You are welcome" she said handing over a fancy green folder.

"Thank you, Ash, really." They walked towards the elevator, pressing the 30th floor.

"Its no Biggy, anything to get you out of that neighbourhood." Beca smiled…she only needs to be polite and run errands for now. She could do it.

xxxxx

The elevator opened to a big black wall with the name WW Records in silver. It looked real fancy. Finally! a non-smelly workplace. With actual anti-harassment guidelines. And fucking insurance. They were met with a skinny Asian girl with enormous bangs behind a huge desk. Ashley introduced her as Lilly the receptionist and head of security… "don't ask" the taller brunet whispered. Beca politely said hi and moved along.

Ashley told her to wait, she was going to get Jessica, so she can take her to Mr. Swanson's office.

Beca sat down to read her resume…

-High School: Highland Oaks, Aventura, Fl.  
-Accepted into Julliard Academy, New York.  
-Major in Music Composition: Incomplete  
-Minor in Conducting: Incomplete

Beca wanted to cry. _Don't think about it don't think about it._

-Extensive musical knowledge: Self-taught  
-Trained in: Violin, Cello and Flute  
-Self-taught instruments: Classic guitar, Piano and Drums

She hasn't touched an instrument in eight years. What a joke she was. Can't blame Ashley…she was just helping. _Keep it together Mitchell_.

-Handling of editing equipment and mixing consoles  
-Former Resident Dj at: Basement, 1439 Washington Ave., Miami Beach.

Beca sighed…this was all true but bullshit at the same time, it had been too long. Nobody would remember this… " _what if this Swanson guy call for references… they are going to laugh at him. I was 16 when I started…It was super illegal_ " she thought…but she missed it…she actually celebrated her 18th birthday while working there, just months before she started her short-lived Julliard experience.

Xxxx

"Hey Jess…" Ashley said with the most loving voice…" remember the interview I schedule with you?"

"Oh, hey ash! Hi!" she said chirpily "oh no!" Jess facepalmed.

"what? What's wrong?" Ashley asked nervously.

"The job was filled yesterday! Sorry I didn't tell you! It was insane! In the span of 10 minutes, no joke, I had Gail barking orders around! Unbelievable…" she said apologetically.

"Gail? No way! What am I supposed to tell Beca…shit" She was going to puke. "why Gail though?"

"don't know, Chloe send her sweetheart, I wish I could give you more info I am so sorry" The term of endearment just rolled out of her mouth making her blush. Ashley smiled bashfully.

"it's not your fault Jess, thank you anyways…I better go tell Beca. See ya' later"

Xxxxx

At 9:15 am the elevator doors opened. Aubrey Posen started walking to her office with a venti cup of coffee from Starbucks.

Saying good morning politely to Lilly, she passed the waiting area but then stopped.

She tilted her head to her left and backtracked a little. Sitting there is a brunet girl or more like chestnut? said girl was reading a folder very intensely. She was a little heavy on the eyeliner and she was wearing a white Gap button up shirt, black skinny jeans and black Louboutin's.

Wait, what?

Who wears Gap and Louboutin's in the same outfit?

"Excuse me,"

Beca shot her head up, widening her eyes.

"Yeah? Yes! sorry." Beca said nervously " _remember what your mom taught you. yes, not yeah_ "

"May I ask, who are you here to see?" She was some serious chick… _is she the boss here?_ Beca thought. while the blonde was checking her up and down…not _that_ checking out…more like the _judging_ kind.

"Jesse Swanson ma'am. I have an interview with him?" Beca explained nervously.

"There is no job opening in that area. Well not _anymore_." She said with a tone... "It was filled yesterday afternoon. Sorry." She was grilling her…she knew it was wrong, but she wanted to see how much the girl could take. No biggy.

And she was intrigued though….THE GAP AND LAUBOTINS? There's a story there.

Beca was about to cry, but she didn't let it show. _There is no job?_. _Where the fuck was Ashley?_ _Why didn't she tell her! How embarrassing_.

"Well," Beca cleared her throat "thank you for telling me." She was standing up to leave when a super tall honey blonde total babe walked their way.

"Hey Aubs! Who's this cutie?" Stacie say winking at Beca. Aubrey felt the jealousy starting to come out while Beca blushed.

"Stacie… please, she's just some girl, she was leaving actually." Beca winced at her words. _What her problem?_ Stacie ignored the blonde.

"OMG love your shoes! Classic," She winked again "But wait, I didn't catch your name…" Stacie asked looking directly at Beca's eyes extending her hand.

"uhm thank you, they were a gift from my mom actually. And Beca, Beca Mitchell Hattler, nice to meet you" Beca shook Stacie's hand.

"Stacie Conrad at your service. Hum, Hattler…sounds familiar… why?" Stacie asked curiously while Aubrey was turning green.

"She was, my mom… was a fashion designer actually…" she didn't want to get into details…

Aubrey snorted… getting a _look_ from both women.

"Excuse me? What was that for?" Beca asked her directly. People can mess with her all they want, but not her mom or Emily.

"Sorry is just, I mean you are wearing Gap for Christ sakes…I mean, if you are the daughter of a fashion designer maybe you could do better you know?"

Aubrey thought she was being the funniest person on earth mocking this girl.

Wrong.

"Did you hit your head between know and when I said _WAS_ , as in past tense, as in I don't know, maybe _DEAD_? Do you like making fun of orphans? Do you find it _amusing_ to belittle people for the way they dress? Do you think you are better than us because you can afford Carolina Herrera and Hermes? Yes, I know those brands too, Carolina jr. was my nanny in the nineties. And I can tell you that blouse is at least 3 seasons old. So, don't judge me on my Gap shirt. At least is new." Beca said breathless as she grabbed her stuff. She didn't belong here. Stacie was nice, but this uptight bitch….no thank you.

She took off.

She was pressing the elevator button like a mad person.

Fuck the elevator.

She took the stairs.

30 floors….

Well, she needed to calm herself.

Xxxx

"What is going on?" Chloe asked coming out of her office. She heard people arguing in the hall, there was a _no arguing_ policy in the company…. she hated when people argued.

She saw Aubrey being reprimanded by Stacie…

wait, that is new... It's always the other way around…

"Guys, stop…what is going on?" Chloe asked again, but she was ignored… _hell no._

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! MY OFFICE NOW!" At least they looked guilty. Pissed redhead was scary. "…wait for me there…and if a hear a peep…you are both in trouble. I'll be right back"

Chloe went to the waiting area to see if Ashley's cousin was still there, but nothing…she only found Ashley while she passed Aubrey's office. Switching from crazy redhead to nice human in seconds. She was almost like She-Hulk, but in control.

"Hey Ash, sorry I forgot to tell you, and Jess only just told me, I switched with Jesse, I was hoping to interview your cousin…Beca right? I didn't even know you had family here" Said smiling.

"Beca is gone…she… Ms. Posen was…well she was being Mrs. Vader actually, and Beca didn't took it well…she just left. She texted me like a minute ago...I don't know what she told her to be honest…" she said sadly.

"WHAT? Please call her and ask her to come back. The position is hers…I really need an assistant. So please tell her to come back. I will convince her to stay I promise." She said running back to her office.

Slamming her door open, she marched towards her desk. She started pacing behind her desk chair.

"Care to explain Aubrey?" she said sternly. It felt weird acting like this, but it was necessary.

"Chlo…Chloe I am sorry, truly sorry, I didn't know who she was…"

"And that makes it ok to treat her badly? I don't even know what you told her, but I can imagine… snob Aubrey is the worst version of Aubrey. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought she was super nice and polite" Stacie intervened. Aubrey looked ashamed. She totes fucked up.

"Thanks, Stace, can you please leave us alone I would like a word with Aubrey…and if you find Beca outside, please tell her to wait for me." Stacie nodded…looking quite disappointed at Aubrey. This type of behavior was keeping her away. She wanted to be with Aubrey so bad, but she could be such a bitch sometimes. Cool Bitch was fine… mean bitch was a turn off.

"Don't forget where you came from Aubrey…" that was the last Stacie said before closing the door.

Its true… Aubrey came from a conservative middle class southern family. Her dad had a farm and Aubrey along with her 5 siblings where in charge of handling the pigs and cleaning cow shit. She hated it. She got a scholarship at Barden University in Georgia. And as soon as she finished high school she left and never looked back. She worked her ass off to be where she is. But she didn't have the manners to go along with the lifestyle. She was still learning. Beca on the other hand, had the class but not the money.

"I don't even now where to start Aubrey… I'm kind of disappointed in you…" that hurt, but she deserves it.

"I am really sorry! I promise I was just messing with her, I didn't know about her background…I guess you don't either, but seriously I was just grilling her… but I crossed a line…and offended her…"

"you guess? The girl bolted Aubrey. Why on earth would you mess with her…she is just trying to get a job! She doesn't need your shit or anyone else's… god Aubrey when are you going to learn? You should take a good look in a mirror, you were her at one point remember? looking for jobs and getting rejected. I WAS HER TOO. You need to get your shit straight. I know we laughed and make fun of our friends, and gossip, but never offending them, what did she do to you, hu? I love you Aubrey, so much. You are like a sister to me, but this shit is unacceptable. And you better come up with and apology soon. Because she is going to work with me. Now go." Chloe just dismissed her…that hurt too but the redhead was right.

"I am really sorry Chlo…" Aubrey said standing up.

"It's not me you should apologize…It's Beca…and Stacie by the way. You will never get a chance with her acting like that. Close the door on your way out please."

At that Aubrey left…

She needed some soul-searching asap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes nothing. this is the longest so far. i'm not aiming at a super long story. i'm basically testing my abilities here. thanks for the follows! i appreciate them. on to this mess!**

 ***sorry for any mistakes and such***

She has been through a lot in her 26 years on this earth. She has come across various types of people; the kind type, the fake type and the rude type. She knew how to handle all of those but today was different. Today she felt extremely tired and sick of her life, today IT just got to her.

She never complains, or when she does is in front of a mirror, never to another soul. Every time Ashely asks her, she minimizes her struggle.

She has never played the victim card.

EVER.

Yes, she lost both her parents at Eighteen. And left her alone with a two-year-old.

Yes, she was the legal guardian of a ten-year-old.

Yes, she was almost broke.

Yes, she was single as fuck. _Talk about frustrations_. But there was no time for that.

But she never took it on anyone or blame it on anybody.

It just happened.

Shit just happens.

She couldn't wrap her head around as to why that lady up there gave her so much crap for a fucking blouse. Who does she think she is?

Beca knew success was a double edge sword if you let it. She saw it first hand with her dad. It went up to his head in a blink of an eye. Buying unnecessary shit like boats and cars, jets and apartments everywhere. And then, because buying shit wasn't enough, he started treating people like crap because he felt somewhat superior. He mistreated her workers… he fired her long-time pilot because he refused to take off due to bad weather. _Who does that?_

What Charles Mitchell wanted, he got. He wanted to go to New York that day.

Beca's mom told him to wait a day or two. But he was hell bent on going that evening _," business can't wait Christina!"_ So, he hired a young pilot who agreed to take him just because he flashed him with some cash.

Her mom reluctantly agreed to go because she needed to sign some documents too. And it was an excuse to visit Beca at Julliard. Beca was only a week in, but she missed her daughter like crazy. It was going to be a surprise.

They left 2-year-old Emily with her nanny.

On that same day, Beca was having the best day of her life. She was so happy it couldn't be real. She had her second Lyric Composition class and presented her professor with some of the material she gathered over the years. Her professor was impressed, and he told her so.

" _You will do great things miss Mitchell_." And patted her on the back.

The greatest day ever.

Until that phone call.

The phone call that changed everything.

They never made it to New York.

They got caught in a thunder storm.

They didn't even make it out of Florida.

And Beca had to leave Julliard.

Xxxxxx

Huge mistake taking the stairs with 5-inch heels. Her calves were burning. She could feel a cramp coming. Add that to the anger and frustrations combine. Fucking time bomb… the detonator, her phone.

"WHAT?" she didn't even bother to look.

" _Hey Becs…_ " Ashley said softly " _are you ok? where are you?_ "

"Gone," she said pretty agitated "look, I am in a really bad place right now, that blonde chick messed up my head and the last person I wanna lash out to is you. Ill call you tomorrow." She hanged up.

Xxxxxx

Ashely run to Chloe's office but stopped when she saw her boss coming out. She was about to turn when Aubrey called her.

"Ashley…" Aubrey's voice wavered a little "I know that by now you know what happened, I want to apologize to you. I was rude, and it was uncalled for." She said looking down in shame.

"Ms Posen, we can talk later, I need to get to Ms's Beale Office as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah, ok, I just…we'll talk later, sure."

Ashley walked past Aubrey and knocked on the redhead's door. She heard a soft " _Come in_ "

"Oh, hey Ashley, where is Beca?" she said excitedly while Ashely's shoulders dropped.

"she didn't let me finish talking…she was very agitated like she was running a marathon…. wait…. I think she took the stairs…." Her eyes widen.

"oh my god, those are a lot of steps! But…by know she will probably be heading out…shit!" Chloe grabbed her phone and dialed the lobby in the first floor. _Pick up!_

"Hello Sammy, Chloe Beal here, I need you to stop a-"She looked at Ashley mouthing _"what does she looks like?"_

"Oh!, short, chestnut hair, not too long, blue eyes, really pale, white blouse, black jeans and black shoes." She whispered rather quickly. "scowl! … like a I could kill you scowl" she added.

"sorry Sammy! Pale, short and brunet, white blouse, black jeans and shoes. With a scowl. Just stop her! I'll be right down! Do not let her go!"

 _"_ _I will personally stop her Ms. Beale!"_ The man hanged up.

Chloe grabbed her Id, her phone and her purse moving really fast.

"I'm going down to fix this! Thanks Ashley! Go take a break, you've had a rough morning too, I am really sorry"

"Thanks…and Ms. Beale…she might actually NOT be really friendly right now… don't take it to personally. Sorry in advance."

"Do you trust your cousin Ashley?" Chloe said opening the door… Ashley looked confused at the question but answered anyway.

"Yeah, with my life."

"Ok! We will talk later, I'm going to get your sneaky cousin." She smiled and winked.

Xxxx

"What the hell man, let me out!" Beca has had it with this damn building! What is wrong with everyone here, so rude! "Look man, I just wanna leave, I need to leave! Or I might do something stupid" Beca yelled.

"I have orders to not let you out, who knows what you did…did you steal anything?" Sammy the guard raised his eyebrow.

"WHAT? Are you accusing me of stealing now? oh Yeah, wait i'll get a recording booth out of my pocket you moron! You don't even know me! Oh, my fucking god! What is wrong with this place, I didn't steal anything! If anything, they stole MY time and MY patience! Unbelievable…." She huffed.

"I got it Sammy!" Said a cheery voice behind her.

Beca turned around and saw a smiling redhead there, just smiling. She wanted to punch her teeth out. _Ok, maybe not punch but wipe, just wipe Beca.…god you are so aggressive sometimes._

Beca gave the redhead the deadliest glare. If it was someone else Chloe would've been offended, but she knew shit went down upstairs. And things weren't looking pretty here either. The glare was fair.

"Look lady, I don't need more crap ok, just tell blonde hulk here to let me go. I rather be rolling in a rose garden than being here."

 _"Funny"_ Chloe thought. "Sammy, thanks for your help." The man nodded and went on with his business. She looked back at Beca "Miss Mitchell, look I am terribly sorry about everything that happened today. Would you please let me treat you with some coffee or a late breakfast perhaps?" Chloe asked pleading.

Beca shook her head…. _what's her deal?_ "Thanks, but no. I am super tired right now. I really really don't want to be rude. But I want to go. Thanks for the offer but think I will pass."

"Please…just one coffee" she said wiggling her index finger "…maybe it's just what you need, a good cup of coffee and some stranger to listen. What do you say" she was pulling the big guns.

The pout with shiny blue eyes.

Eyes that Beca just only realized were gorgeous. Suddenly she was nervous.

"I…ok? ok fine…" Beca sighed.

"yay! Trust me you wont regret it! Let's go!" Chloe locked her left arm with Beca's right disregarding any type of personal space.

Beca just rolled her eyes.

xxxxx

Walking down the street, Beca took a deep breath inhaling the ocean breeze. What a nightmare of a day. First, Emily is behaving like a brat; second, a blonde bitch treated her like trash; third, they stopped her at the door like some kind of criminal and last… This redhead appeared like a goddam …angel? So much shit... but she suddenly felt eager to write something about it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chloe asked her.

"sorry, just recapping all the events of this day…hell, morning! its not even eleven!" She snickered…but it sounded tired though. "I guess today is taking a toll on me and my body is about to crash…"

"Hey, it is ok. look, let's go in there…" she pointed a little Cuban coffee shop "and we can talk, how about that?"

Beca nodded but then turned to the redhead, "you know…I don't really know your name…"

Chloe smiled and turned her head to look at Beca _"she is really attractive"_ she thought.

"Chloe, Chloe Beale." She extended her hand towards the brunet. Beca took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet someone who doesn't want to bash my taste in clothes. I'm-"

"Beca Mitchell, I know…nice to meet you too" Chloe smiled. "and you look great!" _Yummy even._

"how did you know my name?" Beca said entering the little coffee shop, making the bell ring above them.

"Ashley told me, she wanted to come down but…" she lied "but she had to stay behind…her boss is a pain in the ass, at least today anyway." Chloe said taking a seat. It was true, Aubrey was a pain, specially today.

"oh, don't tell me is the blonde bitch!" Chloe winced.

"Aubrey Posen, yes…that's her boss. She actually treats Ashley really good. She has offer her a position for her next year in marketing." She said trying to defend Aubrey's honor a little bit.

"I hope she gives it to her, god know she works her butt off for that Nazi. She deserves everything." Beca said proudly.

The waitress took their order, one espresso _doble_ with a Cuban sandwich for Beca, and a _café con leche_ with a chicken _empanada_ for Chloe. When the waitress left, Chloe asked Beca about Ashley.

"You two close?"

Chloe wanted this to be like a low-key job interview. She wanted to know Beca on a professional level and she also wanted to apologize now in the name of WW for Aubrey's behavior earlier. But she was really intrigued. She thought telling the girl right of the bat that she was WWR RCP would put a damper on their conversation and Beca might recoil. She wanted to know everything about her. _"chill Beale, you are here to do damage control. Not to get into her pants…. where the fuck is that even coming from? Omg my brain is a mess sometimes!"_ Chloe's mind was on fire this morning.

"The closest. Besides my sister, she is the only family I have. I mean her dad is my uncle, but he lives in Finland."

"have you always lived here?"

"yep, born and raised in Miami." Ok, short answers…she can work with that.

"I moved here from New York six years ago. It was a huge change. I was there for almost five years working, and before that I lived in Georgia, where I went to school. But I was actually born in Milwaukee but then we moved to Chicago when I was 2." All in one breath… this tiny lady was making her nervous… _what_?

"wow, you talk a lot and really fast…" Beca smirked.

Chloe smiled widely.

 _"_ _daaaamn"_ Chloe thought _, "that's hot_."

"So, you were at WW for an interview, right?" Chloe asked pretending to be clueless.

"Yes. I thought so. Ash hooked me up. But the spot was taken. So…I guess I'll just look elsewhere." The tiny brunet explained.

"I think I can help you with that. I know the one who calls the shots… she will hire you just like that" she snapped her fingers.

"how would you know? My resume sucks, I am literally ashamed of it, no joke. I feel useless. I don't think anyone would want me there. Specifically, _the_ crazy Aubrey lady. She seems to be in a position of power…I rather not…like…be there. At all." Beca crossed her arms over her chest.

Their food came. And Beca pushed her espresso like a shot. She needed a boost.

"Come on Beca, I bet your resume is not that bad. If you want the job, fight for it. Don't let a crazy ass chick get in the way. How about…you give me your resume, and I check it out. I will tell you if you are a fit or not. I kind of know how things work there…"

" _if you only knew. I'm totally gonna hire you."_ Chloe thought while biting her lip.

Beca was eyeing the girl suspiciously. _Why was she so interested… why was she wasting her time with her? why is she biting her lip… oh god... I need to get laid._

"You are gonna tell me if it sucks right?"

"I swear on Madonna's first album! Only the truth and nothing but the truth your honor! Scouts honor!" She responded saluting.

"omg stop, please. You are insane…" Beca laughed. Chloe was glad she was cheering her up.

"Soo? Gimmie gimmie!" Beca just smiled and shook her head at the redhead antics. She opened her purse to get the green folder out. She looked at it and sighed. _Here goes nothing_.

"here… enjoy" Said sarcastically. She gave Chloe her folder and started with her sandwich. She couldn't watch.

The redhead took the folder and opened it. With a glance she notices it was just one page. She looked up and smiled at Beca who was munching her sandwich adorably. She lowered her eyes and started reading. _"Julliard…Music Compo…conducting…interesting… both incomplete…mmm musical knowledge… violin, cello, flute, guitar, piano and drums…geez is there anything she can't play? Editing…interesting…DJ? Hot. What? Hum Resident DJ…so she was that good. I wonder what happened…she is actually really beautiful…and her voice is really nice…she is funny too…sarcastically funny…so she is smart…her eyes are gorgeous though…and that skin…fuck Beale sidetracked much?"_

Chloe looked up and saw the most beautiful face looking back at her. Beca looked like a little puppy waiting to be adopted. Her heart broke. "Beca can I ask you a couple of questions?" said with a serious tone. Beca put her sandwich down.

"Yes, totally…I bet you want to know about Julliard… everyone does..." she said the last part in a whisper.

"uhm. Yes, that too. But first, you mention that you have a sister, is she younger or older?" Chloe asked genuinely intrigued.

"oh, yes, Emily, she is ten. She is in 6th grade, little advance for her age, but she is super smart. I've been looking after her since she was two. We lost our parents when I was eighteen. I only had 5 classes in Julliard before I came back. So…it should not be in there at all." She pointed at the paper in Chloe's hand.

Disregarding Beca's negativity she went on asking "So you look after her? only you?" Chloe was shocked. Beca was so young. Her future was completely interrupted.

Beca nodded…

"When WW hires you, who's going to look over your sister. I mean, you will be getting in at 9, and leaving at five most days… six even…of course the company will pay you extra, but we need to figure something out for your sister. WW really cares about their employees and their families. That's why i ask." Beca was stunned…she never thought about it really… _Emily could just stay for an extracurricular…shit… those end at four… dammit…how does single moms do it? So much respect for them…_ Chloe watched Beca's face going from excited to thoughtful to concerned and to panicky in seconds.

 _"_ _Think Beca think…!ok… Wait….GOT IT!"_

"If I get hired – "

"WHEN" Chloe interrupted.

Beca chuckled.

"ok, when I get hired… I could push my lunch till 2 so I can go pick her up and ask my neighbor to look after her." Beca shrugged, she hated asking for favors… her neighbor was nice, but 5 days a week…" maybe I could pay Mrs. Lopez."

Chloe knew that Beca needed this job or else she wouldn't be here at all. But she also knew the girl won't be able to save money if she keeps coming and going spending her paycheck in gas and a nanny. Traffic sucked in Miami, the heat sucked, so that meant AC and AC means more gas.

"I know summer break starts soon, in two weeks, right? So how about this. I will provide transportation for your sister. Derek is my driver most of the times because I hate driving…New Yorker remember? He can pick her up from school and bring her to the label until you clock out. So, you get to save money!" Chloe felt like she just solved a Rubik's cube in like 10 seconds.

Beca noticed the slip…she tilted her head looking very intently at the redhead. They locked eyes and Chloe blushed. The redhead cleared her throat looking rather uncomfortable. "why…is she looking at me like that?" Chloe wondered.

"OH!…"

"Yeah. OH" the redhead's eyes widened like a cartoon. She said that out loud. _"busted."_

"Who are you Chloe Beale?"


	5. Chapter 5

**On to the fifth one! Thanks again for the follows. and sorry again if the grammar sucks.  
*I do not own anything about this movie (PP) or the one i mention in this chapter.***

"Me? Pfff, No one important right now. Lets just keep talking. How are you feeling?" Chloe asked trying to change the subject.

"I have a feeling you are not being honest with me Chloe Beale. You know… I might be unemployed and lacking a higher education, but I have a phone…I know how to google." Beca said with a straight face but a tiny smirk was showing.

"ok how about this. We are kind of friends now, right? I feel like we are so let's finish our food and then you can go on with your day, you can google me or the label or anything you want. You should rest though, you look drained. And tomorrow you will show up again at the label, but you will ask for me. Nobody but me ok? if someone gives you shit, which I think no one would even dare, throw my name in, ok? Can I finish my empanada now? I will answer anything you want to know, tomorrow. Now we are Beca and Chloe, sharing a meal getting to know one another."

"Sounds fair. And by the way…Thank you." Beca said looking at the redhead.

"For what?"

"Treating me like a human being. Listening…I don't know it has been a while since I interacted with another adult other than Ashley. Those creeps at my old job don't count." Beca half smiled.

Chloe was super moved. _"I'm so damn emotional right now…when is my period due?"_

"You don't need to thank me, you are a really great woman Beca, I mean…you are like wonder woman, looking after your sister and everything. And so young too. What happened with your parents if you don't mind me asking?"

She let out a long puff…" since we are friends and all…I'll tell you…" She rolled her eyes.

Chloe beamed and grabbed her empanada.

Beca told her about _that_ day, she would get emotional now and then, she only talked about this with Ash or Emily, the latter asked her the most because she couldn't remember much. Beca was ok with it, it is after all Emily's right. She just left some information about their dad out. She wanted her sister to have a good image of him. Emily knew and understood about her dad debt. what she didn't know was that he was a douche that basically committed fraud.

Chloe couldn't believe the bad luck of these girls. Losing their parents, and then their home. An eighteen-year-old putting the weight of the world on her shoulders, all alone… she wanted to help her. She needed to help her. But Beca looked like the kind of person who won't ask for it…or even accept it that easy… It needs to be approached casually. _All within time Beale._

Chloe also asked her about Emily, her school, where they lived…And Beca was sharing. She was glad, she loves making friends, but this girl was different. This tiny brunet was making Chloe feel excited. She didn't like mixing business with pleasure, shes's been burn before, but she could totally make an exception. She watched Beca talk proudly about her sister and how much she looked like her mom.

She wondered if Beca was single…

"…so yeah, her talent show is scheduled for the last Thursday before summer break… Ashley told me because Em is not sharing a lot with me lately… I think she hates me…or is ashamed of me…I don't know… I mean I would be ashamed of me too, a twenty-six-year-old failure. I mean there are single women who can do amazing things… I can't, It's so hard." That failure comment pulled Chloe back from the clouds.

"Hey, you are amazing." Chloe said grabbing Beca's hand, taking Beca by surprise "Everyone has a choice Beca, you chose your sister. And it is ok. I know there are single moms that have everything under control, or seems like it, but your career choice is quite complicated. Going after a career in the music business is really hard, there is not a lot of time for anything else if you wanna be your best. It is not impossible but is so damn hard. Look at me, I'm 32 with no family of my own. My career is everything to me. Would I've change it if a knew beforehand that it was this demanding? maybe… maybe not, I'll never know. And I have made my peace with it. Who knows maybe I just need to meet someone as passionate about music like me, so they would understand." The redhead shrugged.

"Who are you Chloe Beale?"

"Tomorrow. I promise."

Chloe felt her phone ring. She took it out of her purse and looked at the screen.

 _J. Swan: Hey ginger where you at? Its almost 2 o'clock… we have a meeting at 2:15!_

 _Chloe looked at her other messages…_

 _General P: I know you are super mad at me, but we have a meeting soon, where are you?  
_  
"Shit! Omg its super late! Gosh Beca, I am so sorry I need to go! I will see you tomorrow ok? Please be there tomorrow" Chloe pleaded.

"Wow ok, where did the time go…" Beca chuckled looking at her watch "I will be there, I promise Chloe."

"YAS! Ok! Gotta Run! Take care of yourself ok? go home and relax. You have a job now. Talk to Emily." Chloe rushed out.

"Thanks, do you want me to walk with you?" Beca asked and Chloe melted.

"Thank you! But that's ok, you will probably distract me, and I have a meeting. So next time ok?" Beca blushed so hard it was embarrassing.

"Until tomorrow" Chloe said.

"Until tomorrow" Beca winked.

 _"I think I just came….omg Chloe inner you is so gross."_

Running to the door, Chloe shouted "Rosita! Put it on my tab! Gotta run! Beso!" And she was gone.

Beca chuckled, _that woman_ …yep confirmed and signed.

I am super gay.

XXxxx

Chloe was stepping out of the elevator when Stacie approached her.

"Where have you been all day? You had your phone off…not cool Chlo…" said mockingly.

"I know I know I just lost track of time…" she said while walking to her office. She was smiling. Like "You just won a price" smiling. Stacie took notice.

"I'll try again, maybe you didn't hear me, were where you just now?" Stacie closed the door behind them.

"Stace, sweetheart, honey bee, sweetie pie, I need to prepare for my biweekly meeting…so…" Chloe said moving her hand dismissively.

"How rude! I won't leave until you spill Beale! HA! It rhymes…" Chloe laughed at her friend.

"ok, how about we get together for drinks after work and we can talk… you and me. One on one" If she was about to tell someone she had a crush on her soon to be assistant, Stacie was the best for the job. Things weren't great with Aubrey just jet. She would just judge and make snide comments about Beca… _Oh Beca_.

Snap. Snap.

Stacie's fingers brought her back.

"hey where did you go? Thinking about someone hu?" Stacie smirked.

"Don't you have work to do? Contracts to revise? A crazy aussie to control?"

"urgh fin, you my Boss friend" Stacie pointed "are no fun."

"I am super fun, but I need to keep my company afloat so… shooo go flirt with Flo" they both laughed…. Flo was just to easy to bother. But deep down she loved been part of this almost functional family.

There was a knock on the door and after a second it was opened. Aubrey was there with her tablet in hand ready for the meeting.

"Hey guys, am I early? Do you want me to come later Chlo?" Asked a super shy Aubrey. Chloe sighed. She tried to make eye contact with her friend.

"Come on in Aubrey, Stacie was on her way out to harass Flo. I'll text you later babe"

"I'll wait, bye Chlo!" She said almost singing "Goodbye Aubrey" Stacie said firmer as she walked past Aubrey.

"Take a seat Aubrey, Jesse must be on his way."

xxxxx

Awkward silence.

It was actually deafening.

Aubrey was biting her lower lip trying to control herself. She was about to go on an apology rant again. But she knew who she needed to do that with. She behave like such a bitch to the girl. How embarrassing.

Beca Mitchell.

She asked Ashley about her, but she didn't share much. She understands. It is not her place to tell Beca story. But she did google her. She learned about her parents, about her dad. Her fashion designer Mother, who was pretty talented and indeed very close to the Herrera family. Also, with the Versace's. There were also paparazzi pictures of a young Beca playing in the beach with Allegra Beck, _THEE_ Versace heir. She wasn't lying. The girl had everything. And it was taken away in a blink. Aubrey felt even worse.

"Hello Ladies" Jesse cut the tension in the room. "What's with the faces? Someone die?"

"Hey J, no…just some stuff happened today, it was a bit of a mess, but is under control now…Aubrey being the culprit of said mess has her tail between her legs…" Chloe said almost amused watching Aubrey's face.

"OK enough! I get it ok, I do. But, just stop. I will apologize as soon as I see her. You have my word." Chloe nodded.

"wow…you two rarely fight….is this because of the new girl? Why won't anybody tell me. You guys suck." Jesse huffed.

"Fine, I will stop… for now. Let's focus on business now. My former boss at Sony gave me a heads up with this… Rumors has it Benj Pasek and Justin Paul are fishing for songs. They are working alongside Director Michael Gracey for his upcoming movie "the Greatest Showman", it's a musical. They have a couple of songs already, but they need more and one that is the BIG one. It seems they had a short circuit and the lyrics won't come to them. They start shooting in December. So, we need to get together with Cynthia to see what she has in her awesome brain. This could be huge for us. And we need to reach out to them."

Aubrey and specially Jesse looked shocked. This is big.

"Which company is producing it?" Asked Aubrey taking some notes in her iPad.

Chloe read her email…. "20th century Fox…. Producers Hugh Jackman and a Laurence Mark."

Gasp…Squeal.

"Jesse calm down…you sound like a girl getting a puppy" said Aubrey in her professional mode. Jesse blushed.

"You guys! This IS a big deal! Once we are connected to them we are connected for life!" Chloe giggled a little. Jesse was just… so enthusiastic.

"Well first we need to do our job, get the script and then meet with our guys down stairs. Maybe we can brainstorm with them"

"Did they tell you what's the theme they are going for?" asked Aubrey

"Well, like I said we need the script first but, the told me something in the lines of empowerment, self-love, realization, taking the bull by the balls sort of stuff…they are basically looking for an anthem and mm a let's say an "overcoming" song." She explained.

"by the horns Chlo…not the balls. So crass." Aubrey intervened.

Chloe laughed. They were getting their groove back. "you get it" the redhead said smiling.

"OK, so I will contact these Pasek and Paul guys to set a meeting…. I guess two weeks from now? Before our summer shut down? And ask for the script too" Said Jesse.

"Shit I forgot we had those…." Chloe facepalmed herself.

"You asked for it in the first place" Jesse couldn't handle her silliness. "You have officially become a workaholic Chloe. Forgetting breaks…who are you woman?"

The three amigos laughed. It's true, they established the summer break trend because they worked their asses off all year long. Chloe decided to give every single person who work in the company, two weeks paid vacations, besides the weeks they had because of government regulations. She wanted her people rested and happy. It was the least she could do. 

"ok so that's that. As soon as you talk to them and set a date, let Stacie know so she can draw a contract. I'm excited for this you guy!" Chloe said clapping.

"We need to do our best for this one. I am really excited too!" Bree said.

"Yeah, and tomorrow I'm setting up a meeting with everyone in this floor and Cynthia, so we kill two birds with one stone. Beca is coming and I want to introduce her to everyone. Also, I think she could help CR downstairs in her spare time." Chloe added. 

"oh…. she is coming tomorrow then?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, so get your big girl pants and be ready to apologize."

"so that's it? I'm Hungry…" Jesse interrupted rubbing his tummy diffusing the tension.

"I thought you guys had lunch?" Aubrey and Jesse shook their heads.

"Nope, we lost track waiting for you. We should get something though…. care to join me girls?"

"Sorry, I have a date with Stacie." Chloe said nonchalantly. Aubrey felt her heart stop.

"Excuse me what? I think my brain just died. What?" Aubrey was grabbing her iPad really hard.

"What's the problem? We gonna get drinks and talk. Like grownups do" Chloe was enjoying this. _That's what she gets for being a bitch to my girl._ _What?_ She snapped out of it… _what is it with all these thoughts?_

"Chill Bree, we need to vent about you. Just being honest. You can go with Jesse. And tomorrow we are going to be a happy family again. Unless you keep your head in your ass. I love you though!"

Jesse and Aubrey stood up "I get it…just don't let her hate me too much. I will see you tomorrow. Come on Jesse, let's go play pool."

"nooooo you always win! Not fair" Jesse whined stomping his foot.

"cos' I'm the best. Let's go big baby. Bye Chlo"

"yeah bye Chlo!"

"Bye guys, don't forget about tomorrows staff meeting at 8:15!"

Groans.

Chloe knew she couldn't be mad for too long…they had that kind of friendship. They could kill each other but hug afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the errors you may find. i was distracted watching the superbowl. Thanks again for the follows! and specially the people who reviewed it. it makes me happy. on with the 6th!  
*i still dont own anything related to pp***

Beca was driving her car thinking of the day she just had. It is safe to say it was out of the ordinary. She didn't have those days anymore. Her life became a routine basically the day she stepped down from the plane 8 years ago. She wasn't a parent, but she had to feel like one in a matter of hours. But today marked a day Beca will never forget. It started on the most awful note but ended in the most perfect one.

Chloe Freaking Beale…

She wanted to google the redhead…it was going to be hard not to, but she liked the game. She was intrigued. She was thinking about someone else besides her and her sister. And that was new.

Beca never had a long-term relationship. She had one boyfriend in high school who turned out to be a douchebag. She wasn't in love with him, but she liked the company. But that quickly ended because he decided to bang her neighbor.

Yes, Beca caught him cheating.

The image of them screwing was horrible… literally. But she felt nothing. She didn't feel hurt or betrayed…She just shrugged and took off. Of course, for the public eye she was sulking like a new widow. But deep inside she knew something was off. She never slept with said boyfriend. She was 17 and she didn't want to rush into things. Maybe that's why douche canoe decided to bang the girl next door.

He could have at least break up with her. Douche.

Beca decided to go to Europe that summer. It was the summer before College. She wanted to visit Ashley in Finland and travel around. Her parents let her because they were absorbed with Emily. They just signed a couple of documents approving the travels of an underage girl, she was leaving at 17 and returning as an 18-year-old in August.

She just wanted to see the world.

To say it was an eye-opening experience was and understatement. The first thing she did when her plane landed in Barcelona was buy a map and go to the _Palau de la Música_. The building itself was incredible, the stained glasses, the auditorium, the light that came through the ceiling was just mesmerizing. And the acoustics left her speechless. She sat down for two concerts in one night. It was one of the best nights in her life.

The second thing she did before Ashley met her was going to a gay bar.

After the whole boyfriend-banging-neighbor thing she began to question a lot of things. She noticed that whenever she would go to see a movie with her friends, the girls would always gush about the lead actor, but she would gush about the lead actress. She was obsessed with Tegan and Sara and Joan Jett. And she felt _things_ while watching Lindsay Lohan and Amanda Seyfried in Mean Girls. She hated movies, but that one she saw on repeat.

So, it kind of clicked.

As soon as she stepped in the bar, she knew. By the end of the night she felt happy. She didn't go to her hotel with anyone or even kissed a girl. But she felt ok with herself. That was the important part.

The next day Ashley met her in her hotel lobby she was so happy to see her cousin. It had been like a year or so. Beca noticed a girl standing next to them smiling. Ashley introduced her as Leena, her girlfriend.

Beca felt validated.

But because of what came after she kind of forgot about her romantic life. There was only one thing on her mind and that was Emily.

When Ash moved back, she tried to get Beca to date or at least hang out with other girls, but she wasn't having it. She lived the life of a Nun.

And she was too depressed for that anyways.

Her lack of sexual activities never bothered her. She has two functioning hands and some stuff you can get online.

She felt like a kinky Nun.

But today she met an even better version of Lindsay Lohan. She knew she had a thing for red heads. As cliché as it sounds, she felt alive for the first time. She was actually excited for tomorrow. Maybe this time things will change for the better.

She just needed to start with her sister.

After picking up some food and some goodies from Ems favorite bakery, she picked her up from school. She hoped things would run smoothly. She was very happy.

Entering the curb, she saw Emily sitting against the wall next to the doorway. She looked sad.

Almost like she was crying.

"shit" the older girl mumble.

Beca hit the brakes and run to her sister. She kneels and takes her in her arms. She was massaging her little sister scalp with her fingers trying to soothe her. Emily let out a sob. It was breaking her heart.

"Em please you need to talk to me, did someone hurt you? Do I have to kick some kid ass?" she said trying to relax her sister.

Emily shook her head…. And the sobs where subsiding.

Beca took Ems face in her hands and cleaned the tears with her thumbs.

"Please…Em…" the older brunet begged.

"they…they are me-mean to me…the girls…" Emily finally let out. "they where making fun of you… us… and I didn't say anything I'm sorry Becs I'm sorry" she hugged her sister for dear life.

"Hey kid, you know I could care less of what people think of me. The only one that matters for me its you. Your opinion. And I am sorry I haven't been the best sister, but I am trying. I promise it will get better." Beca was fighting her own tears.

"you are the best sister in the world Beca, I am sorry I never tell you that. And I'm sorry I've been a pain in the butt." Beca giggled, making Emily smile.

"its ok baby sis, we are sisters, we are meant to fight and stuff. As long as you say you love me once in a while, we are cool."

"I do love you Becs. More than bacon."

"YES! Finally! I get to beat bacon dude! About time" She winked at the small brunet.

Emily launched herself to Beca.

"We are going to be ok Em, I promise. Now let's go, I have some goodies in the car and amazing news! Let's go go go go !" she pulled her sister to her feet heading to her car.

Xxxxxx

"So…you are telling me you have a crush on the assistant you are going to hire and she doesn't know who you are inside the company?" Stacie asked raising her perfect eyebrow.

"well…kinda. I mean I JUST met her, but she is adorable. I mean she deff has an attitude, in a good way. She is tiny but with a big personality. She is super serious but funny as well. She is super responsible, she takes care of her sister! She left her life on hold for her. who does that? Eighteen-year old's with such aspirations even forget they have families in the first place. She is amazing, but she doesn't know it. And if she does she doesn't care or show it. She stood up to Aubrey. She was this close to hit Sammy…I mean…" the smile gracing Chloe's face was enormous. She couldn't help it.

"feeww… you my little redhead friend are in deep shit." She took a sip from her drink and continued "you need to be careful. I know she is Ashley's family and all, but you literally just met her 8 hours ago. So please breath and think things through."

"but Staaaaaacie she is too cute!"

"I know, I have eyes too sweetie. But you said it yourself, she needs this to get back on her feet. She doesn't need a distraction right know Chloe. She needs to work and hard I might add. And with all she knows about music and stuff, she may have a shot climbing the corporate ladder. If you get involved so soon she may think she is just getting her shot because she is sleeping with the boss. Do you get where I'm going with it?"

"uuuuurgh why are you so smart, dammit, I shoulda' brought Jesse."

"Never go to Jesse for these things. He is way too cheesey and has zero regards on the consequences. Talk to me or Aubrey…when she is not being a bitch that is" Stacie said bitterly. They had been playing cat and mouse since Stanford. But Aubrey was always pulling away. She was about to call it. She was 32… she needs stability.

"Hey, don't be so hard on her…you know why she is like that… cut her a little tiny bit of slack"

"I was there remember. God bless Beca for not hitting her right in the face. She totes deserve some whipping."

"so? Go whip her… "Chloe smirked.

"Chlo…"

"No, for serious, you two need to talk shit out. You two should be married by now dammit. I am seriously tired of seeing you too on and off on and off! Grow up! Tell her you want her, tell her you need her to get her head out of her ass coz is not a damn hat. And that's me quoting her. So please… push her Stace. Push hard and get your girl. Trust me. She is ready."

"Let see first how this week goes… if she fucks up tomorrow…I am done." Stacie said wiping a tiny tear from her face.

"That's fair." Chloe reached to grab her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I knew you were a witch…-"

"its ok Jesse you can say the word bitch, its like my second name by now…"

"Like I was saying, I knew you were witch, but I also know you are kind too Aubs, you just need some filter checkup. Tell me how you are going to apologize?"

"That's the thing…. I don't know… I can say I'm sorry a thousand times but that won't cut it. Specially for Stacie…I think this might be it… she is going to drop me just like that if I don't get my shit together."

"you two have the weirdest relationship. Why is that?" Jesse genuinely asked. Taking his phone out to send a text or something.

"duh, because I'm an ass perhaps. I know I irradiate this sense of power and strength…but on the inside, I'm this little girl from the south who grew up in a farm with super catholic parents and no tv to show me what was on the outside. Stacie was the first woman I ever laid eyes on…she was the first ever everything for me. But I'm just so scared. I'm so scared of being like my parents or waking up one day to her realizing she can do way better than me. You see her every day, she is the most amazing human being on the planet. She is so caring and thoughtful. And she loves me…and no one has ever love me like that. Not even my parents. So, I panic. Every time things gets serious between us I panic and shut down. I…I am so scared Jesse. So scared of having her and losing her at the same time. How can a live a normal life?!" Aubrey said clearly upset.

"Look, you are a smart woman Aubrey. And you know how Stacie feels about you. So, don't be a goddamn pussy and get your girl" Aubrey's eyes widen…this was so out of character for Jesse. "don't look at me like that, I can be crass too... You know I'm right though. You want something you take it! you wanted out of the farm, you got out. You wanted Barden, you got it. Full ride! You wanted Stanford and you got it too! You wanted to create something from the ground up and you did that with Chloe, so don't tell me Aubrey Posen is scared! Aubrey Posen, now, is just too lazy to get what she wants. She is just settling for seconds when she can have firsts! So GO GET YOUR GIRL!"

"I am going to get the girl…." Aubrey repeated.

"yeah you are…"

"I'm getting MY girl!" said lauder.

"YES! YOU ARE!"

"I'M GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME"

"YEAH YOU ARE! …wow wow wow wait what? DUDE! that escalated severely quickly!"

"what? …it is what I want…" Aubrey whispered.

"Ok… we'll go ring shopping tomorrow but let's do one thing first. Your apology."

"I already have one…" she mumbled. Jesses eyes bulge.

"oh wow… I will brag about being the one who push you though…" He winked.

"Fine, you get bragging rights. But ok, for the apology, besides the talking you know… I was thinking of getting her something? Like a welcome to WW gift? Flowers? No to the flowers?" Jesse shook his head.

"Its 9.45 pm… I won't let you buy her some crap in CVS"

" Hey! CvS is awesome!"

"yeah it is…but that's beside the point. How about a spa day?"

"I know she has a little sister… I don't really know if she can afford a nanny…"

"so, let's get both a treat…."

"how about a weekend getaway? For the two of them? I can book it right now… all on me…" Jesse was nodding in approval. "oh! What about Disneyworld? I can get her a package deal! For her and the girl! A weekend in Disneyworld!"

"My work here is done. Check please!" He grinned and signaled the waitress.

"Thank you very much Jesse. You are a great friend. And I love you very much" Aubrey hugged the man.

"You are super welcome ma'am. Now, lets get going because we need to get up early." He said walking out the bar.

Before they got in their respective cars they share one last hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so? What do you think Em?"

"I didn't even know you liked music…I mean I've heard you sing but nothing else…what are you going to do there?" Emily asked after Beca explained her day and her new job.

"well…I don't think I'll be making music kid. I'm just an assistant. Probably run errands, get coffees arrange meetings. But, I will be getting paid more according to Ash, and we are going to have insurance! And we'll definitely have more time to hang out! We can finally move Em!"

"Are you happy with this?" Emily asked.

"Yeah…I am. I'm gonna work with Ash and I met this super kind lady there. She said that the company will send a car to pick you up from school, so I don't have to waste gas… I'm pretty sure it is a nice car." Beca winked.

"I can come to your job?" the little burnet asked excitedly.

"well of course! That's what we agree on…it is super fancy Em! I think you are going to like it! Its in downtown! Like a few blocks from the beach."

"wow! I am so happy Becs! You are awesome! But can you show me your music? Can you teach me something? What instruments do you play?" Beca giggled.

She sold everything she owned…it was hard, but money was more important, and there was no use in having instrument laying around. Emily had little notions of her sister talent, but she never actually heard her play anything. She only caught her singing in when no one was watching.

"I guess I have some videos I can show you…" thinking about her audition for Julliard…" you know what? With my first paycheck, I'll buy a guitar and I can teach you…. what do you say?"

Emily started jumping up and down. she looked so happy! Beca was relieve. That's how she wants to see her sister every day from now on….happy and excited.

"ok, go get some microwave popcorn and ill get the videos. Go go go!"

Emily run to the kitchen and grabbed the pop corn and put it in the microwave. It would work…so she taped it a couple of times to get it working. "Beeecs! We need another microwaaveeee!"

Beca chuckled while looking for her videos "I WILL GET YOU A NEW KITCHEN!" she yelled back

Emily smiled and started jumping again.

"found it!" Beca said approaching the kitchen…." ready?"

"yeah! Gogogo!"

This was the happiest they have been in a long time. Its amazing how one negative thing could change so much in your life. Maybe the encounter with the blonde stick was a miracle in disguise…she met an amazing person who gave her the security she needed.

She put in the dvd and pressed play.

An hour later Emily was wiping her tears. She was amaze by her sister talent. She was so going to brag about this at school. Her sister was awesome. It just took her years to finally realize it.

"Sis you should go on the X Factor or The Voice! You would deff win!"

"hold your horses! The life of a musician is hard and lonely. I don't want to be apart from you like… ever. So, no, no music competitions for me. Besides I am so old!" she finished with a dramatic tone.

"yeah…super old" Emily giggled.

"hey! You are supposed to say I am not! How dare you!"

"I love you becs"

"I love you too kid. You are the best thing in my life."


	7. Chapter 7

**There has been a mistake timeline wise. I wrote that beca celebrated her birthday while working, but in the last chapter I wrote she was turning 18 in Europe. Sorry! Lets just push the work thing days after she returned. So sorry! Ill change it later. On to chapter 7!  
-**

Beca tossed and turned all night. She couldn't sleep because she was nervous and excited. This is the first job in which she wouldn't have to deal with pervs or nasty costumers, cleaning restrooms or washing dishes. It was useless to try at this point, she checked her phone and saw it was only 5:30 am. "great" she mumbled.

She sat on her bed and stretched. She went to check on Emily who was sound asleep in her tiny room that looks more like a closet. Beca sighed…"this changes today" she whispered to her sister while caressing her forehead. She then went to the small kitchen to grab a couple of pop tarts. She started munchin one while going back to her room to find something to wear.

She kneeled next to her bed and pulled out a box from underneath.

It was one of the boxes that contained a lot of her moms clothes…the ones she made, the ones she bought and the ones that were gifts. She tried to keep most of them not even for her, but for Emily.

She opened the box and the first thing that caught her eyes was this green and gold Versace vintage blouse. Then a light bulb turned on. She smiled to herself and grabbed the blouse. She then found a pair of black Chanel pants she remembered her mom wearing a lot. They were super comfy and flowy. She stood up and went to her closet, she picked up a sweatshirt and a pair of black oxfords she bought at payless.

 _"_ _In your face blondie."_

She then goes to iron the blouse and pants, took a long shower and blow dried her hair. She also did her makeup perfectly and put on her mom's small gold hoops.

She checked the mirror.

She was quite impressed with herself.

She looked super professional.

She wanted to impress a certain redhead and take a jab at the devil blonde spawn.

She put on her clothes…she looked cool. She then put her black hoodie on. She looked ridiculous, but she needed to make a point.

"what are you doing? That looks terrible…" said a sleepy Emily leaning on the door frame.

Beca let out a laugh…. she most certainly was the daughter of a fashion designer.

"I know…I just want to show the blonde stick that I can work there wearing a Gap hoodie you know?" Emily giggled and then yawned. "what are you doing up its only…. Seven already! Omg go take a shower! We are going to be late again! I need to be there at 9!"

"Calm down Becs! I have P.E. first period, so I'll shower at school." Beca sighed in relieve.

"You are the best and super smart sister ever! But we still need to get to school early because I need to leave the drivers name with your teacher so there is no problem when he picks you up. So go change while I make you breakfast. Go go go" at that Emily run to her room to change and grab her backpack.

Beca made her scramble eggs with toast and apple juice. She eat something too. But not too much, she was way too nervous.

Then she realized she didn't had the driver's information. "shit shit shit think dummy…."

She grabbed her phone and dialed Ashley

 _"_ _what?"_ Ashley barked.

"Good morning sunshine! Why so grumpy?" Beca laughed.

 _"_ _I am so gonna kill you, you bitch…its like 7 and I need to be there at 8! OH SHIT FUCK shes going to murder me!"_

"while I didn't know you had to get in earlier, you are super welcome, and I won't let her kill you."

 _"I can feel the smug face trough the phone Becky…but thank you I forgot to set an alarm. What do you need? Its early for you too."_

"This Chloe chick promised to have a driver pick up Ems from school, but I need his information, so the school won't call the police on his ass. Do you have that info or Chloe's number, so I can text her?"

 _"_ _This Chloe chick uh…"_ She still doesn't know who she is…what a surprise she's in for, Ashley thought _"quite the charmer isn't she?"_ she laughed.

"She is actually and really pretty and super smart…and shut up why are you laughing? Dude help! I need something, her number or the dudes last name and id!"

 _"_ _Ok hold on….ok I'm sharing their contact info right now…you can call Derek or Chloe…"_

"I don't even know this Derek dude! Why would I call him…"

 _"_ _hey, you will be making a lot of phone calls to people you don't know Becky important people…might as well get used to it… its part of the job."_

"My phone anxiety is showing…. dammit ok. I have to go … I guess I will see you later co-worker."

 _"_ _oh goodie….you still know how to rhyme"_ Ashley chuckled.

"fuck you love you byeee" Beca hanged up.

Beca decided to text Chloe, it was easier. "should I go formal? We are friends now…go formal…its better for her to correct you than making a fool out of yourself." She murmured.

"Stop talking to yourself you sound cuckoo sis…" Beca glared at her.

"Dude this is important…. shut up and eat your eggs." Emily lifted her hands up in surrender smiling.

BM: _Good Morning Mrs. Beale, I was wondering if the driver offer was still on. If it is, I need the driver's information to share it with my sister's school. - Beca Mitchell._

: _Hi Beca! Good Morning! Super on! His full name is Derek Mastrokalos, I will attach a picture of him so you can leave that at your sisters school too. I already talked to him, so everything is settle. Just FYI the whole floor will be in a meeting when you get here. Just ask Lilly to take you. See you in a few!_

Beca kept smiling like a fool.

"yoo…you drooling…" Em brought her back to reality.

"whats whith the slang?"

" TV…"

"I'm cutting you off."

"Nooooo"

"Quit the drama, let's go!"

In the car Beca asked Emily about her talent show. It was coming up and she didn't know anything about it except for the date.

"Ashley told me you are doing something at the talent show…why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry… I'm just embarrassed and… I know I suck but Miss Fisher told me I should go for it…and I like her… she is cool, so I don't want to let her down." Emily said.

"ok, first, no one can force you to do anything you don't want to. Second, I can help you, you know… are you singing?"

"yeah…"

"Ok, sing it for me…"

"now? No! …its stupid… Besides you are way better"

"No, I am not and it's not stupid come on. You are great, don't think I haven't heard you… what are you singing?"

"Can't help falling in love…I remember mom singing it to me… its actually on of the 3 things i remember of her…I know I was only two, but I remember."

"I know you do kid…and that's a beautiful song, it was her favorite…she sang that to me too. Who is backing you up?" Beca said traying not to choke on her words.

"Miss fisher is playing the piano. That's it."

"You know… its way better to sing it with a guitar…"

"Miss fisher isn't that good with the guitar…. It is what it is…" Emily shrugged.

"What if I play while you sing?" Beca asked hopefully still looking at the road.

Emily gaped.

"are you serious? You will do that for me? Do you know how to play it?"

"I take offense in everything you just said! Of course, I'm serious, I definitely want to accompany you while you sing Sis and are you kidding me? That song is like guitar lessons 101! Maybe I can borrow a guitar from work"

"That's…I can't even!" Emily said shocked.

"oh god… I prefer Emily from the hood…. not valley girl." Beca giggled….

Emily slapped her arm jokingly.

"HEY! Driving here! Watch it!" they both giggled.

This was nice, talking and laughing…Beca felt good. This was going to be a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was 8:15 in the morning when Chloe heard a lot of groans coming from the hall. _"Bunch of lazy asses"_ she mused. She admits it's a little early for Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse since they preferred to come in late in the morning and leave super late at night. But this meeting was necessary before Becas arrival.

One by one they came in, Stacie, Amy, The JJ Team, Gail, Aubrey, Ashley, Flo and Cynthia rose

"Good morning everybody! I'm glad you could make it!" Chloe said chirpily "I know is early for some of you…and I know with traffic and such its terrible. But thank you for being here! This meeting is urgent for a couple of reasons…"

"How can you be so awake Boss….and in a good mood?" Cynthia Rose asked…

"Endorphins CR, I run at the break of dawn" She smiled. "and this meeting is to explain a couple of things and introduce you to my new assistant as soon as he gets here, which is in a few minutes. I know by now everyone knows what went down yesterday morning…I want to reiterate that malicious comments are not welcome here." She looked pointedly at Aubrey. "No matter what your job is or rank, it doesn't matter, we treat each other with respect and equallity. ALWAYS. We can have fun, give nick names here and there and stuff but never offending anyone, am I clear?"

A bunch of "Yes sir" "Yes ma'am" "Totally!" were heard.

"ok good. Aubrey do you have anything to say?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Aubrey's head shot up…her ears were turning red…

"hum, way to put me on the spot…but yes Chloe, thank you. I want to apologize to everyone here because I am part of the face of this company and I messed that up yesterday. I am ashamed, and I am sorry. I will not make up an excuse because there isn't one. And before you ask, I will talk to Beca as soon as we finish this meeting." She said looking to Stacie.

The tall former brunet gave her a nod and a smile.

Aubrey felt almost relieve. She had to wait to talk to Beca before claiming victory.

" Ok Ok, so now that we have forgiven our own Adolf Posen… Care to share who's this Beca girl is? I can't believe I'm so behind on the gossip! You Americans are the worst…why don't you like to share?" asked Amy.

Everyone laughed with the aussie. Ashley intervened quickly.

"She is my cousin Ames, she is going to be Mrs. Beale assistant. And I don't want to toot our own family horn, but she is incredibly talented. She was…is…. kind of a music prodigy…, she used to write and compose…she is really good, she will deny this until she dies though…but I know it is true. She could really help out here. And she is very nice, kind of grumpy but with a great heart. She has been through a lot….and getting her this shot is like the best thing for her and my little cousin too."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Aubrey.

The intercom beeped signaling a call. Chloe pressed down the button.

"Yes Lilly…"

 _"_ _I have Beca here…we are coming"_

"ok thank you!" replied Chloe, she started fixing her clothes.

Stacie smirked at her friend…

"Ok people! Behave! She is super shy don't embarrass her..."

The door opened, and Lilly appeared, taking a step to the side she let Beca pass. As soon as Beca entered the room everyone started laughing. Even Beca herself.

Chloe and Aubrey's mouth went to the floor.

Beca wasn't one for revenge but she decided to pull the blondes hair a little. And what better way to break the ice with her new coworkers than a joke. Also, while doing this people will know she can get up and fight.

There Beca stood, with Chanel pants and an old black hoodie that said GAP in the front.

Jesse started slow clapping. "Genius!" he yelled.

Stacie was impressed "Well played Tiny…." She winked.

Ashley and Jessica covered their mouths with their hands chuckling.

Flo didn't get it at all "estos gringos locos" said rolling her eyes.

Beca looked over to Aubrey and she could see the struggle. The blonde looked like she was about to throw up. She was turning green … _oh shit. Wait…is she laughing?_

"Welcome to WW Records Beca, You will fit right in." Aubrey said leaving everyone in shock. Beca too. "And after this I want to talk to you in my office please nothing bad I promise"

Beca just nodded. She expected punches and kicks not this.

"Welcome Welcome Welcome Beca! You look dashing! Love the style! Up top!" he said raising his hand looking for a highbfive.

"Dude no…" Beca said lowering his arm.

"I like her Chloe, she is feisty!"

"Wipe the drool Swanson!" Stacie chimed in.

At that Beca took her hoodie off. It was getting kind of hot with all the attention towards her.

"Oh wow, nice combo there my friend! You have really nice taste Beca, love the blouse…is it vintage?" praised Stacie. Aubrey agreed with Stacie, making the tall ex brunet smile.

"Ok! enough! You guys are embarrassing her! Beca, Welcome, you look great" Chloe said making Beca blush instantly.

"Thank you, Chloe, I hope I'm in time"

"You are, please have a seat here" Chloe pulled a chair next to her.

Stacie leaned towards Aubrey and whispered "first name basis"

"oh…OH! What, really?"

"shhh I'll tell you later babe" at that Aubrey felt so relieve…

Chloe was standing up to address the whole room.

"Ok guys, to finish the introduction part, and make it official, this is Beca Mitchell, she is going to be working with me. Beca these buffoons are my friends and heads of corporate with their teams. The only one missing is Benji, he works in HR. The tall fake blonde is Stacie head of legal, the real blond is Aubrey, Vice president of the label," Beca was trying to digest all this "well you know Ashley, this goofball is Jesse, Head of Business Affairs, and that's Jessica his sidekick. That's Gail, she works with them as well. The crazy Australian is Amy, next to her is Florencia, aka Flo, she is the HR supervisor, she will help you with all the paper work. And last but not least, Cynthia Rose. She is the supervisor of A&R and Artist development, she is also our first lyricist and music producer. She is just awesome." Chloe finished.

"And the one that said that speech without taking a breath, is your boss Beca. Chloe Beale WW Record Company President and musical genius, former Sony Music Producer" Said Aubrey sending a wink to Chloe. The redhead smiled back and blushed a little.

"Hi everyone, I am really excited to be here. You have no idea." Beca said nervously. Everyone in the room was very welcoming.

"Ok now that introductions are over, I want to share with you some amazing news…but first, Jesse did you made the call?" Chloe Asked expectantly.

"Yup! The script should be here later today, and the meeting is next Friday, just before we go on break." He said excitedly.

"what is going on you guys?" Stacie asked looking around.

"Chloe, take it away!" Aubrey said drumming her hands on the table.

"Ok you guys! This is huge," she said looking at her friends as she started explaining the call and email from her former boss, and what these guys were looking for.

The whole room was quite, they were letting all the info sink in.

"I guess is great you are here now Becs, you are a great lyricist" Ashley said without thinking.

"Dude…" The brunet shook her head mouthing "no"

"Actually, we need all hands-on deck Beca, if Ashley thinks you can help, please do." Aubrey said to Beca. _Why is she being super nice all of a sudden?_

Clearing her throat "Yeah of course Mrs. Posen"

Chloe and Stacie were walking on clouds over Aubrey and Beca interaction. They were proud of the blonde.

"OK, I'm guessing we need to draft ownership contracts and discuss our terms… Ames, come on let's leave the musical talent work. Legal Out!" said Stacie standing up. "I will see YOU at lunch." She said pointing at Aubrey. The blonde gave her the biggest smile ever seen. "Welcome again Beca I will see you around!"

"Thank you Stacie."

"We are going too, so many things to do, so little time! JJ team let's go! As soon as we get the script ill make copies and send one your way."

"Thanks Jess, see you guys later" Said Chloe while Candy land left.

"Beca come to my office whenever to sign your contract and hand you the rulebook and explain some things," Flo addressed Beca, the Brunet nodded. "See ya' later gringas."

"Bye Flo!" they all chanted.

"ok…this was a productive morning. Now, Cynthia I will email you all the details I have for now. As soon as we get the script we will get together to brainstorm. Sounds good?"

"Sounds beautiful Boss, I'll go downstairs maybe I can find something in my archives. Yo Beca, if you wanna check out downstairs, just holla girl. I'll get going I don't like leaving those dummies downstairs alone for long!"

"Bye CR"

"She is cool." Beca added.

"And then they were four" Chloe said stating the obvious.

Ashley was the first now to break the silence, "Ms. Beale, do you want me to train Beca? I can show her around if you want."

"No need Ashley, I got it! Thank you for the offer though."

"ok then, we will leave you to it, Chloe send Beca to my office as soon as you finish." Beca looked constipated "Chill Beca, I wont bite. Promise."

"Ok, I will see you around Ms. Posen." Aubrey nodded but turned to Chloe right away.

"Chlo, you know what…lets drop the Ms. thing its dumb…I mean everyone calls me Darth Vader behind my back for christ sakes…lets go with first names…we are all kind of the same age here…its weird. I'll send a Memo"

"wow, ok yeah…its getting on my nerves too! Well off you go Posen I need a quick chat with my assistant!"

"OK bye guys, see you later Beca, feel free to shut her up if she talks too much."

Ashley send her cousin a wink and left the room with her boss.

"We should take this to my office"

Beca sighed and nodded. _She was her boss_. _The hot redhead was her boss_ … _well that's just awesome!_ Talk about frustrations… Bad luck Beca…. _just when I found someone I am interested…BOOM she's my boss._

They were walking down the hall when the redhead asked her if she was ok.

"Um yeah, everything is cool…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday…. I guess i wanted to get to know you first without the weight of knowing I was going to be your boss" Chloe said shyly.

"yeah no, totally…I get it…"

"So, you didn't google me…that's impressive."

"I was going to, but I got distracted with my sister…so…"

"Oh, how are things with her? did you tell her? how did she reacted to the news?" Chloe said reaching to her side of the floor. "Wait sorry before you answer, this here is your desk, this is your phone, duh! the blue button is my office, the green one is Ashley's desk, the orange one is Candyland and the purple is HR, and Legal is yellow. 4563 is the annex to call CR downstairs. Ok, lets get inside." She gestures to her office. "You are too quiet Beca…feel free to talk"

"yeah, I'm just nervous and kind of letting everything sink in. I told you things yesterday that you should not say to your boss EVER. I'm kind of embarrassed…I'll get over it though! So what do you need from me Boss?"

"to answer my previous question, how did things go with Emily?" Chloe sat on her chair while telling her Beca to do the same,

"It actually went really well… we ended up watching my audition tape…she had no clue I played so many instruments. And this morning we talked a little more…and she told me about her talent show next Thursday, and I am really excited because I'm gonna play the guitar while she sings! So, I guess we need to rehearse a little."

"Beca that's amazing! You know you can use one of the studios downstairs, besides Emily will come here after school and we have everything you need if you feel like bringing your own guitar is a hassle." Chloe said missing the slight pain in the brunet's eyes.

"Thank you I will take you up on that offer." Beca smiled

"OK great! Let's start, shall we? I have a few things to teach you."

"Ok, let's do this!"

Can't help falling in love - Cover by Haley Klinkhammer


	8. Chapter 8

**First, thank you for the follows and the reviews, i wasnt expecting more than 5 tbh. second, i wrote this on my ipad so the format might not be great. and 3rd, there is kind of a lot going on here...its hard to stop when your head just starts working like a maniac. its not a long story chapter wise...i hope. time jumps ahead. full on cheesey happy times. Chapter 8 for you!.**

* * *

 **From:** Jesse Swanson

 **To:** Chloe A Beale; Aubrey L Posen

 **CC:** Ashely H.; Jessica S; Gail AMCH

First, Chlo: Beca needs a work email.

Second: The script is here!

I repeat, the scrip is here!

J.

* * *

Beca was finishing up tiding up her work space when the phone rang. It was the blue light. She picked up instantly.

"What can I do for you, Boss?" she heard Chloe laughing even through the door.

 _"Stop with the boss thing Beca! You can call me Chloe…or Chlo… all my friends do…"_ Beca smile, thanking the gods the redhead couldn't see her.

"I know… but I like it boss… I'm finishing up re-organizing my desk, do you need anything?"

 _"you know…your phone voice sounds really familiar… have I heard it before…"_

"I don't know…never worked in a call center or something like that…. And I have major phone anxiety…the only time I dared to use the phone was when I worked at Ruby's and only one costumer would call for an order…"

 _Flirt girl! Omg Could it be?_ Beca wondered…"it was you wasn't it?"

 _"I flirted back with this woman…how embarrassing. And now she is my boss? Whyyy!?" Beca whined._

 _"Ruby's yes! It was you!? Omg…. I knew it! I imagined a hot girl…. wasn't wrong_ …" Chloe giggled but then realized she'd made the horrible mistake of going too far…it's what she does

 _Fuck._

"oh wow…Thank you I guess…" responded the brunet smiling awkwardly.

 _"I'm really sorry Beca I tend to talk too much sometimes…this is aca-embarrassing…."_ Chloe pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Its cool boss… you are hot too but he way…" she laughed it off…" I mean everyone here is hot…. Where did you find them though?" Beca said making Chloe feel lighter "and what does " _aca_ " mean?"

They both shared a giggle.

 _"Victoria Secret Catalog…its easier that way…Anyway, thanks Beca for not being weird about my slip….and "aca" is a story for another time"_

"Oh please…I've heard worse…that was actually nice. Its time someone appreciates this hot Miami bod…" Beca grinned.

 _"omg did you just said BOD? You are too funny. You can tell, I mean you can hear me laughing out there dontcha?"_

"Yes, I love it when my fans laugh at my jokes…I feel such a rush…"

 _"You are too much Mitchell, but anyways, I was calling you because you need to head to Aubrey's…. don't worry, she is back on her nice self. Good Luck!"_

Beca groaned….

"If I'm not back in 30, call the cops…."

 _"You'll be fine Beca…Oh! Don't forget to go over Flo's too!"_

"Will do Boss, laters!"

"Laters!"

Chloe couldn't stop smiling…but she remembered what Stacie said…she needed to hold on for a while. It was Becas first day, and she already said too much. She knows the girl is shy… _but she flirted right back_ ….so maybe she will try to tone it down just a little. There is something there…. she knows it.

 _Don't blow it Chloe… remember what happened…._

Yes, mixing business and pleasure not always goes as you want it. She knew for personal experience…

o-o-o-o-o-

Sarah Hart. Gorgeous and petit with amazing green eyes.

Chloe met Sarah when the redhead did her first summer internship at Sony in NY. Chloe was a young Barden student eager to learn and Sara was already on payroll paying her dues; she was the assistant of the assistant producer, so their boss asked her to show Chloe how things worked around.

They clicked instantly.

Chloe found Sarah to be amazingly talented, it was a shame she was only in the booth doing copies of demos when she could've been easily working with an artist…any of the hundreds they had coming in and out of Sony Music. But apparently, she was kind of shy and felt intimidated by some of them according to Chloe. Sara for her part, didn't care that much about that… she was sure she was going to make it…and big, she just needed to wait. They became friends really fast…they were just friends until they started dating at the end of Chloe second summer in NY.

Chloe, on her part, made quite the impression just by being a social butterfly and her cheeky self almost all the time. Everyone around the label loved her. Even though she spent her first summer as a coffee girl mostly, when she applied for a second internship, they accepted her right away.

That second summer was even greater. She learned so many things since she was assigned to one of the producers that worked with Shakira on her Oral Fixation vol.2 album. That was the tits according to Chloe. He also let her work on the Westlife Greatest hits album, just selecting songs and polishing them, making a couple of changes here and there. She couldn't wait to work here full time.

Her relationship with Sarah developed even more, Chloe moved in with Sarah during that summer, so she could safe some money. Sara was so caring and found Chloe adorable. And Chloe felt super safe with her in the big apple; they were going steady. Chloe returned to Barden, but they decided on keeping the relationship long distance. It worked.

Chloe applied for a third time and got it. Sarah was thrilled!

While Chloe was working alongside huge artists with the help of her boss, Sarah was still an assistant but this time for a reggae producer. She hated reggae. She was starting to doubt herself, but Chloe told tell her _"It takes time, you just need to be patient! You are super talented! You just need them to notice you!"_ and she would suck it up. _"You are the hot shot here, I'm just the summer intern babe"_ Sarah sure loved her girlfriend.

When Chloe graduated from Barden, she moved permanently to NY because Sony offered her a job as an assistant producer. She was super excited for the opportunity, she felt safe, she was going to live with her girlfriend, she knew everybody at the office and she was living her dream. The only downside to this…. Aubrey was in Stanford, all the way across the country. But they were happy for each other.

Sarah on the other hand was really happy living with her girlfriend, but she started hating her job… she would come home moody and tired while the redhead would come home extremely excited sharing amazing stories and all the progress they were making for whatever record she was helping produce.

Things started to get rocky between them when Chloe got promoted to junior producer after only a year of being on payroll. It was the talk of the company, "so young and so talented and super driven" …Sarah heard that everywhere. It didn't help that she still was frustrated and stuck in reggae. She felt like the universe was poking fun at her.

Then, just like that… she was relocated. After 5 years in the company, she finally became a junior producer…but for Jazz. She had zero to none knowledge about jazz. She hated it, but she needed to pay her bills. Unbeknownst to Sarah, Chloe, who knew Sarah struggles, had pull a few strings to move her girlfriend around, but the only position left was for an Audio Engineer in Chloe's team. The redhead thought that it would be a great idea to work so closely with her girlfriend.

She thought wrong.

It was nice at first, but after a few months working together Sarah found Chloe rather annoying, controlling and demanding. But it was the perfectionist side of the redhead, and Sarah didn't get it. She apparently couldn't keep up. Chloe, who was almost her boss, told her to step up because they were going to let her go if she didn't. Sarah was beyond humiliated. As soon as they got home that night 3rd world war began.

"I can't believe you are suggesting that they are going to fire me! Who the hell do you think you are?" The petit brunet yelled at her girlfriend's face. "what the hell happened to you? You are this fucking know it all miss perfection its fucking annoying"

"Oh wow…first of all, calm down Sarah! I was just warning you! People talk! You think you go unnoticed but newsflash, everybody knows who you are! And the the _talk_ aint' pretty. I just want you to step it up and show them you are better than this! And how dare you say I've changed, I have improved myself! You are the one stuck! So don't go projecting your stupid insecurities on me!"

"Better than what Chloe? I am doing my best! I am out of shape! I've been doing fucking Jazz shit until recently! I only got to work on one album last year! ONE FUCKING ALBUM! It's like they don't even care!"

"Yeah and it flopped…" Chloe said instantly regretting her words.

"Are you shitting me right now? You are going to throw that to me know? of course it did! Its Jazz goddammit! Nobody buys that shit anymore! And they know it! They just sent me there to rot and work on shit nobody else wanted!"

"You just complain…. you always complain but you don't do shit about it! Fucking own your shit! Own your mistakes Sarah! If you want a better job fucking work for it! You've been there for what? Five years…how many albums have your name on it? ONE! That is because you are waiting for someone to give you everything in a silver platter. WELL HONEY THE WORLD DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! If you want something you go for it, and you work hard to prove it to yourself and others!"

"I can't believe you are saying this to me, why are you being such a bitch? You want me to quit? Is that it? Are you ashamed of me or something? Now that you are a junior producer you think I have to fucking listen to everything you say? Like is the rule? Well It's not! You are not my boss! So save it!"

"I am, beginning Monday I am your boss. And I was telling you to step it up, to be honest, because you are doing an average job, you don't listen to suggestions and you don't make suggestions either… you were so talented Sarah I know you can do better… but you make it impossible to work with…I don't know what else to tell you…"

"You just said plenty… mediocre, talentless, awful team player, slacker… am I missing something?" Sarah said sarcastically…" I feel like I'm missing something…"

"don't be like that I didn't said those words… I'm just calling it as I see it…as a co-worker."

"And as a girlfriend? What do you say as my girlfriend?"

"you've lost your spark… I don't know what else to tell you…"

"I don't want to hear anything from you to be honest. I'm done."

"come on Sarah, you just need to-" but Sarah interrupted her.

"Quit. I am done. And I am done with you too. I didn't sign up for this…this is too much to handle" she said quivering.

"Too much to handle? What did you expect? For me to be an _eternal_ intern? You are breaking up with me because I have a better job than you? Are you fucking serious? How mature of you…"

"It just hurts Chloe! Don't you get it? You are my fucking boss now! And according to you I suck! So what's gonna happen hu? Tell me? Are you going to fire me and then cook me dinner? Tell me!" Sarah was letting her tears fall.

Chloe could only look at her shoes… Sarah was right… it was way to complicated. And she did feel sad, they were together for so long, they shared a lot of things… but she was just disappointed… no one likes to fail at a relationship. Everything else was working in her life. But this relationship was indeed doomed.

"You are right…" Chloe whispered choking a sob.

"I know…I…I will crash at my sisters…I'll come back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff…"

"Sarah, don't… this was your place first, I'm the one that should be leaving…" Chloe offered.

"Don't bother…I won't be able to pay the rent anyways since I'm sending my resignation letter tomorrow so you don't have to sign it…" she wiped the tears from her face while walking to their shared room. She grabbed a duffle bag and throw it on the bed, started packing essentials.

"Sarah are you sure about this? You don't have to quit…please think this thru, you can relocate!" Chloe begged.

"Stop ok. I know what I'm doing…I can't be here anymore…or there for that matter. I need a change…" she said zipping her bag and pulling it over her shoulder. Chloe stopped her on her way out. She gripped Sarah's hands. They were face to face, make up smeared… with blood shot eyes.

"I am sorry Sarah…I really am" Chloe said looking directly at those green eyes that felt like home…"and I want you to know that I do love you very much"

"I love you too. And I am sorry I couldn't hold up to your expectations" Sarah sniffled.

Chloe touched her face as she leaned to kiss her one last time. Sarah returned it with so much passion…it was the last one after all. They pulled apart, but their foreheads were still touching…this was the hardest thing Chloe has ever done.

"Please take care of yourself…" Chloe said softly.

"I will…and you too ok? take it easy at work. And I am really proud of you…" Chloe started crying again. But Sara started to pull away…it was time.

"Good bye Chloe Beale"

And she was gone…

o-o-o-o-o-o

An email alert brought Chloe back to reality… she couldn't go trough that again…but Beca seemed so different from Sarah….except for the physical part.

 _Just listen to Stacie… she is almost always right._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Beca knocked on Aubrey's door. She was quite scared to be honest. She didn't know what to expect. Ashley assure her that her boss wasn't THAT bad...and that couldn't stop apologising to her.

Beca tried to calm herself, before…

"Come in!"

Beca let out a breath and walked in slowly "Hi!" said awkwardly.

"Hellos Beca, please have a seat " Aubrey pointed to her leather couch. Beca sat down at one side and Aubrey sat opposite of her. The blond could tell Beca was nervous...or scared...or something in between.

"Hey Beca, you can relax...I won't go all crazy on you ever again...I mean...not like ever but not soon either." Aubrey laughed at her own joke.

Beca wasn't having it.

"Tough crowd..." Aubrey murmured.

"Sorry if I don't find what you just said amusing... I just find it kind of creepy that you are nice suddenly...and I don't know how to act, considering you are practically my boss too. So I have to bite my tongue before I say something that could get me fire before I even sign my contract."

"No, you are right, I'm sorry, really sorry...I was completely out of line and I know...I can actually feel in the air that you want to punch me and your holding back...so thank you for that. I have plenty of meetings this week, so a black eye would be a pain in every sense of the word,"

Beca cracked a smile.

"I mean I forgive you though...life is too short to get into stupid arguments. And everybody has bad days...I didn't like it but I can handle it."

"I'm glad Chloe stopped you from leaving... you are great asset to the company Beca..."

"Oh please...I'm just an assistant...not gonna cure cancer or whatever..."

"I'm not either...but you are talented...you can't deny it..."

"How would you know...? "

"Well...I got a hold of your resume, and because I am "kind of your boss too" so I wanted to check some things...I mean it is expected you know…for references."

Beca groaned... she called the club...she rubbed her hand through her forehead...trying to hide the frown.

"I called Julliard."

"WHAT?" she shrieked. That caught her off.

"Why so surprised? Ohh you thought I was going to call the club…I was going to...but I was more interested in your actual career choice...I assumed Djing was just a gig to get your name out until Julliard...right?"

 _How does she know? Is she in my brain?_

"Yes actually...it was my outlet...and I got paid so win win...But it's been 8 years I'm sure no one remembers me I was there for a week"

"Oh how wrong you are my friend...They remember you..."

"They do?" Beca asked surprised.

"Yeah, you left quite the impression. I talked to Professor Stevens...your lyrics compo professor. He said you have the mind of a writer and the heart of a poet...I honestly don't know what he meant but sounded beautiful..."

"Oh wow... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, but you have to do something... for us... for WW"

"What?"

"Help us with this project, the movie, its big...and we are doing great but this could take us to the next level...and it would make Chloe so happy. If you manage to write something I can help you with the production...I am a musical engineer after all..."

"You are? Really?"

"Don't look so shocked...I may be stuck in an office most of the time but I know how to run a recording studio," Aubrey said smugly.

"Ok, cool... I will go through my things...can I get to have the script to? I won't show it to anyone, I promise, but it will help a lot"

"Oh yeah totally, Jesse just sent us an email saying its been delivered...so I will get you a copy by the end of the day ok?"

"Awesome! So now that we are ok...I guess I'll get back to work...thanks for apologising Aubrey, I know it is hard to do."

"It's ok really, but before you go, I wanted to give you something...take it as a welcome slash I'm sorry gift...I just thought it would be nice to get you something..." Beca wanted to protest but Aubrey cut her off " I can't get a refund...so you might as well use it...here, for you and your sister."

Aubrey handed a big manila envelope...

Beca gasped when she saw what was in there.

"Wait...it says Disneyworld...plane tickets? Hotel? Wow…no…This-this is too much I can't take it honestly..."

"Yeah you can Beca, is the least I can do...and like I said no refunds..."

"But I have to work...this is for a whole week!"

"I assume you haven't talk to Flo yet...we have two weeks off at the start of summer to recharge...we shut down the entire company. Its paid also so you can relax...take this and go have fun."

"Wow I can't...I have never taken Emily pass ft Lauderdale...she has never been on a plane before...thank you so much Aubrey you have no idea what this means to us..." Beca said holding back tears.

"You are so welcome...it's nice to give away a gift to people who appreciate them, take pictures though, i want to see your sisters face when you get there...now...go to Flo's, you need a company email... and welcome again to WW Beca."

Aubrey extended her hand but Beca pulled her in a hug. _"You are sooo getting soft mitchell...this is awesome you get to take Emily to disney on her birthday!"_

"Thank you thank you!" Aubrey chuckled at the brunet antics.

"You are welcome…now go!"

"ok, there is someone at the door" Beca said making Aubrey turn around. Stacie was leaning at the door. Beca stood up and said goodbye again before passing Stacie at the door.

The lawyer closed the door behind her while Aubrey stood up.

They basically sprinted towards each other, Aubrey grabbed Stacie's cheek with one hand while the other was running trough her long blond wavy hair. Stacie's arms soon were around Aubrey's waist pulling her closely. They were nose to nose…inhaling each other scents, reuniting like old lovers do after being miles apart.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch Stace, I can't stand you being mad at me…I will change I promise…I need us to work so bad" tears were pooling in the blond's eyes.

"hey hey, you did good today…I am really proud of you babe…you honestly exceeded my expectations with this Beca thing. You did great." Stacie kissed her softly on the cheek while pulling away a little.

"Stace…I need you…" Aubrey said suddenly… _now or never Posen._

"what? Babe we are at the office! So scandalous!" Stacie grinned.

"Not like that you dork, I mean yeah like that also but not now…shit im rambling…look, I need you in my life…as in forever… no more running or panicking…I need to be with you so I can function…I promise to be better. I promise to treat you like the queen you are…I promise to love you forever." The blonde said getting emotional.

"You…You love me?" Stacie asked with so much hope…. _Finally!_

"Of course, I do! God I do… Since the day I met you! I was just so scared baby, so fucking scared! But I'm tired of it all. I just want you, only you…I want to love you…please let me make you happy... please" Aubrey begged.

Stacie just threw herself at Aubrey kissing her like the world was about to end. It was hard but slowly at the same time. Their lips were a perfect fit. Aubrey let out a moan and Stacie took her chance to deepen the kiss. It was the most perfect kiss. Full of promises and hope.

Aubrey couldn't wait for the kiss they would share after she proposes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there!**

 **i just read the last chapter again and i found so many mistakes, i am really sorry. i hope this one is better!  
Also, this is Beca/chloe/Em story with a little staubrey on the side. but i felt the need to give Jashley fans a little treat, but that's just it, we can start to assume things are developing between them from now on, without me writing a lot of it. i wish i could handle 3 story lines at the same time but im new at this...so it gets too much. (i have sooo much respect for real writers)**

 **Thanks for the follows, Favorites and reviews! i am not against those. ;)**

 **On to Chapter 9!**

 ***i do not own PP or its characters***

* * *

"Woops!"

"Chloe! Omg! Knock much!?"

"Sorry not sorry… should I change the name from WW Records to WW Hotels?" Chloe said laughing.

"Not funny Chlo!" Aubrey huffed fixing her blouse and hair.

"It is kinda funny babe…she just busted us groping each other…" intervened Stacie not even bothered about the intrusion, she fixed her lipstick sending a wink to her girlfriend.

Their kiss got slightly carried away… they were making up for lost time, so of course a make out session was mandatory.

"OMG you guys!" the redhead cooed. "Did you just get your head out of your ass blondie?"

Stacie kissed her girlfriend cheek which was red from their pervious activity and now because of Chloe putting her on the spot.

"Lay off her Chlo, she might combust. But yes, I think we are ok aren't we honey?"

Aubrey beamed at Stacie, "Yeah we are…more than ok I'll say"

"HELL YES! Ok! I know you probably want to keep groping each other…I would too. Not you…but my nonexistent girlfriend…I mean I would wanna grope her…not you guys, that would be weird…wouldn't it?" Chloe grumbled.

"Sweetie? Breath for me, come on.…you are acting kind of idiotic… not a great look for Chloe Beale" Said the blonde

"sorry, Can I sit down? or the couch is tainted? I had the weirdest flashback you guys…"

"was about to be…till you came in…. but please, proceed" Stacie added.

"Gross" she scrunched up her nose.

"OK! Chloe sit the hell down!" Aubrey said teasingly.

"OK, so I was talking to Beca on the phone and guess what? she IS Ruby's girl! Remember I told you abut the girl that flirted back when I placed my orders?"

"Chlo… too soon…" Stacie said warningly.

"I know Stace, I know. Your words are like hunting me down! I spaced out for like an hour because it got me thinking about Sarah and all the shit that happened between us…I don't want to go through that again…it was awful." Chloe shook her body as she remembered once again what went down all those years ago.

"But Beca is completely different…" The blond whispered.

Stacie and Chloe shared a confused look…. Is Aubrey for real?

"what? Stop looking at me like that, she is! Sarah is a resentful bitch with no talent… Beca on the other hand, has talent and I know for a fact she is not that resentful…she forgave me."

The redhead and fake blonde were in shock.

"Again, what? It is true guys! Sarah had issues, you offered her something better, but she blew it. If Beca were to have the same opportunity I think she would do great things." Aubrey pushed.

"Aw babe, do you want to include Tiny to our already blossoming relationship? I would totes have a threesome…" Stacie said smirking at her girlfriend.

"Stacie!" both Aubrey and Chloe yelled.

"Got your attention at least…" She rolled her eyes.

"Let me get this straight-" Stacie snorted…"Stacie so help me…" Chloe snapped.

"Sorry… go on…"

"As I was saying, You, Aubrey Posen would not be against me dating Beca?" Chloe asked trying to figure Aubrey out.

"Wow stop right there red, who said anything about dating? She just got here, like TODAY. I just said Beca is completely different…except for the physical stuff…. Damn…they look too alike for my taste." Aubrey grimaced.

"I know right?!" Stacie chimed in. "Creepy"

"Yeah but that's not the point, I guess I'm with Stacie on this…is too soon. Let her settle or…."

"Or…."

"Let her come to you."

"My my Posen….do you know something we don't? I mean you guys talked for like an hour…. I only catch the gift part."

"What gift?" asked a clueless red head. "Drinks after? So, we catch up?" Chloe added.

"I thought we were catching up now" Stacie chimed in.

"Chloe, we need to work! We need to check the script remember? its already in the building"

"OK fine, lets go to GIGI's after work, on me. TTYL" The redhead said getting up and walking to the door.

"Really? You are text talking now? is annoying"

"you find everything I do annoying Bree…get real"

"True." Aubrey laughed at her friend. "OK I will see you guys later, I'll text Jesse since he gave me pretty good advice yesterday" finished looking at Stacie. The ex-Brunet smiled.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jessica dropped a heavy looking notebook on top of Becas desk.

Beca almost fell off her chair.

"Dude! A warning first!" The tiny brunet said trying to get herself together.

"Sorry! You looked like this people who sleep with their eyes open? You know…"

"Lagopthalmos"

"what did you just call me?" Jessica looked horrified.

"Lagopthalmos…it's the name of that disease." She said chuckling.

"Oh wow…how do you know that…?"

"I watch a lot of tv and have amazing memory for useless stuff" She said proudly.

"You are funny! I guess it runs in the family…" Jess said dreamily.

"yeah…. _we_ are funny…." She quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" The blond asked distractedly…. she did found Ashley hilarious…and adorable…and so cute. But it's been like 3 years of nothing… she actually blew up dates just to hung with the girl instead. But she couldn't find the courage to ask her out.

"Look, since I'm new here, and I want everyone to like me…" Beca winked at her "I am going to let you in a little secret….come closer….closer….a but more" She gestures with her hand for the blond to bend down a little.

"Ashley is a pussy." She whispers.

The bond's eyes widened.

"what do you mean a pussy?"

"what do you want it to mean?" Beca wiggle her eyebrows.

"What? Really? Are- are you sure? So…. should I….."

"Yeah you should…Hundred and ten percent chief."

"I have to go!" she turned around and sprinted back to her office while throwing a "thank you" to Beca.

"about fucking finally…Kids these days man…" She mumbled to herself,

She opened the script and started reading….

A couple of hours later, Beca grabbed her pen and a notepad and started writing like a maniac…too many ideas were running through her head. It was amazing how the little knowledge she had on the matter came back rushing to her.

She had four ideas for songs. She already had a song that could work, she wrote it when her parents were still alive; the other one was inspired on yesterdays showdown between her and Aubrey…She was totally over it, they were on good terms…Disneyworld ya'll…but some of the blonde's words really hurt, so she channeled them into a song. The last two…man, the last two were inspired by a certain redhead…it was bold to write a song about a girl you just met, but there was something there…and she had to let it all out. Besides, no one needs to know.

She just wants her boss to be proud of her.

And maybe a little more.

Xxxxxx

"Here we are Kid, WW Records." Derek; Chloe's young tall and tanned raven hair Chauffer informed Emily.

She was beyond herself…when the black Escalade stopped at the curve, she was waiting for the regular nanny or some real housewife of Miami to pick up one of the girls in her class. But not today. No, today she was the one picked up by the huge SUV, with a Chauffer with a hat! She wanted to turn around and yell "suck it" to the snobbish girls around her, but Beca told her to save those for when she gets to college. Derek opened the door and she hopped on.

During the ride they got to know each other a little while they sung together too. They were approaching the building that housed several companies and WW Records too.

"WOW! Is it the whole building? It is hugeeeee!" It was a super tall and modern building. Derek entered the underground parking lot to find his spot. He shut down the engine and turned to look at Emily.

"The office is in the 30th and the studios are in the 29th but it is huge right?! Come on, this is a full delivery service, we need to go up, let me help you with your bags" said Derek.

"Thank you!" they were walking down to the elevators. Derek pressed the 30th floor.

"Omg!" Emily squealed. Derek laughed at her antics, she was cute kid. He actually enjoyed the ride. The kid was a talker and a great singer.

"So Emily how old is your sister?" Derek asked.

"uhmm twenty-six…but her birthday is coming! I need to buy her a present!"

"well, if you want, since I'm driving you from school to here, we can detour a little to find something nice for her."

"That would be nice! But I have to ask her anyways…she likes to know where I am like… always and I only just met you" Derek chuckled.

"I totally get it! I was like that with my little sister. She is not that little anymore, but I get it. Talk to her and let me know"

"thanks!"

 _Ding!_

Emily was dazed. Her sister worked in a cool place!

She followed Derek through a waiting area and then some empty glass rooms with huge tables, until she saw her sister. She run towards her.

Hearing an increasing tapping on the carpet, Beca raised her head and smile at her sister running. She stood up to wait for the impact. Emily launched herself to her sister whispering "this is too cool Becs"

Derek finally catches up with them,

"Hey Emily, here is you backpack" He handed the little burnet her light blue JanSport with a bananas design.

"Thanks Derek. Derek this is my sister Beca, Beca this is Derek, he picked me up from school!"

"Nice to meet you dude, thank you for picking her up…I know it is not your job…but thanks anyway." This Derek dude was looking at her funny… _is he checking me up?_

 _Gross._

"Hey, its fine, anything the boss asks, is my job so…its cool"

"You darn right it is!" Said a teasing voice behind them. Derek turned and saw her boss coming their way.

"Miss Beale, Good evening. I'm just dropping one precious cargo to another one…"

 _"oh, he thinks he is super smooth…"_ thought Beca shaking her head.

 _"Oh hell no Ken doll…"_ Thought Chloe crossing her arms.

"Such a sweetheart Derek…" Chloe said in the most fake tone ever known to men, but only Beca caught on "You can call it a day, I'm going out with Aubrey…"

"Oh ok, I will see you tomorrow then Miss Beale. Emily, looking forward to our sing alongs. Beca, I am very pleased to meet you." He said cockily.

"bye Derek!" Em said sweetly.

"yeah bye Derrick."

Chloe hold a chuckled. Beca was too transparent. She loved it. _Stop!_

Now that Derek was gone, Chloe turned her focus on the smaller version of Beca.

"Hi Emily! It is super nice to meet you, I'm Chloe!" the redhead said crouching down to be on the same level as Em extending her hand for the little girl to shake.

"Hi! You are Becs boss!" Beca squeezed Emily's shoulder trying to calm the kids excitement. "Em…" She whispered.

Ignoring Beca, Chloe said "that I am! how do you like your sisters new job?"

"It's so cool! her other jobs were terrible…this is way cooler! she told me you have tons of instruments and that you can lend her one! We need a guitar for my talent show next Thursday, Beca is playing with me, but she doesn't have her guitar anymore, she sold it last year to buy me a new uniform, sneakers and this backpack, isn't it the coolest it has bananas on it!" She said pointing at her backpack. It was a cool backpack.

Chloe gave Beca a look, but she couldn't read her…" Omg it is! I love it! I think I want one!" Chloe said trying to hide her sadness. _She sold her things for her sister?_ Chloe was heartbroken.

Beca was about to crawl under her desk. What the hell…what's with spilling all the beans!

"Hey kid, I really hope you aren't applying for a job at the government in the future, way to sell me out!" Beca try to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Bec I got excited…. Sorry Miss Beale" Emily blushed.

"Don't be sorry for speaking! And call me Chloe or Chlo Emily, we at WW Record are family… and you guys are part of it now." Emily beamed looking from Chloe to her sister.

"ok ok your face is about to explode kid, why don't you get settle at my desk and start your homework?"

"Ok!.." Emily being the curious type…asked: "What does WW mean Chloe?"

The read head was caught way off guard, she actually paled at the question…it was an honest question for sure, but most of the time people wouldn't care, they though WW was just that…two fucking WW together…. but that wasn't it. _So embarrassing._

Beca looked amused…there was a story there.

"by the look on your face boss…. now I'm intrigued too" said an amused Beca.

"yeah well… its…it means Winter Wonderland" Beca raised her eyebrow…mouthing _"really?"_

"But we are in Miami…there's no winter here." Emily said.

"Aren't you clever. Do you need a job too? You are even smarter than some of my coworkers." Chloe chuckled. Emily beamed "But the name is just a joke Ems, nothing serious." Emily nodded and started her homework, she liked Chloe, she talked to her like a grown up, not just some kid.

"I will leave you to it…" Said Chloe heading back to her office. But Beca's voice made her turn.

"Boss, a word please…"

"Yeah come on in."

"Sit tight Ems, I will check your history paper later…" The little girl rolled her eyes.

Beca followed Chloe to her office and closed the door.

"Winter Wonderland? Is this a prom theme or something?" They both chuckled.

"it's the PG version of the name…. WE, as in Aubrey and I decided to give that answer whenever someone asks for the meaning."

"Oh, so there is one! Care to share boss?"

"Omg….ok…its _Warm Walls_ " Chloe blushed a little.

"warm walls? What is wrong with warm walls that you are embarrassed?" Chloe couldn't believe it…. this girl…

"You don't get it?"

"No why would I? is it an inner joke of something?"

" Well kinda…"

"so? What's it about?" _She is straight….super straight._ Chloe thought.

"Aubrey and I are Lesbians, so is Stacie, but us, the founders decided to call our label Warm walls…because…you know…. we have walls…that are warm...and it was funny at that moment…. we were drunk as fuck too." she said softly for Beca to get it.

 _Yas! Boss is a lady lover! But…_

"I don't get it…..what walls? Like your esophagus? and why you guys being lesbians has to do with it?" there was confusion written all over her face.

Chloe tilted her head…looking straight to Beca steel blue eyes…. she really doesn't get it, she couldn't be THAT clueless… but then it hit her…. _omg_. Realization washed over her like ice cold water.

 _OMG!_

 _"is she….is she a virgin_? _what the hell Chloe, it's her second day here…don't ask her something so personal…. just let it go._

 _.go._

"you know what, its fine Beca, you'll get there. I need to finish some stuff before I head out…oh! did you prove-read those emails I sent you?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"yeah…Yes, they are ready to be send."

"OK! I guess that's it, if you finish early…feel free to go! I am basically done for the day so…"

"Oh ok…thanks Choe. I'll get back to my desk then." She turned to leave.

 _Warm Walls…._ What's the big deal?

Beca closed her boss's door and pulled out her phone.

 **BMH** : What does WW mean? Be honest!

 **AshHat** : Warm Walls… why?

 **BMH** : yeah but what does _warm walls_ mean? Just tell me.

 **AshHat** : _A Vagina_ Beca. Va jay jay, v-jay, a hooha…Warm walls inside your vagina? wait…. I know you do your _thang_ down there…you are telling me you have never went in?"

Ashley was having a field day with this. She knew Beca was a virgin, but this was a little too much.

 **BMH:** don't ever use the word THANG with me again **.** I am not having this conversation with you…and no…just above and around… never inside….i hate you, kay bye.

 **AshHat:** Beca, you need to get laid. ASAP.

Beca huffed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"should I text her…. call her…or go to her desk…what if Beca is messing with me…darn it…" Jessica said pacing in the copy room…it was always empty…she normally goes there to meditate. Her boss knows all about it. Just for fifteen minutes every day. That's why she is so happy every single day. But today she was locked in there trying to decide how to proceed with Becas information.

"suck it up Jessica, if she says no…then you move on and remain friends. That's it… simple."

Doing her breathing exercises, she squared her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"Let's do this!" She dried her clammy hands with her dress.

She was now standing in front of Ashley's desk; the brunet was super focus on her computer when she heard shuffling feet. When her head shot up she saw her gorgeous blonde friend staring at her with a pale face….

 _"Oh fudge, im so nervous….geez"_ Thought Jessica.

"Oh, hey sweetie, are you ok? you look…unwell…" Ashley said checking the cute blonde out.

 _"Shii-ngles! I'm sweating like a pig…. I can't do this!"_ she got lost in her inner monologue.

"Jess!"

"Jess!"

"JESSICA!" Ashley called one last time.

"What!? Sweet cheesus…what's with the screaming Ash…" Ashley just laughed... the blonde was just too adorable.

"I asked you, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, yeah…so… I was wondering…maybe if you want to go with me to the South Beach jazz festival this weekend? It's ok if you can't or don't want to…I get it…. ok…well….bye…." Jessica turned to leave when a hand grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Hey, you didn't even let me answer…" Ashley said sweetly. Jessica was so embarrassed by now. She was just shuffling her feet nervously.

"I want to."

Jessica almost got whiplash. She found Ashley's eyes, beautiful hazel eyes.

"You do?"

"yes, I would love to go" Jessica beamed so hard it made Ashley chuckled a little.

"Awes!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

They were on their way home when Beca decided to keep the Disneyworld trip a secret. She wanted to surprise Emily on her birthday, July 1st. She would pack their bags and hide them and then tell her they were going to Ashley's for the weekend. Perfect!

"Your boss is really cool Becs. And Derek is really cute…he asked how old you were…"

"Yeah she is…." Beca said with a sigh…. But then the last statement brought her back.

"He asked what? What did you tell him?" asked Beca with a frown.

"your age duh…"

"Em, if he ever asks anything else about me, don't tell him ok. He is a stranger."

"but maybe he could be you boyfriend Becs! He looks like a model…"

"hold on there…I am not looking for a boyfriend…nor I find this Derrick dude handsome…"

"its Derek, and why not? I found him handsome and I'm 10…" Emily didn't get why her sister was being so picky. She never saw her with a boy...she must feel super lonely.

"I guess we need to talk…let me park the car and then fix dinner…. we'll talk after"

"About what?"

"Me


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, trying to move things along but is so hard! Hope you like this one!  
i dont celebrate valentines day...but if you do, happy valentines day.**

 **on to 10!**

 **I do not own pp!**

* * *

After a lot of pacing and sighing Beca finally told Emily about herself. Beca talked to her about why she didn't want anything to do with Derrick, Derek or whatshisface; about how she found out and about how she would've love to talk to her mom about it. She never got the chance, but she knew she would've been ok.

Emily's reaction left her in shock.

The girl just run away to her room and slammed the door.

Beca was heartbroken.

She cried for the first time in ages all alone in her room. She wanted to be her sister's role model, her heroine… but what if after this… Emily decides to hate her because this new information added more drama and pain into their already unconventional life style?

Did she had to find a husband now in order for her sister to accept her?

Beca tried to call Ashley but her line was busy. _Shit._

 _Why don't I have more friends?_ Wonder Beca sobbing.

Well…she did have one more friend.

"Fuck it. She said we were"

Beca looked through her contact list and pressed call.

 _"Hi Beca! How are you this fine evening?"_ Answer a happy but fairly tipsy Chloe Beale.

Beca sniffled a little before answering. "HI…hey Boss…I…-"

 _"Beca, are you ok? you sound weird…"_ the redhead asked worriedly getting sober by the second.

"Am I interrupting something? I don't want to interrupt you…you must be busy having a life or with people or maybe on a date…I don't want to inconvenience you with my shit…shoot sorry…language Beca!" she tried to giggle but it came out more like a sob.

 _"Ok Beca you are rambling, please tell me what is going on? Are you hurt? Where are you? You are kind of worrying me…"_

Fuck it.

"I just came out to my sister and I think she hates me" She broke into tears. _Beca was gay? unimportant Beale, focus!_

 _"Beca, honey, do you need me to come over… I don't even know were you live but if you need me there I'll be! I'm sure Emily is just confused… you told me she was smart for her age but remember she is only ten Becs… give her a chance…please breath for me…"_

"I am so sad I can't even function… she just left me there… not a word. I feel worthless…I don't want to lose my sister too…I already lost too much. I hate my life… I hate it!" Beca said with gritted teeth making her point by punching her thigh with her fist.

 _"Listen to me Beca, and listen good! you are brave, the bravest! Coming out to your family is nerve wracking, especially when they don't understand…and you are just a little bruised…not worthless. Never worthless. You need to understand this in order to explain to Emily once she is ready. This is what you are meant to be Beca, and I can imagine what things are going through your mind right now, and no…going "straight" is not an option if you ever want to be completely happy. This is you! Embrace it, show Emily this is ok, being gay is ok! everything will be fine Beca. Let her swallow this first…don't jump into conclusions…trust me."_

"I'm sorry….i'm sorry to drop all this on you…I just met you… this is insane….and you are my boss…im sorry this is so embarrassing… I didn't have anyone else to call…apparently Ashley is on the phone and I was losing my mind…so sorry Chloe"

 _"Calm down Beca, you can call me anytime, we are friends remember? We were friends before you started working with me!"_ Beca could feel the wink through the phone…she smiled for the first time in hours. _"and i'm kind of offended that I wasn't the first choice though!"_ Chloe protested making Beca laugh. _"Yeah, that's more like it. Feeling better?"_

"Yes…thank you Chloe, my hero." Beca said blushing.

 _"nah, just being a good friend and all that."_ The brunet smiled. __

Beca heard Emilys door creak open…

"Boss, I think Emily is coming out of her room…I want to check on her. But thank you so much for everything you said…thank you and sorry for interrupting your night."

"Beca Mitchell so help me god if you say sorry again! You can call whenever ok!? get that thru your skull. Ill see you tomorrow. Good night!"

"ok ok got it, Good night Chloe…and thank you"

They shared one last goodbye before they hanged up.

Beca indeed felt better, she needed that in order to face Emily. She was about to get up from her bed when her door swung open. And there was Emily running towards her and…

"oofff"

With a tackle they fell over the bed.

Emily was hugging her sister with all her strength and she was relieved when Beca hugged her back.

As soon as Beca told her about her being gay…she ran. She was so confused she didn't know how to react. She needed to talk to someone…she couldn't go back out to Beca because she was embarrassed of how she reacted in the first place. So, she called the next best thing.

Ashley.

She found out Ashley was gay too during that phone call…but it helped. A lot. She wanted to know why it was kept a secret. And her cousin told her it was hard to come out… that people judge without knowing, and that she was too young to get it too. She argued that she was smart enough to understand…"but you still ran…" Ashley said to her… _well, burn_ …Ashley finally told her that the only thing Beca would want now, was a hug. That's it. No words no apologies…. just a hug. So, she did that. She ran to her sister and hugged her hard.

Emily started crying damping her sisters shirt… she was attached like a little koala bear. Beca found it adorable but she hated seen her sister cry, so she pulled away a little cradling Ems face with her hands.

"hey kid, look at me," Emily looked upward shyly, sniffling a little "we are ok…it is ok…no more crying please."

"I'm sorry BecBec I'm so sorry!" another round of tears came down Emily's face, but Beca quickly wipe them out.

"there is nothing to be sorry for, it is fine, we are cool… I promise! I love you and if someone has to apologize is me sweetie, I should've tell you sooner or something… or smoother maybe…I don't know. The point is, I love you and I want you to love me just the same…ok? do you love me the same?"

"I love you more" Beca smiled widely.

"I'll take more every time! Now let's get ready for bed ok?" Emily nodded.

"yeah ok, but can I ask you something?"

"yes, of course, anything…"

"why don't you have a girlfriend? Is it because of me?"

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know, I have never seen you with anyone… and… and I don't know… you are super pretty and smart and funny… so I was thinking maybe it was because girls don't like that you are kind of a mom… " Emily shrugged.

Beca laughed. Emily just stared back at her with a frown.

"why are you laughing?!"

"Because! Sweetie I don't have a girlfriend because I don't want to…plain and simple. I've had more important things to do, and I have... to this day. And I'm fine with it, honestly. If I ever found someone worthy...I will give it a go. But you must approve first. If you don't, just yell Neeext!"

They both giggled.

"I think you will find someone very soon. And what do I tell derrick?"

"oh, poor derrick boohoo. Just tell him I'm unavailable… that should keep him away."

"ok," Emily yawned "can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Obviously…why are you even asking?" Beca tickled her and then got up to turn the lights off.

"Nite Bec"

"Nite Emi, sweet dreams little star" Beca whispered.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Beca felt lighter the following days. She went to work, had fun with it, something she only did while DJing back in the day. Sure, she was just an assistant, but in the right environment it felt like heaven. Emily was back to her sweet self, they talked every day about school or work. They practice every day for the talent show too. She even told Derek that her sister was seeing someone, but the chauffeur didn't mind at all.

Because on Wednesday there were flowers on Becas desk.

"What the fuck…." She said as soon as she got there. She was picking up the card when she heard….

"Good morning Beca!" a very happy ray of sunshine appeared. Beca turned her head so she could hide the flowers with her body. This was so embarrassing.

"Good Morning Boss, your coffee is waiting riiight on top of your desk." But Chloe wouldn't budge…she was slowly circling Beca too se what the burnet was hiding.

Beca felt like a contortionist trying to hide the flower arrangement. It was big and ugly.

 _Who sends orange flowers?_

"what's that?" Chloe finally asked when she spotted the flowers.

"That? Uhm nothing…someone must've left them there for no reason…" Beca was sure they were from Derek.

"Beeeecaaaa"

"Boooooooss"

"I do not want to be rude, believe me, but they are kind of big, and kind of…."

"Ugly?" Beca laughed. Chloe blushed.

"well…I was going to say hard on the eyes….but yeah ugly, who sent you those?"

"I have no idea…I will get rid of them asap boss… they are making me gag… I prefer lilies. What's your favorite flower?" Beca asked smoothly.

"Mine…simple purple tulips."

"Pretty…hum I better throw these… I'll be right back."

"Yeah totes, see you in a bit."

As soon as Chloe head to her office, Beca opened the card.

 **"Dear Beca: Every time I see your face it reminds me of you. XO  
-D."**

"OH MY GOD" She couldn't help it, she laughed so hard it made Chloe run out of her office to see what was going on.

"What? What? I wanna laugh too…" without uttering a word and without thinking, Beca handed the card to Chloe.

"Every time I see your face it reminds me of you? What the hell… who wrote this? a chimpanzee? It doesn't make any sense…. what? who sent you this?" Chloe said while laughing.

"well… I think it was Derek…"

"He what?"

"wow calm down, the guy has good intentions, but he is jus not getting the hints… my sister already told him I was seeing someone…but he dismissed her."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"seeing someone?" Chloe asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Me? No, nada, no tiempo." Beca responded casually. Chloe smiled.

"Oh ok…good. Should I talk to Derek? I mean I'm his boss, and if he is bothering you I have to step in."

 _Good, hu? Chill Beca!_

"no no, I got it… I can handle it. Thank you though."

"Just tell me he goes too far ok?" Chloe went back inside her office.

"Yeah totally." The brunet answer before she turned to the arrangement from hell.

Beca grabbed the flowers and walked towards Candyland, she knew they were the only ones who would take this without a peep. She passed by Ashley's desk on the way throwing a "don't ask" and receiving a "wasn't gonna" back.

Gail actually liked the horrible piece…it matched her personality…do the math.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Beca was sitting at her desk finishing her second song when she heard Emily approaching.

"Hey sis, let me finish this and we'll go practice, maybe we can ask Chloe to give us some feedback…."

"I was going to….-"

"Hey Beca!" Derek rudely interrupted Emily. Beca sent a glare his way, but he didn't catch it.

He was as dumb as a rock apparently.

"Dude, my sister was speaking. What was on your mind sis?"

"I was sa-" Emily tried again but...

"Sorry Beca I just wanted to ask you if you liked the flowers!" Emily liked hanging with Derek but this was crazy. She started glaring at him while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Beca took a deep breath…she was going to punch him.

"Derek, let my sister finish her sentence…then we will talk." Beca said gritting her teeth.

"But Beca this is important!" Derek whined.

 _Strike three dumb dumb._

"Em, why don't you go to Ashley's, she bought reeses pieces at lunch…go get me some." Beca winked with a smile. Emily was smart enough to get it and walked away.

Beca stood up to face Derek. At first, she was going to let him off easy…but this whinny shit was crazy. And nobody is more important than her sister.

"Sooo, did you like them? You seem like an orange kinda gal…where are they though?" Derek looked around the office trying to find the flowers.

"I'm kind of allergic to anything orange…" Derek laughed super hard. Beca just rolled her eyes.

3

2

1

"Wait! You cant be allergic to the colour orange! That's crazy!"

Yup, dumb AF.

"Look Derek, first, I don't like orange, it gives me nightmares. Second, absolutely no one else is more important than my sister, so you cutting her off and demanding attention…not cool. And third, I do not want a relationship with you. Do you understand?" Beca made sure to articulate everything like he was a little kid.

"But why?"

 _Really? OMG…._

"Are you serius?" Beca raised her voice, she was about start her rant when the phone rang. She picked up switching from crazy ass bitch to professional master in seconds.

"WW Records, this is Ms. Beale office…"

 _"Beca, breath…I can feel a blood vessel about to pop in your head…."_ Beca chuckled, relaxing as soon as she heard Chloe's voice.

The walls were kind of thin, and she saw Derek approaching Beca so she got closer to her door just to hear… she knew eavesdropping was wrong…but just this once she made an exception.

She knew Derek wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but this was too much even for him.

"Yes, I feel it too…but I've got it under control Ma'am"

 _"Ma'am ? really Beca? I'm ready to jump in…I'm your hero remember? Ready to save the day!"_ Chloe giggled making Beca blush instantly remembering her conversation from last week.

"That you are Ma'am, that you are" She smiled.

Derek was looking lost. _Whatever._

 _"Just say the word ok?"_

"Ok"

As soon as Chloe hanged up Beca looked back at Derek…he looked like a lost puppy… _urgh._

"Look dude I will make this super clear for you. I am GAY, I am super into the ladies like you are…and I am already kind of taken sooo from every angle you look at it…I CANNOT BE WITH YOU. Do you understand now?"

He looked confused, but he nodded.

"sooo you like chicks…it's not me then?"

 _Really? Is like the first part of this conversation never happened! so self absorbed!_

"It is all me and my leeeesbian ways Derek. You are good bro…" She patted his arm trying to give him some comfort. He beamed.

"Oh ok! cool! well…I'll go then…see ya' around Beca!"

"Bye Derek"

Her phone vibrated inside her pocket alerting her of a message.

 **ChloeB:** "You and your lesbian ways"? You crack me up Mitchell.

 **BMH:** I aim to please Ms. Beale ;)

 **ChloeB:** My my Mitchell…didn't pegged you for a fifty shades reader…

 _Shit!_

 _Well…_

 **BMH:** I didn't pegged you either.

 **ChloeB:** Touché.

 **BMH:** Please don't tell anyone. It is one of my deepest secrets. ;)

 **ChloeB:** Your secret is safe with me. Do you have notes too? I have so many…it could be better.

 **BMH:** OMG! Stop! I have to get back to editing some of your letters.

 **ChloeB:** Laters ;)

Emily return as she was finishing her last text, and asked "why are you smiling so much?"

"me? I'm just telling my boss I have to work."

"ok…is Derek gone? I wanted to ask you something before"

"Yeah he is gone…for good."

"Good, Can I ask Chloe to come to my talent show tomorrow?"

"Whaa-?" Beca was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her hand.

 **ChloeB:** Yes, she can! I would love to go!

"Why don't you go aske her then…"

"Really?!" Emily asked excitedly

"yeah go, you know you are the only one welcome there without knocking"

 **ChloeB:** Yeah she is!

Beca couldn't help but chuckled.

 **BMH:** Don't spoil her too much.

 **ChloeB:** I do not know what you are talking about…

Emily didn't wait for anything else and ran to Chloe's.

Beca noticed that her sister had created a unique bond with the redhead. They had their inner jokes, and had a lot in common. Chloe even surprised Emily with her own banana backpack one evening _"it's my new laptop bag Beca..."_ she said. It was really cute. Everyone in the office loved Emily, she was just a great kid that didn't cause trouble and was very polite. So, she was welcome everywhere. Even down at the studio with CR.

They were both completely accepted,

And she felt great.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! sorry for the delay. life got kind of busy! so here is chapter 11!**

 **There is a song here *a cover*, i mentioned it a couple of chapters back. is my personal favourite tbh it is from Haley Kilnkhammer check it out if you want.i want to clarified also, that sometimes i get annoyed me when i read chapters full of lyrics and little content, and in this fic in particular are 4 songs left. i will try to make it work so you dont have to just ready copy paste songs. i hope you guys like this one. (sorry for any mistakes)**

 **see you on chapter 12.**

 ***i own nothing but the plot***

* * *

"Are you excited?"

"I am really nervous…"

"Don't be! You'll be great kiddo, you've practice enough"

Beca and Emily were heading to Em's talent show. Beca asked Chloe for a half day off so she could hang with her sister before the show. She knew Emily needed support and a little bit of pampering before stepping on the stage.

"I don't know Becs, I have never done anything like this before…what if they boo me or throw tomatoes or ….or….they don't clap? Or… or what if they leave?" the little girl said panicking.

Beca wanted to laugh, but Emily was too stressed out, it would only backfire.

Beca pulled over and put the car on park. She turned to face her sister who was fidgeting with her blue blouse buttons. She was on the verge of tears.

"hey, look at me Em…come on don't make me ask you twice…" Emily looked terrified…her bottom lip was quivering trying to control her emotions. "Ok good. You know there is always a first time for everything right?" Em nodded "and it is ok to be nervous, it's expected. But you need to just focus on you and my guitar and forget about people. Just imagine we are in the studio, just you and me jamming, if you need to close your eyes, do it. It helped me a lot when I played the piano or the violin. I didn't like people watching me…but I had to do it. So every time I got on top of a stage I would close my eyes and let it all out. You can do that. Just feel the music and forget about everything else. And if you are worried about people booing or "throwing tomatoes" don't because I will throw it right back at them and I am a hundred percent sure Chloe and Ashley will too, ok? so don't worry too much, I'm here for you. Just take a deep breath and enjoy it."

Emily mumble a "thank you" and hugged Beca.

"it's ok sis"

"Ok, now let's go, don't want to be late!" Emily said pulling apart.

"there she is" Beca chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have any plans tonight Chlo?" Stacie asked the red head while picking a perfect salad bite.

"oh! It's Emily's talent show tonight! She invited me! She is so excited!" Chloe said before taking a sip of her wine.

"that's cute…so you are going with Beca?" Stacie inquired.

This made Aubrey perked up.

"what? No, Emily asked me…Beca will be there, she is actually playing…that's it…we are not going together…"

"Can we go?" Jesse intervened.

"What?"

"Oh yes! Can we?" added Stacie.

"ok ok you guys calm down. I guess you can… you have to say the performers name. At least that's what Beca told me."

"Babe? What do you say?" Stacie asked grabbing Aubrey's hand.

"oh me? Well I guess we could go…you know…to support young talent."

Chloe was impressed…

"Yes! Let's make some banners!"

"wow, hold up Stace, as much I love cheesy portrays of love and friendship, WE" Jesse said pointing to himself, Chloe and Aubrey "Have a meeting with Pasek and Paul tomorrow…"

"Jesse, relax, we are good; besides its just a first meeting we are not sharing anything…actually we don't have anything to share yet…" Chloe said kind of worried.

"We do…" Said Aubrey casually.

* * *

Flashback

 _"hey Aubrey…can I bother you for a sec?"_

 _"Yes, Beca please come in, what can I do for you?"_

 _"so I kind of just finished one of the songs I've been working for the movie…" Aubrey's eyes widened…she was impressed. The script came in less than a week a go and Beca already had songs line up._

 _"songs? As in several? Wow Beca!"_

 _"Easy, I don't know if they are any good…I need your feed back for that..." Beca said nervously playing with her lyric book and a music sheet._

 _"Why didn't you ask for Chloe's help? She knows a thing or two you know?" Aubrey smirked._

 _"uhm, I know… I just…I was hoping for this to be a surprise…kind of" Beca shrugged, "I mean she took a chance on me…I want to make her proud, you know?"_

 _Aubrey was moved. Take that Sara Hart. This girl just got here a little over a week ago and she's already working her ass off._

 _"I get it, I'll be happy to help you, it has been a while since I sat down at the sound table though."_

 _"yes! You'll be great. So here is the first one, this is the music sheet. I feel is going to be great, I asked Emily to sing the first part, since is from a kid's perspective, the characters younger self, and then me, and I need another one for the last part which is the counterpart." Beca explained getting super excited. while beca explained Aubrey starter reading the music sheet with the lyrics..._

 _"Wow Beca this is really good! And I'm only reading it, I can't wait to hear it…. but we need musicians…I have to make some calls…"_

 _"oh! I can play all, it is for a demo anyways…"_

 _"ok ok, why don't we start tonight…I can pull an all-nighter… I miss those" Aubrey proposed._

 _"oh! Ok! yes! I'll tell Ash to take Emily for the night and she can record after school tomorrow! thank you so much Aubrey! Oh here, these are parts of the other two I have started….one was inspired by you and Chloe, I hope you don't mind. I will leave them for you to check those up. I need to call Ash."_

 _"oh, wow ok, and I don't mind by the way…I'm happy something good came out of that "encounter"."_

 _"Yeah...i know...and the other one I started it when my dad was alive…it's hard to explain…sorry." Beca shrugged._

 _"it's fine Beca, we search and find inspiration in every way we can…sometimes pain other times happiness. It's cathartic."_

 _"it is…feel free to make notes. See ya' tonight!"_

 _Aubrey chuckled…"ok Mitchell see you later. Bring coffee!"_

 _"will do!"_

* * *

Three pairs of questioning eyes were looking straight at her.

"ok cool it with the stare guys…Beca has something… I haven't heard it or read it, but she told me she was working on some songs…I think she might actually have one ready" She lied. She actually sang part of the song.

"she does? Wow" said the redhead.

"Yeah wow… I'll ask her later if she is ready, if not I guess is fine too…we have to schedule a meeting after our two week break anyways." Added Aubrey cutting her steak.

Chloe was really happy. Her best friend and Beca worked so well together…. Who would've thought…

"well…I guess we can make banners" Jesse smiled at his friends.

The three women smiled back and continue to eat their lunch.

Xxxxxxxxx

Back at the office, Ashley was the one pacing around this time, gathering courage, so she could ask Jessica out. They had an amazing weekend. The Jazz festival was sublime, and the company was even better… it is now or never.

"Hey Jess!" Ashley said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Oh! Hi Ash!" The blond beamed. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering…if you have plans this evening…"

"I don't… I don't usually go out or make plans on week days…why?"

 _Oh shoot._

"oh…nothing…is just…-"

"I can make an exception though…" Jessica cut her.

"Oh…ok, I was going to ask If you wanted to go with me to Emily's talent show…she's been practicing a lot and Beca is playing the guitar and its been a while, you know?"

"I know…I'd love to go Ash."

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed "I mean yeah, great I can pick you up at 6:30? Its not far but you know…traffic…"

"perfect! I will see you later then!"

"yes, you will" Ashley winked making Jessica weak on the knees…thank goodness she was sitting.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The talent show was about to start, and Emily was on the verge of a breakdown.

Beca run to Starbucks to get her a chamomile so she would relax but it was pointless. she just sat her down next to her and started rubbing circles on Emilys back trying to soothe her. She received a text from Ashley telling her that she was on her way with Jessica.

Beca smiled…

"Hey little star, Ashley is on her way with Jessica" the older brunet said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier right? More applauses for you" Beca winked.

"or the only ones…"

"come on! Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, you are my sister" Emily said with a serious tone.

"well then, trust me when I say you will rock it."

"Ok"

"Awesome!"

Xxxxxxxx

"soooo are the seats numbered…." Aubrey wondered out loud walking down the lateral isle of the school theater.

"Aubrey this is a middle school talent show not the Opera…" Chloe said making Jesse and Stacie chuckled.

"well it is a private school… if I were the principal I would totes numbered the seats."

"We know you would babe…" Stacie said before giving her girlfriend a peck.

"Look! There is Ashley!...and Jessica? What is she doing here? Oh well, they are friends…" Jesse said pointing a few rows down.

"Boy, you are one clueless dude." Stacie mused.

"what? No? really? Am I surrounded by lesbians?"

"YUP" said the three girls at the same time.

"damn… is Beca single?"

The randomness of the question made Chloe turned back to face Jesse.

"why do you care Swanson…I won't let you spook my assistant" Chloe said in a challenging way.

"Maybe I can get a shot…who knows"

Aubrey shook her head trying not to laugh at the guy "I know, … I heard Ashley and Beca talking about the Derek thing, so keep looking big guy"

"What Derek thing?" Asked the clueless boy.

"He tried to "woo" her…but she wasn't having any of it, so she told him she was gay and that's that" Chloe answered.

"oh…"

"Yeah, oh. Why don't you go out with Derek?" Stacie added.

"I'm not gay!"

"Not like that you idiot! Why are men so sensitive?! Like go to a bar and be each other's wingman, you need guy friends my friend."

"oh…"

"OMG Jesse have you lost half your brain since lunch?" Aubrey said exasperated. "let's go find some seats!"

"There is the Aubrey we know and love…" Chlo said sarcastically making everyone laugh, including the blonde.

Xxxxxxxx

"You ready?"

"yes"

"Lets do this!" Beca grabbed her guitar and walked out.

Behind the curtain were two stools and two microphones. Beca sat down and strum the guitar lightly.

Emily hesitated at first but watching her sister so relaxed gave her the strength to go out there.

She sat down next to Beca and adjusted her microphone like Beca showed her back in the studio. Her palms were sweaty, so she rubbed her jean clad thighs with them.

The announcer introduced them as the Mitchell sisters.

They heard really loud cheers, which they found weird… they look at each other and smiled.

"You got this little star" Beca whispered.

Emily exhaled while the curtains started going up.

Another round of cheers came…but they couldn't see a thing because of the lights, they did manage to catch a "Kill it Em!" from Ashley.

"Hi, my name is Emily and this is my sister Beca and this was my mom's favorite song…"

Beca winked at her sister and began playing really softly…barely touching the strings of her guitar… Emily closed her eyes started singing.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Beca couldn't keep her eyes away from her sister. She was so damn proud. Emily opened her eyes in that moment, and locked eyes with her sister. She felt safe.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Beca joined Emily for the last part of the song…they didn't rehearse it like that, but Emily welcomed her by melting their voices together perfectly.  
 _  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

As soon as the song ended, the lights went on and the crowd exploded. They were finally able to take a look around, Emily spotted Ashley and Jessica and waved frantically at them while Beca found Chloe's eyes on the 5th row. She couldn't help but smile. The redhead was clapping like a maniac.

Emily followed her sisters gaze and gasped.

Not only was Chloe there, but also Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse.

"Em look at the sign!" Beca pointed towards Jesse's.

 **"M &M! My arms hurt!"**

And then she pointed to Stacie. Emily beamed.

 **"Mine too, but it's worth it!"**

They bowed down and waved to the crowd before leaving the stage.

"OMG! They all came! And they have signs for me! Wow!" Emily said really excited.

"I know! I'm so proud of you little star! You crushed it!" Beca hugged her sister.

"Thank you Becs…I couldn't have done it without you" She said hugging back.

"ok ok enough sappiness" Beca chuckled "Lets get something to eat! I'm starving!"

As soon as they stepped in the lobby, they were showered with compliments.

"You guys! I…gosh…auntie would've been so proud!" Ashley said getting emotional. Beca hugged her, mumbling "thank you"

"that was incredible you guys!" Jessica said while rubbing Ashley's arm slowly.

"M&M, WOW just WOW! I didn't know you could sing like that…. damn girl!" Jesse said ruffling Ems hair, she was Candy lands mascot, they named her M&M.

"I have to say, it _does not surprise_ me at all that you are so talented Emily, that was incredible."

"Thanks Miss Posen" Emily said shyly.

"You can call me Aubrey, M&M" The blonde winked. Making Emily beam.

"Your softness is showing babe," everyone chuckled at this. "I loved the performance! I recorded it! So, we can show everyone at the office!" Stacie added.

It was finally Chloe's turn to congratulate the Mitchell sisters. The truth is, Chloe heard them before, but this time it was different. She was moved to tears.

"I'm so proud of you guys, it was by far the best cover of that song I have ever heard in my life. You are so talented Ems, if you want to pursuit a career in music, you have a bright future. And Beca, wow." That's all she could say…wow. She was speechless. Beca looked so relaxed and so happy playing the guitar and singing with her sister. She even looked younger.

And that made Chloe insides tinkle.

Beca was blushing profusely, she was in awe of this group of weirdos. They all came to support Emily, just because. The feeling was incredible.

"I don't know what to say but thank you for coming and supporting us… it's…it's great to have people cheering for you sometimes…"

"yeah thank you! Can I keep the signs?" Emily asked.

"of course, pretty lady! We are also going to sign it for you! Would you like that?" Jesse asked

"yes!"

"ok! so that is settle, how about we go get something to eat? I mean…. we need to celebrate our Mitchell girls debut!" Chloe said enthusiastically "burgers on me? What do you say?"

A chorus of "yes" erupted. They began signing Emily's banners.

Beca pulled Chloe gently to the side.

"Boss you don't have to…" she whispered.

"I know I don't, but I want to, please let me…"

"ok fine, only because we are starving and super happy" Beca's lips curled up.

 _Insides. Tinkling._ _Oh Beale, you are screwed._

"hm...ok, hey guys! Let's move this to Proof Burgers!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

The restaurant wasn't packed so they managed to get a table to fit everyone.

They began talking about their summer break, and what plans they had. The only one flying out so far was Jesse, she was visiting his sister in Portland. He was using this time to scout some new talent over there. Portland was a well-known spot in the music scene, so he would take advantage.

The others were just playing it by ear.

They all started talking about everything and anything. Beca took a minute and pushed herself back a little bit from the table so she could take a look around. She watches everyone interact, laugh and cheer. Emily was sporting a smile that was about to split her face. She watched Stacie and Aubrey share a kiss; Jessica's head was laying on top of Ashley's shoulder, she was really happy for her cousin, Jesse was playing magic tricks for Emily making her laugh so hard.

And then there is Chloe.

She was siting in front of Beca but was poking fun at Stacie about something Beca wasn't paying attention, her smile could light any darkness in the world. Her eyes… just the color only, made Beca remember of greater times. Ocean blue eyes. And that hair… that fury red hair rounding that angel face… it was the most beautiful contradiction she's ever witness.

She got lost looking at the piece of art sitting in front. Until that angelic voice brought her back.

"hey Becs…you ok there?" Chloe asked.

"sorry what?" Beca blinked a couple of times. _Becs_.

 _Get your shit together Mitchell…she just busted you staring like a creep!_

Chloe laughed a little.

"You were staring…not that I mind…" She winked.

 _Shit shit shit…_

"uhm…I didn't mean too, sorry boss. I got lost in thought"

"yeah…I'll buy that for now Mitchell. But seriously, you ok right?"

"More than ok…. a lot more than ok." Beca said smiling at a beaming Chloe.

"I propose a toast!" Jesse said standing up with a beer in hand. "To our brand-new family members! The talented Mitchells! Please never stop singing! Cheers!"

Everyone cheered with their glasses up.

"On behalf of Emily and me, we want to thank you for being there. You know, it's usually just us and Ashley…but I'm really glad you all came. We appreciate it. So, Cheers again!"

"Cheers!"

They fall back into their conversations when Beca felt something warm covering her hand.

It was Chloe's hand…she squeezed and said…

"I am really glad you let me come tonight."

Beca blushed so hard. _wtf?_

"Too easy Mitchell… too easy…" Chloe chuckled but didn't let go.

 _Shit._

 _I'm going to die from heart failure because of her._


	12. Chapter 12

**So i stayed up just to write this one. so many characters here! My head is about to explode. hope you like it tho. if you havent watched the greatest showman, at least listen to the soundtrack im obsessed . maybe you can guess what songs Beca is "writing" and leave them in the review section.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **"i dont own anything regarding pp or TGS"**

* * *

Nervousness.

Anxiety.

Concern.

The office was about to explode.

It was Friday, the last day before break.

And today, they were welcoming not two, but four people involved in the movie. It was last minute, literally.

Jesse got an e-mail at 5:30 in the morning letting him know, they had landed, and they were bringing the composers too.

Jesse squealed like a girl.

Everyone was at the office at 7:35, including Emily…it was her last day at school… but Beca had to bring her. Derek was taking her back at a reasonable hour. Right now, she was sleeping in Chloe's couch.

The everyone was settle in conference room 2 while Ashley, Gail and Jessica were on her way to prepared Conference room 1 with water, note pads, snacks and so.

Aubrey asked Beca to stay behind.

"Are you nervous?" Aubrey asked.

"pff me? Of course not…I am SOOO chill right now…."

"really?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Dude no! I'm freaking out!"

Aubrey let out a belly laugh.

"Come on, don't make fun of me! And sorry about the dude part…my brain is trying to work…I mean THE COMPOSERS are coming… people are going to judge my song…it's been so long…what if it sucks? What if they say "hey… just keep your day job" or something like that? What if they don't want to work with you guys because of me!?" Beca was breathing really hard. So, Aubrey dragged her to her office.

"Calm down Beca, don't make me slap you."

"I'm cool I'm cool, sorry for that…please don't tell anyone I had a panic attack, so embarrassing."

"Your secret is safe with me. But look, I think you are putting way too much pressure on you. This is just a meeting… don't get me wrong, it was happening with or without you. But I am really grateful that you are here now. CR is an amazing lyricist, but she said so herself…. this is to "mushy" for her. thanks to you, we have something to show and maybe hook them with…so get your… _you know what_ together ok?"

"ok ok yes yes…you are right… thank you for your trust Aubrey, really." Aubrey waved at her.

"Its nothing, now go grab your stuff, and meet me there I'll help you sort things before they get here."

"Ok, meet you there."

Xxxxxxxxxx

8:45 am.

The phone in conference room 1 starts to light up….everyone is super quiet. You could hear a needle drop.

Chloe answers.

"Lily…"

 _"Good Morning Ms Beale, I have Mr. Pasek, Paul, Debney and Trapanese here."_

"ok, I'm coming to get them, thanks lily" she hangs up.

She looks around…her eyes lands on Beca who is bitting her lower lip.

 _Sexy. Oh god really? Now?_

She shivers a little, but finally says "I'll be right back"

After roughly 3 minutes Chloe comes back and let their guests in.

"Guys let me introduce you, this is John Debney and Joe Trapanese, Composers and Benj Pasek and Justin Paul, lyricists." There where a round of welcomes and good morning Before Chloe started again.

"Please have a seat gentleman, and let me introduce you guys to our team, this is Aubrey Posen VP of WW" She moved her hand, so they could follow her introductions "this is Jesse Swanson, Business Affairs, the one you've been exchanging e-mails with; this lovely lady here is Stacie Conrad, our Head of Legal; this gal right here is Cynthia Rose Adams the supervisor of A&R and Artist development and head lyricist. And this tiny creature is Beca Mitchell, lyricist. As you know, I'm Chloe Beale and we are here to welcome you at WW Records."

Beca paled _lyricist? That sounded amazing_ …Chloe sat next to her and squeezed her forearm.

 _i think i'm in love._ Beca thought.

"Thank you guys for having us, as you know, we are having trouble with our progress writing songs for this movie, I mean we've worked on amazing projects before, but there is this pressure for us to get it right for this…that it's unbelievable" Said Joe Debney.

"yeah, the producers and the director have been working on this movie for the last 3 years, and we thought the studio would just shut it down, but…they completed the cast and here we are…" Said Pasek.

"ok so, what do you need from us gentleman?" Asked Chloe

"We need your help. Bob, your former boss the one who contacted you told me you Ms Beale are super talented and very resourceful…is that correct?" Debney asked

"Well, I don't want to toot my own horn, but yes, I was back then at least… now I'm on desk duty but that doesn't mean I don't have enough talented people here to help."

"that's why we are here, we already met with some people in California… but nothing…there is no connection at all…we need someone who can relate with the characters in one way or the other…" Justin Paul said.

"Help us with this dry spell… we start shooting in December, so that means we need 11 songs at least at the end of September, so we can start recording in October."

"Excuse me," Beca said catching everyones attention.

"Yes Beca?" Chloe aknowledge. And Beca looked between the four guys.

"I know Hugh Jackman is the lead, but who else is involved…as main characters I mean…"

"Can I ask why you ask that?" Trapanase asked genuinely curious… He was the shy one of the group, but had a good feeling about Beca, see, no one had cared enough about the movie per se when talking to them, the other studios where more concerned on their pay and credits.

"Oh, because it's easier, sometimes, to write for certain types of voices…I mean the range they have the vocal training…or how much they can take. In popular music you can write a ton of songs and it could work for anyone, in a movie I guess is different…it's specific…" Beca rubbed her neck nervously.

"well, you are right, and that is exactly what we are looking for… so we have, write it down-" Trapanase chuckled "Hugh Jackman, Michelle Williams, Zac Efron, Zendaya and Keala Settle. Oh and Loren Allred singing for Rebeca Ferguson." Beca nodded and wrote it down in her notpad.

"wow, nice cast" Said Jesse.

"Yeah there is a lot going on…we have almost 7 songs on the works…but its not enough…. I mean is a musical!" Pasek Exclaimed nervously.

"Calm down Benj, I have a good feeling about this place." Trapanase said.

"I know this is a first meeting to see were things may go, but we actually have something to share with you. I'm sure that you will enjoy this." Aubrey said looking at Beca and nodding.

"Oh, me, yes…well I…hum I have a song ready…uhm…it's called "A million dreams" it's for the second act, you know, it's the transition from kid to adult. And there is also a third party, I'm assuming Miss Williams will be the one. And yeah…we recorded a demo…"

Eight mouths dropped.

"We?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Girl when? I live in the studio?" CR said teasingly.

"Oh, it was over night actually… Ms Posen helped me."

"Well well well!" Said Stacie

"surprise!?" Aubrey said laughing, the whole room joined her.

"Do you have the demo here? Can we hear it?" Asked Pasek.

"Yeah, totally, give me a second" Beca rapidly moved over to her laptop that was connected to the surround sound system in the room.

"Ok…here goes nothing" she mumbled clicking play. The room was filled with a soft melody.

 _"I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home_

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design

Transition  
Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

Duet:  
However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you're bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make  
For the world we're gonna make"

The room was completely quiet.

It was a beautiful song…full of meaning and for the ones that actually read the script it made sense. A lot of sense, and the music was brilliant.

"wow" Stacie said breaking the spell. "who were the ones singing? I got Emily, but not the other two….and who played all the instruments?"

"We did…I I did…" Beca said shyly…she was getting nervous by the second. No offense to Stacie but she was hoping for the others to comment…the professionals.

"What Beca meant to say is that Emily, Beca's little sister, Beca and I sang, and she played all of the instruments. It was my job to put everything together." Aubrey said proudly.

"Girl! Don't hide your talent from me no more ok? that was amazing! You know my jam is more hip hop/ Pop but that right there was DOPE yo!" CR commented.

Beca felt like half the weight was lifted off her shoulder. She was waiting for the four men to intervene.

"It felt super personal Beca, I felt like you were telling us something…am I right?" Debney asked her.

"Well, yes… I went back in time actually," She chuckled looking around, they were actually interested in her story…ok…"hum, so yeah, I remembered when I told my father that I was going to study music. He knew I was good at it, but he was a business man…so he hoped for me to be like him. But it was a huge no from me. He was pissed for the longest time, but then my sister was born so his attention shifted from me to her…so I had a chance to dream….please someone else talk now?" She blushed.

"If we were on the X Factor I would've pressed the gold button like 10 minutes ago." Justin said making everybody laugh.

And then all the weight was lifted completely from Beca's shoulders. _I need a beer._

Chloe couldn't talk…she was way to moved by the song to utter a coherent word. She nodded towards Aubrey and the blonde got the message.

Years of friendship lets you read minds.

"So Gentlemen, thoughts?" Asked the VP

"I want…no, I need to work with her" Pasek pointed at Beca. Her eyes were huge.

"Me too, I'm serious about the golden button! You are very talented, and you have this fresh take on the script…I'm in. Composers?" Justin Paul asked Debney and Trepanase.

"I'm very pleased with what I heard. I know its just a demo…but I feel this could work even better with our orchestra…don't you think Joe?"

"Most definitely…Beca this is amazing… I want to hear what else you have in mind"

"Yeah totally…I have three more on the works…I guess I can have them completely ready by august…if it's too much wait I can hurry and get it done mid-July?"

"Easy, take your time, we will be fine for now. We are starting rehearsals for the ones we have and then we can have a live review with the whole cast." Trepanase said.

"I guess we are working together guys" Said Justin Paul.

"I guess we are! This is great!" Chloe finally said. "Please let the studio contact our legal team for future details. As soon as that is sorted we will send you everything you need for rehearsals."

"Yeah totally, Thank you Chloe, Beca and everyone really… you guys are saving our asses."

"Our pleasure!" The red head said.

"I guess its time to fly back guys! We'll keep in touch, Beca if you need anything from us, just call please." Said Benj Pasek standing up giving her his card.

"woah, thanks…thank you"

Now everyone was standing up exchanging thank you's and goodbyes. Chloe walked the men out to the elevators.

Beca, Aubrey, Stacie, CR and Jesse plopped down into their chairs…. They were exhausted.

But then.

"OMG YOU GUYS!" Chloe screamed walking back into the room.

"can we start our vacay like…now? It's almost noon…" Jesse said

"GUYS!"

"what!?" Aubrey snnaped.

"what do you mean what? WE CLOSED THE DEAL, WE ARE WORKING WITH FOX FOR A MAJOR BLOCKBUSTER! ARENT YOU GUYS EXCITED?" Chloe was bouncing at this point.

Stacie pulled her cell out and dialed.

"who are you calling honey?" Aubrey asked. But Stacie put her index finger in her lips to shush her. "Rude" The blonde mumbled.

"Yo' Ames, bring those bottles of Dom I have in my fridge…we are celebrating!"

 _"YUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS BOSS YUUUUUSSSS COMIN RIGHT UP!"_ Amy hanged up.

"I know why I call you Brains sometimes…." Chloe said making everyone laugh.

"Mine" Aubrey said pulling Stacies chair closer.

"aww you guys I'm going to puke rainbows…." Jesse said teasingly.

A little after that Amy, Ashley and Jessica came in with 3 bottles of Dom and champagne glasses for everyone.

After passing around the glasses, Aubrey stood up… "To Beca Mitchell…you fucking did it! CHEERS!"

"CHEERS!"

"Thanks guys but this was team work" Beca said raising her glass.

Chloe died. But she recovered quickly.

"Hey Becs?" the red head asked softly.

 _Becs. This woman. God!_

"Boss…" beca cleared her throat.

"I am really proud of you."

 _Death_

 _of_

 _me_


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all, I AM SORRY...i know i dont have an uploading schedule, but two weeks is a lot for me i guess.  
And, I finally watched PP3 and i need to share some thoughts... **

**Is it just me, or there was a weird tension (the good kind) between Emily and Aubrey? i mean, the looks and the sharing... im am ON that ship... young, naive and sweet Emily with older control freak, overachiever and protective Aubrey... where do i sign?**

 **And... SPOILER! was it necessary to have Beca watch Chloe Kissing Chicago? that was a low bloe Trish Sie...not cool.**

 **But i found it hilarious anyway...and i cried. Lily gave me life.**

 **But on to the reason you are here, this is chapter 13, there is Bechloe, and a lot of Mitchell sisterly love.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and follows!**

 **SOrry for any errors you might find! im so tired right now.**

 **{i do not own PP, nor Disney characters}**

* * *

The first week of summer break passed rather quickly. The high of the talent show and the meeting with the guys from the movie never faded. Both sisters were ecstatic. After the meeting on Friday, Chloe invited everyone to her apartment complex in Brickell Key on Sunday, she shut down the pool area just for them. They had a blast. Emily played in the pool for hours with CR, Amy, Jessica and Ashley, while Aubrey and Stacie lounged on the pool chairs.

Beca helped Chloe with the food. The tiny brunet was impressed when her boss fired up the charcoal grill without a fuss.

"I'm a girl scout Becs, and I loooove to grill." She said giggling.

"I see… you have many talents Boss, so you like camping and things like that? The outdoor-sy kind of stuff?"

"I do actually… camping was something I did regularly while living in New York…here not so much. I love the beach, don't get me wrong, but the woods up there, gosh its beautiful... all you guys have here are swamps." Beca laughed. Chloe pulled the lid from the barbeque down and set the timer.

"That is true…but we also have the Keys… so…" Beca smiled broadly.

"I've never been to the keys…" the redhead said shrugging.

"WHAT? It's the best thing after Disneyworld!" Beca said exaggerating. She followed her boss to the drinks station, making her a Bellini while she grabbed an apple cider beer. Chloe thanked her and went to sit by the pool ledge, Beca followed her.

 _That ass…_ Beca bit her lower lip.

"Well…Maybe _you_ can take me there some time… I heard is easy to drive there…" Beca was lost in her dirty thoughts but she almost choked. That tone inflection…

 _Did I hear right?_

"I- I can take you, of course…you know…for touristic purposes…" The brunet said nervously "I mean…what kind of Florida resident are you lady?" and ended with a huff before both girls laughed.

They were sobering up from their laughing fit when they locked eyes for a moment. _Ocean Blue…_ Beca's heart was beating like a drum doing a solo.

 _Midnight Blue…_ Chloe's breath hitch… _so pretty_ …

Beca was crushing hard. There was no way around. The redhead looked gorgeous. She has seen models, they were around when she was younger, but almost all of them looked like cardboard cut offs. Yes, they were really pretty, but no one had the warmth that Chloe Beale emanated. That is what makes her the most gorgeous creature Beca has ever seen. And the blue triangle bikini that make her eyes pop was mouthwatering. _Geez!_

Chloe wasn't far behind practically ogling Beca, the tiny girl was like a walking sin with her black and gold bikini. Her eyes were captivating. Her jawline was chiseled by the gods. And her charm and wits were a panty dropper. And don't her started on her talent. Chloe was awestruck.

"Boss…"

Nothing…

"Boss!"

Still nothing….

 _Splash!_

Water everywhere.

"what the f- Beca! Omg! RUDE!" Chloe tried to dry her face with her hands.

"You zoned out!" Beca argued trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry I got distracted!"

"By what?" Beca was looking around.

 _YOU gorgeous talented creature…_

"oh nothing…just calculating if the food will suffice." She smiled… _well_ _that was close._

"…okay…if you say so." Beca's right brow was raise.

"I'm sorry, did you say something though?"

"Just that I would love to drive you to the keys, the scenery is amazing…" Beca blushed.

"I would love that to Beca" The redhead said shyly.

And then…

Splash.

Beca was gone _. Smooth Mitchell._

The redhead laughed when she saw Emily trying to get to the surface while Beca was tugging her leg under water. They looked so happy and so relaxed. So much different from the first time they met.

She sighed… _to soon Chloe…_

The timer rang. She got up and yelled,

"Food is ready guys!"

Xxxxxxxx

 **June 30th**

"Where are we going Becs?" Emily asked from the passenger seat of Beca's car.

It was now Sunday, and Beca was driving to Ashley's to pick her up. She called days ago asking for a ride to the airport. Beca agreed because it fitted her own itinerary and it helped distract Emily.

Beca was just buzzing with excitement. Everything was going great. Soon they were going to be on a plane to Orlando.

"Beeeecs!"

"geez kid! I need my ear drums!"

"where are we going!?"

"intense much? We are going to take Ashley to the airport. She planed a trip with Jessica. I told you this already"

"No, you did not…and why are you so excited about it?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Because I love the airport… its exciting…" Emily rolled her eyes.

"where are they going anyway?"

"I have no clue, she didn't say." It was true, Ashley never told her.

Beca pulled over on the curve of Ashley's building. Beca got out to help them with the bags. "Wait here Ems"

She got out and opened the trunk. She moved hers and Ems luggage, so she could fit the rest. She managed to sneak both bags at the break of dawn.

"Hey Becs! Thanks for the ride. We really appreciated."

"Yeah thanks Beca! We are so excited!" the tall blonde said

"No problem guys! My pleasure…hop in."

"Hey Ems!" Jess said excitedly

"Hey, Baby Girl, how are you?" Ashley asked.

"Hi! I'm well. Where are you guys going?"

Ashley and Jess shared a look and said "Disneyworld!" at the same time.

Emily shrieked as if she was the one going.

"Omg that is so cool! you better bring me a present! My favorite is Donald Duck!"

Beca smiled trying to hide her initial shock. They would probably share the same plane ride…she needed to get them in the secret.

"So how come you didn't tell me Ash?" Beca asked looking at rearview mirror.

"Oh! It was super last minute actually. While you guys were at the meeting last Friday, I was going through Aubrey's expense file, and I found her bank statement, she bought a Disney package for two, I assume is for her and Stacie. Before you say I'm nosy, I have full clearance to do that. But I said to myself it's time to hit Disney again…so I called the same agency and booked a package for me and Jess…"

"Bold move since you only got together that Sunday..." Beca winked.

"I know! But I took my chances" Ashley said looking at Jess as she leaned in for a quick kiss. They had been together for exactly a week. And they were the happiest.

"Beca?" Emily interrupted.

"So serious kid, tell me?"

"When are we going to Disney world?" Emily sadly asked.

It broke Becas heart.

"Soon kid, I promise…I think we can afford it now, so, soon."

"Yes!"

 _Thank you, General Posen._

Xxxxxxx

"This is Chloe Beale"

 _"Really? And you have the nerve to grill me every time I do that?"_ Chloe chuckled.

"Well hello there Posen, so nice to hear your voice. What can I do for you?"

 _"Lets do something this week"_

"Like what? What do you have in mind? You know, I'm so used to the office that Ill go anywhere. Surprise me… You have my credit card so go pay for whatever you want"

 _"woo shopping spree, so kind of you…no but really, we are splitting. I'm taking Stacie."_

"I'm third wheeling? Urgh…you are lucky I love you both." The red head said mockingly.

 _"You can find someone there…maybe… who knows."_

"I do know… I only want one person…" Chloe sighed.

 _"ok this is getting to heavy…"_

"Omg you are such a bitch!" They both laughed. "When are we leaving?"

 _"so, We'll pick you up at 4 am Chlo….our flight leaves at 6. Will be there for breakfast."_

"urggg so early, ok, what do I pack?"

 _"super light, super casual like shorts and sneakers….and maybe one or two nice casual dresses for the evening. That's it."_

"ok cool."

 _"Ill pick you up at 4! Don't forget!"  
_  
"You live down the hall…I'm sure you won't let me"

 _"True. Ok gotta go. Bye! See you at dawn"_

"ok Brey, bye! See you in the tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"we are here!" Beca said parking the car. "Lets go!"

"Can I wait here?" Emily asked without looking, she was engrossed with a game on her phone.

"You sure you wanna stay?"

"Yeah…"

Beca took her phone out to send a text.

 **BMH:** Don't say a word. I'm taking Emily to Disney too. It's a surprise. You need to disappear from our sight. Please.

 **AshHat:** Really!? Ok, we'll go now! We are flying spirit.

 **BMH:** Delta, ok so we are in different sides! See you guys there then… :)

 **AshHat:** This is amazing!

"OK Em, we are leaving, take care, and have fun!" Ashley said.

"Bye Ems!"

"Bye guys! Don't forget! Donald duck!" As soon as her cousin was out of sight, the younger Mitchell sighed dropping her shoulders.

"Hey Em?"

"yeah?" Emily looked up.

"how come you don't wanna go inside?" Emily shrugged.

"I want to go inside when I have to…I'm happy for them but I'm kind of jealous."

Beca just got out of the car startling Emily. She opened the trunk and pulled their bags out. She opened the passenger door and found a extremely confused Emily.

"Let's go kid. The plane is going to leave us…Hurry!" Beca smirked

"Wha- What is going on?" Emilys eyes were huge.

"We are going on a plane ride!"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't mess with you like that! Come one let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

In a second Emily launched herself to her sister. She was muttering "thank you sis"

"Come on! Let's go kid!"

Xxxxxxxxx

The not so tiny Mitchell almost fainted when they approached the Delta counter. Its said "ORLANDO" with white bold letters. Beca was recording her reaction.

"is this…this is... are we? BecBec…are we going to see Donald duck?" Her voice trembled.

"Surprise!"

Emily was having an experience out of this world. This was her first on a plane, that she remembers. Beca told her that she traveled a couple of times when she was a baby, her mother didn't want to leave her behind…the only exception was the day they died. According to Emily's nanny at the time, she was being difficult that day because she had a mild fever. So, her mom let her stay because the A/C inside the air plane would've been terrible for her little girl health.

So yeah, a cold saved Ems life.

When they landed Emily couldn't help herself and started pointing all the different art pieces around the airport. It was so different from the Miami one, much smaller.

"There is a lot of things…I thought Mickey was going to welcome us…"

Beca let out a laugh

"Well…Floridians are weird, that's for sure…they have weird taste in art. And Mickey is probably at Magic Kingdom"

"Hey! Mamma was an artist!" Emily slapped her sisters shoulder "Is that where all the rides are?"

"I know! And she was the weirdest! And no, there are plenty of parks with rides inside, and we, are going to visit all of them!"

"Yes! Look! That bus says Disney World!"

"well, let's go!"

They walked a little bit faster after they claimed their luggage. Beca checked her itinerary again to make sure what their hotel name was. As soon as she put it away, a tall bulky African American man approached them with a friendly smile.

"Good evening ladies, my name is Aaron! Welcome to Orlando! Where are you headed?"

 _So cheerful_ …Beca is starting to remember her vacations at Disney world…everyone was so happy all the time.

"Oh! hi there, we are going… tooo the Port Orleans…" Beca said

"Hi I'm Emily!"

"Hello princess Em! Its my pleasure to take you ladies, if you let me get your bags, we'll soon be on our way…the bus is almost ready"

"Oh wow, thanks, come on Em, lets find a seat"

"Thank you, Sir!"

"You are most welcome princess"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean there is no room? But my boss set this up, and if she finds out about this she is GONNA FREAK. You see, she is a perfectionist, the crazy kind, everything needs to be just the way she likes it! And I have the reservation here. LOOK!" Beca said breathless to the hotel receptionist. Linda was her name.

"I am really sorry ma'am, this is completely our fault, let me check in our other hotels, we will fix this as soon as possible, in the meantime, why don't you let us buy you dinner at our restaurant, you must be tired. I will personally come to you as soon as this is sorted out."

"urgh… fine Linda, thank you for your help or whatever" She mumbled… "Come on Ems, let's go eat something while Linda gets our room"

"OK, thank you Linda!" Said Em not even bothered about the room situation.

Linda just smiled and then paled. This was a big no no for them. Messing up rooms was THE one thing Disney never messed up!

xxxxxxx

They were approaching what it looked like a cafeteria or fast food chain restaurant, nothing fancy just practical for big families. Emily was bouncing around looking at the decoration, Beca explained that the décor was inspired on the French Quarter in New Orleans, Emily said she wanted to go and see all this in person…Beca told her she would take her, but for her 21st birthday. Emily deflated. _"That is like in 10 years"_ she whined. Beca shove her gently.

"Can I get chicken tenders Becs? And Dr. Pepper? And fries? uh! and a shake?"

"Dude, calm down. Of course you can, we are on vacation!"

"YES! I want a huge Dr. P! I need it!" The kid basically growled.

"Kid…no, do not start, let's just cut a little bit on the refine sugar ok? just one can of soda or a shake. You are being scary right now... you know Monster Pepps gets to me" Beca feign being scared.

Emily giggled.

Beca ordered their food, some Chilli Cheese nachos for her, and an order of Chicken tenders with a vanilla shake for Emily.

After a couple of minutes, the boy at the counter called her back with her order ready.

They plopped down at a table near the big windows looking at the pool and started munching their food.

"sooo gooood"

"Close your mouth kid…that is gross"

Emily beamed showing her food.

"Dude for serious…close that mouth!" Beca couldn't help her laughter.

"Look Bec, that Linda lady is coming" The young gilr pointed towards Linda.

"Emily, we do not point at people…you know this"

 _I am such a mom_

Emily swallowed her food waiting for Linda to approach them and mumbled "sorry"

"Miss Mitchell, I have good news I hope..."

Beca wiped her mouth and fingers full of cheese with a napkin waiting for Linda to continue. She nodded to the hotel receptionist telling her to keep going.

"Sadly, we have no room here as I told you before, but! You have been upgraded to a suite at the Contemporary Hotel. I hope this is of your liking."

"Wow, really? that's amazing. It is definitely of my liking. Thank you, Linda. When can we go and check in?" while Beca was talking to Linda, Emily was fetching her phone from her banana backpack.

She gasped.

"You ok there Ems?" Beca asked worriedly.

"TRAIN! INSIDE! THERE IS A TRAIN INSIDE!" Beca and Linda chuckled at the girl.

"Isn't it great? Its call a Monorail, and goes to Magic Kingdom, Epcot and the ticket center so you can take buses to the other parks!" Linda explained.

"WOW! BECS DID YOU HEAR?"

"I did! But finish your food so we can go!"

"Well, as soon as you are done, I have a car waiting for you outside. Take your time. I am really sorry for the inconvenience, we would've love for you to stay here with us." Linda said apologetically

"no, thank you for solving this honestly…I appreciated."

"Well, I will leave you to it, it has been a pleasure Miss Mitchell and Emily." The woman said to the Mitchell girls before leaving.

"Ok Ems, lets finish! Maybe we can watch the fireworks from the hotel!"

"WHAT?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was in awe.

The Contemporary Hotel was HUGE. The colourful carpets and the big mural left her speechless. and of course...the Monorail...As soon as they arrived, she darted towards the gift shop, she wanted everything.

"Em…EMILY MITCHELL HATTLER LOOK AT ME" Beca said with her mom voice.

"what! Look at these!" She pointed to a salt and pepper shaker shaped as Mickey and Minnie.

"Em, RULES. One, you do not run away from me. Kids get lost here A LOT. Two, if you want to move, you let me know ok? and three… I cant by you everything…I'm sorry."

"its ok Becs, I get it…" She looked like a sad puppy.

Beca hated that look.

"ok, how 'bout this. Take pictures of the things you like and at the end of our stay you have to decide what you want…you can only pick two…we go and get it…what do you say?"

Emily hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you Becs, you are the best sis ever."

"I know kid. Stay here inside the shop, while I go check us in…kay?"

"OK!"

Beca went over to the counter, she was welcomed by a tall dark handsome man, who instantly knew who she was... _Disney knows fucking everything...they are like the FBI..._

"Welcome Ms Mitchell, is a pleasure to have you here, my name is Zeke, and I'm here to help with anything you need. Everything its been taken care of. Your room is the 612, great view of the Kingdom and the bay lake of course." He winked "And we have a reservation for Chef Mickeys tomorrow at 8:30 am, oh! And it is a special one! It's Little Ms. Emily's birthday!"

Grumpy Beca was about to show… _so much happiness!_

"Wait…I didn't make a reservation…"

"Linda did!"

"Oh ok…cool beans… so…"

"Oh yes! Here are your magic bands!" Zeke beamed.

"Magic what?" Beca grabbed the red one for her and the yellow for Emily.

"Oh! These keep record of everything you do, you can put money on them and buy lunch or shop in any of our stores, so you don't have to carry much. They also serve as room keys and fast passes"

"Oh wow… how much money do you recommend…" She shrugged.

"Yes, we are full on techys now! Maybe you can start at a hundred for both you, that's the beauty also, it helps you use the money you have, you don't have to have cash or your credit cards on you"

"That is true…ok, here, put a hundred" She handed her debit card to Zeke.

"Oh look at that, you have a 200 dollar credit already!" He said pointing at his computer.

"Really? Are you sure?" a wide eye Beca asked.

"Yes! I think you are covered, it says _"Have Fun and do not think, I need your brain relaxed for music not money, Aubrey"_ "

"Oh wow, that's…wow! Thanks Zeke!"

"You are all set Ms Mitchell, your bags are on their way up to your suite. If you need anything, please call us, we are here for you. Welcome to Disney World!"

Beca chuckled…

"Thank you Zeke, have a good one!" She turned and went to pick Emily at the shop.

Their room was incredible, it was huge, it had two enormous and comfy beds, a huge tv, a small living room area, and a balcony. And then.

Beca heard a bang. "Its starting!"

"Wha-?"

Beca didn't answer, she just grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out to the huge balcony looking the bay lake.

She overheard Em gasp.

Fireworks were erupting the sky; all the colors of the rainbow were showing. When Beca looked down at her sister, she saw the little girl eyes shining with emotion. She was getting emotional herself. Fireworks always made her cry, she has an idea why... something to do with her mom and her last runway show, but she didn't want to go there, it was too painful.

But this, this is different, this is all about Emily. These are new memories.

This is happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **July 1st**

"so…care to share where are we going?" Chloe asked half asleep.

"What is wrong with you woman? You wake up at 5 very single morning just to run… why are you so tired?" Stacie sked the redhead.

"I'm on vacation Stace…let me be" She closed her eyes.

"OK…we are going to Disney world!" Aubrey shrieked.

Chloe snap her eyes open. "Really!? OMG! I always wanted to go!"

"We know… you suck at being a Florida resident." Aubrey huffed.

Chloe grinned with a different shine in her eyes.

"What's that look?" Stace extremely observant self, noted.

"Beca said the same…I suck at being a Florida resident" She smiled widely.

Aubrey smiled too. She really liked the idea of Beca with Chloe... and she was on it.

"Where are we staying? i read that the Disney Coronado Springs and the Contemporary are a couple of the best ones..." Chloe mumbled. "and the four seasons for Disney is like 3 grand a night...geez..."

 _Her best friend was going to lose it…_

"The contemporary honey..."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! sorry it took me a while again. :)! i am sort of distracted at the moment.  
Like i Always do, i want to thank you guys for the follows, Favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome! **EasDeath** , thanks for that review, you are sweet! you almost got the songs right! you guys will know soon enough.

Lets get on with it! Chapter 14!

I do NOT own anything here, except for the PLOT.

Laters!

* * *

 **July 1st.**

"Happy birthday kid!" Screamed Beca jumping on her sister's bed. "You are eleven! Wake up wake up!" Beca said breathless jumping up and down on the bed. That's one of the few things the sisters have in common, they love to sleep in.

Emily was barely awake when she grabbed one of the extra pillows next to her and hit her sister square on the stomach.

"uhff…dudeeeeeee"

Emily couldn't stop giggling.

"Sorry! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!"

Beca tackled her sister with a hug and kissed the side of her head. "Happy happy birthday little star, for more to come! I love you!"

"I love you too…" As soon as those words came out, both their stomachs churned.

"time for breakfast and then… What do you think if we hit Animal kingdom? The parade there is earlier than the others…"

"YES! We should call Ashley!"

"I'm sure-…" Beca was cut off by her phone. "Speaking of the devil… Hey dummy, what can I do for you?" Beca said with a grin, making her sister laugh.

 _"Funny dumb-dumb, put us on speaker!"_

"ok, you are on"

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMI! How's my favorite eleven-year-old doing? Ready to hit the parks? Also, Jessica is here,"_

 _"Hii Em! Happy birthday!"_ The blonde said excitedly.

"Thank you I just woke up, but I'm hungry… lets go get breakfast and then Becs said we are going to Animal Kingdom! Can we go together please?" Emily was buzzing with excitement.

This was the best birthday ever.

"Ok ok, calm down kid…you are going implode… hey guys, we have chef mickey's today..."

 _"Oh! I have a reservation for that too! Awesome!"_

"What is Chef mickeys?" the eleven-year-old was intrigued…"is mickey cooking? I am 11…not 5… Mickey is not real you guys..."

"Easy there, old lady…Mickey is as real as we want him to be…" Emily rolled her eyes at her sister "Don't roll your eyes at me…you'll love it…I know you… now let's get change. Ash we will meet you there in like half hour ok?"

 _"Sounds awes, and Em? Mickey is real girl... don't you dare spoiled my Disney magic."_ Ashley let a laugh.

"Sorry, see you soon!"

Xxxxxxxx

"Chloe… why are you being such a brat! Throw that shit away, is water now…and pull your own goddamn suitcase!"

Stacie was annoyed… The redhead was cranky like a toddler because it was…

"Too early to function Staceeee" Chloe slurped her now watered Frappuccino while dragging her feet through the lobby of the Contemporary hotel. Stacie was just as tired, but she was carrying her self with a little more grace.

"I don't give a single fuck to be honest. Push your own shit!" Chloe grabbed her things quickly… If you want to live a long life, you never mess with the lawyer when she is in a bad mood.

"Shhhh Stacie! Sweetie! I get it ok, but we are surrounded by kids…and we are in the happiest place on earth…please just ignore her…and tone down the swearing" Aubrey tried to calm Stacie, rubbing her hand on the small of her back… the tall brunet gone blonde, sighed and then smiled at her girlfriend.

"OK…" She relented "Fine… I will let it go…pun intended, but give me food woman, I am starving," Aubrey leaned to give Stacie a sweet kiss on the lips. Which Stacie happily reciprocated pulling Aubrey by the waist.

Aubrey was letting a soft moan leave her mouth when Chloe interrupted.

"Guys! Guys! Keep it PG! Kids, remember?"

They reluctantly pulled apart, giving each other a couple of pecks on the lips. "I love you" Aubrey whispered.

"I love you more"

"urgH. Rub it in why don't cha" Chloe huffed. "I'm going to get my room key."

"Okay, byeeee" Stacie sang mimicking Anna from Frozen.

"You are terrible!" Aubrey laughed "and you are obsessed with Frozen…"

"Well…Elsa is hot…" Aubrey slapped her arm. "Ouch woman! Control yourself. You look almost like her… but hotter." Stacie gave her a cheeky smile.

"You are lucky I love you…"

"I am"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Emily is running towards her cousin as soon as she spotted her. Ashley embraced her and lifted her from the ground spinning her around. She was getting taller but Ash did not care a bit, she was till her little girl.

"Happy birthday baby girl!" She put her down kissing her head.

"Thank you! Im soooo hungry! I need pancakes!"

"Hey Becky!"

"Hey dummy, where is Jessica?"

"Oh, she is coming, she wanted to dry her hair, she doesn't trust Orlando's humidity."

"Are you guys staying close?"

The hostess interrupted the saying she just combined the two reservations, they sat down waiting for the waiter to acknowledge them.

"Good Morning Ladies, welcome to Chef Mickey's, My name is Lory. So, on my left you have the breakfast buffet, we have scramble eggs, hasbrowns, pork sausages, crispy bacon, tater tots, sweet potato hash, and for drinks, well, sodas, any type of milk, and juices. Also, we have the specials, Eggs Benedict with Canadian bacon, French veggie crepes, and French toasts with ice cream. What would you like?"

"I want the buffet!" Emily said darting off to grab a plate.

"OK, she'll get the buffet and I would love the Eggs Benedict with orange juice and a cup of black coffee." Beca indicated.

"And I want the French veggie crepes, the French toast with the ice cream on the side, and my girlfriend who is not here yet is getting the buffet, so we are good. Oh, and breakfast tea and orange juice too! Thanks!" Ashley rushed.

"OK! got it, I will be right back with your order,"

"Black coffee hu? To feed the moodiness in you?"

"I like my coffee like I like my friends…Silent" Beca said raising an eyebrow.

Ashley threw her head back with a laugh "You don't have friends Beca,"

"Touché"

"I'm back! Look!" Emily pointed to her plate.

"Kid …you are finishing that…if you leave one tater tot left, so help me…we are going to stay at the hotel…"

Emily's plate was a mess full of tater tots and eggs all mixed together with a hash brown crowning the plate, with a side of bacon on a smaller plate.

"You DO know tater tots are smaller hash browns, right?" Ashley said in an amused tone.

"No, they are not…Becs tell her,"

"Actually…they kind of are kid…"

Emily was about to protest when Jessica joined the group hugging Emily from the back,

"Hi Guys! Emily! Happy birthday! Uh yum! Tiny Hash browns!"

"See…told ya' " Ash mocked her cousin. Emily just waved her off and started eating her tater tots with ketchup.

They were having a blast chatting and eating, Beca laughed remembering it had been 9 years since she last eat Eggs Benedict… while Emily told her those looked gross. Ashley snorted because she thinks the same.

Forty-five minutes in, and a wave of Disney characters came in parading around the tables. Gasps and hollers from the kids were heard everywhere.

Emily sat motionless…her jaw dropped as soon as she saw Donald Duck in his Chef jacket. _I'm Eleven, play it cool! pff ITS DONALD!_

Beca decided to record the whole thing while Ashley took the pictures.

She was so happy watching her sister mingle with some of the characters, she decided to turn with her phone, so she could get a shot of all the princesses when she saw her.

"what the…" words died on Beca's mouth.

"Oh schnitzels! Isn't that your boss babe?" Jessica said to her girlfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley started looking around until she saw her "I thought she was staying at the Port Orleans…That's why we aren't staying there"

"nope, that was for me… we were supposed to be staying there. But I didn't know they were coming too." Ashley looked at her like she had two heads, Beca clarified "she hooked me up with the whole trip… as an apology for being a bitch."

"Oh…well that makes sense! The Port Orleans was on my top five list, but I change it to not make it awkward…so we are at the Polynesian"

"wow fancy much…" Beca winked.

Ashley shrugged, "she deserves the best." She said before she pecked her blonde girlfriend making her blush.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, my good this is adorable Aubs!" Chloe gushed hugging Minnie Mouse.

"Our table is close to the buffet, come on, move or my girlfriend is going to break up with me" She grabbed Chloe's elbow pulling her.

"Oh baby," Stacie intervened with a sweet voice "I would never break up with you…I will just withhold sex for a couple of weeks. That's about it,"

Aubrey stopped dead in her tracks. "you wouldn't…" she crossed her arms over her chest. Stacie turned with a smirk.

"wanna bet?" Stacie said huskily while she moved her hand slowly up the blonde's arm, making her shiver… she was going for a quick kiss when Chloe interrupted their moment.

"Holyfuckingshitgoddammitthefuck" The redhead hissed.

"What is wrong with you now?" Stacie huffed

"Look!" She pointed to the Mitchell table.

"I told you I booked her a trip…" The VP responded.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me where!" Aubrey was washed with realization… _WOOPS_

"Okay… while the redhead devil bitches about I don't know what exactly, I'm going to say hi to the munchkin." Stacie said about to start skipping to Becas table, but Aubrey grabbed her hand.

"Its her birthday today!... Ashley told me." Aubrey shrugged.

"Oh MY! We need to by her a present! Maybe we can take her shopping Aubrey! I'm gonna ask Beca!"

"Let's go Chlo, we have been spotted." Aubrey said waving at Ashley, Jessica and Beca. Stacie was kneeling in front of Emily ready to be embrace in Stacie's bear hugs.

"She is wearing shorts Aubs…short shorts…"

"Oh honey, you sat down next to her wearing a bikini…this isn't a big deal…"

"damn…"

"Ok snap out of it perv! Let's go say hi. Come on!" Aubrey started dragging her best friend across the dining hall.

Xxxxxxx

Beca was shocked to see her boss there to be honest. She kept her eyes on the red head since she spotted her in the sea of children following her every move until she was standing right in front of her.

"Cat got your tongue Becs?"

Beca snapped out of it, _she is so gorgeous it isn't fair!_

"Wha? Hey…Hi Boss, Hey… what-what a lovely surprise…" Beca blushed.

Chloe just winked. She was still a little flustered from her initial shock…

"Gee, Mitchell…relax we are not at the office" Aubrey interjected.

"Yeah sure...hum, hello Aubrey!" Beca muttered.

At the same time, Chloe crunched down to hug Emily "Hey munchkin! Happy birthday my favorite banana princess!", followed by Aubrey.

"Yes! Happy birthday Emily!"

"Thank you! I'm so happy! All the characters and princesses are here! Look Chlo, its prince Eric! You should take a picture with him" Emily happily giggled.

Beca…not so much…

"Hey kid, let them be, maybe they are here just for breakfast you know?"

"Nope! I want a picture with my prince!" Chloe grabbed Emily's hand, "Come with me?"

"YES!"

Beca just plopped down on her chair…." Yeah go get a picture with prince Eric..." She mumbled bitterly.

Aubrey caught that… she chuckled before teasing Beca "Not so loud Mitchell…. people will hear…." The blood in Beca's face just disappeared "Chill…I won't say anything." Aubrey barked a laugh before adding "Stacie, sweetie, why don't we pull a table and eat together? Is that ok girls?" She looked over to Jessica and Ashley.

"Yeah! Totally! The more the merrier!"

"Awesome…" Beca muttered.

"I have bionic ears Beca…just so you know"

"yay…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

The whole group was having a great time while eating breakfast, it really felt like a family vacation, except they were missing Jesse and Amy. Beca didn't show it much, but she really was enjoying this moment. And it was just the beginning.

Like she always did, she just observed the people around her. Her cousin being cheesy with her girlfriend, Emily struggling to eat all of her tater tots… she was looking green-ish by the minute…Beca just rolled her eyes. Then Stacie making fun of Chloe and Aubrey just giggling and whispering things to her girlfriend's ears…and last but not least… the gorgeous red head that looked like Botticelli's Venus…

 _Holy shit…that Venus was naked…now I'm picturing my boss naked!… you are such a perv Mitchell…but…holy shit…imagine her coming out of that big shell with her flowy red hair…hands just covering her goodies…_ to say Beca was drooling was and understatement.

"you ok there Becs… your cheeks are really blushy…are you hot?"

 _I am…for you lady…Oh god, you have ZERO GAME! Why don't you face palm yourself with a chair._

"Oh, me? Yeah…no I'm good…but yes, it is kind of hot in here isn't it?" The tiny brunet started fanning herself with her hands… "Fiiuu…hot,"

 _Oh god, she is fucking adorable… look at those hands…cool it, Beale. Shit, now I'm the one blushing._

"uhm, yeah it is actually…I'm…You guys, I'm going up to my room," Chloe addressed the table, "I feel the plane smell all over me, so what do you guys say if we meet up in an hour, so we can hit any park the birthday girl chooses?"

"ANIMAL KINGDOM! We are saving Magic for the 4th!" Emily told the whole table.

"Good thinking Munch," Stacie told Em giving her a high five.

"Sounds perfect," Beca said " Ash, why don't you guys hang with us here, and then we all can meet at the lobby?"

"Great! I'm gonna go now! I see you guys in a bit…." Chloe said in a rush, getting up from the table.

"Hey red…aren't you forgetting something?" The tall blonde asked.

"Wha-? OH!" Chloe went through her purse and handed Aubrey their bracelets, "Here… you are in room 617, I'm in 615 by the way…I'm going now"

"We are in the same floor…" Beca smiled at her boss, and she smiled back. Aubrey realization that Beca was staying there finally came through.

Chloe finally left mumbling the lyrics of her jam… _"I'm Bulletproof, nothing to lose…"_

"I thought you guys were at the Port Orleans" Aubrey stated

"They gave our room to someone else! So, they send us here!" Emily answer before her sister could.

"Yeah, but its ok, this is amazing too, thank you again by the way" Beca said quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, honestly," Aubrey smiled

Stacie couldn't be prouder of her girl, this was her favorite Aubrey in the world, happy and thoughtful.

"I guess we should get going babe… so we can be ready in an hour," The lawyer said squeezing her girlfriend hand.

"Oh yeah, well, excuse us girls, we will see you shortly!"

"Later!" the girls exclaimed. The couple left.

"Hey star, how about we go to the shop so you can pick your first gift?" Ashley asked.

"FIRST? AS IN I GET MORE THAN ONE?"

"Obviously, Lets go!"

Xxxxx

"I love you so much Baby, you are so good with Emily...its such a turn on…" Stacie whispered into Aubrey's ears while they were riding the elevator.

The blondes heart started pounding, Stacie was just so sexy.

"Really? That's kind of weird but I'll take it."

"Totally…you are going to be one hell of a mom…a sexy mamma…a total Milf,"

Aubrey giggled

"Oh god…you are unbelievable!" Aubrey kissed Stacie's cheek and then nuzzled into her neck, peppering small kisses there. Stacie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist pulling her even closer.

Aubrey's hands made their way up to Stacie's neck, moving the lawyer's hair to the side so she could have even more space to…

 _Ding._

"Come on," Stacie pulled her girlfriend to their room franticly. She shoved her girl gently inside while she closed the door with her foot, grabbing the blondes face giving her a bruising kiss.

"uhm babe," But Stacie was relentless she kissed her girlfriend with so much passion…Aubrey was losing it…"Babe, babe stop," She tried to push Stacie a little, but the taller girl would budge, she moved her hands inside the blondes shirt, caressing her back, Aubrey felt hands everywhere. "fuck baby,"

"That's what I'm trying to do babe, come on…" The taller girl pouted.

"Oh, nonono, don't pout don't pout, we only have 45 minutes to get ready…"

"let's shower together then, we can totes save water…pwetty pwelese," Stacie begged against the blonde neck making Aubrey wetter by the second.

"Oh god…ok shower, now!"

"ummm yesssss!" Stacie moaned, pulling Aubrey's shirt over her head and stripping her from her bra. "Babe why are you so hot? I mean, god damn" she kissed her lips softly yet passionately while guiding her to the shower. Aubrey's hands were everywhere as well, she was lifting her girlfriends dress, running her hands over voluminous thighs…caressing and then squeezing the most glorious ass ever.

They made it to the shower,

Barely.

Xxxxxxxxx

Beca wants her boss.

There was no other way around it. She wants her…she desires her… BUT, and that's a big but, they work together. Not only that, she was just like two weeks in... it was way too soon. And because that wasn't enough, she was, as stated before, her boss.

 _The looks you've share…the smiles…she is into you too…but something is holding her back… or maybe you suck at life, and she feels sorry for you. She is probably just being nice…because she is way too nice…and pretty… and smart…and hot…the hottest…uuuuuurgh God why did you make me gay and why did you put her right in front of me! Dammit._

She was resting on top of her bed, passing time before they all meet up at the hotel lobby. Emily, Ashley and Jessica where watching TV.

Beca was still lost in thought when a pillow came crushing into her face. "DUDE! Wtf!"

"Sorry we were calling you, but you zoned out…its time!" Ashley said retrieving the pillow.

"fine, lets go…Emily don't forget your backpack"

Xxxxxxxxx

 _THE HOTTEST._

 _She should be sponsored by Nike…good god…_

Chloe was sporting a very casual outfit, really short purple running shorts, a loose black tank top over a sports bra in case it got really hot and sneakers, her hair was pulled up in a very pinterest messy bun. It was way to hot to be wearing anything else.

"Hey boss, running a marathon later?"

"Har har Ms Mitchell, are you doing a stand up later?"

"got me there." Beca winked.

Chloe's knees almost gave up.

"uhm, it is super hot here though…the humidity is insane…and, who knows, _we_ might get wet," Beca instantly blushed "You know…in one of the rides _…" Check mate._

"yeah…" the brunet answer barely… "we might… I mean yeah, like water rides gets wet…"

 _WTF did you just said Mitchell?_

Chloe chuckled, it was so easy to get Beca Mitchell flustered. _So adorable. Stop._

 _Game plan Beale… stop throwing sex references to the poor girl… so inappropriate…is it though? We are both single adults…nope, do not go there, BOSS- EMPLOYEE. No more than that._

Emily was rumbling facts about Animal Kingdom to the other girls when suddenly Chloe asked,

"Hey guys, have you seen Aubrey and Stacie?"

"No we-,"

"There…" Beca said pointing to the couple, they were walking out of the elevator holding hands and whispering to each other. They look incredibly happy. _I want that._

"omg they totes had sex…" Chloe whispered so Emily wouldn't hear.

"How do you know?" a bewildered Beca asked.

"I know that face," She pointed at Aubrey "that's her I just had sex face," The red head said not even looking at Beca, the younger girl was about to faint.

"Again…how do you know?" Beca's mind was going a thousand miles per hour… _does it mean what I think it means? Oh god, please no…_ Finally, Chloe's eyes catches Beca's demeanor.

"oh my god, ew no! it's just…it is the face she had the first time she hooked up with a girl…that's it, we've never…I wouldn't dare…she is just my best friend." _OK…you don't need to explain yourself Beale…_

"Oh…good" Beca mumbled.

"What?" Chloe asked looking directly at Beca

"What?"

"You said something"

"nothing…I said nothing" Beca said shaking her head.

"Hey guys, ready to hit the parks?" Stacie addressed the whole group.

'YES! Come on Becs!" Emily exclaimed making everyone laugh. She pulled Beca towards the monorail.

Xxxxxxxx

They were having the best time, Emily was over the moon. It had been like five hours since they arrive to the park. The first thing they did was run to Expedition Everest, it was Emily's first ride ever. She ended up throwing up but asked to go again. They all agreed. It got better after that.

It was now time for the Safari, Emily couldn't wait. Beca added a mental note to take Emily to Africa for a real experience.

"look Becs! They look just like you!"

Emily pointed at a Lemur. "Tiny and aggressive!"

The whole group broke into laughter.

"Real funny guys…"

"it's funny coz it's true," Emily said cheekily.

Beca bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh,

She failed miserably.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The whole bunch ended up in Downtown Disney after their first park adventure. Stacie had asked Beca to let them buy Emily a gift or two from the Disney Store, Beca only agreed to it because Aubrey promised to not waste a lot of money. This trip was enough.

Ashley and Jessica called it at 6 pm, they wanted to grab dinner and go to bed.

"what are you 80?"

"Shut it dumb-dumb, we are tired. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Why don't we go to Universal Studios?" Jessica asked.

"oh no…we don't have tickets for Universal, you guys can go, we are going to go to Epcot probably," Beca answered

"What are you 80?" Ashley deadpanned

"Excuse you, Epcot is very educational…"

"Yeah…ok."

Chloe pulled Beca to the side and whispered to the musician "Becs, Emily's gift is in my office, I didn't know we were meeting here. Let me buy _her_ ticket, and you can buy yours, its cheaper for floridinas...i feel bad not giving her something" The red head said, she knew it was the only way Beca was going to accept. "and also that way we get to hang _together_ again,"

"I…ok I guess. Thank you. Em, what do you say? Harry potter tomorrow?"

"Really? But we don't have tickets..." Beca nudge Chloes arm,

"Well, that is my gift to you Banana Princess. what do you say?"

Emily couldn't form words so she just hugged the red head.

"Thanks again Boss, you seem to always save my ass,"

"Well, it is a nice one so..."

Beca blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**AU: Hey guys! sorry for the delay. Things got quite hectic this past week with work, politics (our president resigned), Katy Perry *her concert was amazing!* and my brain (of course). There is no excuse, I know.**

 **I also wanted to say that I will be finishing this. I hate when stories are left behind without any closure, so rest assure, I will finish this.**

 **I took some "creative liberties" with the firework show at Magic Kingdom. Its supposed to be for 4th of july…but when I saw it on youtube, it didn't fit with my initial idea. So, it's a regular "Happily ever after" Show. Though, I will love Wishes for ever and ever.**

 **Its like 3:30 am, so I AM REALLY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES YOU MAY ENCOUNTER. I just wanted to put this out there for you guys. I really hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you do!**

 ***I do not own: PP, Disney, or Youtube for that matter. Just the plot***

 **On to chapter 15!**

* * *

July, 4th.

Thanks to all the gods above Beca managed to not black out. Chloe instantly apologized for talking without thinking, _"I can't help it, it's part of my personality, you know this!"_ and for being just plain weird. Beca just tried to smile even though she was extremely nervous. They decided to move past it and enjoy the evening.

The whole group spent the next few days together. Going to Universal Studios, Island of Adventure, Epcot, Hollywood Studios and Typhoon Lagoon, much to Beca's objections towards the last one.

Her sister wanted to go. She was adamant. But Beca couldn't bring herself to be next to her boss in a bikini for hours after what had happened the other night.

 _Tough luck Mitchell, your sister wins every time_ ,

She ended up going…

Later that day, Beca rushed to her room to take a cold shower. _"To much chlorine guys…"_ she said running towards the elevators. _"Too much horniness_ ," Aubrey mumble under her breath receiving a pointed look from her girlfriend. She perceived a slight change in Chloe and Beca's dynamic, she felt the tension rise considerably in just a couple of days. She needed a word with her best friend asap.

 _So much skin. So, so much skin. That goddamn blue bikini._ Beca thought taking a shower. _Just one more day, and then we go back to business. No more casual talks, no more "casually" rubbing our hands, or blushing or "sexy banter" … is that sexy banter? How would I know!? Im sooo single! Relax, on Monday we go back to just work, professional working women. Pfff, who are you kidding Mitchell? you are way in too deep. Just watching her walk around the office in a power suit gives you shivers. You are soooo paaaathetic._

Beca stayed in the shower for an hour.

And so, the last day had come. They were spending it at Magic Kingdom as promised to the birthday girl, to watch the 4th of July fireworks. Emily was more than ready, in the short amount of time she has been here, she managed to collect almost every item on her gift list thanks to Ashley, Jessica, Stacie and Aubrey.

Beca, besides the surprise she said she left at home, bought her a sweatshirt with a huge Grumpy Donald Duck on the back and a pair of Donald slippers. Beca had to buy her a new suit case too, just to put her new stuff. The day started the same as the previous ones, but instead to taking the monorail, they decided to walk because it was close enough.

They were having so much fun, they were half way through Fantasyland when "Shit!" Beca hissed in pain as she stumbled grabbing onto Chloe.

The redhead reacted instantly by putting her arm around Beca's waist holding her "wow what happened?"

"My ankle… I twisted my ankle... Fuck it hurts," Beca tried to steady herself holding onto her boss.

"Can you like…put your foot down? Hop in one foot? You know what, let's go to that café," Chloe pointed to Starlight's Cosmic Café "we can sit there and wait for the rest…where are they anyway?" The red head looked around trying to find one of the other girls, but it was in vain. They were gone.

"yeah I can jump…but help me please." The short brunet said taking deep breaths. She was really hurt. _Well, it's your fault Mitchell…try looking where you are going. Shut it, brain._

"Ok come on, I'll text them when we get there…oh! I have a better idea, jump on my back," Chloe said like it was a brilliant idea.

"WHAT? Are you insane? I'm a grown wo-"Beca let out a squealed when she felt THE Chloe Beale basically manhandling her over her hips like a child. "ARE YOU INSANE? PUT ME DOWN WOMAN!" the younger woman yelled making Chloe laugh.

"No can do Becs, its faster this way, and I'm hungry too! So, this is the way to go. And you weight like a Koala so…no biggy." Chloe tried to defuse the feeling of having her hands under Beca's thighs. She was really trying not to roll her eyes and moan at the feeling.

 _Aubrey puking. Aubrey puking. Aubrey puking. Gross. Uh! But it worked! Yes! Genius, Beale!_

"I do not weight like a Koala, are you comparing me to an animal? I'm not that tiny!"

"Oh, but you are!You are a little tiny small bean," Chloe giggled but stopped as soon as she felt Beca re accommodating herself and putting her arms around Chloe's neck. She took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand.

Beca huffed but couldn't hide the grin that was about to split her face. _Thank god she can't see me._

"I know you are smiling Ms Mitchell," Beca's eyes widen at that statement.

"I am so not smiling…"

"Riiight," The redhead chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the group was heading off to "The seven Dwarfs mine train" attraction, but when they got there, Emily finally noticed her sister was no where to be seen.

"Where is my sister?" Emily asked looking around.

"Where is Chloe?" Stacie asked at the same time.

"Uhm, Beca had a little accident. Chloe is helping her," Aubrey reported.

The blonde watched the whole interaction between Beca and Chloe and rushed everyone to move forward leaving both girls behind on purpose. She knew she should've help Beca too, because that's what a good person does, but she saw a very determined Girl Scout Chloe taking care of her. Besides, she told Chloe to wait for Beca to come to her… maybe this is the push they need. Some alone time to talk.

"is she ok?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Oh totes! It's a twisted ankle…it probably just needs ice and rest, we should keep going!"

"I want to call her," Emily said fishing her phone.

"Oky doky, Water break!" Aubrey rushed out. _I hope she doesn't tell on me…_

Stacie rolled her eyes and then smirked at her girlfriend. "So bossy,"

"You know it," Aubrey winked at her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was sitting down waiting for Chloe to come back with some ice for her ankle when her phone rang. Looking at the ID caller she smiled knowingly.

"Hey monkey,"

 _"where are you Becs? You are missing stuff, Aubrey said you twisted your ankle"_

Aubrey cursed to herself.

"I know kid, but you know me, I'm such a klutz sometimes. Just give me a minute to recover and then we can watch the fireworks, ok?" Beca said trying to calm down her sister.

 _Wait a minute…_ "Monkey, did you said Aubrey told you?"

 _"She saw you and Chloe. But what about Space Mountain…it's the last ride of our trip…"_ Beca chuckled, she knew her sister was pouting.

"I don't know Sis… call me right before you all get there and I'll tell you ok?"

 _"fiiiiiiiine… get better. Is Chloe there? I wanna talk to her,"_

Beca frowned "ok..oh she is coming, hold on,"

"Here, be careful, its cold!" the redhead giggled passing the ice bag to Beca.

 _She is so adorable. You are drooling Mitchell._

 _"Becs!"_ Emily yelled through the phone.

"Oh yes! Sorry, Chloe, Em wants to have a word with you,"

"Oh ok! Hi banana princess, what can I do for you?" Chloe said grabbing the phone and moving out off earshot.

 _"Hi Chlo…uhm…please take care of her… when she gets hurt she never tells…and it's always worse than she leads on… she thinks she is protecting me… but I can call her bluffs."_

"Honey, don't worry, I'm on it ok? you go ahead and have fun ok? I'll take care of her," Chloe looked back to Beca who was focusing on taking her shoe and sock off and smiled. "You have my word. I'll always take care of you guys."

 _"Thanks, Chlo! You are the best! I'm really glad Beca is working for you! Bye!"_ Emily disconnected the call.

 _Working for you. .YOU. Fuck me._

"Hey Boss," Beca cut through Chloe's thoughts.

"Yeah Becs, do you need anything?"

"Can we get food…I'm kind of starving too," Beca shrugged.

"Yeah totes, Chili cheese fries or nachos?"

"Fries! Wait…How do you know?" Beca loved anything with the words Chili and Cheese in it.

"Emily told me!" She winked "I'll be right back," Chloe said before walking to the cashier to order their food.

 _I think I love her…_

Five or so minutes later, Chloe came back to their table with a tray full of food.

"Here we go! Large Chili Cheese fries, extra cheese and a medium Dr. Pepper for you m'lady and a bacon cheese burger for me,"

"Marry me…" Beca coughed really loud. _Where is my goddamn filter!_

Chloe's face was as red as her hair. She was blushing super hard, but she was also melting on the inside… _she is so fricking cute! Tiny and Cute! I wanna eat her!_

"uhm So-Sorry…It looks amazing! Thanks Chloe, how much do I owe you?" Beca added changing the subject not smoothly at all.

 _Get it together Beale…_ "What? Are you getting cold feet already? I didn't even give you my answer," The redhed giggled, trying to hide her nervousness "And please, how about nothing Beca? This is on me,"

Beca was about to crash, her brain was about to pull a 404 Error. She needed to learn that Chloe Beale was a master in this game. Her comebacks were flawless. But Beca's mind kept playing tricks on her. She couldn't help to throw everything that popped in her head.

 _Just relax Mitchell,_ "Come on! I can pay for my things you know," Beca huffed "And I _can_ wait for your answer," She shrugged her shoulders and smile at beaming Chloe.

"Oh yeah I know, I just don't want you to pay,"

"Not fair Boss…"

"Ok, how about you pay me by answering questions, you know, we've been working together for a little while, but I'd really like to get to know you more…like in a _friend_ level…what do you say? Also, you just proposed so…might as well." She giggled.

 _Ugh Beale, you just said the word friend and proposal in the same sentence! It sounds so weird._

 _You've been friend zoned Mitchell. By your Boss. Yeah… time to suck it up and move on._

Taking a resign breath Beca said "ok, ask away,"

"Ok, just so you know, you can ask back ok? Why Julliard?"

The question threw Beca off a little, she was expecting _How many dogs she have or if she likes Doritos_ , or _where do you live_ sort of question. This was deep.

"uhm, wow…ok, why Julliard? The short answer is because I got in."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable…I just went right in, didn't I?"

"No no, you are good. It's just that I haven't actually thought about it in a while…the thing is, I got a full ride to Berklee as well,"

"WOW! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it was…I mean it helped build my confidence a little…I just ended up at Julliard because it was in New York, and it was closer than Boston…I don't know. No. Sorry, I do know…I mean it's water under the bridge now…"

"Sweetie, you are rambling…" Beca looked up from her fries to beautiful ocean blue eyes. They were her weakness.

"Shit sorry, it is kind of sensitive. It's sad actually. I ended up going to New York because my dad had businesses there, so I would've seen them on a regular basis. Boston wasn't in his radar at all. And…and maybe if I had chosen Berklee…at least my mom would've been alive…I don't know… Em's Nanny said she was going with him to surprise me…my dad's lawyer said she was going to sign some documents…I don't know... it's just wishful thinking I guess…"

As soon as Beca finished, Chloe rounded the table hugging the tiny girl.

"I'm really sorry for everything that happened to you guys, I know for a fact there's nothing anyone can say to make it better… I lost my dad when I was fifteen to heart attack and it was so hard. I can't begin to imagen what you guy went through…specially you. I admire you so much." Beca wipe a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Wow boss, this got super heavy all of a sudden," Chloe laughed breaking the sad atmosphere. She pulled away but kept a short distance between them.

"sheesh, sorry, my bad! But really, just so you know, I'm in awe of you Beca Mitchell,"

"Why thank you," Beca smiled taking a small bow, "Can I ask you something though?" she asked Chloe who was taking a bite of her burger. She nodded.

"ok, why are you single?" Beca eyes widen when she realized what she just asked. Chloe choked. The redhead grabbed her can of soda chugging it to relieve herself. "I'M SO SORRY, I didn't…I- shit are you ok? What is wrong with me…it's like a don't have a filter with you…this is so embarrassing. "

"I'm ok, I'm ok…I guess neither of us has a filter, hu?" Chloe said sobering up a little sending Beca a smile which she returned "But its ok Beca… uhm, yeah… I'm single because I work too much. Regular working people, with normal careers don't get my work ethic or rhythm of life. It can be too much at times. I haven't had a real relationship in years…I just date casually, ya'know?"

"Uhm yeah I guess, I only had THE one relationship, it was back in highschool. He cheated on me with my neighbor," Beca snorted "After that I just focused on Emily. I took time though, before shit went down to figure _Me_ out, I went to Europe and all that. But that's about it."

"Aren't our love lives super interesting?" Chloe said making Beca laugh. "And by the way, what a douchebag!"

"I know! Total asshole... But how long ago was your last one? Relationship I mean," Beca asked curiously.

"Oh wow, Like six or seven years ago? It wasn't pretty, I mean we ended things "ok" I guess… We used to work together…" Chloe trailed off.

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

Chloe began telling Beca her story with Sarah, not leaving anything out, she took this opportunity to put her cards on the table. Aubrey said to let Beca come to her…and she was doing that…so she thinks. The ball was in Beca's court… She thinks.

"Sarah Hart…" The tiny brunet mumbled "That name sounds familiar… I've read it somewhere…" Beca frowned.

"Really? Well, I wouldn't know what she's up to. I don't keep tabs on her. And I'm certain she doesn't keep tabs on me either…I think deep down she resents me. I really hope we don't cross paths again to be honest."

"I'm sorry Boss. From what you told me I think she wasn't mature enough to deal with her issues. Besides she sounds like pillow princess."

Chloe laughed so hard at that…Because it was true.

 _Wait._

"For someone who doesn't understand what Warm Walls stands for… How would you know what a pillow princess does or is hu?"

"I…what? I saw a YouTube video about it?" She shrugged.

"Becaaaa…"

"Its true! I saw it on YouTube! And I know now what WW stands for know, thank you very much."

"You do, hu?"

"I mean…" _Just lay it there Mitchell… "_ I don't have any experience per se, with another female that is, but I'm not dumb. I guess." Beca said awkwardly closing her eyes.

Chloe chuckled. _She is Unicorn. My Unicorn._

"You guess you aren't dumb or that you don't have any experience?"

"Nice boss…Real nice…"

"Sorry…too easy! I've told you already!"

"You make me nervous ok!"

"Me…why?" Chloe asked trying to seem ignorant.

 _Fuck me… To soon Mitchell… back off a little._

"Because… Because you are my boss! You make me nervous because you are my boss," _WRONG, she makes you nervous cos' you like her_ "and there are kids around…so maybe we can finish eating and see if I can walk slowly to Space Mountain,"

Sobering up a little, Chloe Agreed. This wasn't the time or place to talk about this. But just like everything about Beca Mitchell, she couldn't stop. She still had reservations about getting involved with her, because of the Sarah thing, but Beca's work ethic and talent were so different from Sarah's. She was way more mature too. Beca was so much better. Maybe it could work.

Maybe.

"Yeah…you're right Becs. It was fun though,"

"Yeah…it was,"

They smiled at each other.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was almost time for the fireworks, they had like 30 minutes to spare, so the girls were on their way to Space mountain. Emily almost fell to the ground trying to call Beca letting her know they were on their way, but Ashley snatched her phone away.

"Hey!"

"Your sister will kill me if you hurt yourself, so no phone until we get there, capisce?"

"urgh fine,"

"Good, girl,"

It didn't take long to get there, thank to god al mighty there wasn't a huge line either. They were zig-zagging through the attraction lobby when Emily spotted Beca leaning against a wall talking to Chloe and the cast member in charge. She changed gears and started running to her sister.

"Hey kid!"

"Becs! You missed a lot of the princess stuff, how is your ankle?" She said hugging her sister around the waist. Beca's arms were around Emily's shoulders.

"You feel taller…why?" Beca giggled.

"I'm not taller…you're just getting smaller." Em said with her characteristic cheeky grin.

The other girls said "hi" while watching the Mitchell sister's interaction.

"You guys are too cute for words," Stacie chimed in.

"Don't let that fool you. They look adorable right now because they are fed…wait until they are hAngry," Ashley teased making everyone laugh.

"oh shut it, you are no better!" Beca growled.

"Ok kids! Its time to ride this thing, come on!" Chloe throw in.

"Yes! hurry, the new firework show is best seen in front of the castle…I asked!" Aubrey added.

"Of course, you did babe, you are awesome." Stacie pecked her girlfriend's cheek.

"ok, come on, come on, let's go! I want to be in front of the castle!" Said Jess ushering everyone to the front of the line.

"A word of advice guys? Keep your arms inside the cart because the beams are way to low…you can lose a limb," Beca told the group while receiving curious looks "what? The last time I came here a cast member told me that… just passing the knowledge guys…"

"Well…thank you. Now let's go! You heard, arms inside at all times! We are lesbians, we need them!" Stacie claimed earning a laugh from everyone except Emily.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

 _Shit_ , Beca thought.

"we'll talk later Ems," Beca said sending a glare to Stacie. The tall-now-blonde shrugged and mouthed a "sorry".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found a nice spot near the castle, it wasn't crowded, and it was near one of the small gardens, so they had space. Ashley and Jessica were leaning against each other waiting with Emily to their right. Behind them were Stacie and Aubrey, being the taller ones had its perks. Next to them were Chloe and Beca, just a little behind Emily so Beca could grab onto her shoulder. She knew she was about to get emotional, she always did, so she needed her anchor close.

"So, what's different between this show and the one before Aubs?" Chloe asked since she's new to all this.

"Oh, well the last one was Wishes, it was adorable! But its 13-year run ended last year. This one has more lightning effects, it's called "Happily ever After," Aubrey said looking at Stacie adoringly.

Chloe did not miss the look her best friend gave her girlfriend. _Something is up._

"Yeah, wishes got me every time…I'm sure this one too… just don't look at me… I have a rep to keep," Beca chuckled interrupting Chloe's train of thought.

"Oh please, you are a teddy bear Becky," Beca shoved Ashley a little before shutting her up.

"Dude!"

"Its fine Becs, with the song you wrote…you unmasked yourself," The redhead snickered.

"Shut up!" Beca tried to hide her smile.

Soon after that, the narrator began with the introduction of the show.

The castle was soon full of light and images of a lock and pixie dust appeared while the "Happily Ever After" theme song played. Soon enough Princess Tiana was making and appearance, presenting all the different Disney characters and songs.

Its was mesmerizing.

The lights, the music.

And then…The fireworks started. You could feel the crowd buzzing with excitement. Old people, young people, parents, kids…all of them were entranced by images of their childhood and music they grew up with.

Beca remembered her last time here…happier times most definitely. She came with Ashley just before she left for Finland. Their friend Allegra came along too. Yes, Donatella Versace's daughter. They were friends growing up, they were quite close to be honest. Beca had an amazing relationship with Donatella too. Allegra told them she was moving to the west coast because she wanted to pursuit an acting career. She was loaded so she could afford not having a steady job. Beca was happy for her and Ashley because she was also leaving soon.

New York was waiting for her.

But all came crushing down a few months later. She was all alone.

A soft hand on her forearm transported her back. She looked to her left and saw her favorite pair of blue eyes tinted with the colors and brightness of the fireworks. Her breath hitched. Those blue eyes were fixed on hers. They were calming her while asking her quiet questions. They were telling her they were here to stay.

That she wasn't alone anymore.

Then, she felt the same hand sliding to hers intertwining their fingers.

She couldn't look away, she could give zero fucks about the show because those eyes were enough for her.

Beca perked up and smiled at the notes of the song playing, it was from Frozen… Love is an open door. Chloe smiled at her antics.

 _How fitting,_ she thought.

She felt Chloe moving closer and closer to her. Of course she didn't mind, she's not crazy. Deep down she knew she had to keep her distance for a while…but it was so hard, specially now.

Then she recognized a few notes from The Lion King. _Yup, I can feel the love tonight alright._

But it was just the transition to You'll be in my heart. _Fuck it._

Beca turned to Chloe again and looked directly into her eyes basically begging for permission.

Chloe's left hand found Beca's cheek. She was caressing her with her knuckles. Beca was breathing hard, she was really trying to get herself together.

She took a step closer.

And then, as the fireworks resumed, and "I see the light" began, Beca inched a bit closer.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered to Beca's lips.

"Let it go…" Beca grinned.

Chloe barked a laugh. "You are terrible,"

To other people, the spell could've been broken. But not for them.

This was their thing.

Beca wrapped her left arm around Chloe's waist bringing her impossibly close. Her right hand was resting on the redhead's neck, her thumb playing along her jaw.

"well," Chloe breathed.

"Shh," Beca leaned in closing her eyes.

As soon as their lips met, fireworks erupted around them. Literally and figuratively. They were a perfect fit. They were moving slowly trying to savor the moment, trying to keep the bubble they were in a little bit longer.

Beca ran her tongue over Chloe's lower lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss, she couldn't help it, Chloe was intoxicating. The redhead responded with a soft moan.

It was getting hard for them to breath, but they couldn't care less.

This was it.

This was their moment.

It was Beca's first kiss with a girl.

It was THEIR first kiss.

But a round of applause brought them back to reality. They reluctantly pulled apart breathing each other's soft breaths. They were so happy in this very moment.

Beca wanted to cry from happiness.

Chloe noticed so she pulled Beca closer, she pecked the tiny brunet softly on the lips, and then snuggled to her side sighing happily.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for taking so long. Spoiler: Not Bechloe in this one, sorry. juts good'ol sisters and friends scenes.

I really hope you like this one. if not...its fine.  
Always, thank you guys for the follows, views, favorites and messages! they are always welcome. They make me happy.

*i do not own pitch perfect, just the plot and my ocs*

Enjoy.

* * *

 _"You are the most beautiful creature ever created by the gods Beca, Come'er… Come closer, I want to tell you something...I-"  
_  
"telmewuut?"

Ding!

"Shhhssshestellin'mesumthin"

Ding!

"Noooosssstaappp"

Ding!Ding!Dinng!

"Make it Staaaaappp!" with one eye open and a groan Beca grabbed what she thought was the culprit of her annoyance and threw it against the bathroom door. Emily came out rushing out of said bathroom wondering what that noise was about and saw her phone laying on the floor. She gasped when she saw it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BECA!?" she bent down and picked it up.

Beca suddenly jerk awake.

"What?! What happened?!" Beca said looking around in a frenzy.

"You!" Emily pointed a very accusing finger to her sister "You just smashed my phone against the wall! Look! the glass is shattered! You are such a...such a...Uuughh!" Emily stomped her foot.

"Shit! I'm sorry I thought it was mine...honestly. And-and is just the screen protector, the phone is fine Em."

"It better be, or you are buying me a new one…What were you dreaming about anyway that you didn't want to wake up hu? Was it about a Chloeeee" she asked teasingly.

Beca blushed and then grabbed her phone trying to ignore the little sneak.

Emily throw a pillow at her.

"Dude! Stop with the pillow throwing! And what about her?" Beca tried to be nonchalant.

Emily shrugged "uhm, I don't know...I heard Aubrey talking to Stacie about her...and you..."

Beca perked up at this and scrambled out of her bed to Emilys..."start talking kid…"

"Wow ok calm down, I didn't hear much... I swear...just that she likes you but has issues? I didn't hear the whole thing. Again...what happened? Are you guys together or something? I thought she was your boss... please don't mess this up Becs" she whined a little "This is a good job! Think about your career! What if she fires you!" She gasped.

"Hey, calm down sis! I would never jeopardize our stability for a girl, you are my priority, you've always been. And my job is not on the line, we are grownups, she would never fire me because of what happened...we can handle it. And to be perfectly honest we haven't really talk about anything yet,"

"what happened?"

"Crap...we kissed ok? We got carried away by the music and the fireworks... And I know I shouldn't have done it...but I really really like her...so,"

Emily wasn't stupid, she knows her sister has sacrifice a lot of things for her, one of those things being able to date, go out with friends and even fall in love, she really wants the best for Beca. Its going to be hard to share her, but she knows sooner or later someone will come along…and thinking about it, who's better than Chloe Beale.

Emily moved closer to Beca putting her arm around her sister shoulder. She sighed.

"Well...At least it was romantic..." she earned a chuckled from Beca.

"It was amazing...it was the first time I kissed a girl," Beca blushed. She couldn't grasp the concept of her, the grown up, taking to her eleven-year-old sister about her crush.

"And you liked it? And the taste of her cherry chapstick?" Emily giggled while Beca laughed her ass off.

"Dude! that was awesome…I'll give you that." Beca pulled her closer tickling her.

"But for serious, did you guys talk after?" sobering up a little bit.

"Not really...I was kind of embarrassed...I'm a mess sis...I don't know how to face her now or at work on Monday..."

Em took a second to think about it, "Just be yourself. Act like you always do...be kind and thoughtful and just do your job…maybe she says something fist?" she shrugged. She is just eleven after all.

"Wow...don't tell me you learned all this on tv?"

"Probably...ooor I might have a higher IQ than yours" She stuck her tongue out making Beca giggled

"You are the best Em...come'er" Emily snuggled next to Beca. "You are indeed super smart kid. I love you."

"I love you too Becs…and FYI, I really like Chloe,"

"Good to know. And lets go, we have a plane to catch!"

Xxxxxxx

"You did what?!" Stacie shrieked with wide eyes.

"Yup," Aubrey added.

"You knew?!" Chloe asked incredulous "How?"

" Ginger please...You guys couldn't've picked a more public place to make out,"

"well, shit…you know what, I don't care, It was very romantic…kind of cliché but romantic…" The redhead said with dreamy eyes.

"I bet it was, but what about TOO SOON you didn't get ginger?" Stace said pacing around Chloe's room.

"Guys, guys, look...I waited for her like you told me...she kissed me...I just...returned it" Chloe said shrugging "and it was so good guys...I can still feel it,"

"Gross" the blonde mumbled.

"Please...you have no moral authority to shame me Aubs"

"She has a point babe,"

"Whatever...so what now? I am honestly worried Chlo… I know is kind of crazy coming from me, but she is kind of cool… and I would hate to see her leave the company in case things go south…"

Stacie and Chloe looked at her with her mouths agape. "what?" the blonde asked.

Chloe took a deep breath... "I guess I'll wait for her to talk to me then...I don't want to pressure her... besides the office will be fucking chaos soon with deadlines and those new kids coming in to record and I have a few things to take care off...and she needs to focus on her music too."

"Don't you think she deserves to know? What if she feels that you are giving her the cold shoulder? You guys should sit down and talk." Stacie added.

"I think she is smart enough to get it...I mean...come Monday we are going to be running around...I also have a trip to Atlanta-"

"That she is supposed to go to...HELLO SHE'S YOUR ASISSTANT" Aubrey interrupted her waving her hands.

"Shit...I can't…" Chloe mumbled.

"I know no one asked for my opinion but," Stacie said with a subtle glare " But I'll throw it in because I can. You can't just ignore her Chloe...you said so yourself, she is super inexperienced, she won't get it, at least right now. She may feel like you don't give a fuck about her or about what happened... She is new at this honey... she is probably day dreaming about it right now...I don't think it's fair to her that you "let her come to you" _**now**_... that was before... _ **now** _you need a different approach. And I think that you need to take Gail with you to Atlanta...you two flying together to soon is a disaster waiting to happen, and we need Beca focusing on recording the demos for Fox,"

"I'm with her" Aubrey said grabbing Stacie's hand.

"But how can I tell her? I mean…she knows her duties… It may hurt her feelings..."

"But this is strictly work, she needs to understand that and Gail set the whole trip before you shoved her into candyland…so…she is way more prepared than Beca…and it will give you guys time apart to sort things our without being weird at the office…win win" Aubrey intervened.

"I guess you are right…the last thing I want is to hurt her…"

"OK then…we have to get to the airport soon, we'll see you downstairs…" Aubrey said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, and I know it sucks a little right now, but she's no Sarah…" Stacie winked closing the door.

Chloe sat down in her bed trying to figure out how to handle this the best way possible. She definitely wanted to pursuit something with Beca, the chemistry was there since day one…and she was so lovely and independent and super smart and so so beautiful. Can she wait till the movie project ends? _Hell no…its only July and they start in December…_ She didn't want to ruin Beca's chance to shine, it was time for the tiny brunet to show the word what she's capable off.

"ok, be a grown-up Chloe and talk to her…get it all out…ok…fuck I really like her"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Beca knew she had to be chill about the situation so people wouldn't catch on, for her a Chloe's benefit of course. It is never great when _thee BOSS_ gets involve with the assistant. So, it has to be low key for a while.

They parted ways at the airport, they all shared hugs, Hers and Chloe's lasted a tad bit longer, but according to her, no one noticed. All was cool. She will deal with it on Monday, now she just needed to go home, go grocery shopping and chill with her sister while planning the rest of Emily's vacation.

They were on a high. Both sister were laughing and singing, Beca told Emily about her songs, and the progress. They parked inside the house complex they live in. it wasn't big, it wasn't in great shape, but she had good neighbors. They walked towards her unit when she saw it. She ripped the paper from the door and started reading while shaking.

"Eviction Notice July 4th… Notice to vacate… By July 10th… Failure to comply…civil and criminal penalties… what the actual fuck is going on? No way!?"

"What is it?" Emily said pulling her bags to the door.

"Nothing for you to worry about, come on let's get inside, go clean your room and put your new stuff away ok? I need to make a call,"

"OK!"

Beca was still clutching the paper when she went outside. She looked through her phone and called Ashley.

 _"Hey dummy? Miss me already?"_ Beca was in shock, no words were coming out of her mouth _"did you butt dialed me?"_

"Ash…" her voice was so low…this wasn't supposed to happen….why was it happening! She pays every single month!

 _"Ok, you are worrying me, what is going on? Is Em ok?"_

"My landlady is evicting me…I don't get it…"

 _"WHAT? Beca no! did you miss a month or something? How much time is she giving you? This is bullshit! I'm coming over,"_

"No don't, I don't want Emily to know just yet, I will figure this out myself. i just…isn't this supposed to happen if you fail your contract or something? Why is this happening to me? I don't have enough to make a deposit for a new place…fuck!" She yelled kicking the gravel.

 _"Beca you can't shield her forever, maybe my dad can wire you some money, and for that bitch...you need to get a lawyer to look over your contract, you should call Stacie…or Amy…"_

"Are you crazy? No, do not tell your dad please. I don't want anyone at the office to know I'm going to be basically homeless...Telling Amy is like putting up a billboard on the I-75…shit I didn't want to call him…dammit!"

 _"Call who?"_

"Richard Paulson…my dad's lawyer and friend... you remember him right? I feel like a shithead because he tried helping me out in the beginning but I basically cut him off out of stupid pride."

 _"I remember...his wife was adorable. Just, suck it up buttercup, there is no room for pride now, call him NOW. I'm hanging up so you can call him. You can crash here ok? I know it isn't big, but we will manage ok?"_

Beca had tears running…she was really truing to control her breath…"Thank you...thank you"

 _"I love you and I will do anything for you guys, keep me posted please,"_

"I love you too Dumb-Dumb," They hanged up.

"suck it up Mitchell…think of your sister…" Beca said scrolling through her phone. She felt ashamed of how things ended with Richard, he was a good guy…maybe too good because he was always covering up Charles messes. He wasn't a crook or anything, but still, it didn't sit well with Beca. She learned a lot about his dad's businesses after his passing and she wasn't proud of it one bit, how he dealed with his partners and employees was shameful, she accused Richard of being just like her dad, so she detached herself from Him and his wife.

It was ringing now _. Fuck fuck fuck._

 _"Richard Paulson Speaking,"_

Beca cleared her throat, "Unc-Ri-Richard hi, Is Beca. Beca Mitchell,"

 _Please don't hate me, please don't hate me._

 _"Oh my god Beca! Honey, how are you?! I thought I would never hear from you again,"_ Beca let out a sob she was holding.

"Im so sorry…so sorry for everything…I…I pushed you away im so sorry…"

"Oh Beca sweetie…its fine. I don't blame you, I'm not proud about what I did with your dad…but he was my best friend I should've known better…I'm sorry too. But I know you didn't just call me to say sorry, tell me what's wrong?" he said with a soft voice.

"I found and eviction notice on my door…we-we just got back from vacation and it was there…I don't know why…even if I'm tight with cash I pay on time. I'm always respectful of the rules of the complex…I- I don't know what is going on…it was sent on the 4th! That's a holiday! And we have to be out by the 10th! I just started a new job, a really good one and there is a lot going on for me…this shouldn't be happening..." she breathed out.

 _"OK deep breaths! and listen to me Honey, I want you to text me your address, I want you to go to the kitchen, drink some water, and wait for me ok, I need the copy of your contract too. We will deal with it together ok. You are not alone."_

"Thank you so much…really…"

 _"Its ok Honey, I have missed you and your sister so much… I know it was her birthday, so do you mind if I bring cake?"_ he chuckled. Making Beca relax a little.

"Yeah sure… funfetti is her favorite-"

 _"And red velvet is yours…I will se you in a bit, "_

"Thank you, uncle Richard,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was pacing around her tiny living room waiting for Richard to arrive. She felt like she was walking under a rainy cloud since her parents died. She saw a glimpse of sunshine with Chloe just a few days ago but now, bad luck was catching up to her.

"Hey Becs, are you ok? you look constipated," Beca smiled. _"stop shielding her"_ Ashley's words resonated.

"I'm preoccupied Sis, not constipated. We need to talk, have a seat please," she pointed to the couch. Emily complied sitting indian style facing her sister who was still pacing.

"so…I'm going to make it short, but first you need to know that I'm handling this ok? We are going to be ok. so please do not worry,"

"oook,' little Mitchell said dragging the word.

"Doris is kicking us out,-"

"WHAT?" Emily jumped from the couch.

"Dude, listen first! Doris sent us this while we were away," She handed the paper to Emily. "I already made some phone calls because it is bullshit, and we need help"

"Why is this happening? Fucking Doris!"

"Dude! Language! But yes…fucking Doris… We are probably moving to Ashley's for a while, or until I can get enough money for a rent deposit again…I'm sorry this is happening Ems"

"its not your fault Becs…can I throw eggs at her car? I hate her…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door startling both girls.

"Is it Doris? Let me get me Nerf gun!"

"what are you gonna do? Foam her to death? Just sit down, while I get the door,"

Beca opened the door and was met with and older version of the Richard she remembered and his wife Linda holding a bag of take out and a bakery box.

"Kiddo!" he opened his arms expecting a hug. He wasn't disappointed, Beca embrace the man and hugged him for dear life, burying her face in his broad chest. She started shaking but then she felt Linda's hand up and down her shoulders calming her down.

"We have missed you so much Beca" said the tall blonde lady. "I was so happy when Richard told me you called, oh honey!" Then Beca hugged Linda. She was one of her mom's best friends, always hanging together at fashion shows and playing tennis at the club.

"Beca?" they heard Emily calling from the living room. Beca detached herself from Linda and move aside to let them through.

"Please, welcome to…our home?" Beca said nervously but Richard just ruffled her head and walked inside, and Linda put an arm around her walking to the living room.

Emily looked at Richard and then at Linda not understanding what was going on. Beca came out of her dazed and introduce them.

"Richard, Linda…this is not so tiny Emi…" Beca turned to her sister who had question mark in her face "And Ems, these are mom and dad's best friends…and your god parents…" Beca said looking kind of ashamed for keeping this crucial information to her sister.

"We brought food, cake and a couple of presents! I know you had your birthday a few days ago sweetie!" Linda said cheerfully.

Emily looked around trying to swallow this new information. "Godparents?" she whispered.

"Yes Sweetheart, I guess we all need to talk, but I believe there is another important matter to discuss here, how about we eat, and then we talk," Richard said.

"WAIT!" Emily said a bit louder gathering the attention of the room. "Beca, why didn't you tell me?"

Beca sighed, once again…she failed her sister.

"I am so sorry for keeping this from you, but I had to distance myself for reasons that you wont truly understand right now…but we can start fresh you know? Uncle Richard and I are cool…we are right?" She said looking at Richard.

"Of course, honey, we want to be here for you guys. And you should try to understand Beca, she was just trying to protect you before. And she did a hell of a good job I'd say" He said smiling.

"I second that!" chimed in Linda.

"ok…so…we have more family now?" Emily asked cautiously. Beca smiled. While Linda and Richard beamed.

"Yes, also…they brought Funfetti cake….so…" Beca added.

Emily went to hug aunt Linda around her waist, causing the older woman to get emotional. And in good old Richard manner, she ruffled her hair too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello fanfic friends. Since I took my time with chapter 16 I decided to treat you guys with this one too. FYI It isn't that long. If I kept writing I wouldn't be able stop. So, trust me, it is for your own good. Also, I need to sleep. I hope you like it.**

 **Always, thanks for the views, follows, favorites and reviews, you make my cold heart melt.  
Please leave comments, suggestions, wishes, darkest secrets or your wildest dreams, I will read them all. **

**Sorry for any grammar or language mishaps.**

 ***I don't own pp, just my ocs and the plot***

 **Until the next one! Enjoy!**

* * *

After a long talk with Richard, Beca felt a lot better. He promised he would take care of everything. He said he found this super sketchy, so first thing Monday he would be on it. Beca also told them about her job and Emilys talent show. She even showed them the video Stacie made for the office. They were so happy for the girls, and very proud too.

Emily was excited about this new addition to the family. They actually had a lot of fun regardless of the events of the morning. They had lunch and then they all sang happy birthday to Emily. Richard and Linda offer to take care of her any time Beca had to stay late at the label or even during the days of her summer vacation. The younger Mitchell was a little hesitant at first; she didn't know them at all, but Beca reassure her that they were good people and they really cared about them. And they also had a pool and a movie theatre in their home.

She was instantly sold!

It was a huge place, just like the one Beca used to live. Beca explained to Emily that they had a child, a little bit older than Beca, but he past away when he was little, he was 6. After that Linda decided not have more children. So Beca sort of became their child, and when Emily was born, Christina, Beca's mom, decided that Richard and Linda would be the best choice for Emily as godparents. Emily pushed for more information because she didn't understand why Beca kept them away. The older Mitchell just apologized and told her that they will eventually talk about it, but not now.

On Sunday night, Beca was a little bit worried because she hadn't received any messages from Chloe. Since they started working, they exchanged texts religiously on Sunday nights. Chloe reminding Beca of her coffee, and Beca reminding her of early meetings or business breakfast. But today, nada. She wasn't sure what to think…or maybe she was already overthinking things.

"I bet your phone is burning right now…just leave it on the table" Emily said munching her pb&j sandwich.

"Don't talk while eating…and you are right…I'm stepping away from the phone," she said putting said device on the counter and stepping away. It made Emily giggle. "So, I know uncle Richard is going to help us, but I think we need to pack anyways, don't you think?"

"Why don't we stay with them?"

"Because…I don't want to impose, and its only for a few days ok? we can take our mattresses and crush on Ashleys living room. It would be like a pj party every day. Fun hu?" She said sarcastically.

"Are you going to work tomorrow? You just said we need to pack…."

"fudge! You're right… I'll leave a message in human resources and text Chloe" _work related Mitchell_ "finish up and grab those boxes I brought and star packing ok? I'll come help you in a bit" She said taking her phone back

"kay"

Beca walked to her bedroom and sat down looking around. She didn't have much stuff to pack. Which felt kind of sad. It all probably fit in a couple of boxes and a couple of bags. And of course her Moms boxes under the bed. Those were the most important.

Let's worry about that later.

She dialed the label and then the annex to HR,

"Hey Flo or Benji, this is Beca…Mitchell, I'm calling because I have a family emergency, and I can't make it on Monday, well, tomorrow. Thanks, bye."

One down.

 _Text or call?_

 _Call or Text?_

 _Text._

 **BMH:** Good evening Boss, just writing to let you know I won't be coming to the office tomorrow morning. I need to take care of something very important already called HR. Have a lovely day. Beca.

"BECA! HELP!" Emily cried.

"shit! IM COMING!" she threw her phone on the bed and run to her sister who was under a pile of clothes and blankets. "what the hell happened?"

"Language! And I pulled a shirt, and everything came down over me" She whined making Beca laugh her ass off.

"okok, let's do this thing…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Monday now, and Chloe Beale was a nervous wreck. She couldn't fuck this up. First on her agenda: tell Beca about Atlanta, then talk about _them_ and how to act within the workplace, set boundaries and stuff and then ask her to dinner so the both can talk more freely.

 _Was there a **them** though?_

Chloe walked out the elevator turning the lights on. _Odd._ She used to be always the first one to arrive before Beca started working. But then the brunet surprised her by being at least 20 minutes earlier than her.

But not today. It was 7:30 am and no Beca.

 _Do not panic yet._

She fished her phone from her purse, no messages and no missed calls. _Weird._

She walked into her office, sat down and booted up her computer. _No e-mail either._

"Ok Chloe, let's work then," She said to no one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now 9:30 am when she had enough. She jumped from her seat to open the door and looked around, but still no Beca. She darted to Ashley's desk.

 _Oh My God…what if she doesn't want to work here again? Not even a text! What the hell? You are acting kind of insane right now Beale._

She found Stacie and Aubrey at the blonde's door. Stacie looked at her up and down and frowned.

"Red, your thinking is giving me a headache already… Babe your friend is acting weirder this morning" she said teasingly giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek "Good morning to you too…I'll be in my office!" and then a peck on the lips to Aubrey before leaving the two best friends.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look like a statue…Chloe!?" Aubrey said poking her face "should we call a doctor?"

"Sorry, "Chloe said coming out of it "Beca isn't here,"

"Okaay, maybe she is late-"

"NO! she is NEVER late and she always texts me! Every Sunday since she started here we text at night! And she is always here early! It is NINE THIRTY! SHE HATES ME!" she whined leaning her head con Aubrey's shoulder.

"Jesus, that escalated quickly, come inside!" Aubrey pulled Chloe into her office.

"Aubrey…what if she doesn't want to work here anymore!?"

"Turn the dramatics down a notch! You know she can't afford to leave this job. And she is way too happy here, too invested, it is basically her dream job. Maybe give her the benefit of the doubt before you go all crazy for nothing." The blonde said trying to calm the redhead. "Or you know...you _can_ call her…you _ARE_ her boss,"

Chloe made a face and nodded "you are right…why didn't I think of that…duh!" she patted her forehead giggling. "thanks, Aubs!" The redhed sprinted to her office.

"Kids…"

Xxxxxxxx

Beca decided to do as Richard told her, " _ask your neighbors if they received notices too and give them my card if they did,_ " so she did.

She spent all morning knocking on all 25 houses and they all received the Eviction notices without any warning, the same dates, and they haven't heard from Doris either. They tried calling but to not avail.

She returned home to finish packing anyway, there is nothing more humiliating than to be kicked out by force from your house, and she didn't want Emily to experience any of that. They finish loading up her car and the U-haul cargo trailer attached that Richard kindly rented for them.

She checked her phone to see if her Boss had texted her back, but nothing.

But then she saw it…"why am I so stupid!" she groaned.

She didn't press send! And it was almost 11 am.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe returned to her office; sat down on her leather couch and started her breathing exercises. _I feel like a freaking chihuahua all shaky and scared, what's up with that?…maybe I'm getting my period soon that's why I am so angsty…_

She dialed Beca's number, but it went straight to voice mail. _Really?_

But then it started ringing. She picked up instantly.

 _Finally!_

"Well, good morning Ms Mitchell," she said sternly but smiling like a dork. " Nice to hear from you,"

 _"Boss! Good morning! I am so sorry! I just realized I didn't pressed send yesterday and I got distracted and…I'm sorry,"_

"Okay, but why aren't you are your desk this morning, is there something wrong?"

 _"uhm, I called HR yesterday I guess they didn't sent you anything, but I have to deal with something urgent…and I kind of need at least half a day off…I'll come in later because I need to finish some sheet music,"_

"Yeah ok, you can take a half day, I was just worried…and I don't mean to pry Beca, but are you alright? Is Emily ok?"

 _"Oh! pff no, we are great, we had a little problem with our-our…plumbing?" Liar! "Yes, the plumbing in the bathroom collapsed and I need to call my landlady…you know…"_ Beca explained nervously.

"If you need the number of a plumbing company, I can text you mine…"

 _"Oh no, thanks but we are good, Doris the landlady… she has to fix it…so don't worry too much about us boss, I will see you after lunch most likely,"_

"oh! Ok! Sure, sure go do your thing and I'll see you soon,"

 _"Yes! You will see me in no time boss lady,"_ Beca said awkwardly.

"Okidoki. Laters then, Becs," Chloe said before hanging up. For Chloe, Beca sounded kind of awkward or a bit off…but in the little time they've known each other she feels is one of Becas quirks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was driving to the Paulson's house because they offered to keep the Mitchell girls things in their storage and also keep an eye on Emily while Beca gets back to WW. The girl was excited to spend more time with her godmother, they bonded really quickly over the weekend. Linda promise to teach Emily how to bake, so she could make Beca a birthday cake when the time came. Linda welcomed the girls and pointed Beca to the garage were she was supposed to leave the cargo for the time being.

Emily bid her goodbye with a hug before going up to the house again and Linda waved her from the front door. She has never seen Linda so happy. She waved back and head out to work.

The only two things in Beca's mind was fucking Doris and gorgeous Chloe…the redhead sounded kind of mad first…but then…she sighed, she was just being nice Chloe. She hoped for things to not get awkward between them and with this "homeless" situation going on it was going to be hard specially since Chloe was the kind of person that could get a homicide confession out of anyone even if they didn't even kill a bird. She had a knack for getting people talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"ok, relax, act normal…your life is great! Well...parts of it... Its all good…" Beca repeated before the elevator opened on the 30th floor. "Hey Lilly!" she waved to the odd girl.

"I eat my goldfish in tempura yesterday" She whispered.

Unable to hear absolutely anything she just threw a "That's Cool!" and kept going.

She passed Ashleys desk and the girl just said "so?"

"Not no, gotta talk to Chloe, we'll talk at home," She said walking

"I'm ordering thai by the way, Oh and Beca!" She called "my boss wants to talk to you whenever,"

"OK thanks!"

She paused at her desk for a little, she put away her purse booted up her laptop and sat down before her phone rang.

 _Here we go!_

"Beca Mitchell,"

 _"Hey Becs, welcome, care to join me in my office…we need to go through some…work stuff,"_

"ok, give me a minute, I need to send some e-mails and I'll be there,"

 _"OK!"_

Beca put the phone down. She sent an email to Richard with what she found out today, Ashleys address just in case and her work telephone number in case of emergencies.

She stood up, fixed her hair, flattened the tiny wrinkles in her blouse and took a deep breath.

 _Chill chill chill you good you good…you just made out with your boss…no biggie._

She knocked once, and opened the door.

"Good afternoon Boss, sorry I'm a bit late," she moved closer to Chloe's desk.

"It's ok, an emergency is an emergency right, and having your plumbing collapsing isn't the greatest,"

"Plumbing? Ah! Yes! The pluuuumbing, its almost taken care off, no need to worry…" Beca winked trying to divert the conversation.

 _HasthagSaved!_

Chloe, though, just eyed the girl suspiciously. No one gets nervous about plumbing, right? She cleared her throat and signaled Beca to sit down.

"So, I believe is my responsibility to bring this up, you know…what happened between us-"

"I crossed a line Chloe, really Its on me," She interrupted.

"Beca, let me finish please,"

"Sorry sorry, you were saying,"

"What happened between us was amazing," the redhead said smiling while Beca blushed "but," Beca deflated a little _Of-fucking-course there is a BUT! Bad luck Beca strikes again!_ "Sweetie, you are drifting…"

"I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind right now, please continue..."

"okay… But we do work together, and we need to set some ground rules or something, I really don't want to repeat history. And you have so much to give and such a bright future…you are just starting, and I don't want to be in any way _that_ someone who holds you back." She took a deep breath before continuing "I'm just gonna throw this out there because I have to; if we decide to pursuit whatever this amazing thing is, we need to be cautious… The last thing I want for you Becs, is for people in the industry labeling you as an opportunist..." Beca frowned "I know! I know it sounds harsh, and cold and I hate it too…but I've seen it. So again…if we do this...if we go for it…and I do want to Beca," Ocean Blue eyes meeting Midnight "more than anything…I need you to be the one setting pace…Do you understand?" Chloe finished looking spectantly at the tiny girl.

"You..you want to be with me?" She asked with a smile forming in her face.

"That's all you got Ms Mitchell?" Chloe beamed.

Beca's stomach was doing somersaults, her heart was about to crash, she wanted to launch herself over the desk and claimed those amazing lips she's craved since Friday night…But…

She felt a little overwhelmed to be honest, she was trying to organize her ideas, so she wouldn't come out looking like an idiot.

Chloe saw the change in Beca's demeanor, "Becs, talk to me…"

"uhm, ok I, this is -wow…I…wait! give me a sec…"

"You are adorable…"

 _Fuck it, I just told her I want her…and she is freaking adorbs._

Beca smiled "You are distracting me…but ok. I get it, I get that you have some reservations about being with someone like me…someone that reminds you of your past and you don't wanna get burn. But Chloe, I am not her, nor I will ever be, because… I do care about you, a lot. I know it hasn't been long, but since the first day I met you I felt something…something I can honestly say I have NEVER felt. And I agree about setting some boundaries and taking it slow specially inside the office. I don't want our work dynamic to change just because you like me and I like you. And thank you for looking after me and my future, but you don't have to. I could care less about what people think about me…my mom taught me that. So, don't worry about the industry…don't tell, but most of them are hypocrites, shhh" Chloe giggled. Beca stood up and walked around Chloe's desk, while the redhead turned to meet her. Beca grabbed her hand softly, drawing slow circles on her knuckles and looking down she said "So, this is me setting the pace" She smiled softly at the redhead "do you maybe, want to go out to dinner with me…let's say…. tomorrow?"

Chloe was on cloud nine, she was so entranced with Beca's eyes and her touch that she forgot to answer.

"Boss?"

"Yes! Yes of course I would love to go out with you Becs," Both girls beamed.

"wait!"

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Before we go back to our "professional" selves I want to do something, may I?" Beca asked

"Ok, dork,"

Beca just leaned down and kissed Chloe. It took the redhead by total surprise, but she welcome it just as fast as it came. She put her hands around Beca's neck pulling her closer making her stumble a bit but finding support on the arms of Chloe's chair.

One of Beca's hand found her way towards Chloe's cheek, caressing her while she pulled away just enough to whisper, "you are so beautiful,"

"so are you," Chloe said back before pecking the girl a couple of times and pulling gently away but holding Beca's hand.

Suddenly the redheads phone rang indicating a call from Lilly. Never letting go of her tiny brunet hand she answered.

"Hey lills,"

 _"I'm looking for Beca, she isn't answering her phone and she's not downstairs…"_ Chloe looked up, but Beca shrugged.

"Oh, yeah we are in a meeting," Chloe saw Beca smirking and pinched her thigh. Making the young girl squeal. "I'll put you on speaker,"

 _"Yes Lilly?"_ Beca leaned over the phone.

 _"Your uncle Richard is here Beca. He says its urgent. Want me to send him over?"_

Beca's eyes widened _what the heck? Oh no..._

"Uhm, no no, I'l meet him there, tell him I'll be out in a minute,"

 _"cool,bye."_

 _Please let it be good news, please please._

"Is that Ashley's dad?"

"What? No, he lives in Finland, I told you..."

"I thought you said he and Ashley were your only family…I'm sorry I don't mean to pry but,'

"oh no, he isn't blood related, he was my dad's best friend and he and his wife are Ems godparents,"

"what? Then why didn't they help you out before, they let you struggle like that? What does he want now? Don't tell me is one of those people who-"

"Hey, stop…" she said smiling, "He is a great guy…he doesn't have hidden motives or anything, but you being all protective is cute," Chloe stood up to face Beca.

"Mitchell, why is he here then?" Beca chuckled trying to lighten the situation. _There she is, Detective Chloe Beale._

"I have to go, but I promise I will tell you all about him over dinner tomorrow ok?" Beca said squeezing her hand "ok?"

"Ok fine…We still need to talk about work though…come back after?"

"Always, Boss." Beca turned to leave before she felt a tug in her hand.

"Just one more please,"

And then Chloe kissed her hard. Beca died a little, but that was already a common occurrence. They pulled apart smiling at each other.

"That's all," the redhead said.

"You, my boss lady, just earned a cookie with your coffee for that Oscar worthy Miranda Priestly impersonation. SO HOT." Beca winked before she left the room.

Chloe laughed plopping down on her chair.

She was glowing.

"I think I have a girlfriend"

xxxxxxxxx

Beca thanked Lilly before ushering Richard to conference room 1 and closing the door.

"Beca this is incredible! You mom would've been so proud!" he said looking around.

"Thanks uncle Richard, but what brings you here?"

"Oh honey…You have no idea what we found out,"

"Already? Have you talk to fucking Doris? I want to kick her ass!"

"Sweetie, you better sit down"


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello fellow readers. Here is a short one. I didn't want to let you hanging for long. Thanks for the follows, favorites reviews! You guys are awesome!_

 _And thank you for the reviews on my oneshot. I honestly didn't know how it was gonna play out, it just seemed more organic the way it did. I won't say anything else if someone here wants to read it. Also…the ONE person who wrote that I should "die" I mean…come on dude…who even are you? Who hurt you? Its laughable tbh. Seek help pal. Chase a rainbow, eat a snicker or something._

 _And, to finish this, sorry for any mistakes, words, tenses, anything. I read everything trice, but I always manage miss something. So, sorry about that!_

 _*I don't own PP just the plot and oCs*_

* * *

 _"Sweetie, you better sit down"_

"What is going on? You are making me extremely anxious and I don't like it, _Dick_."

Richard laughed whole heartedly.

"Oh gosh, it's been a while since I've been called that. God bless my parents, but that nickname is a burden no child should carry…" that made Beca relax a bit. But she was an anxious girl.

Cool on the outside hot mess on the inside.

"Anxious tiny human here remember?!" She said pointing at herself.

"Ok, I will try and make it short ok…it's a lot…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley was done with her "to do list" so she decided to surprise her girlfriend with some afternoon coffee and a tiny scone. The blonde looked almost in pain typing furiously on her laptop.

"Honey, you are gonna break that keyboard, what is it?" Jessica snapped her eyes towards her girlfriend. She relaxed a little.

"Oh! hey Baby! Nothing, just…Fudge…I have a lot of work to do, and it's ONLY our first day back and it's all Gail's fault…well, not exactly, Its Chloe's but she's the boss so I can't blame her, can i? I don't get why she's not taking Beca with her…it's been like a month since Gail came here…I don't understand…why-"

"Jess, you're rambling,"

"Sorry, its too much for a first day you know. I had so many things to do already, my boss is still in Portland! And now Gail's workload it's on me too because she needs to prepare for Atlanta…"

"What's in Atlanta?"

"Chloe has a meeting with a potential client; also, she is looking on partnering up with a label there… and Gail was in charge of those arrangements…but that was then…now she has Beca so…I don't get it."

"well, I don't think Beca can handle being away while she deals with the eviction notice she just got," She closed her eyes realizing what she just said.

 _Shit._

"She got WHAT? Where is Emily? Are they ok? where are they staying?" Jessica asked concerned.

"Yeah, where is Emily?" Both girl's eyes widened hearing that voice.

 _Beca is soooo gonna kill me_.

"He-hey boss…Emily and Beca are fine, they are great. How much did you hear?" Ashley asked Aubrey.

"Enough?" Ashley ducked her head down, she knew her cousin would rather die than share that info.

 _Shit!_

"You can't tell anyone!" Ashley whispered loudly…."Please, if she finds out she will kill me…."

"I won't say anything, but I recommend you two take your personal chitchats to the break room next time ok? And this is just a warning…"

"yes Sir!" Said Jess "I mean Ma'am!"

Aubrey just sighed, "Ashley when you are done I wanna see a list of choirs in the area and also school bands, especially public ok?" The blonde said before leaving.

"Yes, ma'am right on it!" Ashley saluted Aubrey's back because the blonde was gone. "She won't tell right?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I don't know…she is your boss…what do you think?"

"I think she is going to try and get Beca to spill… those three are really good at that…" referring to Stacie and Chloe.

"oh yes, maybe that's why they are so close…they can't lie to each other… things just spill out of them," Jess chuckled, and Ashley just smiled adoringly. "Baby, you need to get going…Darth Posen is waiting for her lists remember,"

"shoot! Yes sorry! I will see you" She gave Jess a little peck on the lips "you later!" and returned to her desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey was sitting on her office looking at the view. Once again thanking the heavens that she got super lucky with her life as soon as she scape from her hometown and wondering why good people like Beca and innocent Emily kept receiving all the punches life throws. It wasn't fair. Any of it.

But she knew Beca because she was just like her. Proud. And she could understand why she wanted to keep things under wraps. It wasn't the easiest conversation to have with anyone _"Hey they just kicked me out of my house, I'm homeless"; l_ et alone your superiors…or your girlfriend… _is Chloe her girlfriend_? Anyways, it would make her sound weak. And people like them hate showing weakness.

Or like she doesn't have her shit together.

But it was the opposite. Beca has her shit together, it is just life sending curve ball after curve ball.

 _What to do? Talk to her? Let it be? Hope for the best?_

She heard a knock on the door bringing her down from her musings. "Come in!" she called.

"Hey babe!" an instant smile appeared on the blonde's face.

Aubrey just opened her arms basically telling her girlfriend to come sit on her lap. Stacie didn't need any verbal queue to do so, so she just sat down hugging her. Aubrey just nuzzled Stacie's neck finding comfort.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked while running her hands on blonde tresses.

Aubrey's eyes widened…she couldn't tell her, could she? Maybe she could… _No. Not your place, Posen._

"Nothing is wrong sweetie…I just want to hold you," she said squeezing the taller girl's waist.

"Something is up…you are never this affectionate at work…"

That made Aubrey pulled away a little.

"Excuse you, just three weeks ago we had sex on that couch…so…."

"Sex yes, but this cuddly…no. Something is up. Why don't you tell me?"

She did know her well. That is why she is going to marry her.

And soon.

Aubrey took a deep breath, _honesty is key_. "Yes, there is something going on, but I need you to understand that I can't tell you because I don't know the whole story…I just heard it, unintentionally I might add, and knowing the person involved it would be a violation of trust."

"Its Beca isn't it?"

 _WHAT? HOW? This woman and her Spidey senses._

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you've become like her mentor and you haven't realized it yet. Well, either of you. And, I can feel you struggling; also I think you see a little bit of you in her…you wouldn't feel like this for Gail…or even Jesse…where is that sucker anyways?"

That last statement made Aubrey chuckled.

"I still can't tell…so please please just let it go." Stacie nodded "and Jesse got stranded in Portland, his flight should be schedule for tomorrow."

"What a loser," She snorted "Anyways. I will drop it, but if this _someone_ you are worried about needs help…you should let me know ok? so we could help _them_ "

"I love you so much. Like its crazy how much…"

"Don't say shit like that now," Stacie said shaking her head pushing herself away from her girlfriend.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm PMSing right now, and hard! And you being so sweet and adorable and gorgeous and saying those things makes me wanna cry…" Stacie choked out almost sobbing.

"aww honey! Why didn't you say anything!" Aubrey chuckled and cuddle her girlfriend a little more caressing her tummy. "Do you wanna go home and eat ice cream with me?"

"yes…" She said with a tiny voice. _Home._

"do you want to watch a movie?"

"yes…"

"do you wanna lay down on my couch while I finish work and then we can go do those things?"

"yes…"

"Ok, lay down, and I'll get you a beanbag and some chamomile for your camps ok? I wuv you" The blonde peck Stacie's nose.

"I wuv you too"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you are telling me, Doris got scammed while scamming us? And now she and those other dudes, the realtors, are wanted by the FBI?"

"Yes, well, that is basically it,"

Richard explained Beca that in the end Doris trusted the wrong people while doing business. And got screwed in the process. She was last seen in Georgia. The fake realtors were wanted in Ohio too.

"Holy shit. Holy shit! Doris!? Annoying grandma looking Doris? Fuck me…"

"She isn't the brightest crayon in the box apparently, any fool could see red flags a mile away…but she got greedy, most times, it turns you into a stupid person,"

"I'll say" Thinking about her dad "wow, so what happens now? I mean we are homeless because of them…and they are gone with the money…what are the good news?"

"Well, the FBI have frozen their accounts…and we are suing all of them, even the construction company since they didn't do their job fact checking anything. From their backgrounds or the legal state of the lot or the wrongful eviction…it feels they were in on it too…so they could get a cheaper deal and start the project faster, time is money they say…."

"You say that because you are a lawyer…." Beca said with a side eye. Richard just chuckled, because it was true. "So, what now? Do we get anything at all?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm going all Erin Brockovich con their asses… I am getting all of you settlements…big fat ones. Starting with wrongful eviction, emotional distress, breach of contract, negligence etc."

"You did not just call yourself Erin Brockovich…." She laughed "I've missed you," she said kind of emotional. "And thank you so much for doing this…for all of us."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just making things right this time. So, there is another thing I want to talk to you about real quick and I want you to listen and not interrupt me,"

"ok,"

"Let me rent you and Emily a place-"

Beca shook her head "Nope,"

"Let me finish Beca," He said sternly "I'm not throwing my money at you if that is what you think. You are paying me back, without interest, but paying me back anyway…think about it. I'm offering a better deal than a bank… you guys cannot stay at Ashley's forever, her place is for one person only it's fun now because it's only been a day…but a week from now you'll want to kill both of them,"

"I don't know Dick…." Said unsure.

"How about this; let me take care of the security deposit and the first three months…you said so yourself, you are just getting on your feet. Let me do this so you can focus on work and Emily."

"I hate that you have good points! Damn you lawyers," he smirked proudly. "Ok…"

"Ok go to hell Dick or ok, we have a deal?"

"Ok we have a deal and I will pay you back,"

He threw his fist up in victory.

"Chill old man…I need to get back to work… I will see you later when I pick Em from your house,"

"Yes, maybe you could stay for dinner,"

"yeah, I'd like that. But I must get back to work now,"

"yes! I will see myself out! See you at 7!"

 _Fucking greedy Doris, Man._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Knock knock"

"Who's there?" She grinned.

"Your Coffee order plus the cookie I promised."

"Come in Ms Mitchell, I was wondering what was taking you so long, is everything ok?" Chloe asked grabbing her drink and her oatmeal cookie. Beca sat down in front of her with her drink too.

"Oh, Richard wanted to look around," She vaguely explain…she decided to tell Chloe about her problems once she finds a new place. "He just wants to make sure I'm in the best place possible,"

"That's it? You were gone almost an hour…Why his sudden interest?"

"I am sorry for taking company time, I will make it up…I promise. And we just reconnected Chloe, He was a big part of my life and I told you I'll tell you tomorrow."

"it's not that Beca because I know you will…you are kind of a workaholic sweetie. But I keep wondering if everything it's alright with you and you know…Richard,"

"It is alright! Everything is fine. I promise." Beca said with conviction.

"Ok, well…I need to tell you something and I hope you don't get mad,"

"Why would I get mad? What's wrong?" Beca asked cautiously.

"I have a trip to Atlanta in 3 days, I honestly forgot about it because Gail took care of it, and Aubrey just reminded me on Saturday."

"ok, why would I be mad about that?"

"Because Beca, I'm supposed to take my assistant but," Chloe stopped.

"But?"

"But I'm taking Gail instead, not you. I'm sorry, I made the decision before we talked, so Gail is getting everything ready and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. But then again, I think is for the best. Going on a trip together even if its just for business right now…I mean it's too soon don't you think?"

Weirdly enough, Beca felt relieved. Obviously, she wasn't going to tell Chloe that. But she could find an apartment in a few days, so she didn't have to lie _…was it lying? I am alright….a little stressed out but alright…it's not lying, is withholding information…yeah._

"I think it's a smart decision to be honest,"

"It is?" The redhead was shocked.

"Yes, I mean as nice as our conversation was, we still need to figure some things out right? Also…I owe you a trip to the keys remember? we can make that our first trip together," Beca smirked.

"You do owe me," Chloe beamed. "So it's ok for me to take Gail?"

"You are the _boss_ , boss. But I do respect your decision. I'll take care of everything here," Chloe sighed with relieved "Trust me."

"I do. Thank you for being so understanding Becs."

"I am awesome, I know,"

"That you are. So, are we still good for dinner tomorrow? where are we going?"

"Yes! And it's a surprise! And I have to go…I need Aubrey to check the arrangements I made for the songs."

"Why can't I help? I know just as much as her you know? I have Grammys!" Chloe pouted. Making Beca laugh.

"I know you do! And I'm so proud of you! But I want them to be a surprise! Trust me ok?"

"kay…fine! Go be with your other girlfriend."

Chloe froze.

 _Too soon?_

"I will, don't get jealous! But please don't tell Stacie, she is way to tall and can totally step on me. I'll come say goodbye before you leave ok?" Beca got on her feet and went around the redhead desk. She bent down and kissed her.

Deeply.

 _Girlfriend. Chloe Beale is my girlfriend. Say what now?_

"Now, I can go." She winked to her girlfriend.

 _Yes! Mental fist pump!_

Chloe couldn't get any words out.

 _Yup. Speechless._


	19. Chapter 19

**Just gonna leave this here and run.**

 **k. bye!**

 **AN at the end.**

 ***I dont own PP or any movie, song band or anything except the plot.***

* * *

Beca was rolling around her shared bed...or at least trying to. Date planning was hard, especially since she has never planned something like that before in her life.

Yes, douchecanoe took her out on "dates" but they consisted in eating at a pizza parlor or watching a dumb action movie in his house or if he was feeling fancy...the cheesecake factory. He was loaded, well, his parents, but he was super cheap with Beca. If she is completely honest, she didn't give a flying fuck.

But Chloe...

She's another story.

Chloe deserves everything in the world. Chloe deserves a charter flight to New York just to eat fancy sushi at Nobu or a trip to the Bahamas just because.

This is one of those times Beca misses having money to spare.

 _Where can I take her? Think Beca...she likes the outdoors...she loves the woods, but we are in fucking Florida...it's going to be late... and we want to talk...we need peace and quiet. She eats about everything...peace and quiet...outdoors and she is not a local..._ Beca's eyes suddenly opened... _GOT IT!_

She just needed to make a call.

xxx

"Hey...how's Fancy Nancy?"

"She is in the best shape ever, why do you ask?"

"I need her..."

"She'll be ready for you"

xxx

Since there was not a lot to do for Chloe that day because she was getting ready for Atlanta, Beca decided to ask Aubrey if she wanted to go downstairs to work on one of the songs. She wanted to send something soon to the guys.

And Beca being Beca, she was getting angsty. She wanted to make a good impression.

Aubrey agreed almost immediately. It was probably the easiest song from Beca's repertoire. It was a love song. A duet. So, CR called one of the backup singers they have on call to record it with Beca.

It was easy peasy.

By five o'clock they were almost done. CR left to run some errands and left the VP and Beca alone to finish mastering the song.

Aubrey was still amaze by Beca's ability to not only write but to compose. Beca had to leave soon so she gave the blonde a green light to tweak or change whatever she feels needs work.

"So, you good right? I really need to get going...so I can pick...uhm Emily" Beca said swiveling her chair around to look at Aubrey.

"Yeah, I'm fine here, I'll send you the demo in a little bit, there's nothing much left to do, to be honest. Its perfect as it is Beca."

Beca blushed hard. She was still getting used to being praised again.

"Ok! Cool! Uhm after I hear it...should we send it?"

"I think we should...but we need the music sheet corrected and also the last transcript of the lyrics...Ashley can do that really,"

"I'll do it! I'll have time when Chloe leaves for Atlanta so,"

"Sounds like a plan...so you are ok with that? The Atlanta thing?"

 _Whut?_

"Uhm, yeah. I mean Gail was in charge...besides I want to finish all the songs like yesterday," Beca chuckled.

"Can I ask you something Beca?" Aubrey asked with a concerned tone.

 _No_

"Yes?"

"You know that I'm a controlling person, right?" Beca snorted getting a glare from Aubrey.

 _No kidding,_

 _But what the actual fuck?_

"Sorry! A little tiny bit?" Beca said doing a gesture with her hands making Aubrey roll her eyes.

"Whatever, since I am a control freak, I really want to know how things at home are? I know….it's not my place…"

 _What the actual fuck x 2_

"E-everything is gre-at..awesome even...why-why you'd ask?"

"Just asking... I miss Em and I thought she would be here every day during summer... I wanted to make her a super junior intern..."

"Oh! She is with her godparents. But that super junior intern thing sounds like fun!"

"I'll make it happen...and I didn't know you guys had more family," Aubrey asked surprise by this new information.

"Yeah, we just reconnected...So… I need to actually leave soon-ish...I need to get ready for my da-dinner! Dinner!" Beca quickly emended.

Aubrey squinted her eyes suspiciously...

"Ok, but before you go...I want to say that if you need ANYTHING Beca, we are here for you. I am here for you. But since I see a little of myself on you, weird right?" she chuckled "I know whatever comes your way you'll take care of it like you've done so far and so great...just remember that...we are family now, ok?"

Beca was aghast...

"I-ok? Thank you? but like I said, we are great...yeah... but thanks for that, it is good to know," Beca smiled shaking her head slightly. It down to Beca where Aubrey was coming from…

"Well, you need to go! I'll finish up here, we'll get together tomorrow to arrange the last details ok?"

"Cool! Thanks! See you tomorrow Aubrey," Beca said leaving but turned before closing the door "how do you know something's up?"

Aubrey just shrugged and smiled "I know everything Beca...good luck with your date," Aubrey winked "she is allergic to clams and oysters," the blonde smirked "you are welcome."

"Phew, thank goodness I'm too broke to get her oysters!" Beca laughed

"Oh my god, ok you need to leave, go!" Aubrey said laughing.

xxx

 **ChloeB:** I'm sad.

Beca chuckled at this.

 **BMH:** I'll bite.

 **BMH:** why are you sad?

 **ChloeB:** because...

 **BMH:** because...

 **ChloeB:** I haven't seen you all day -pouty face-

 **BMH:** you're cute. And you'll see me in two hours! I know I'm missable, but just hang in there red.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

 **ChloeB:** that you are...what am I gonna do in ATL?

Beca a thousand butterflies inside her tummy.

 **BMH:** miss me lots and lots? -grin-

 **ChloeB:** who's being cute now? Come pick me up sooner! Derek just dropped me off...you can come by whenever...and I'm not desperate...FYI...haha

 **BMH:** you are definitely not desperate...-eye rolling- I need to finish some things first, and then I'll come by ok? I want this to be perfect.

 **ChloeB:** Becs, I don't need big gestures...im already hooked...-wink-

 **BMH:** haha. But you deserve the moon Chloe Beale...just let me do this right, i will see you in no time ok? Wear sneakers!

 **ChloeB:** You do know how to sweet talk a girl...but fiiiine I will change my stilettos...

 **BHM:** stilettos? So, you wanted me to look like a gnome? Thanks!

 **ChloeB:** hahaha but a cute gnome...worry not. Im changing now!

 **BMH:** thank you! I need to focus on my things so don't miss me too much. See you soon!

 **ChloeB:** fiiiine. Hurry! Xxxx

 **BMH:** xxxxx

xxx

Beca was finishing cooking with Emily's help. She was going for some casual middle eastern finger foods, some wine and her acclaimed Tiramisu with assorted berries.

Em was in charge of making the pita chips and the falafel balls while Beca made the filling for the vine leaf's and the Hummus. Beca learned how to cook from her mother, she loved food and she loved making it, so she taught Beca when she was younger. Beca, trying to maintain certain traditions, taught Emily a lot of stuff too.

They were used to frozen food, but once in a while Beca would make and effort to buy and cook fresh meals.

"So…where are you taking her?... the only park I know for a picnic is full of dog poop" Emily said giggling.

"Gross kid…and nope, we are not going to the park,"

"where then?"

"I won't tell…"

"but whyyyy?" Emily whine placing each falafel in a tray for Beca to fry them later.

"because… I don't want to say it, it makes me nervous ok? please?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Ashley came into view.

"Wow…what is going on?" their cousin said looking around her kitchen.

"Becs is going on a date!" Emily said jumping.

"Kid I swear to god you have no filter…" she said rolling her eyes.

"UH! I wanna know! Spill!" Ashley said plopping down a chair.

"oh, hell no, I know YOU are the reason Posen suspects something…." Ashley widened her eyes comically "uh-hu….that's the face of a guilty woman….so no…no tea for you. But, if you wanna be forgiven, fry those bad boys," she finished pointing at the falafels.

"Yes ma'am….and sorry…I didn't mean for her to hear…shit"

Beca raised an eyebrow, of course she would tell her girlfriend. "Yeah whatever….we'll talk later…"

xxx

Everything was packed in a picnic basket Ashley lend her. She stopped to pick up a sparkling Chardonnay to pair with the food and a Vinsanto 2010 to pair with dessert, it was the only thing she let herself indulge in a little.

Her dad was a wine snob, she learned a lot from him… probably the only thing she learnt from him.

And now, she was on her way to pick up her girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend?_

 _Well, after tonight…_

 _Awe yeah._

"Ok Mitchell, is showtime!" She said to herself as a pep talk.

Beca buzzed the intercom to Chloe's apartment with shaky hands. _"Hi!"_ The redhead said happily making Beca smile.

"Your pizza is here ma'am," the brunet said faking a deep voice.

 _"Oh…shoot! I ordered Chinese…you must have the wrong number,"_ Chloe said deadly serious.

"Wait, what? It's me! Why did you order Chinese?" Beca said quickly.

 _"You are too damn easy Becs! I'll be down in a sec!" the redhead said cheekily._

Beca huffed. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

Two minutes later she felt someone jump on her back,

"woomph!"

On instinct Beca grabbed Chloe's thighs to keep her steady.

"Hi!" Chloe said kissing the tiny brunet cheek.

"Hi to you too, way to make an exit boss," Chloe giggled hoping off Beca but still holding her hand while walking out the building.

"Well, what can I say, I've been waiting for soooo long…I was so bored,"

"Bored? Or eager to see me?" Beca tugged Chloe's hand to make her turn. She wanted to look at her. The redhead who was wearing her wavy red hair down, dark jeans folded at the bottom, a loose white blouse with blue stripes with roll up sleeves, an olive bomber jacket over her shoulders and white chuck Taylors.

She looked absolutely perfect.

Beca spent quite a few hours picking her attire.

Lie.

Emily chose her attire. It was simple, and very Beca-ish. Just a vintage red plaid pants, black tank top a very light worn out leather jacket and a pair of black Vans.

Emily said she looked cool.

She trusts Emily with her life, so…

"You look incredibly beautiful Chloe," Beca said pushing a strand of red hair behind her ears.

"You don't look so bad yourself, you look like a super-hot rock star, "Chloe winked making Beca blushed.

She was stepping closer to Beca. "Hi," She said again.

"Hi," Beca responded grinning "Care to join me on an adventure?" the redhead beamed.

"I would love to," And she softly pecked Beca's lips making her grin like an idiot.

"Ok! I want more of that later," Beca said pulling apart, "but we need to get going…."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Nope…you just sit tight and wait…"

"But,"

"Na ha…Just wait," Beca kissed her cheek and the opened the car door for her.

 _Please Please… Mom if you are watching over… make her like it!_

Xxx

"HELL NO! Beca! Beca! We are trespassing!" Chloe whisper-yelled trying to pull the brunet back.

"No, we are not!"

"There is _literally_ a fence with a sign that says NO TRESPASSING! So, stop!"

"Trust me! It's cool," Beca said smugly.

"Beca! come on! What if someone calls the cops? Nuh uh!" The redhead shakes her head "Please let's go back... we'll find some other place! I can't believe you want to have a picnic in someone else's lawn! I'm not a law breaker!"

"You mean a _Lawn_ -breaker...Bada bum tsss" Beca said trying to be funny but Chloe wasn't having any of it. She just pulled her hand away. Making Beca stop. _She is pissed_.

"I don't think you understand the repercussions of us trespassing! ITS Illegal! I don't do illegal!"

Beca let Chloe finish her rant. It was quite amusing really.

 _She is so hot when she is pissed._

"You done?" She said looking directly at her blue eyes, Chloe bit her lower lip trying not to start again "do you trust me?" Beca asked with a serious face.

Chloe couldn't argue when Beca was staring at her soul. And she did trust the girl...she had huge responsibilities, so she knows she wouldn't risk going to jail or something like that.

"Uugh, yes, I do trust you," Beca smiled widely.

"Ok then, let's go,"

Beca guided Chloe through what it seemed like the backyard entrance from a huge house. The house had the lights off and Chloe couldn't hear a thing. She was distracted looking at her surroundings that she didn't feel Beca stop. So, she almost bumped her forehead on the back of Beca's head.

"Wow! Chlo," Beca said turning around "you ok?" She said caressing Chloe's cheek.

"Yeah sorry I was kind of distracted," she then lifted her eyes and looked around.

"Holy..."

"You like?"

Chloe was met with a ton of tiny warm lights hanging from palm tree to palm tree towards a gorgeous wooden deck. It was a beautiful sight. Very, very romantic in her eyes. It took Beca, Emily and Linda a while to get those up there.

"Beca this is amazing! But...where are we?" She asked intrigued.

"We are at a friends house... But this is just the grand entrance m'lady, take my hand and let me take you to our final destination,"

And Chloe did. She trusted this girl so much it was borderline ridiculous. All that _"take it slow"_ crap was long forgotten. Beca was to damn amazing and life was too short for that. She wanted all. Of course, she had to be careful, not only for her, but for Beca too.

"Ta-Da!" Beca said beaming…but on the inside she was dying from nerves.

Chloe gasped.

"A boat?!" She was shocked. She was most certainly not expecting a boat.

Food while sitting on the edge of the deck yes, boat, nope.

"Not just any boat, meet _"The Fancy Nancy",_ she is a beauty, isn't she? Come aboard!" Beca jumped settling down the picnic basket so she could help Chloe get in.

"Beca this is huge!"

"That's what she said" she chuckled earning slap on the shoulder "Hey! Better get used to those comments…"

"Gladly...But, Beca, whose boat is this?"

"It's actually a Yacht, that's why it's so big. And its Richards,...but before that, it was my family's, I sold it after my parents died." she finished with a sad tone. But Chloe's voice brought her back quickly.

"Im sorry," She said squeezing her hand, "But, wow," Cloe tried changing the subject.

"Wow indeed!" Beca eased up " Why don't we get settled up front? There are blankets and pillows all over the deck. I'm gonna go put some music. Just be careful please,"

Chloe made it to the front of the yacht; it was indeed covered in soft quilts and pillows, she couldn't believe someone took the time to do this for her. This was a first and she was static it was with Beca.

Once settle down, she heard soft music coming from the speakers surrounding the boat...Yacht...whatever. She could identify Sister hazel playing. One of her favorite bands.

"Hey, getting cozy I see," Beca said siting next to her, "I hope you like the music…its one of my favorites bands so…" without much preamble, Chloe leaned and kissed Beca, pulling her closer by cupping tiny brunet's cheeks with both hands.

Pulling away Beca let a breath go. _WOW_

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Her hand went down drawing circles on Chloe's back.

"That was for all of this…You have no idea what this means to me…no one's ever care that much before…Is the best date I've ever had," Chloe said softly.

"Well, its hasn't even started yet…but I have to tell you…I am _so_ nervous about it. I have never taken anyone out…and- and Its you…you deserve the best of the best… I'm sorry its not a fancy restaurant or a bar with a view…I promise that will come later-,"

"Beca, didn't you get the part where I said this is the best date ever? I am so happy we are here. Wearing jeans and sneakers, looking at the stars…its amazing! I really don't care about fancy restaurants…just being here with you is enough…so thank you,"

 _You did it fool! Thanks mom!_

"Well, phew," they both laugh, "But wait…even though its not a fancy restaurant, we do have fancy food and fancy wine….and also, look, Richard left me a bottle of champagne…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he even left a note,"

 **_"Please enjoy our Fancy Nancy and drink with caution. The keys aren't here because I know your license has expire. Please, if you drink, stay here, you can leave in the morning._**

 ** _Love, Dick."_**

"Oh wow…Are you planning on getting me drunk Ms. Mitchell?"

"Me? Nooo" She said reaching for the picnic basket "Ok, so…a few things to know about me…I may not look like it, but I kick ass in the kitchen department. So, me, with Ems help, made a few middle eastern delicacies such as," she picked the first container, "Falafels with tzatziki sauce, Hummus with home made pita chips and Dolmas, paired with a refreshing sparkling Chardonnay,"

"Oh, wow Becs! It all smells amazing! And I love Dolmas so much! I have a feeling I'll be rolling later!"

"Here, try one," Beca said taking one and adding a little bit of lime juice on top, "Open your mouth," Chloe did. She let out a soft moan.

"Oh gosh! Becs this tastes like heaven! Im sooo keeping you around!" Chloe giggled making Beca laugh.

"Well, I won't fight it," after that they fell into an easy chat.

Chloe praising Beca's abilities in the kitchen, and Beca melting little by little with everything the redhead said about music. They finished their food and the first bottle of wine. Beca wanted to wait a bit for dessert.

Beca learned that Chloe didn't have much of a relationship with her mother. Since her dad died, she remarried and basically forgot about her and her sister Cristina. A sister she barely talks to as well.

"She is _just_ two years older than me, but it feels like 10-year gap. She is just like my mother. All high and mighty. It's annoying. We parted ways when mother decided to give us our share of our dad's will." Chloe sighed "That's why Aubrey is like my sister, we don't really have a family to go to on especial occasions or holidays, it's been just us since college. My dad was cool though. He knew I was a lesbian before anyone else, it's a funny story actually,"

"Tell me," Beca said pulling Chloe closer.

"He…uhm…well I borrowed…or _stole_ a playboy magazine from him….and he found me hiding under his desk…I was like thirteen at the time…I wasn't doing anything _weird_ …I was just looking at the pictures…" She shrugged. Beca just fell to the side laughing.

"oh my god, so adorable! That is the best story ever! what did he say?" Chloe smiled at her.

"I was sooo embarrassed… I tried to hide it but…it was pointless. He said he wanted to get ice cream and that I should come with. That's when we really talked. And I told him that I liked what I saw, and I felt things…things I didn't feel watching boys…it was soooo embarrassing Beca. But he understood. He said it was ok, because it didn't changed anything between us," Chloe felt a hand on her cheek wiping a couple of tears she didn't feel coming down, "Sorry, I still miss him so much,"

Beca hugged her closer.

"I get it, I know how it feels to miss the most important person in your life the one person who understood me. When it all went down, I thought I was going to forget her, my mom…but Emily made that impossible. She looks just like her, but it's not that…I just want Em to know her, like really know her. That's why I kept her car and her clothes and her sketchbooks…She is so present still. I mean, I asked my mom for you to like this date...how queerballs is that?" Beca blushed.

"That's adorable Becs! I hope she approves of me though," then she looked up at the sky and said "Mrs. Mitchell, thank you for making my best friend an asshole so I could go after your daughter!"

Beca barked a laugh. "Oh god, you are so weird!"

"Deal with it. We are a couple of weirdos," Chloe winked.

"Ok, how about dessert?"

"uhhmm what did you make?"

"Tiramisu with berries…paired with Vinosanto 2010" Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh man, I just gain a couple of pounds just for hearing that," She pouted.

"But you will look hot regardless,"

"Oh really?" Chloe started leaning in.

"Super-hot," Beca whispered closing the gap.

Xxx

Their little make out session lasted a while and it was getting steamy until Chloe pulled back. Both girls were panting out of breath.

"As much as I looove doing that, we need to stop Becs," She said kissing the other girls nose.

"fiiineee…its just…"

"its just what?" the redhead asked playing with Beca's fingers.

 _Ding!_

Beca ignored the loud message alert that came from the speakers.

"Sorry, my phone is connected to the Bluetooth," She said fishing her phone "I'll silence my messages,"

"Why don't you read it, it may be important," Chloe was thinking of Emily.

"Yeah, you are right…" Beca realized it was an email from Aubrey…." the song…" she whispers.

"Said what? What song?" The red head eyes widened.

"We recorded it today…and she just sent me the last cut…Oh my god!" Beca said excitedly reading the message attached.

"Well…can I hear it?" Chloe asked shyly.

"uhm…well…oh…you know what?…fuck it. I wrote it for you anyways…" Beca ducked her head after throwing that last statement.

"For me?" she breathed out. Chloe's heart swelled at that little slip. "Hey, its ok, I can wait to hear it,"

"No no…I want you to hear it….Just…let me," Beca grabbed her glass and chugged what was left of the vinosanto, she needed courage. She choked a little "I'm ok, I'm ok" She said while Chloe patted her back.

"Easy there, play it when you are ready sweetie,"

So Beca did, she laid down pulling Chloe closer to her and pressed play.

Suddenly Oscar, the backup singer's voice came through.

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide _

Beca smiled at this, cuddling Chloe a bit.

 _I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?_

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight_

Then Beca's voice came through.

 _You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

 _No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight_

 _All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you_

 _It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?_

 _Say that it's possible_

Chloe was floating. It was a full on declaration of love. A complicated love. She got the references from the plot, but also from their own relationship? And she wanted to tell Beca she did want to rewrite the stars. With her. No one but her. As cheese as it sounded.

 _How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours_

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break, and my hands are tied._

"well…" Beca said uncertain. She had her eyes closed. It was a really bold move telling Chloe she wrote that song thinking of her. And she did it only couple of days since they met. Yes, she followed the plot line, but she couldn't help to compare her life to it. Exhibit A, Chloe was a successful woman, with a lot of girls trying to get her attention. Exhibit B, Beca was the failed musician turned to waitress just to support her sister. They were opposites in more than one way. "Wha-what do you think?" She said still with her eyes close. She didn't want to disappoint Chloe in any way.

Chloe cleared her throat. She was getting emotional, but she felt Beca needed a professional feedback first. "From a professional point of view," Beca closed her eyes even tighter. "Beca, honey…look at me," Beca shakes her head rapidly. Chloe giggled at her antics, "Babe, come on, open them," _That'll do the trick._ And Beca did, she almost snapped her neck in the process of meeting Chloe's eyes, "there she is, welcome back." Chloe beamed.

 _She called me Babe? So she doesn't hate it….or she hates it but because we are on a date she is being polite…fuck fuck! Babe sounds soooogood coming out of her mouth…._

"Becs! I Can hear you thinking…" Chloe's hand met Beca's cheek softly.

"Sorry! P-please continue…"

"As I was saying, from a professional point of you I really really like it. I'm guessing you have a lot of faith in Zac Efron's range because he has to hit some high notes…other than that it is very well-executed Beca, you did a great job. Well, and Aubrey too." She smiled when she saw Beca's shoulders relax. "Aaand…."

"Aaand… from my girlfriend's point of view?" Beca asked hesitantly but looking straight into Chloes eyes.

 _Did she? Did she just say the G word? OMG! She is so adorable…Don't make the girl wait Beale!_

Chloe was beaming and feeling fireworks inside of her. "aand from _your_ girlfriend's point of view…I actually have no words…so," The redhead pulled Beca even closer until their noses touched. "Well I do have some…I loved it so so much...and thank you. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me…You are amazing Beca Mitchell"

And then she kissed her.

She kissed her hard.

And then Chloe was on top of Beca.

And Beca was feeling a lot of things.

A LOT.

"I want you to help me rewrite the stars Mitchell." Chloe whispered on Beca's lips.

"Anything for you Boss." _Im sooooo queerballs for her..._ Beca smiled at her thoughts _._

But, it was perfect.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Im just kidding.**

 **Nowhere near done!**

Sorry for the long wait guys. Life happens sometimes and you cant help it. I hope you enjoyed this. I must be honest, I've been on a handful of dates and they were…not great. My ex was a slacker in that department so yeah. My friend JJsoccer helped a lot actually…I was aiming for a different date (a more basic one) and she helped realize a tiny detail… Beca is broke so the fancy restaurant plan was off the table.

I have less things going on next week so I will probably update sooner.

Have a great week!


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry sorry for the delay. dont kill me!**

 **I don't really know if this is any good. i didn't had the chance to double check, so, sorry in advance for that.**

 **And sorry it took so long really. my head is everywhere at the moment.**

 **Thanks for the follows and and favorites, and specially the reviews, guys. it means a lot.**

 **This is Chapter 20 (shiiiit)**

 ***i dont own PP or anything except for the plot***

* * *

Now she was just finishing the sheet music for "Rewrite the Stars" to send the song over to Fox for them to hear it, accept it and make it their own. She hoped they would stick to her original idea, but she was just happy to be considered in the first place.

"Two out of four Mitchel, and it's not even august!" She said to herself tapping her pen on her notepad. She wanted to keep working on the movie songs. She pulled one of her old journals looking for the song she wrote when she was sixteen, she liked to think about it like "the wishful" song. Her professor at Julliard said it was a very cathartic song, kind of sad, but in a good way. The fuck he was referring to? She didn't get it at the time. But part of it worked for the movie. She just needed to add and change a few things. She didn't want it to be a sad song completely, she wanted it to be a realization song. She wanted for the main character to have an epiphany of sorts during the performance. She wanted to get the message of the promise the character was making. Like the promise she made when she decided to take care of Emily.

"There is a lot of shit going on in this song…phew…" she started tapping her foot on the ground and bowing her head back. She was getting a rhythm flowing. And then she started tapping her hand on top of the desk while nodding her head. She smiled when she felt the music notes travel through her brain and the rhythm taking over.

"ok good, good, the start is quite melancholic uhm…but the end needs to be unexpected? Needs to make everyone want to join in, stand up…" she said eyeing the script. "They are reconciling! That's the word!"

She was on a roll!

"ok so…Piano and guitars? Wait…. Percussion! A lot of it of course! Duh! It will sound like a "Mumford and sons" song," she chuckled to herself "…meh…they have a good thing going," Beca said a bit louder this time, causing Ashley to pop her head out of her desk.

"let's go with a very low low tempo _from now on-…from now on-_ ….fast tempo with guitars! Or a banjo? BOTH! of course! Duh!" she said scribbling down her pad. "of course, it needs a choir! Riiight here…yes! And then slow the tempo and then…a lot of drums! _From now on-…and we will come back home again…_ lower _…."_ She kept talking to herself scribbling on her pad.

Meanwhile, Ashley called her boss, Stacie and Jesse to watch Beca in action.

 _Sorry not sorry, my Cousin is a fucking genius and this is amazing._

It was a show on its own. It was kind of amazing watching a genius work. Aubrey has seen the final take of the songs, but never the creative process. It was a quite the sight. She recorded a little bit to show Chloe.

Beca looked like a crazy person, writing, bouncing her legs and moving her left hand without even acknowledging it.

"oh man…nope…uh -uh" she started whispering some words with the rhythm she got in her head…she was shaking her head… She started again from the beginning. " Nope… _let this promise start…nope….let this promise IN ME start!_ Yes _! In me start!_ _Like like like… and anthem in my heart_... holy shit! I need a piano!" she gathered her things quickly and turned to head towards the stairs when she was met with a crowd with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Jesus!" She cried putting her hand over her heart.

"Beca…" Stacie said…" After my gorgeous girlfriend; watching you write a song is one of the best things ever," making Beca blush.

She didn't know they were watching.

 _What a Bunch of weirdos!_

"Omg Becaw! That was so cool to watch!"

"Dude, really?" Beca said with a grimace. She hated that nickname.

"Sorry! But Beca! I can't wait to hear what you're cooking up!" Jesse grinned.

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing…but I need to go…my brain is…I-I can't stop…"

"Yeah go! Guys move, let her go downstairs," Aubrey told her friends. "And Beca…call me when its ready ok?"

"Sure! Thanks! See you guys later!"

She run downstairs to one of the recording booths where a baby grand piano waited for her.

She finished the song a couple of hours later.

"Three out of four…BOOM...and the last one just needs music! Good job Mitchell…" She said smiling.

 **BMH:** Aubrey, I finish the song. I wanna try with a couple of more percussionists and a small choir for the demo… do you have anything in mind?  
 **AubreyP:** I got you. Ashley already got the Choir on stand by and I have a copuple of names for drums.  
 **BMH:** Wow ok!  
 **AubreyP:** Don't sound surprise, I know your style by now and I read the script remember. We can start tomorrow.  
 **BMH:** ok cool, see you tomorrow!

 _"Im walking on suuunshineee and don't it feel good! Yeah!"_

She is happy, sue her.

 **BMH:** Good afternoon, Sunshine! How's Atlanta treating you? xxx

Xxx

Chloe was indeed already in Atlanta with Gail dealing with possible new artist for WW and she also managed to get a meeting with a couple of Atlantic records representatives to do a strategic business alliance. The word out was that they were looking to open an office in the east coast, so Chloe jumped at the opportunity to propose this allegiance saving them a lot of money. It was a great pitch. "Forget about New York. Rent our facilities, we have an amazing team and you don't need to find a building, hire new people or fly whole teams back and forth. We have everything you need half the price. But we have to talk royalties and ownership of the songs my team produces."

The meeting went on for a couple of hours. Both suits were impressed by Chloe and they agree to meet again in a couple of months in Miami to look around. But the needed to run numbers first. Chloe wanted to jump from excitement, but she was in her professional mode. Gail did great as well. She wasn't just an annoying assistant. She knew her stuff…she had a ton of experience having worked in the music industry before. She started working with Chloe because her kids left for college, her husband retired, and she wanted out of the house. Aubrey and Chloe will never accept this out loud, but Gail helped a lot in their first year, even with her bitter ways.

She was like the mother they didn't want but was helpful anyways.

 **ChloeB** : I have been talking non-stop for almost 4 hours…I'm so tired Becs… and I miss you!  
 **BMH** : aww, you are breaking my heart Boss! You have two more days…and then… you have the weekend!  
 **ChloeB** : You're right. Aren't you gonna ask me about the meeting with Atlantic?  
 **BMH** : nope, this is Beca in girlfriend mode, office talk when you get back. I want to know if you have eaten or if your bed is comfy…if not I'll leave a nasty Yelp review.  
 **ChloeB** : hahaha Omg, I needed this…thank you. I know we have set some rules…but I'm so excited I want to share it with my girl!

Beca chuckled at this.

She was a goner.  
 **  
**After countless make out sessions during their date, they decided to set some rules, so lines won't be crossed and also, to keep it cool at the office. The most important was "No fighting in the office or during office hours if it's _not_ job related" that was pretty self-explanatory. The other ones were; no office talk _after_ office hours; no embarrassing pet names; no PDA and no double meaning comments, that one was strictly for Chloe, in the building, except Chloe's office with doors closed.

Or the copy room…

And last but not least, and Beca was adamant with this one, "No favoritism of ANY kind". Beca wasn't in this for her career, she was in it for Chloe and just her. The other part was her job and she would behave accordingly.

And they would only tell the people closest to them first, and then inform the company, so both girls can avoid any "talk" that could surface regarding Beca's professionalism.

 **BMH** : Ok ok, How was it?  
 **ChloeB:** I did everything I was supposed to do, charmed them with my awesome skills and numbers aaand…  
 **BMH:** aaaand? Come on woman, don't let me hanging!  
 **ChloeB:** They wanna meet in a couple of months or earlier for a meeting! IN OUR STUDIO!  
 **BMH:** Oh my god Chlo! That is awesome news! Wow! You most certainly kicked ass! I'm so proud of you!

Chloe's heart burst with love. Beca was such a sweetheart.  
 **  
ChloeB:** You are making me emotional stop! Its been a while since someone told me they were proud.  
 **ChloeB:** Sorry that was a downer…  
 **BMH:** hah Don't be sorry, but it is true, you are an unstoppable force babe. You are awesome!  
 **ChloeB:** What did I do to deserve you? ! 3  
 **BMH:** You literally chase me down…-shrugg-

Chloe was laughing at her phone, getting looks from the people around the café she was in.  
 **  
ChloeB:** I did, didn't I?  
 **ChloeB:** Best decision ever!

Beca was grinning like an idiot sitting on the piano bench.

 _I fucking love her._

 **BMH** : I have to go get Em from Richards, I'll call you later yeah?  
 **ChloeB** : Yes please! I wanna know what you've been up too! Mua!  
 **BMH** : haha a lot! I'll tell you later, bye Boss xxx

Chloe felt like a fucking teenager.

 _I fucking love her!_

 _Oh god._

Xxx

Back in Miami, Beca was gathering her stuff to clock out when Ashley approached her. It was probably not the best move, but she noticed Beca was in a great mood herself, she wanted to apologize because…well her big mouth.

"Becky?" Ashley called her softly. Scared almost.

"Ashley," Beca said unbothered. "make it quick I need to pick up Emily,"

"OK, I AM SO SO SORRY! I cannot be sorry enough! I was just telling Jessica," Beca raised one eyebrow "yes, I know that is bad too! I'm sorry! Buy she was gonna figure it out soon anyways, she stays a lot and you guys are living with me and I am soooorry! Posen just passed by! And she even "reprimanded" us for talking about it…I swear she won't tell anyone…she looked so pissed at us….she even gave us a warning!" Ashley finish out of breath.

 _Kudos to Aubrey then. I'm impressed._

"Fine."

"That's it? Fine? We are ok?" Ashley asked in disbelief.

"I said is fine dude, you are giving me and my sister a roof over our heads…I was upset but I can't be mad at you for talking to your girlfriend."

"But your face says otherwise," Beca was still frowning.

"Oh no, you good…I was just thinking…"

"What about?"

"Can we talk at home? I really want to see Em…"I'll bring pizza, ok?"

"Ok! great, I will see you at home, love you nerd."

"Love you to dumb-dumb"

Xxx

 _Was it a big deal not to tell Chloe about the eviction?_ Beca wondered while driving to Richards. It was almost settle. She didn't have the money, but she was going to look at a couple of apartments Linda managed to find with some great prices and better surroundings. She had to do it tomorrow, before Chloe gets back.

 _Crap._

She parked and honked. Emily came rushing out the door while Beca was getting out of the car.

"Hey!" she called "whats the rush?"

"I missed you!"

"Awww, what do you want?" Beca asked knowingly.

"One of the apartments Linda found is sooo cool Beca! It has TWO pools! INSIDE AND OUT!"

"Gee. We are in Miami, why do we need an indoor pool?"

"Thunderstorms dear," Linda said walking to them "why don't you come inside and check what I found, I managed to drop it to three options, so it'll be easier and faster, I know you want to have an apartment picked this weekend"

"Yes, thank you so much Linda. Come on Em lets go inside"

Linda managed to pull a lot of strings. She wasn't doing the real state thing anymore, but for Beca and Emily she would do anything. She actually resented her husband for a while because, because of him Beca pulled away from them. From her. But it was water under the bridge. She loved her husband dearly and now they were back being a family.

Beca and Emily sat down at the kitchen counter while Linda fixed them a cup of coffee and a milkshake respectively, that after handing Beca three brochures. Beca's first thought was "expensive".

"wow Linda…these look…"

"Well, they are not. Trust me. I know the deal you made with Richard, so I know you'll be on your own again in three months, so I don't want you to struggle financially ok? I'm aware of that. And besides, the real state here is cheaper because developers are going nuts. There are too many buildings and not that many people. Hard to believe, but true. So check them out, ask me questions….we can go check them out tomorrow, during lunch or after work…let me know in the morning. I like this one, is closer to your job." She said pointing to a super modern building near downtown. Beca didn't like the aesthetics of it. She was more "conservative" in architectural matters. "And Emily LOOOOVES this one and is a couple of blocks from Ashleys….so is closer to Ems school…and I have a feeling you are gonna like it more…" this one looked better. It was old but looked modern, but not too flashy, it was tall as hell… it reminded Beca of the one they used to live when she was little, before they moved to Aventura. "It looks like the one we lived when I was like 5 or 6…Mom loved it. It had a trail to the beach," Linda smiled.

"It's the same one,"

"No!?" this was a total surprise "really!? Really? And you like it Em?"

"Its awesome BecBec! It has a tennis court on the top floor! And TWO POOLS Beca!" Emily said dramatically.

"Well, you are definitely our mothers daughter…" Beca said proudly ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Let's go check this one out tomorrow Lin, I don't need to check the others" Emily was bouncing around the kitchen while Linda was fetching her phone to make an appointment. "Check if it can be at 12, it's my lunch break!"  
xxx

Later that night, Beca, Ashley and Emily were having pizza while watching some crappy TV. Beca told her that it was possible that they would move over the weekend. Ashley was kind of bumped about it. It was fun sharing her apartment with someone else; especially her cousins. But she gets it. Beca is used to her independence and she wants Emily to live her best life. And sharing a mattress on a living room wasn't it.

Beca's phone rang suddenly and that earned her a pillow in the face for interrupting some Kardashian shit going on. "unnecessary!" She said throwing the pillow back to Ashley "I'm going to take this outside," She said over her shoulder. She swiped and answered, "Hey boss lady!"

"Hey becs! Watchu doing?" Chloe sing-song it.

"Just eating pizza and watching trashy TV with the girls,"

"Yum! You are at Ashley's again? You guys are like twins I swear! Its like the fifth night you guys are there" She chuckled. Beca didn't know how to answer. She hated not telling Chloe, but this had nothing to do with her to be honest. She wanted to gain control of her things first.

"Well yeah, Emily loves it here so," Beca sounded unsure. _I hate this!_

"You sound weird Becs, is something wrong?" Chloe asked biting her lower lip.

"of course not! I'm just tired baby, its been a long day and I haven't seen you in days so…do the math," she wasn't lying, she truly missed the red head like crazy.

"Aww sweetie, I'll be in Miami in no time, just one more day and puff! I'm there,"

"I guess I can slack a little more then," Beca said smirking.

"I can feel the smirk through the phone Beca…and I know you are lying…you see…I got a text earlier…more than a text…it was a video, short but juicy…just like you," That made Beca laughed so hard.

"Oh my god! That was bad…so bad…"

"No, it wasn't! you laughed!" Chloe said huffily.

"I didn't say it wasn't funny, I said it was bad! But what video are you talking about? Did someone sent you porn?" Chloe giggled.

"You dirty little bird! Of course, it's not porn…I watch that at home…in a bigger screen…" the red head said in the sweetest tone.

"Oh…"

 _Why am I feeling dizzy?_

"Fuck…did I break you again?" Beca shook her head trying to regain her composure.

"uhm" She cleared her throat "I'm good, I'm good…but again, what video?" she said trying to be nonchalant about the porn thing.

"Oh yes! Stacie sent me this video of you working on a song! You look adorable babe! And your face…oh my god, and you were doing this thing when you smiled and bite your tongue…"

Beca just groaned…she was so in the zone that she didn't notice she had a crowd… _Ashley will pay…_ so embarrassing…she always looks like a crazy person when she is writing music. That's why she does it in private but since Chloe is out of town…but she forgot about her dumb-dumb cousin.

"Noooo that's so embarrassing! Grr! Not fair!"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Beca, you are a music prodigy, you can get away with anything; if you wanted to compose naked, so be it! We won't stop you…I most certainly NEVER stop you," Chlo chuckled making Beca groan again.

"Chloeeeeeee" she whined "I'm not a music prodigy! And I would never compose naked…ever…that's insane!"

"Not even for me?"

 _That's probably too soon Beale._

"Oh god…." Beca's breath hitched.

"Breath Beca, I'm just teasing you!"

"You are the worst…but I miss you…come back already!"

"I'll be there Friday! We already finish everything marked as top priority, there is only one artist left to check out, so yeah…I'll be home soon, promise!"

"Ok. Can I ask you something Chlo?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"Did you already tell Aubrey and Stacie about us? Like being together? Because I want to tell Ashley…and she may tell Jessica, which I don't mind but I wanted to be sure…I know we are sending this "memo" when you get back but,"

"Both, Stacie and Aubrey know how I feel about you, but no…I haven't share that particular information with them yet…Why?"

" Ugh…I really want to tell Ashley…but she has this big mouth sometimes," Chloe sensed Beca change of tone. "and I don't want her to spoil anything, especially with your best friends,"

"Babe if you want to tell her, I have absolutely no problem. You deserve to have someone to talk to, and to be completely honest…people will know soon…so don't sweat it babe, share anything you like, I'll make sure to tell the girls soon. And if Ashley spills the beans, I know we said we wanted to avoid any talk, but maybe I want to show you off… we'll deal with that later,"

"You are just saying that…"

"No really, you have been with us over a month now and you are the most professional person in the building. And I know my people! And we have our rules, and if we stick to them everything will be just fine…so yeah, talk to Ashley. Heck talk to Ashley and Jess…"

"You should probably tell Aubrey like now…she kind of know we went on a date…"

"She knows everything….its so creepy,"

"I KNOW!"

"Well sweets, I hate to say this, but I have to go…I am super tired…I woke up extra early to work out and my body is screaming bed time,"

"Yeah totally, go rest please. You work too much. Take a hot shower and then go to bed. I can't wait to see you,"

"I can't wait either, good night baby, mua!" Chloe said yawning. _I love you_

"Goodnight babe, sweet dreams." The brunet whispered. _I love you_

Xxx

Beca, Emily and Linda checked the apartment they picked. It had been recently remodeled and had two big bedrooms, 3 bathrooms a fairly large livingroom plus dining room and very spacious kitchen. Emily was beyond excited. Beca was choking down a lot of memories from her childhood. Just meeting Curtis, the doorman again, after almost 20 years was a lot to deal with. But seeing her sister so happy just by having a real bedroom was enough.

Linda and the realtor managed to get the papers together that same day. Beca signed them feeling a sense of relieve she hadn't felt in a while.

 _We have a home._

Linda had asked Beca for permission to decorate Ems room because she felt she owed her goddaughter at least that. Beca accepted because to be honest, it was one thing less on her mind. She had to refurbish the whole place because their possessions were minimal, and this space needed a lot of things to feel homie so she would take any help is offered.

"Becs! We have a balcony! And there's the beach!" Emily yelled from the other side of the apartment. Beca was taking measurements to buy new kitchen appliances when she heard her sister.

"I know right…just be careful please!" she chuckled.

"Sweetie, I'm calling a moving company, so they can bring your things from our storage, is tomorrow ok? I know you'll be working but they can just leave the boxes and furniture here,"

Beca chuckled ant Linda's eagerly personality. She would've been an awesome mom to her boy. "That sounds fantastic actually, Chloe isn't back from Atlanta yet so I can leave on time,"

"That's great! I'll take care of it darling, we can meet here later to help you unbox, is that ok?"

"Yeah of course," Beca sighed "We have a home," she finished with a watery laugh.

 _Don't get emotional asshole, who are you?_

"Oh honey, are you ok?"

Beca nodded rather quickly.

"Awww, come'er sweetie,"

Beca hugged Linda feeling so safe again.

"Sorry, I'm so emotional lately…" Linda pulled away a little, squinting her eyes at Beca

"You are not pregnant, are you?"

Beca choked on air before laughing making Linda laugh too.

"Good one Lind,"

"I still have it," She winked and hugged Beca again.

"what is going on?" Emily interrupting.

"Hug fest, come join kid," Beca said opening one arm. Emily almost tackled both women to the ground giggling.

Xxxx

Chloe and Gail were having a late lunch at the hotel restaurant in a comfortable silence. They've known each other for a long time so they didn't mind the quiet. That until Chloe interrupted Gail Steak ritual. She didn't get it…but she wouldn't question it. Like ever.

 _I love this old mummy but, why does she need to put ketchup and steak sauce in each piece of meat individually…why not put everything on the plate…good god._

"Uhm, Gail," The blond woman raised her eyes to meet the redhead "Do you think we can change our flight for a redeye?"

Gail frowned a little "Why? Getting bored of me already?" She chuckled.

"Bored? Of you? Never!" she giggled. "I just wanna go home you know? We already checked everything on the list…the things left aren't important right now," She shrugged.

"Home or home to your girlfriend?"

Chloe's eyes widen comically at the statement. _What the actual fuck? How…_

"w-what are you talking about?" said trying to sound smooth. She didn't expect this from Gail at all.

"Do you think sending me to those weirdos would stop me from knowing everything that happens on that company? Who do you think taught Aubrey everything?" she scoffed

 _Makes sense…_

"Gail" she whined "im so fucked…" she dropped her head on the table.

Gail let out a belly laugh. "Oh Chloe, I know what you are thinking… she is not Sarah. I don't know Beca enough personally, but I know everything she is doing and she is a hardworking girl. She's been with us over a month and I can tell she is more professional than Jesse," That earned a chuckle from Chloe "She isn't intimidated by you or anyone…not anymore. I think is the opposite... she wants to prove herself to you because you gave her a huge opportunity and I'm certain the last thing she wants is to let you down."

Chloe eyed the old woman curiously. Gail opening up to her wasn't anything new, but it only happened with her or Aubrey.

"Why do you let the guys think you are the devil? You just open up to us, they would love you Gail," she tilted her head, " Why don't you let know how cool you really are? I know you have this reputation to uphold back in the day, but you can be yourself know. I mean, jesse would freak the F out if you just smile at him,"

Gail chuckled.

"I guess torturing you children gives me life. Ever since my kids left for school I needed someone to replace them,"

"Oh Gail! You are terrible," both women laugh. "but give them a chance,"

"Yeah yeah, I'll try if you promise me something…or take it as an unwanted advice from an old hag"

"You're like the mother I always wanted Gail, bitter but loving, tell me" Chloe smiled.

"Stop looking at your past. I know your story. I pay attention and I know your friends already told you this. Give Beca a chance. Stop comparing them in your head. Like I said I don't know Beca personally, I'll try I promise, but she is incredibly talented. And I approve of her for you,"

"Well…like you suspected we are indeed together,"

"I knew it!"

"yeah yeah…she took me on a date on Tuesday…it was…wow. I was blown away Gail. Sarah never didn't-" She stop when she saw Gail putting a finger up shushing her.

"That right there. That isn't healthy dear. Sarah shouldn't be so present in your mind if you want this to work."

"I knoooow, but she was my first "real" relationship, and it was intense to say the least. I thought we were gonna get married! But you are right…Beca is in another level completely,"

"Exactly, you need to be ready to see her in New York,"

"Wait, what?"

"Sarah…In New York?" Gail tilted her head like trying to figure if Chloe knew "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" she responded anxiously.

"She is one of the Fox executives…."

"Well, shit."

* * *

 **I had to ended here. sorry!**

 **Worry not Bechloe Shippers, trust me.**


	21. Chapter 21

You guys, im leaving to the airport in like 20 minutes but i had to put this up! im sorry for any mistakes! i just wanted to give you guys something! i will take advantage of the plane ride to write the next one on my phone since i tend to not travel with my laptop.

i hope you guys enjoy this one! please leave a comment if it sucked or you like it!

thanks for the reviews! you guys are really kind.

ttyl!

*i do not own pp or anything! just the plot*

* * *

Group Chat: WWBitches

 **ChloeB:** I just found out Sarah is one of the execs at Fox. Did any of you know about this?  
 **AbreyP:** What are you talking about? Your Sarah?  
 **StaceC:** I did. And she's not _her_ Sarah, she is just Sarah.  
 **AubreyP:** It doesn't matter! You knew? What the hell Stace. I'm withholding!  
 **StaceC:** Wow, stop right there. You guys should've known too! Read your goddamn documents!  
 **ChloeB** : Oh please, you are my lawyer I trust you enough to not read them! You wanted me to go blind? I can't even.  
 **StaceC:** Oh, do not get me started ginger! But chill the F out. She is just an exec, she is _nothing_ to you right? It shouldn't matter Chloe.  
 **AubreyP:** She _is_ kind of right Chlo. She is "part of the job" nothing else why are you so upset about it anyway?  
 **ChloeB:** Are you two fucking kidding me? I have to deal with her now and Beca will be there too!  
 **StaceC:** so?  
 **AubreyP:** so?  
 **ChloeB:** Beca and I are together!

 _Fuck! By text Beale? Really?_

 **AubreyP:** You owe me that trip to St. Maarten Stace.  
 **StaceC:** Daaamn girl. Ok. A bet is a bet.  
 **ChloeB:** Wtf you guys!? You were betting on my love life?  
 **StaceC:** You bet your ass we were. I thought you'd wait a bit but meh. IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!  
 **AubreyP:** Yeah we are! I know we said to take it easy, but…wait is overrated. WE ARE VERY HAPPY FOR YOU. That leads me to STOP FUCKING WORRYING ABOUT FUCKING SARAH!  
 **ChloeB:** DON'T YELL AT ME!  
 **AubreyP:** Sorry, I didn't mean to activate the caps lock. Anyways, come back so we can talk! My fingers are cramping. I hate texting.  
 **StaceC:** . .now. We have a date! I need your hands fully functional -wink-  
 **ChloeB:** Gross.  
 **ChloeB:** So you guys are ok with this? Me and Beca…. together?  
 **StaceC:** Yes. Yes we are. Enjoy life Sweetheart, you deserve it. And let's deal with Sarah later ok? now, I must go pick up my girl. Bye!  
 **AubreyP:** What she said. Bye love you!  
 **StaceC:** Aubrey!  
 **AUbreyP:** k  
 **ChloeB:** You guys are insane. I love you both. See you soon.

Chloe put her phone down. She was in the VIP Room at the airport waiting for the red eye flight Gail managed to get. It was only 8 o clock. It was going to be a long night. But it was worth it. She wanted to surprise Beca and spend most of the weekend with her. Well, with Beca and Emily. She loves that little girl. She was so bright and talented, highly entertaining for a 11 year old. Beca really did a great job raising of her. Chloe wonder how amazing Beca would be with their own kids. _Ok, WAY too soon Beale._

It was indeed to soon, but she couldn't help it. Beca was incredible, so honest and pure. Chloe wasn't gonna lie, the latter scared the shit out of her. Being with someone who hasn't been in a relationship before, a real one, was scary. What if Beca meets someone else along the way? Someone who is younger and starting like her or what if Beca prefers being with someone with less achievements because she feels intimidated… what if…

"What if… you stop overthinking things dear?" Gail interrupted.

"You are such a witch…" Chloe huffed crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"That I am, that's why I can read minds. You need to stop Chloe. She chose you. She is a grown-up girl, who has lived many lives. So don't go underestimating her. You know, people in general don't often need to date a lot or sleep around to find the one. That's some bullshit cheap men and women say to get around. But it only takes one moment, just one," Gail pointed her index finger up "to know someone is IT for you. Take me and my husband, we met in our senior year of high school. He punched a guy because he was bothering me mercilessly. He said to him "You never talk to a lady like that. EVER" and I didn't even know his name at the time…but I knew he was my one. I knew that man was going to take care of me, and he would let me take care of him just the same. We have been together since. We have only been with each other. We didn't need to try with other people. We just knew. And I bet you know already. And if I were to place a bet, my money is on Beca knowing too."

"Jesus Gail…that was," She cleaned her eyes for a tiny tear that escaped. "How long have you been married?"

"Too long," Gail said making both laugh "we are celebrating our 35th this year actually. So, yes, you can be with one person your whole life. Even if I want to ditch him for a couple of days because he is driving me crazy at home, that's what I sign up for, 'till death do us part."

"Thanks Gail, really,"

 _*Flight 343 to Miami is now boarding*_

"That's us, come on Kid, let's go home."

Xxxxxxxxx

It was early Saturday morning when Chloe arrived at her apartment. She decided to take a nap and start her day like any other day. At 6 am with a run. But she decided to text Flo asking for a bit of info. She wanted to surprise her girlfriend later in the afternoon. She missed her so much. And she wasn't expecting her until Sunday, so it was perfect!

 **ChloeB:** Flo, please send me Becas address when you wake up, thank you!

A few minutes later she received a reply…it was 3 am…

 **FloF:** nw 91st w/ nw 1st ave "EL coral" complex.  
 **ChloeB:** Do I wanna know what you are doing up at 3am Floflo?  
 **FloF:** Its Miami chica!

Chloe chuckled.

 **ChloeB:** Of course! thank you! Behave!

Chloe went to bed exhausted but ready to share her weekend with the Mitchell girls.

Xxxxx

Chloe returned home after her jog but went straight to Aubrey's to have breakfast. She knocked twice and was about to knock for the third time when a tall brunet girl opened the door.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock trying to comprehend why was this stranger answering her best friends door with nothing but a short robe…a friend who happens to be in a very committed relationship with her other best friend.

"Can you please not do that?" the tall brunet said yawning "you always look like you are about to burst or something…what time is it anyway?"

"Stacie!?"

"Who's at the door babe?"

"The ginger…she looks uhmm… I give up, she's being weird again," Stacie said turning round "imma take a shower"

"Chloe! Close your mouth, what's wrong?" Aubrey said coming to the door.

"She's back to being brunet?"

"Oh! Stacie? Yes, she decided one blonde was enough and I'm the natural one so….that's why you are in shock or something?"

"I thought it was someone else…" she giggled " sorry! It just shocked me that's all, she looks great by the way! I missed the real hunter,"

"I'm hurt that you think I would ever cheat, but, nu hu, the hunter is locked down, and I have the key. She is back to being her, period. Come in, I was starting breakfast."

"Yum! I just came from a run, I'm starving,"

"Wait," Aubrey turned to look at Chloe with her coffee mug "why are you here? You were supposed to come back on Sunday…what gives?" she sipped her coffee.

"I wanted to surprise Beca. I am surprising her actually, I have her address, so I can go over…" Aubrey choked and spit out her coffee. "Too hot,"

Chloe looked at her funny.

"Well as I was saying maybe, I'm thinking on bringing take out or watch a movie with her and Em, what do you think?"

"I think you should tell her beforehand that you are coming over, _maybe_ she has plans because _maybe_ she thinks you are still in Atlanta…wild guess." Aubrey shrugged.

 _Please call before, please call before._

"I hate it when you are right!"

 _Sweet baby Jesus that was close. Beca owes me big._

"It's a gift…so if she's busy you are more than welcome to join us. We are going antique shopping,"

Chloe made a face.

"Oh, fuck you, you love antique shopping…you never know what you can find…like cool instruments or old-school guitars for certain someone…." Aubrey mumbled.

"Oh, em gee! Ok I'll go!"

"Atta girl,"

Xxxx

Beca, Em, Linda and Ash finished unboxing everything Friday night so now she knows what's missing. She woke up super early on Saturday because there was a lot of things to do. They went back to Ashley's because they wanted a farewell pajama party. Also, Beca needed a bed. It was time.

Emily on the other hand, was almost set because Linda managed to order everything, including the paint for one of the walls, and it was getting shipped later that afternoon.

But now, Beca was walking around their new apartment making a list of things they needed. From paint to silverware to ice cube trays. They really lived a very humble life.

"BecBec I'm hungry, can we go get breakfast?" Asked Emily from her starfish position in the living room carpet.

"Just give me a sec, I want to get everything…. what else am I missing?"

She recited her list to Emily who rolled her eyes back at her.

"What did I say about the eye rolling?"

"You are missing the most important thing in the world…."

"and what is thaaat genius?" she asked mockingly.

"THE MICROWAVE! How am I gonna make popcorn when you are out?"

Beca facepalm herself…."of course…the microwave. I promised you one and I'm gonna get you one,"

"Yes! Let's go then! I want bacon!"

"ok, put your shoes on-" Beca was telling Emily when her phone started ringing, She smiled at the screen "I'm going to take this outside ok!?"

"kaaay,"

"Well hello there, boss lady, how are you this beautiful morning?" Beca said in the most charming way.

 _"Always the charmer. Good morning baby, I am great! How about you?"_

"Oh, I am great too, im going to have breakfast with Emily and then we are going shopping…for stuff,"

 _"Oh shopping! I love shopping, where?"_

"Probably Target for the bigger things…nothing fancy, maybe Costco,"

 _"What are you guys buying?"_

Beca had to cough her nervousness away, she forgot for one second, she was talking to the one person she couldn't tell about her eviction yet. She wanted everything perfect first. Even if that meant Chloe going ape shit…or something equally scary.

 _"Becs?"_

"Yeah sorry, we-we need a new Microwave… so…nothing too exciting,"

Chloe felt the change of tone, _"Are you ok? Do you want me to maybe…I don't know come over?"_

 _Come over? But she's in Atlanta._

"har har Chlo, I know you are in Atlanta. But I would love for you to come with us if you were here,"

 _Safe!_

 _"Oh, but I am…"_

"WHAT?" Beca shrieked " 's not….why? you…You what?" Beca wasn't counting on this, this changes everything!

 _Fuck fuck fuck._

 _"Aww Mitchell, don't choke on me. I'm in Miami, Gail and I took the red eye. So, I would love to go with you and Em shopping. I was going antique shopping with Aubrey and Stacie, but my girlfriend wins every time over them… so should I come to your house? I can pick you guys up, I have the SUV so you can fit anything you want. Flo gave me your address,"_ Chloe giggled while the other side of the line when mute.

"M-m-my Address?"

 _"Yes silly!"_ Chloe laughed.

 _Think fast you doofus! Tell her you will meet her later! Tell her is bonding time with Em!_

Beca had to clear her throat and her thoughts "Chlo, baby, what about you let me go with Em, you know, sisterly bonding time and I'll pick you up later and we can have dinner and the we can watch a movie…what do you say?"

 _"Are you asking me out on a date Mitchell?"_ Chloe asked swooning.

"Yes! That's exactly it. What do you say? Dinner and a movie?"

 _Please say yes, please say yes._

 _"YES! I would love to! Wait, I think Aubs is knocking…yeah, she is. Call me later! Good luck shopping! Say hi to Em for me!"_

"I will, have fun shopping too! I- bye!"

Beca just collapsed against the balcony wall. She hated doing this. but she repeated herself the same thing over and over.

 _This isn't about her, this is about you and your sister._

Xxxx

It was such a long day or Beca. They recruited Ashley and Jessica to help them out with some of the heavy lifting. And sooner rather than later, the apartment looked like home. Beca decided to treat their guest with some Italian take out for lunch. They were lounging on their brand new livingroom while their new Tv was playing some reality show the girls enjoy when Beca decided to tell Ashley and by default Jess about Chloe.

"hum…" beca grabbed the remote control to lower the volume.

"Beeeecs! They are about to do the baby reveal thingy for Khloe!" Emily whined.

"It's a girl Emily…its already on her Instagram" Jessica chimed in. Ashley giggled.

"Thanks Jess, look I need to talk to Ash…and Jess… I think the Kardashians can wait…"

"Just so you know I don't have an Instagram because Beca won't let me…so I didn't know jess!" She huffed poking her tongue at Jess.

"Sorry kid…I'll make it up to you. What's up Beca?" Jess asked looking between her and her girlfriend, "Is something wrong at work? Is Aubrey being mean again?"

"No no, none of that, she's actually pretty cool? Wow, who would've thought I'd say that… But no, its about me and Chloe?"

They both heard Emily squealed a little but intstanly covering her mouth with her hand.

"What's going on Becky?" Ashley asked suspiciously eyeing both Mitchell girls.

"Well…"

"Oh!" Jessica said suddenly "I know!"

"You do?" Beca asked bewildered.

"what, what?" Ashley intervened feeling lost.

"Oh my g-"

"Dude let me finish!"

"Sorry! Go on!"

"What the F is going on?" Ash asked around but focusing on Beca, the girl was feeling extremely nervous she didn't know why…Ashley is her cousin, she would definitely not feel like Beca is using Chloe or something of sorts.

"Chloe is her girlfriend!" Emily couldn't keep it in any longer. They dared to interrupt Khloe Kardashian reveal party for this idiotic question ping pong. Heck no.

"WHAT!?"

"DUDE!"

"I KNEW IT!"

Came the response of Ash, Beca and Jessica. Apparently, the blonde can only predict everyone's future but hers. She always got a vibe that Chloe liked Beca but didn't even comment about it to Ash…specially after Aubrey caught them talking about the eviction.

Ash on the other hand, had tease Beca about it but she wasn't expecting this so soon…It was too soon.

"Beca…how long?" Ashley asked instantly returning the serious atmosphere Beca was trying to set before.

"I…Not long. I swear… You know I never look for these things…it just happened?" She shrugged.

"It happened? I know I teased you before but why didn't you tell me? When did IT happened? It has been like two days! I can't believe you! She is your boss genius! Do you know how it will look!? Your career is finally starting!"

 _What?_

Oh, now she's getting pissed.

"Excuse me? You can't believe me? How about you going around yapping about us being evicted AT WORK?" She was going of track "It happened ok?! Yes, it was fast…do I regret anything, absolutely not! Chloe is fucking awesome, and I don't care what you say, I would be a fool if I pass on an opportunity to be with such and amazing woman. And I don't care about my career! I just want stability to sustain my sister, not fame a shit loads of money! Get that out of your head! Yes, I had a dream before, but I was sixteen Ashley, I'm almost 27, I could care less about all the bells and whistles of the industry. And me, telling you guys this, is what we planed as a couple. We have rules that I do not have to explain to you, but it will make our work relationship stay the same. So I don't need you judging me or her! and I certainly don't need you going around the office on Monday telling everyone. We are setting the pace on this so I BEGG OF YOU, to keep it quiet," She looked at Jessica " Both of you"

There was an awkward silence until Jessica broke it.

"Im really happy for you Beca, and I've known Chloe for quite sometime now and she is great. And I honestly never seen her date anyone…you must be special," She winked at Beca making the short brunet smile.

 _Sweet Jessica._

"You know she used to date someone at her old label and-" Beca hold her hand up to silence her.

"I know everything… we know everything about each other…"

"She doesn't know about the eviction, does she?" she said smugly.

"Where do you get off Ashley? Why are you being so negative?"

"Because you are like my sister Beca, and I want what is best for you and Emily! This is a big deal! And I don't think you are thinking this through! Think about your future!"

"It is a big deal, I know! That's why I'm telling you before we tell everyone! I am happy, the happiest I've ever been! Why can't you be happy for me?" Beca rubbed her face in frustration "She…she gets me ok? she cares so much…for me, for Emily…for you guys… I have never met anyone like her. You know I'm right…"

"Look…I just want the best for you ok? I'm sorry if I was being a dick I'm just…since your mom and dad died I feel overly protective of you and Em, and you don't have a lot of experience and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry I reacted poorly…honestly…" Ashley said wiping her eyes.

"I hate you…" Beca said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I know…I hate you to…to the moon and back. And I am really sorry." Ashley said pulling Beca for a hug.

"Wow…that was the fastest fight and reconciliation I've seen in my life," Jess mumbled.

"Is a sister thing," Emily said smiling.

Xxxx

After the "little" disagreement with Ashley, Beca told them about her date on the boat and also about the date she had later that night. Emily said she wanted to go Ashleys to spend the night which fit perfectly with Becas plan. She had yet to decide where to take her girlfriend and she was so tired.

Now, she is sitting in her car in front of Chloe's building, browsing through Yelp to check restaurants out, but the cute ones are super expensive, and she just spent a lot of cash shopping for furniture and Emily's damn microwave.

"Fuck it,"

She got out and buzzed Chloes number.

 _"Yes?"_

"I have a delivery for one Chloe Beale? It's a pocket size girlfriend,"

Beca heard a laugh through the buzzer, it sounded glorious.

 _"Oh my good! You are the cutest. Come on up!"_

"look at you making fun of your own height… Love changes people that's for sure…" Beca said walking to the elevator.

 _Love._

The ride up was fast and as soon as the doors opened and stepped into the hall she saw her girl running towards her in shorts and a T-shirt. She was quick enough to catch her girl almost midair.

 _My girl._

"I've missed you" Chloe whispered against Beca's neck, nuzzling into her hair making Beca feel everything ten thousand times more.

Beca hugged her tightly taking in the perfect smell of Chloe's perfume. Chloe pulled away to look into Becas eyes. Eyes she missed every hour she was away. It was insane.

She leaned in for a quick peck, but Beca wasn't having any of it. She pulled her back in to kiss her harder.

Chloe pulled away again, but then Beca's voice dropped and whispered "a little more please," and Chloe felt things…things down there. She just went for it.

After a little while of making out in the hall, Choe pushed Beca inside her apartment.

"You know there are cameras in the hall…Clark was probably having fun watching…." Chloe teased.

"shit.."

"Its ok babe, but you are here early…im not complaining though!"

"I know…I just missed you…and…I was wondering if you maybe…" Beca started saying while plopping on the couch" You would like to…"

"Stay in and cuddle on the couch while we eat take out?"

"YES!"

Chloe laughed and sat on Becas lap.

"Oh, hey there," Beca said pulling a string of hair behind Chloes ear.

"Hi, Missed me?"

"Like crazy," She said pulling Chloe closer with on hand on her cheek, "I missed you and this," Beca kissed Chloe gently while the redhead melted against her girlfriend. Soon, Chloes arms were around Beca's neck and her hands were scratching slowly through Beca's hair making the younger girl moan softly. Becas hands found Chloes hips and pulled even closer. Without even knowing, Chloe started thrusting Beca's lap slowly, with such effortlessness that was making Beca whimper.

The tiny brunet was so turned on, her head was gonna explode. But she didn't care, because this, being under Chloe Beale was a dream come true, being able to squeeze HER girlfriends thighs and ass…Woops, was the best feeling in the world.

It was getting out of hand for sure, and Chloe realized Beca didn't mind at all, but she knew it was way too soon.

So she pulled away earning a growl.

"w-whyyy'd you stop?" Beca whined still panting.

Chloe cleared her throat and pull all the way next to Beca, but still looking directly at her.

"don't whine babe, it's just… it is too soon. And I know you…"

"Have zero experience?" Beca looked away "Yeah…. but…that was nice…"

Chloe grabbed Beca's chin gently to make her look back at her.

"Nice is putting it mildly, that was intense and super hot….but yeah…let's take things slow…for now…are you with me?"

 _Wow, very mature Beale._

Beca exhale loudly "fiiiiiiiiiiine….By the way, I love your ass…" Beca said cheekily.

Chloe gasped making Beca giggle.

"Fuck me…I've created a monster," the redhead said shaking her head amused.

"Well…" Beca gave her a megawatt smile "soon?"

"OMG, stop!" Chloe barked a laugh.

"…so…food?" Beca pecked Chloe's lips.

"Yes please!"

 _I fucking love her._

They both thought at the same time.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello awesome readers, here is chapter 22. I'm not a 100% happy with this, but i didn't want to keep you waiting. I've been busy and I now know what is like to have writers block...its a bitch.

Happy 4th of July to all the american readers around here.

Thank you for sticking with me. And thank you for sending me messages to keep me on my toes, i appreciate it.  
Let me know how you feel about this...be gentle.

ENjoy!

*I don't own pp or pp characters just the plot*

* * *

Things were starting to fall into place.

Again.

Except…

Except, Beca was finding hard to telling Chloe about the eviction. It has been over a month already, so she felt that it didn't matter that much because they were safe now, but deep down she knew Chloe would have a hard time accepting the fact that her girlfriend withhold vital information from her.

"What to do…what to do" Beca mumbled while pacing around recording studio 3. It was the smallest one and Beca loved it. CR and the other guys from that floor decided to name that particular studio "The B room" in her honor.

She managed to wrap the songs for the movie a couple of weeks ago so now she was just "playing" around with her other songs. Chloe tried to convince Beca to produce her own material, even release some singles or maybe an EP, but she wasn't having it… She settled on writing and selling her songs, it was a huge step for her and she was scared shitless to say the least, but she had her own cheerleaders to keep her going.

Little by little she was regaining some of the confidence she left in New York all those years ago.

"what to do…what to do… Fuck!" suddenly, she was brought back from her musings with a text alert.

 **Dick:** Good News! Police caught Doris trying to cross the border into Mexico. Court Date set August 17, 10 am. Be there half hour early. I will call you later anyway! Have a lovely evening sweetheart.

 **BMH:** That's a lot of info in one text…ok…good…Thank you….for like…everything. Love you uncle Dick.

 **Dick:** Love you too honey.

"Well…that's that." She sighed.

Her phone buzzed again in her pocket.

Looking at her locked screen, she couldn't help her grin. It was a picture of Chloe in a bikini. Yes, highly inappropriate if someone from work got a peak, but she loved that picture. They were celebrating her first month anniversary with beach date. She swiped to answer.

"Hello sunshine, what can I do for you?"

 _"Good afternoon grumpy pants, how are you? Where are you?"_ Chloe asked eagerly.

"Oh, I'm downstairs packing up so i can go up to meet you. Why?"

 _"Nothing really…I miss you when you go downstairs that's all…and I'm kinda hungry… I was stuck in a meeting with Aubrey… I just managed to eat a tiny granola bar… are you hungry? If not…I can go by myself…"_ the red head rumbled _._

"Oh, stop with the guilt trip you…" Beca said making Chloe giggle "I'm hungry too as matter of fact. I forgot to grab lunch. Meet you up there in five?"

 _"Yayy! Thank you thank you! You are the best! Maybe we can pick up Em?"_

Beca smiled at that. One of her fears getting into a serious relationship was Em, and if they would accept and include Emily. All fears were washed away with Chloe, the red head went out of her way in making Emily feel included and safe. Beca couldn't have asked for more.

"I would love to, but she is with Richard and Linda…she is staying the night, so they can go sailing in the morning…so its just you and me,"

 _"Oh really?"_ Chloe's voice dropped a bit making Beca's tummy fluster.

"Ye-yeah, hum…yes…Wha-what where do you wanna go?" The brunet tried to keep her cool while she could hear laughter trough the line. "Are yyou laughing at me? Rude!" she huffed.

 _"You are adorable babe… come up and we can figure it out! Hurry!"_

"Ok, ok I'm coming!"

 _"Yeah you will"_ Chloe mumble.

"What?"

 _Did I just hear? Did she just? Are we gonna…like… do it? Beca Mitchell you dog!_

 _"What?"_ Chloe replied innocently.

"Weirdo" she chuckled.

 _"Right back at cha babe!"_

Beca kept ginning like a dummy after she hanged up.

 _I fucking love her!_

Xxxxxxx

Beca's birthday was approaching, she's never been to keen on celebrating, specially after her parent's died…What was the point? But this year was different. She had Emily,of course, Richard and Linda, new friends and specially Chloe.

So, she decided to throw a small barbeque in Richards house. It was no brainer; the whole crew of WW wouldn't fit in her apartment. She sent a massive Email to everyone asking to RSVP. Not even 5 minutes later everyone confirmed. August 18 was a go!

Linda was more than ok with organizing the whole shebang. Beca asked her to keep it simple. _"I never do simple BecBec!"_

Chloe on the other hand was having a mental breakdown trying to find the perfect gift for her girlfriend. She knows Beca had spent a lot of birthdays just with the company of Em and Ashley, and probably receiving small but meaningful presents from both girls, so she was having a hard time deciding what to do.

Beca asked her and HR to have the day off before her birthday without a solid explanation. Chloe wonder what that was about. She found it weird and sad to be honest. She misses her girlfriend way too much when she isn't around. So, she decided to surprise her by sending a bunch of silly gifts, flowers and balloons…just to get the festivities going.

She still had to find the perfect gift… So she called back up.

"Duh! A strap on of course!"

"Stacie!" Aubrey and Chloe screeched at the same time.

"What? You guys are such prudes…" Stacie said rolling her eyes.

"I am certainly not! but is too forward…we haven't even…you know…" Chloe said blushing "the only prude here is Aubs…" She smirked.

"Oh please… just because I don't like talking about my sex life doesn't mean I'm a prude…and I'm dating Stacie…how on earth can I be a prude?"

"She has a point there," The tall brunet said blowing her girlfriend a kiss.

"Well, whatever. The point is…I need a gift… something meaningful but useful not too flashy maybe?"

"well… I have an idea…it may be a tad flashy but I know for sure Beca will appreciated…" Aubrey said.

"well…what is it?" Chloe asked eagerly.

Aubrey pulled her phone out and found what she was looking for…."Here,"

"Sotheby's?" The red head said not getting it…until she saw the picture "OH! OH! OMG!"

"What? what is it?" Stacie grabbed the phone from Chloe's grasp "Oh wow! Babe, you are a genius! Let's bid for it now!"

"Yes lets!" Chloe nodded eagerly

"Here we go," Aubrey said.

Xxxxxxx

Beca was nervous.

The last time she visited a courtroom was nine years ago, but it was just a custody hearing favoring her. Today she had to testify against the one and only, fugitive Doris.

That old hag.

She asked for the day off because she knew it would be draining. All her neighbors were there to do the same thing. Emily decided to tag along, Beca tried to persuade her but it was in vain.

She was witness number 23…it was already 1:30 pm and they were on witness number 10.

"This is going to be a long day…"

"There is no wifi here…" Emily whined making Beca roll her eyes.

"I told you, you didn't have to come…Let me call Linda, maybe she can pick you up,"

"No! I wanna see Doris…I have a couple of things I wanna say to her…" Emily huffed.

"No no, you have to be quiet Emily, please."

"But Becs! She is such a b-"

"Wow hold it…I know ok? but it won't do us any god…lets be better than her ok? We don't need to lower ourselves to her level. Ok?"

"Fine…want to share your internet?" Emily gave her an innocent smile.

"Urgh…fine… you'll have to pay me back…"

"I will! I have money from my internship," Beca smiled at her sister excitement. Aubrey came through with the whole internship thing for Emily, it saved Beca a lot of money since Emily decided against going to camp. _"No one pays you to go to camp Becs"_

"So, you like being WW official summer messenger?" the older Mitchel ruffled her sister's hair.

"Hey!" Emily slapped her sister hand "I do like it! When I grow up, I'm going to work there with you and Chloe." Little Mitchell said eagerly.

"Yeah? And what do you wanna do there?"

"Write songs like you…and maybe sing?" She shrugged.

"Oh wow…are you writing things?" Beca asked surprised.

"Mmmm Maybe?" she said sheepishly.

"Well…that's good…if you have any questions or want me to check something…you will let me know right?"

"Sure Sis!"

They were sharing a high five when Richard came out of the courtroom looking for them, "Its time Becs!"

"Come on Em, let's go,"

Xxxxxxxx

It was eleven in the morning when the delivery guy stopped in front of a huge empty lot. He doubled check the address that was given to him… It didn't seem right. He parked his car next to a construction shed that was in place. A huge man answered the door and explained that the people that used to live there were evicted and now the compound was demolished.

He got in his car and called his boss. She told him to take it back to the sender and explain.

So, he did.

He went up to WW Records with flowers, chocolates and balloons in hand looking for Chloe Beale's office.

Lilly's eyes widened as soon as the guy stepped out of the elevator.

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for Chloe Beale? I have a message for her?"

"Sure…And _who_ is looking for her?"

"Oh! Yes sorry, Donald from Memorable Memories…"

 _What a stupid name…_

"ook…" She dialed Chloe's office "Miss Beale…I have Donald from _Memorable Memories_ here…ok…he has balloons…oh ok, ok of course bye." She looked up to address Donald, " ok, go down that corridor, is the last door on the left,"

"thanks!"

Donald arrived at Chloe's office and knocked on the frame to announce himself.

"Come in, Hi, I'm Chloe," She extended her hand for Donald to shake.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt you but in these cases, we return the order to the sender, so here I am,"

"I'm sorry, but what cases? My girlfriend is supposed to be home… why didn't you just left it at the door?"

"Well ma'am…there was no _door_ … it's an empty lot. The guy in charge told me people were evicted a month ago…"

"Excuse me? Are you sure you had the correct address?"

"Yes ma'am, is the one you provided…" Donald showed Chloe his tablet.

"I-I don't get it…" Chloe frowned.

"Uhm, can I leave this here?" he pointed to the arrangement "I have other deliveries…."

"Sorry, yes please…and thank you."

She tipped Donald and sat back down…what in the world was going on? Evicted? A month ago!? She decided to call Beca right away.

Voice mail.

 _Damn it!_

She picked up the phone again after a few rings the other side picked up.

"Hey Flo…remember I asked you for Beca's address?"

 _"Yes, why?"_

"Is there any chance you could've mix the numbers or anything?"

 _"I don't think so, Beca filled that information herself and it matches her resume so yeah…its legit…"_

"Ok…thanks," She hanged up.

She was getting pissed and worried. What on earth was Beca thinking by not telling her something like that? Where is she living? Did she really got evicted? And Emily…what about her? She run out of her office with someone on her mind.

"Ashley!" She barked startling the poor brunet girl.

"Chloe….Hi,"

"Where. Is. Beca?"

"Wha-what? Beca? At home?" Ashley was scared…she's never seen Chloe like this. She knew she had a "Ginger temper", Amy's words; but this was new. She was seething.

 _Crap_. _She is totally gonna break me…Beca will kill me… dammit!_

"Are you asking me?"

"No no…I…I just can't say I'm sorry."

"Where is she Ashley? Why is her address an empty lot? Where on earth is she living?" she hit Ashley's desk trying to scare the girl.

"Chloe! what on earth is going on? Are you crazy?" Aubrey said coming out of her office.

"Do not!... Ashley…Where is she? I need someone to explain this to me! why am I finding out now that my girlfriend is probably homeless!"

"Jesus Christ Chloe! Lower your fucking voice will ya?" Aubrey whispered harshly "You are making a scene! Do I need to remind you that no one else knows about you two, yet? Do you want people to know like this?" Chloe tried to pull herself together, she was acting like an irrational douchebag. She rubbed her face trying to clear her head.

Ashley was feeling sick.

Changing her tone, she asked for forgiveness. "Ok, sorry. I am sorry Ashley…this is not your problem…I'm just pissed…and worried…more worried that pissed but I need to know if she is ok,"

Ashley was about to answer when Aubrey beat her to it, sparing her life a little bit.

"Sweetie…you guys have been together for a while now, don't you think you would've notice if she were homeless or having a rough time? I know you are mad…but think about it… she is a big girl, she probably has everything under control…" Aubrey reasoned.

"I need to talk to her…and she is not picking up…Ashley please…tell me where to find her,"

"OK fine…" Ashley sighed…"But let me tell you this _me_ as her cousin to you as her girlfriend, if she kicks my ass, I'm going to kick yours…I cant handle one more fight with her…"

"That bad hu?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah…Here," Ashley wrote Beca's new address on a piece of paper "She's probably still in court…that's why she isn't answering any calls…"

"Court?"

"Let Beca explain Chloe. Leave Ashley alone…Thanks Ash, and sorry…"

"It's ok boss, I'm going to grab some coffee. Miss Beale," Ashley nodded towards the redhead.

"Thank you, Ashley…I'm truly sorry."

"No biggy,"

When Ashley was out of earshot, Aubrey asked Chloe what her plan was, but she didn't get a reply.

Chloe needed answers…and she was going to get them.

She went back to her office to pick up everything in there, purse, keys, balloons, flowers.

She found Derek on her way out, she snatched the keys of her SUV from his hand.

xxxxxxx

It was close to 4 pm when Richard dropped Beca and Emily home. Both girls were exhausted and starving. They opted for some sandwiches as a late lunch instead and wait a couple of hours to order a pizza for dinner.

Both Mitchells got of the elevator and started walking towards their apartment, as soon as they turned the corner, Beca felt her stomach drop.

Emily gasped. She felt her sister hand tighten around her shoulder.

"Chlo…" Beca managed to get out.

"Emily, Beca… good to see both of you are ok," Chloe said dryly. She let go of the arrangement dropping it on the floor. She couldn't do it. She wanted answers, but she felt sort of betrayed. This was such and important subject in her girlfriend's life and she didn't know anything about it. Did she jump into a relationship to soon? Maybe Beca wasn't ready at all. " I have to go," she said quickly, walking past a stunned Beca and a quivering Emily.

"Beca do something!" Emily finally said.

"Go inside Em," Emily nodded and went to pick up Chloe's gifts.

Beca run to catch Chloe…what she found broke her heart. She did this.

"Babe," she tried to grab Chloe's elbow, but she recoiled.

"Don't"

Chloe was crying, head against the wall, hands covering her mouth to keep quiet.

"Chloe please let me explain," She tried to touch her girlfriend again…but there was no resistance this time…so she moved closer staying behind the red head. She kissed her neck and then moved her arms around to embrace her from behind.

 _You are such an asshole Mitchell…how dare you make her cry! Coward!_

"I'm sorry…I am really really sorry Chlo, please let me explain… please…I'm begging you, let me explain…" She said softly but full of sentiment. "Please turn around, look at me," tears were coming down.

Chloe complied, but she pulled away, so she could wipe her tearful face. "Ok…" she mumbled, "e e-x-explain,"

"Let's go inside…"

"Beca,"

"Please…"

Once inside, Beca let out a huge breath… this day couldn't get any longer.

Chloe on her part was hugging herself while looking around Beca's apartment, it was really nice. Spacious but homey. There were a few pictures on the wall, mainly of a young Emily with her parents or Beca…and a picture of Chloe and Beca taken at Disneyworld. She also found an original Jackson Pollok leaning against the wall ready to be hang.

 _Holly shit…it must be her mom's._

"Do you want something to drink? or eat?" Beca said opening the fridge braking Chloe's train of thoughts.

"Uhm, no, thanks. Can you explain please?" Chloe took a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"Ok, so this whole thing started the same day we got back from Disney. There was an Eviction notice on my door" She went on explaining everything "so I panicked. I didn't know what to do but call Richard-"

"You could've told me!"

"Chloe, try to understand…there was a lot going on at the time…and we weren't even dating… It didn't feel right to drag you into it. I know you are mad, and I know this isn't what you were hoping to listen, but I had to do this for Emily, it was _my_ problem, so it was up to _me_ to solve it… I've been solving problems since my parents died so I didn't want anyone else involved…"

"Except for Richard…" Chloe said coldly.

"Don't be like that... Look, Chlo… try to see it from my perspective…You saved me before…you gave me a job, an opportunity to grow and I am so so grateful for that, but this…I had to do it myself, yes, with Richards help, but me in charge… fuck…I don't know if I'm making any sense but please…I just….I just…I just wanted someone to look at me like I'm not a charity case! I'm so sick of that…I just wanted to deal with it on my own… I was going to tell you I swear, but I wanted to get my act together before that happened. I am sorry for not telling you sooner,"

 _Be rational Beale… She has a point._

"I don't like being lied to Beca…that's a huge no for me…"

"Technically…I didn't lie…" Beca shrug earning a glare from Chloe. "I just…kept that information to myself?" She tried to be coy.

 _Look at that face…god dammit._

"Please, don't ever do that again…I don't care what you are going through… we need to communicate… promise me, no more "withholding" information from me, ok?"

"Yes…I promise," Beca began moving closer to Chloe. "Can you forgive me? Pleasee?" She asked poking Chloe trying to be cute. "plweeesee," She whispered right in Chloe's ear nuzzling her hair and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, the older girl wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulder getting comfy, surrendering to her charm.

She felt Chloe sigh and relax in her embrace.

"I love you Beca," Chloe said softly.

Beca tense a little…

Was she dreaming?

Chloe pulled back a little, just to see into Beca's eyes. They were so beautiful… she thought that she would tell her in other circumstances, but in this moment, it felt right.

So right.

"Please say something…." Chloe was getting nervous by the second.

Beca let out a sob. And the smile she showed blew Chloe away…Beca was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. So perfect.

Beca lifted her hands to cradle Chloe's cheeks, wiping her tears.

"I love you too…so much…you have no idea,"

What came after that was a hug full of promises and a kiss full of hope.

"No more secrets,"

"No more, I promise."

Beca leaned in again melting her lips with Chloe's, they were moving softly against each other's. It was a soft and tender kiss that was about to escalate to something more until…

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeecs! I'm hungry!"

Beca rested her forehead on Chloe's shoulder and chuckled.

"Let's order something and then you can give me the grand tour of the Mitchel Palace…Pizza?"

"YES PLEASE!" Emily's voice boomed from her bedroom.

"Geez kid! People talking here! Oh my god," Beca shook her head amused by her sister.

"You call, I set the table…go!"

Beca watched Chloe roaming through her kitchen trying to find plates and forks… she was in awe of her girlfriend.

 _She loves me._


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys! My computer is acting out. Everytime i double click on something it freezes like 10 minutes. So...it has been hell writing this. I know its short and probably filled with mistakes, but is better than nothing i guess.

thanks to everyone that reviews and follows, it means a lot!

Here is chapter 23. I hope you enjoy it.

*I dont own PP or anything related just the plot*

* * *

Beca's birthday was a success. Richard and Linda managed to feed and entertain the whole WW crew. Beca was a little bit emotional though. It had been a while since she felt loved by so many people. Even the smallest gift was rewarded with a huge smile and a hug.

Yes, Beca Mitchell hugged every single one of her guests.

Even Aubrey.

It was later in the evening when Richard pulled Chloe away for a chat. Even though the first thing Beca did upon arrival was to introduce Chloe to him and Linda, Richard felt he needed a word with the red head.

Chloe was chatting away with Amy and Stacie but keeping an eye on her girlfriend who was laughing with Jesse about some of his romance failures. Beca looked so at peace. They locked eyes for a second and smiled at each other before Richard came and ask Chloe for a word. Beca on her part looked a little nervous. She excused herself trying to catch up with them, but Emily called her back. She wanted to show her some trick Lily was teaching her. Balancing her options, she decided to keep an eye on Em because Lily gave her the creeps. Just a little… but enough to make her stay and watch over her sister.

Richard walked Chloe inside the house and sat down at the kitchen table signaling her to do the same. Chloe was still undecided of what to feel about the man. She was glad Beca had more people in her corner, but she still wondered why he didn't make more of an effort to stay somewhat close. Beca was only eighteen... practically a child.

"I know you have reservations about me and my wife,"

Chloe snapped her head to look at the man directly at his eyes. "What? No…I mean…-"

"Its fine darling, I get it. Beca may have talked to me about it. I'm just so so glad you have her back. God knows she needs all the love and support she can get. She's been through a lot," Chloe nodded in admission. "I just want to assure you that we are here for them, to help them out in whatever matter they need and just be the family they deserve…and I want you to trust us, we only want the best for them."

 _Wow._

"I don't know what to say… I mean, it is true, I wasn't sure about you guys because the first thing I learned was that Beca and Emily were on her own…and then, all of a sudden, when she got her shot for a clean start at this new job, you guys appeared… and…"

"I understand, that's why I am thrilled that Beca has you in her life, its time for her to be happy, safe and loved." Richard said with a soft smile.

"I-I don't know what to say…I thought you were gonna give me ' _the talk''_ Chloe giggled making Richard chuckled.

"Oh Honey, I have no authority whatsoever to do that. And my Beca is way too smart…I trust her gut. All I can say is, welcome to the family. Christina, Beca's mom, she would've loved you, that I'm sure."

 _Phew._

"That…that means a lot to me, Richard. Thank you...I'm glad you are back in their lives,"

"Me too kiddo," Richard said squeezing Chloe's forearm.

Xxxxxx

Beca was looking around for her girlfriend, there weren't many people left, only the most important ones to her. But her girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Defeated, she walked to the end of the deck, so she could have some quiet time to revive this amazing day. She sat down, dangling her legs on the edge over the water. She was content and relieved. The day before was a nightmare with a happy ending of sorts. She couldn't ask for a more comprehensive girlfriend to be honest. Beca knew she fucked up by keeping things from Chloe, but she was even more surprise to know that Chloe stayed and let her explain. But…taking advantage of the situation, Chloe decided to break the news that she would face her ex-girlfriend in New York for the first table reading for the movie.

Beca wasn't happy. Chloe either, but _this is_ her job, so she won't interfere. She sighed. She then went back to think about the make out session they had after Emily went to bed. She wondered how make up sex would be with Chloe…or just sex for that matter.

 _So hot._

"Why are you blushing?" a voice came from behind. Beca's heart stop but then smiled shaking her head in recognition.

"You don't wanna know…" then she felt someone sitting behind her, arms around her mid-section and a kiss on her cheek. She let herself recline a little making herself comfy.

"Why? Are you having dirty thoughts about your super-hot girlfriend?" asked Chloe, hugging her tighter.

"Urgh…I was just…thinking about yesterday…and…"

"And?"

"AndHowHotSexWithYouwillbe" Beca said in a rush.

"wow wow, slow down munchkin, what was that?"

"Munchkin? Really?" Beca tried to turn but Chloe hid in the crook of her neck.

"Stacie calls you that…" the red head giggled.

"Yeah well… Stacie is like ten feet tall…You and I are almost the same height…so…not fair." She huffed.

"You are the cutest," Chloe said kissing her jaw and then her neck "but let's go back to what you said…come on tell me,"

"I was thinking about sex okay? I'm not saying anything else,"

"Aw babe, sex with you will be amazing…I can feel it,"

"How? I have no idea…I mean I know it will be hot…you will be there…that is hot enough…but…I'll probably suck"

"But nothing. It's going to be amazing babe, don't stress yourself with it, it'll happen whenever you are ready ok? I promise it will be the hottest thing you'll experience," the red head said with the sultriest voice ever known to men.

Beca felt the heat taking over her.

 _Fuck me…_

"I-If you say so…"

"I know so, and you know I'm a great teacher…." Chloe said before nibbling Beca's earlobe

"Jesus…"

"Just Chloe babe," that earn a huge belly laugh from Beca.

"You are such a corny weirdo…" Beca said turning around just a bit.

"And proud of it…" Cloe leaned down to kiss her girl softly.

"I love you," Beca murmured into Chloe's lips.

"I love you too," Chloe resumed the kiss.

 _"Pay up bitches!"_ Yelled Amy. Both girls pulled away looking shocked.

 _"Amy! Emily is here! Control yourself!"_ Aubrey scolded.

"Well, there goes your Memo boss…" Beca chuckled before hiding her head con Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck it, they would've found out eventually… come on, I guess we have to talk to them," Chloe stood up pulling Beca with her.

"Yay," Beca said sarcastically. She holds onto Chloe's hand and walked back to the yard.

Xxxx

It was late at night when Beca finally plopped down on Chloe's couch. She was extremely tired. Not at all functioning. The red head convinced her to stay here instead of her apartment alone because Emily stayed at Richard's, so they could go sailing the next morning. It was her new favorite pass time.

"Are you ok Becs?" Asked Chloe coming out of the kitchen with two glasses of water.

"Fineee" Beca said against the couch cushion making Chloe snort.

"Yeah, you totally sound fine. How about a birthday back rub hu?"

"Yeeees"

Chloe was about to start when she remembered Beca's gift. "Oh My god babe!" She jumped off the couch to grab her keys, "Ill be right back!"

She was out the apartment before Beca realized she was alone.

"What just happened?"

She shifted herself to find a more comfortable position and let out a content sigh. It had been a couple of minutes and she was starting to drift away when the front door opened startling her.

"What's going on? What is that box? Do you need help with it?" Beca asked standing up.

"Sorry baby! I just forgot your birthday present in the car…sorry I woke you up!"

"I wasn't _that_ asleep. But…wait let me help you," she said watching her girlfriend struggle with the huge box. Chloe didn't want the shape to spoil the present, so she shoved into a tv box she had laying around.

"No no, just sit down, it's not heavy, just big so it's hard to handle,"

"That's what she said," Beca snorted.

"Oh my god, you are the worst!" Chloe said between giggles. "Anyway, I hope you love it!" she dragged the box towards where Beca was sitting, tapping gently on top of it. "Happy birthday munchkin," Beca rolled her eyes and peck Chloe in the lips. She sat down next to Beca.

"You didn't need to get me anything…it will sound cheesy as fuck, but I'm really happy just being with you," Beca finished shyly.

"I love you too," She kissed her cheek. "Now, open!"

"ok ok hold your panties," Beca said ripping the wrapping paper. "Oh babe, a TV thank you!" She said truly excited.

"NO! the box is just for safety, open it! You really thought I would get you a TV?"

Beca shrugged. She clearly didn't know anything about relationships or gifts protocols, so she was just excited. Besides, she wanted a TV for her room.

"I wouldn't mind, I was going to buy one next month…so…"

"You are adorable, but no. Open it!"

Beca did as told.

Hey eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"Aa-a guitar?" Beca reached down to pull it out of the box.

"I hope you like it, I know you had to give up yours…I want you to start getting _your_ life back completely…"

Beca didn't know what to say. Last time someone gave her a guitar was her mother on her 15th birthday, it was her grand fathers guitar. It was a beautiful classic. This case looked the same. Slightly worn out brown leather with shiny brass details.

 _It can't be…_

She pulled out the guitar case and lay on her lap running her hands over the case. She didn't know why she was nervous…it wasn't her grandpas guitar. Definitely wasn't. It's been too long. Besides, that would've been extremely expensive. It was a classic.

 _Just open it, Beca._

Chloe was looking curiously at her girlfriend. She really wanted to know what she was thinking about, she looked so into her head that she didn't want to interrupt her either. Though, she was getting kind of impatient. Maybe it was a tad too much. Guilty, it was way too much. But she will do anything for Beca. And money, wasn't an issue.

Beca opened the case slowly. The anticipation was eating Chloe alive, but she snapped out of it when she heard her girlfriend gasp.

Hand over mouth, Beca's eyes were shiny with tears pooling. She started to shake a little. Chloe instantly wrapped her arm around her kissing her temple.

"shh baby, its ok, I'm sorry, I thought it would be fine…"

Beca shook her head vigorously. She wanted to tell Chloe what an amazing human being she was, but her throat was in a knot. She pointed at the upper side of the case. There, in gold thread, was embroidered her grandpa's initials.

"T.J.H." Chloe recited clearly not understanding.

"That's… Those are my grandpa's initials…This is his guitar…. This-this is the guitar I pawned,"

"Oh my God…" Chloe whispered.

She felt Beca holding onto her tightly. She run her hand softly on her back, trying to calm her down.

"This incredible Chlo,"

"I think is destiny…I think destiny wanted you to have this back…I was just the messenger,"

"This is way too much Chloe. I know it's worth and and…It's too much,"

"Hey, no no! It is not. Please, don't argue with me on this. You have sacrificed so much Beca. You gave up tons of things, I just want to spoil you, please. Besides! One, I can't return it. And two, I wouldn't sell it again. This is part of you, is a family heirloom! Think about how happy Emily will be when you tell her you have your guitar back!"

Beca chuckled.

"You would've been a hell off a lawyer Boss…You kind of make a great point there,"

"Why, thank you," She winked at the brunet.

Beca traced the chords of the guitar up and down. she couldn't believe it. "Gibson Les Paul '59…She is the most beautiful thing I've ever touched," she sighed.

"Excuse, you?" Chloe said raising her perfect eyebrow. That made Beca laughed wholeheartedly.

"Well," Beca started innocently "I mean…I have touched someone even better, but not enough…You see, I need practice…" Chloe's breath hitched.

"R-really?"

"Totes," Beca whispered slowly. Teasingly. Asking Chloe wordlessly to lean in and kiss her.

And she did.

Hard and steady.

Chloe moved the guitar case from Beca's lap urgently. She straddled her girlfriend, not breaking their kiss. It was a symphony of moans and whimpers that make both girls incredibly hot and…other things.

Beca's hands snaked under Chloe's shirt, massaging her soft skin making the redhead ground herself even more on top of Beca. Chloe's hands were lost in Beca's long soft mane, massaging her scalp but then descending to her neck.

Both girls moan when Chloe decided to grind herself a little.

"Take me to bed," Beca managed to get out before reattaching her lips on Chloe's collarbone.

Chloe just hummed…

She was a goner with those words. She just stood up and pulled Beca to her room.

Today will probably be marked as Beca's favorite day in her entire existence.

 _Fuck yeah!_


	24. Chapter 24

It was very early in the morning when Beca closed the door of Chloe's en suite bathroom to look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like crap. She observed her naked body carefully, inspecting almost every inch of her skin. Chloe managed to leave hickeys in places Beca wouldn't even imagine. That made her chuckle.

 _Sneaky Boss lady_.

She was exhausted but immensely happy.

"Look at you not being a virgin and shit" She said smugly at her reflection.

Truth is, she had the biggest smile ever and if she could high five herself she would.

She splashed some water on her face trying to erase a little bit of the tiredness in her eyes and then went on looking for some mouthwash. Once she felt like a human being again, she turned off the light before opening the door. She didn't want anything bothering a sleeping Chloe.

She halted a bit in shock because of the display of beauty lying in bed. It was like watching a flesh and bones representation of Botticelli's The birth of Venus; the only difference was that Chloe was laying down, barely covered by white Egyptian cotton sheets; right hand laying softly on her stomach, left arm tucked under the pillow and her gorgeous shiny red hair sprawled all over it.

Beca just leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms over her bare chest, feeling quite comfortable just standing there stark-naked. To be honest, It has surprised her a lot how easy it was to just be around Chloe in all her naked glory.

Goes to say, when you trust someone…it doesn't matter what you are wearing.

She got lost in thought. She went back to the moment, just hours before, were Chloe led her to her bedroom. She had made up her mind and decided it was time, on her behalf, she was probably just turned on, but she wanted to be with her girlfriend in the most intimate way she could. Don't get her wrong, she was freaking nervous, but it dissipated when Chloe would ask if she was sure. She was so gentle and caring that Beca just melted into her.

Her heart was beating like crazy just watching Chloe's hands removing her clothes so delicately, slowly and so so sexy.

Her fingers were barely tracing Beca's skin and that delicacy was driving Beca insane. She remembered biting her lower lip trying to suppress a soft moan.

Just feeling Chloe's breath so close to her made her shiver.

 _"Are you sure Becs?" Chloe whispered from behind while taking her girlfriends shirt off. Her fingers tracing lines on her back. Muscles clenching in anticipation._

 _"Ye-yes. So sure. So so sure,"_

 _"Good. Turn around babe," Her voice dropping an octave. "I want you to relax, I will take care of you ok?"_

 _"But," she wanted to make sure Chloe knew she would be there for her too…that she would suck probably, and not in THAT way…but be there for her anyway._

 _"No buts, just breath and enjoy," Chloe said kissing Beca's neck while her hands roamed down the brunet hips._

 _"Jesus," Beca breathed making Chloe chuckle._

 _The realness of the situation downed in Beca when Chloe unbuttoned her pants. She teased Beca by tracing the line of her panties and then a little bit down, but not too much._

 _As soon as Beca closed her eyes, her senses sharpened, making her feel everything ten times more._

 _A blessing and a curse in this situation._

 _The anticipation being overwhelming was an understatement. Chloe kneeled down in front of her pulling her pants off. She found support on Chloe´s shoulders so she wouldn´t make a fool our of herself. Her girlfriend started to massage her calves and kissing her knees and then her thighs. Beca was just trying to breath so she wouldn't pass out._

 _Chloe's hands reached Beca's butt squeezing a little bit harder earning a yelp and a giggle from the brunet. Beca's mind was working a thousand miles an hour. Her eyes shut, just feeling. She didn't dare to look down at Chloe while she was resting open kisses on her inner thighs._

 _It felt so good._

 _Then, she felt her underwear leaving her body followed by a silent "fuck you are perfect" from Chloe. Chloe´s hands roamed up her body telling her that Chloe was standing up to face her. The redhead pulled one of the straps of Beca's bra down in the most sensual way possible, kissing and sucking what was left uncover._

 _"Babe, you need to breath…open your eyes," Beca complied releasing a long breath "It's just me…"_

 _"I love you Chloe. I just need you to know." The brunet said softly earning a smile from Chloe._

 _"And I love you Beca, so much I need to physically show you…so, may I?"_

 _And that was it for Chloe to take Beca's remaining piece of clothing and pulling her towards her bed. Laying her smoothly on her back. She then removed her own clothes leaving Beca opening and closing her mouth like a fish. She then kneeled on the bed crawling until she was hovering her tiny girlfriend while admiring her beauty. Tracing fingers across soft spots tickling her making her giggle, laying kisses all over Beca's body, and just knowing every curve, every freckle and every tattoo she found in her way._

 _Chloe was just admiring a piece of art. A master piece in her books._

 _Once Beca began to writhe over the sheets feeling like her body was about to combust. Chloe's hand began to descend and she knew Beca was ready._

 _"just relax sweetheart, I got you," said softly to her ear as her hand reached down where Beca needed her._

 _Beca's moans began to intensify as soon as the redhead's hand met her wanting core. She couldn't formulate words, just whimpers and moans. It was all too much for her. Too much for someone who only found pleasure within herself from time to time. But now, with Chloe half on top of her, whispering sweet nothings, kissing her, touching her… It was incredible._

 _"I love you so much, just relax…if you feel any pain just tell me to stop ok? Babe look at me,"_

 _"I will I promise," Beca breathed out while Chloe positioned herself "Oh my god I love you! Just don't stop, please don't stop!"_

 _"I won't"_

"Creeper!" Beca heard making her snap out of her thoughts making her laugh.

"Whatever Beale, call me a creep, but I will never stop looking at you…specially when you are looking like that," Beca pointed towards a very naked Chloe, doing the bare minimum to cover herself.

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident…about all this," She winked back at her girlfriend.

"You should be," Beca said smiling.

"Come back though! I'm cold!" Beca started walking back to bed with a smile on her face.

"I can tell you are cold," the brunet said looking at the redhead's chest "also you can cover yourself you know?"

"Stop looking at my boobs! You are such a boy!" Chloe laughed.

"I´m a boob man or woman…whatever. I like boobs so suck it up buttercup."

"I´ll suck it alright…." Chloe said trying to sound sexy but failing miserably. Beca plopped down laughing her ass off.

They cuddled together bringing the covers up for some much-needed heat. They were facing each other, just a few inches apart.

"Hi" Beca said timidly.

"Hii" Chloe said bringing her hand up to cup Beca's cheek. "You were amazing Beca,"

"Yeah right…" She rolled her eyes. She didn't blow it, that much she knew. But amazing…she wasn't that sure.

"Don't do that" Chloe whined. Self-deprecating Beca wasn't her favorite Beca. "I know what I'm talking about, don't argue with me,"

"I'm not, I swear…but come on…amazing is a bit much don't you think?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Beca, I have never in my life came that hard so many times in a row. That was a first for me…" Beca ducked her head under Chloe's chin trying to hide her blushing face. "aww babe, you are such a fast learner. You made me feel things I never thought ill feel again. I hope I was just as good for you," she said combing Beca's hair with her fingers.

Beca mumbled something against Chloe's collarbone, that the redhead couldn't register.

"what now?"

Beca looked up. More in love with Chloe than yesterday.

"I said…I don't want this with anybody else…hum…I know is soon but I feel like my life makes sense now? With you in it?" Beca said with uncertainty. "I just…I don't want to lose you…like ever…and this isn't after sex bliss talk or whatever…this is me, telling you I will love you forever…if you let me."

 _Where the fuck did that came from Mitchell! You just had sex! That sounded like a proposal! So clingy!_

As soon as she realized what she said her eyes widened in panic. Chloe saw right through that and cupped her cheeks once more.

"And I will too. Becs, until you came into my life…it was just boring, monotone and…its hard to say but sad too. I shut myself from ever feeling something deeper for someone because I was scared. Flings come and go…but real love…genuine love doesn't and I would be a fool if I let the opportunity to love and be loved pass. And also…the opportunity to have a family. A family that really cares for me. I want this," Chloe motioned her hand back and forth "You, me and Ems, I want all. I am not proposing!" Beca smiled at that "I just want you to know that this is it for me. So, don't go panicking on me ok?" she said with a watery laugh.

"I never thought I'd be happy again," the tiny brunet said with so much honesty.

"Same here babe…same here"

And they kiss… and kiss….and kiss and other things for hours till the phone rang.

It was Emily asking them to meet her for lunch at Linda and Dicks house, she was cooking the fish she caught in the morning. They agree on bringing dessert. When the call was almost over, Emily told them she loved them and that she'll see them later.

"Love you too Em" they said together hanging up.

Resuming to were they left things.

Xxxxxxxxx

Au: Hey guys, this was a tiny one. But its all I can do for now. A few days after my last update my dog, my tiny beautiful ball of cotton crossed the rainbow bridge. It was after a surgery rutine surgery so as you can imagine it took my parents and I by surprise. She was only 4…and was the heart and soul of our house. we are still devastated but I didn't want to let you guys down. I need to move on and writing is helping me a bit.

So, my apologies on the short chapter. I hope you like it though. And well, I wanted to keep it classy, nothing to graphic. I applaud writers who can handle writing love scenes in detail and still be romantic.

I hope to upload soon my friends. Be patient. I wont leave this story. I just physically cant. So there's that,

Leave comments if you liked it or not…or about anything you want honestly.


	25. Chapter 25

Previously on "WW Records" Beca lost her virginity with the adorable and caring Chloe Beale.

* * *

Summer was over.

Emily started school with a brand-new uniform, brand new shoes but the same banana backpack. And Beca was still replaying how their life had change in a few months. It was indeed a rollercoaster.

 _Phew_.

Thank goodness she was on the right track. Her girlfriend is a super smart CEO/music, producer badass woman; her sister had matured a lot during summer while 'interning' at WW; she had friends her own age, friends she could talk to about music in depth and she had extended her family with Linda and Richard.

There was only one thing she was dreading.

 _New York._

There were a couple of things keeping her awake from time to time. The first one was, being in a room surrounded by freaking movie stars performing songs she´s written and studio executives listening to them. And the second one…she couldn't figure out what it was. Every time New York would pop up in a conversation Chloe would just change the subject. She thought the redhead would be more excited since it was their first trip together, for business, but together after all and yet, she was aloof about it.

This was one of those nights. She was staring at the ceiling with a freckled arm wrapped around her; her hand caressing it softly. It was almost six in the morning and she was wide awake.

 _Might as well get up._

She sighed. It was time to get up and fix breakfast and Ems lunchbox. She untangled herself from her girlfriend sneaking out to the kitchen.

She was almost done when she felt a warm presence behind her. It made her smile.

This was becoming a very common thing during the weekends and sometimes, like this one, it would extend for a couple of days into the week. Chloe would stay with the Mitchell girls doing anything and everything. It was pointless to go back and forth to her place; besides, Emily loved it too. She asked Chloe to teach her tennis since Beca claimed she didn't remember. It was bull, obviously. Beca knows how to play but she liked seeing her girlfriend in tiny skirts running around better.

"G'morning baby" Chloe mumble against Baca's neck.

"Good morning sunshine, we still have time…why don't you go back to bed,"

"Nah…this is better," She said squeezing Beca a little tighter making the brunet giggle.

"Suit yourself,"Beca said moving around dragging Chloe behind "Do you want something to eat? There's fresh fruit on the fridge and eggs ready to be scramble,"

"Yumm eggs and toast pleaseee"

"Coming right up! The coffee is ready, let me fix you a cup,"

"mmmkay" Chloe said yawning.

Beca laughed and walked towards the counter detaching herself from the ginger girl and sitting her up on one of the bar stools.

"Why are you so sleepy? You're usually coming back from a run at this hour…" Beca genuinely asked looking at her watch.

"I couldn't sleep that well…because you weren't asleep either…" Chloe said taking a tiny sip of coffee.

"How…why didn't you say something?"

"I…I don't know…its stupid," Chloe said looking down at the table.

"Nothing you say is stupid Chloe, come on tell me," Beca stood between Chloe's legs with her hands running up and down her thighs.

"I…shit, ok so…you know we are heading to New York soon…" Beca nodded "ok, so…one of the executives…Fox executives…."Beca nodded again, letting her get everything out "one of them is Sara…Sara Hart?" Chloe said ducking her head.

 _That name keeps popping up…Oh….Oooh!_

"Oh," Chloe snapped her head up at the sound of Becas voice.

"Talk to me Becs,"

"I…well, I knew there was something bothering you…you've been so quiet about New York…I couldn't point a finger on it. This…this makes sense. How long have you known about this?"

"Well…I should've known since we started working with Fox, her name is all over the documents, but I didn't bother to look. Gail told me back in Atlanta and Stacie confirmed it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I was trying to wrap my head around it…its been so long and the last time we saw each other…it wasn't pleasant,"

 _You can't be mad Mitchell…and you know why._

"I'm so-" Beca kissed her cutting her apologies.

"You don't need to be sorry. It wouldn't be fair if I got mad, would it? And this is work related…sort off. I just need to ask… do you have any feelings for her?"

"No! Absolutely not Beca. I'm actually worried about you,"

"Me?" She answered with a surprise tone.

"When we broke up…at first it was mutual, at least it felt that way. We knew we weren't a good match. She was mad and I was upset but it was the best. She moved out and that was it, we kissed goodbye and that was that." Beca grimaced at the thought "But I saw her a year later and…and she was pissed. She couldn't find a job and she lashed out on me…made some threats," Chloe felt Beca's hands stop their soothing movement on her thighs "I felt it was nothing at the time…but then…the next morning I went up to my floor at the Sony building and found not only my boss but his boss and the cops searching my office,"

"What?!"

"An 'unknown' source tipped off the NYPD and the DEA saying I was a 'high-end cocaine distributor'. Of course, they didn't find anything. Just a bottle of Advil. But she went that far to ruin me. My bosses knew it was all bullshit anyway, they knew me to well, but it was a nightmare to watch. I thought about pressing charges, but Stacie told me it would be useless since it was an anonymous tip. So yeah, my ex is a vengeful bitch and I don't want you near her. She is toxic. I don't know if she has change or found God or killed someone for that job…but I really don't want you meeting her. So no, I do not have feelings for her whatsoever. She can go fuck herself for what I care."

"Wow…hot." Beca smirked.

"Becaaa, this is serious!" she pushed Beca gently but then pulled her back against her for a kiss.

"I'll be ok baby. I'm a big girl…and I've dealt with mean girls all through high school and then while waitressing. So yeah, she can suck my inexistent dick."

"Ew gross Bec!" Emily called.

"aaaand we are back to PG 13!" Beca exclaimed. "Good morning kid, ready for school?"

"Nope"

"Em! Come on! School is fun!" Chloe cheered making Beca snort.

"Is it really?" Emily reply raising and eyebrow.

"No…no it isn't…sorry Emi" Chloe giggled and then kissed Emily's head then announce she was going to shower.

"When are you leaving for New York?... Can I come?" Emily said pouting.

"December, and I'll be honest with ya Em, I want to take you. But is a work trip… and we have a couple of meetings…I can't leave you alone in a hotel room,"

"uhm…yeah you can! I am quite responsible for my age Beca," the older girl rolled her eyes.

"I will talk to Chloe, I can't promise she will agree? She is my boss. So what she says goes, understand?"

"yes ma'm"

"Good, ill go change, we leave in ten."

Xxxxxxxx

"Why can't I go to New York? This is bullshit…why do _you_ get to go?"

"Why? Oh…I don't know…. Because I'm the VP and this is huge? No offense but legal has no business there Stacie,"

"Of course, let us get buried in paper work while you guys have fun at the company expenses… I won't forget this you know…"

"Oh my god! You are such a drama queen! Its for work, 3 days tops baby…and after that we are taking two days off to go to St Marteens for a long weekend,"

"I still call bullshit. You are going because of Sara don't you?" Stacie said with a raised eyebrow. "You know you can't do anything about it… please don't do anything about it. I'm not bailing you out,"

"I am not a violent person honey. I may have a couple of words I want to share with her, don't get me wrong…but I'm just going for work ok?"

"Fine…still I wanna come! Please! Please!"

"Buy your own ticket then,"

"But I'm literally WW legal representation!" Stacie whined.

"BUT, we are not negotiating anything!" Aubrey said mocking her.

"Fine!" Stacie said grabbing her phone and tapping a few times "Ok, done!"

Aubrey shouldn't be surprised. Stacie always did what she wanted in the end. It was endearing. And the fact she wanted to be with her even if she was going to be busy says a lot. She was loving her even more each day. She couldn't wait to ask her to marry her.

"That fast, hu? How?"

"Ashley"

"Of course." Aubrey leaned for a languid kiss. "I love you" Stacie smiled goofily at the blonde.

"I love you too baby. Also, can we go shopping while we are there?" the tall, now brunet, asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course, darling, anything you want,"

"Yay! Can't wait!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and smiling at Stacie's adorable antics.

Xxxxx

The round table date changed at the last minute. It was taking place the week before Thanks giving instead of the second week of December. They were ready to start recording sooner than expected and Michael Gracey, the director wanted everyone involved in NY as soon as possible.

Hugh jackman had a small surgery so he was going to sit the singing part out. Jeremy Jordan was called to step-in in the meantime.

It was madness in the WW offices. Changing flights and reservations last minute wasn't the greatest. Beca asked if she could take Emily with them since Ashley was busy with work and Dick and Linda had a vacation planned for that particular week. It was no brainer to Chloe so she agreed. The younger girl said she was paying her ticket and accommodations. Chloe tried to argued but Beca shot her down.

They settle on Beca paying Emily's airfare and WWR the hotel. _"We are sleeping in the same room anyway Becs"_

And since Stacie was coming along too, she could take care of Emily while the others were busy.

Win-Win

Xxxxx

Emily's eyes widened when the SUV drove across the Queensboro bridge into Manhattan. She was so excited. Their driver took a detour so he could show her a little more of the city. It was quite early so the traffic was 'mild'.

"You lived here Becs! It's so cool!" Emily said excited.

"I did, for a little bit. But yeah… if we have time, we can go to Julliard. Then we can go to the Zoo," the little girl couldn't contain her excitement.

"I wanna go to the Zoo too! Em we can go to the Empire state and Top of the Rock!" Stacie joined their conversation.

"Yes! to all of the above!" Chloe chimed in!

"Yes yes, but first….work." Aubrey interjected.

"Ok Debbie downer," Chloe jabbed. Making the other girls giggle.

They arrived at the hotel an hour later. Since the whole change of dates happened the only hotel with available rooms was;

"OH MY GOD!" Emily yelp. "This is the hotel in Home Alone!"

"Surprise! It was the only one with rooms available" Beca shrugged.

"Lucky us!" Stacie and Chloe said at the same time Making Aubrey chuckled.

"You two, are way to spoiled. Now come on, we have a meeting later and we need our rest. Chop chop!"

"Eye eye captain!" Beca said.

Xxxx

"Beca, stop fidgeting, you are making me nervous" Aubrey muttered.

"I can't help it!"

Aubrey, Beca and Chloe were riding the elevator to the 30th floor. They were having a first meeting with the director and the music quartet as she jokingly named. It was nerve-racking. Everything until this moment was dealt through e-mails.

 _Ding._

They were greeted by Joseph Trapanese, one of the composers. He welcomed the three girls like family. Beca felt a little more at ease. Besides, he was the one who trusted her immediately back when they first met.

"It's so great to have you guys here! Beca…I have to tell you…I only had to change a couple of things music wise. I think I speak for the rest of us when I say, Its been a dream working with your music. We could focus on the remaining songs. Thank you thank you!"

"Oh gosh. You are so welcome. I'm glad it worked," she said shyly.

They entered the room to find Michael, the director; John Debney, Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. They went around exchanging pleasantries and Michael said this meeting was just to meet the WW crew and the genius behind four of the several songs in his movie. He praised Beca to no end. She wasn't used to that. Chloe couldn't be prouder. And Aubrey, well…Aubrey was thanking the gods Chloe stopped Beca in time. She couldn't imagine the brunet girl going back to her old life.

There was a knock on the door. Suddenly three people dressed to the nines entered the room.

Beca felt the air thickened. Her eyes widened for a second. She felt Chloe going rigid next to her and Aubrey was turning… red?

Ok.

Ooooh.

Tha must be Sara Hart.

Xxxx

"I didn't know you were joining us today!" Michael said cheerly.

"We wanted to meet the girl you guys were gushing about!" Said one of the guys looking at the three women sitting to his right hand. His eyes stayed a little too long on Chloe but then moved to Beca.

 _I don't like any of these dudes. What's with the staring?_

"I'm Thomas Jenkins. This is Josh Henderson and this lady right here is Sara Hart. We are the executive producers of the movie! Welcome to 20th century Fox!"

 _Oh joy_. Chloe thought.

She cleared her throat to do the proper introductions, she was the boss after all.

"God afternoon, I'm Chloe Beale head of WW; this is Aubrey Posen VP of the label and Beca Mitchell, song writer, composer and music producer," She finished proudly.

Aubrey nudged Beca's arm to shake her out of her shock. Chloe wasn't lying. Beca wrote, composed and produced the songs, they just never discussed her title or re arrange her contract. She did a mental note to talk to Flo about it later.

"Nice to meet you all. We've heard lovely things about you Beca," Said Josh.

Sara for her part, hadn't said anything yet but she was eyeing Chloe with an almost invisible smirk and a lusty-ish eyes.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Beca," She finally said "And nice to see you too Chlo," she continued with the sweetest voice. It made Chloe cringe. Beca…well Beca was boiling.

"Posen." Sara finished.

"Hart." Aubrey responded quickly trying to move along the meeting.

"OK!" Michael said breaking any tension "so tomorrow we will meet on the floor above this one, the whole cast is here. We have 5 back up singer and a band. And well, Justin and Benj are playing the piano too. We wanted you, Beca, to direct your songs. Its going to be different from the studio, so I´m talking in behalf these guys here when I say, if you need to make any adjustments, feel free to do so. We start recording the Monday after thanksgiving and we actually would love for you to join us for that as well. What do you say? We can schedule your songs for the last day so you can take some time before heading to LA," Michael finished almost in one breath.

"Wow…those-those were a lot of words," Beca chuckled "You want me to go to LA? Really?" clearly impress by the offer.

"You've never been there?" Sara commented. Beca tilted her head trying to catch her drift.

"No, I've been there plenty," she said directly at the woman. "I'm just surprised you want an amateur there, that's all," Beca said looking at Michael and the rest.

"Beca, you are a fucking genius! You need to be there. I think Ms. Beale here can handle a few days without you!" Justin winked at Chloe. Sara squinted her eyes at Justin's tone.

 _Oh no….He knows? That's impossible…So much for her and Beca trying to keep it professional until wrapping the movie._

All of them knew Beca was Chloe Beale's assistant. Maybe Sara and her partners didn't. People in the office knew about their relationship, but it wasn't that public. But then, her foggy mind realized that just looking at her e-mail signature was a dead giveaway.

 _Phew_

"Oh, I don't mind at all! She will be there Justin!" Chloe smiled proudly at Beca while taking her hand under the huge table and squeezing it tight.

"Yes, of course I will be there. Thank you for the invite." The tiny brunet winked and squeezing back.

Aubrey on her part was sporting an amused smile watching Sara's face morph into something almost evil?

 _Jelousy?_.

 _Suck on that bitch._

The meeting went on for an hour or so. Sara remained silent for most of it. Deep down she knew she fucked things up royally with Chloe. Envy and jelousy got the best of her. Chloe was going up, while she was going down, their relationship was doomed. That was a fact. She could've handled things differently? Yes, but the past is in the past. Maybe now that they were on the same league…

"See you guys tomorrow!" Chloe said standing up. The meeting was over.

"Hey Beca, why don't you bring Emily tomorrow since I heard she is in town with you, she could sing her part, the only ones missing are the kids," Benj said.

"Really? Oh my god! She is going to freak! Thank you Benj!"

"Its for our benefit," he chuckled.

"Ok, so we will see you gentlemen tomorrow. Sara," Aubrey mutter that last bit.

They were moving towards the elevators when Sara spoke up.

"Chlo! Can I have a word with you?" Sara asked quickly.

Chloe, who was standing in the middle, between Aubrey and Beca could feel heat coming out of their bodies. She was feeling the rage boiling up.

"I don't think I want to have _any_ words with you Sara, excuse us." She tapped the elevator button aggressively.

"Chlo, wait! Come on! Two minutes!"

Chloe muttered some curse words under her breath, but she agreed, "Two minutes, and it's Chloe,"

Beca looked quite shocked, she looked at Aubrey to find the blonde fuming.

 _No way_

"Chloe, we have reservations in fifteen minutes, Stacie is waiting with Emily downstairs," Beca said coldly.

"Its ok Becky, it will take just two minutes," Sara said taunting the brunet. Aubrey couldn't hold it anymore.

"You haven't changed a bit have you. You are the same old bi-"

"Its fine Aubrey," Beca intervened "It's Beca. Beca Mitchell. I think you might have memory problems, but I'ts ok, I didn't expect any less from you," that last statement made Sara raise an eyebrow.

"Two minutes." Chloe said to Sara, just seconds after Beca finished. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right down" the redhead locked eyes with her girlfriend. She didn't want to hurt Beca, but she had some words for Sara.

Beca couldn't believe it, but she didn't want to give away the disappointment she was feeling by just being dismissed like that. So, she ignored the situation altogether.

"Let's go Aubrey, our _loved_ ones are waiting," Beca hold the elevator waiting for Aubrey to get in and stepped back looking straight at Chloe with a subtle glare. But a glare nonetheless.

Chloe knew right there she´d fucked up.

Xxxxx

"Two minutes, go." Chloe said without emotion.

"OK geez, I just wanted to reconnect. Maybe buy you a drink, talk about us. Maybe now that we are equals of sorts, we can start again? What do you say?" Chloe snorted comically.

 _Not in a million years._

"No. Is that it? I have to go." Th redhead moved around the brunet to reach out for the elevator once again.

"What? To go have dinner with you lackeys? Come on Chloe they can wait sweetheart. For good times sakes," Chloe had to roll her eyes at her.

 _The nerve!_

"Lackeys? Seriously? What? You earn a few bucks more than others and now you call people 'lackeys'? good lord. And 'good times'?" Chloe hissed since they were still at the offices "You must be on drugs if you think we had those! Oh wait…do you want me to sell you some? Being the 'High-end dealer' that I am? Hu?! Are you fucking crazy? I don't want anything to do with you. You almost ruin my career, a career that I busted my fucking ass for! Just because you were pissed at yourself! You decided to quit! You decided to move out! You decided to become a victim! You think I wouldn't know about that "anonymous" call? Put two and two together? Were you _THAT_ stupid? Stay away from me and my family, because if you don't, I will be the one ruining your career. Do you understand? Or do I need crayons to lay it out to you?"

Sara had to take a second to recover. She didn't remember the redhead being so brutal. But…well, she did make a dick move calling the cops on her.

"I'm sorry okay? I was pissed and jobless and I didn't think."

"That's the problem isn't it? You don't think and you end up hurting people. I don't want anything to do with you, so keep it professional for the time being. I have to go."

"Chloe, please" Sara claimed desperately.

"Enough!" Chloe turned to leave. It had been a long day. They all knew Sara would make an appearance but neither expected it so soon. She wasn't expecting this to happen today, and now, her best friend and girlfriend were probably super pissed at her. She needed to leave and do some damage control asap. "I'm tired. Just don't bother me again." She stepped in the elevator and turned to Sara "If you are sorry for what you did, back off."

"I will, for now... but you know, now we could be unstoppable," Sara managed to say before the doors finally closed.

"Fucking doors that take hours to close, what's the deal?!" Chloe muttered to herself. "And what's her deal!? She is so annoying! Jesus!"

Xxxx

 _A few minutes ago, in the same elevator…_

Beca was beyond pissed. Pissed and hurt. Her fists were clenched so hard she may or may not have draw blood from it. She didn't know what hurt the most. Her girlfriend agreeing to that bitch or her girlfriend blatantly ignoring her and staying behind with that bitch.

"I am not pleased either, but you gotta trust her Beca," Aubrey interrupted her thoughts.

"I do…I'm just- I'm just mad…and hurt. Did you see? I'm not crazy, am I? she just dismissed me…just like that! Pooff! And why did anyone forgot to tell me what she looked like? It was like looking at me but older and with a nose job," that made Aubrey chuckled.

"I know that was wrong, but I honestly don't think she did it on purpose. Just let her explain. And well, sorry we didn't tell you but is not Chloe's fault having a 'type'" the blonde added.

"I know, I was just a bit shocked. I think im coming down with a migraine…the ugly ones. I think im gonna head to the hotel, I need to rest,"

"That bad hu?" Aubrey said stepping out of the elevator.

"Yeah. If I wanna be in a room full of live music tomorrow I need to go. Sorry."

"Don't be. I get it. If you need anything from the drugstore text me ok?"

"Thanks Aubrey"

They walked out just in time to meet Stacie and Emily, they had matching "I love NY" t-shirts and were sporting huge smiles telling the girls about their afternoon as tourists. Beca was glad someone was having a good time.

"Hey kid, I have a migraine. I'm heading to the hotel now. Go with Aubrey and Stacie ok? I don't want you to miss out because of me," Emily pouted but didn't argue because she knew how bad those migraines could get. "I'll leave your jammies out so you can sleep in my bed. Im taking your room so I don't bother you ok?"

"Its ok. I'll be quiet. Get my headphones too!" Beca smiled and ruffled Emily's head adoringly.

"Will do," Beca excused herself politely and left taking a cab back to their hotel. She missed Chloe by mere seconds.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked hurriedly.

"What is going on?" Stacie asked the blonde sensing something going on.

"Rough day," Aubrey smiled at the two brunets and ignoring Chloe. "Let's get going."

"Aubrey!"

"Chloe!"

"Don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"Where is she?" the redhead asked exasperated.

"She left. She has a migraine. They are bad." Emily interrupted the tennis match.

Chloe felt even worse. She caused it.

 _Well done Beale._

"I have to go," she said turning but a hand stopped her.

"You need to come with us, and let her rest. You will explain, but later. Right now, don't make a scene while Emily is here, ok?" the blonde whispered in her ear. She pulled back to see Aubrey wasn't joking.

"Y-yeah, lets go…"

They started walking to the restaurant, Chloe a little bit ahead holding Em's hand.

"What was that all about?" Stacie asked again.

"Chloe fucked up. I think she wasn't ready to see Sara today."

"They talked?"

"yeah, that's why Beca was so upset," Aubrey went on to explain what transpired back in the Fox offices during the meeting and after too. And how Beca had reacted to it. Stacie felt happy they had ask Beca to join them at LA bad was crush to hear what Chloe did.

"Poor _smol_ bean…Chloe can be," Stacie sighed " I don't know. I know she didn't do it to hurt her,"

"I know that and Beca too. But in that moment, you don't know what to feel or think. Let's keep them separated for a couple of hours so Beca can rest and Chloe can think about her next move,"

"Deal. I missed you today by the way," the tall brunet linked her arm with Aubrey's and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too baby. How about I take you out on a date tomorrow night? Would you like that?"

"Are you kidding? A date with the hottest blonde ever? Who would pass that out," they both giggled.

"My my, aren't you a charmer Anastacia Conrad,"

"Yeaah….I've been told."

Xxxx

They manage to keep Chloe away from Beca until the next morning. The redhead wasn't pleased, but she didn't want to make things worse for her girlfriend. Beca had told her about her migraines, that she had them since she was a kid, but intensified when her parents die. _"The stress and all."_ She would say. She felt awful, being the culprit of the physical pain Beca was feeling, but she understood and stood back and waited for the right moment.

"Morning Becs," Chloe said softly and innocently." Here, fresh coffee…and Emi said you prefer to eat lightly the days after…you know…your headaches so, here's some fruit." She ordered breakfast for everyone earlier…since she couldn't sleep.

Beca looked terrible and felt terrible. She was safe from the pain, that was good. But she was also starving since she didn't eat at all last night. She didn't want to talk to Chloe just yet though.

"Morning…Uhm thanks, I'll take it to Emily's room until we leave…" She proceeds to grab the mug and some fruit and before Chloe could muster a word out Beca decided to beat her to it "I know we have to talk. I just don't think now is a good time," she said retreating back to the room.

"Becs, wait," The brunet turned around just because she can't ignore Chloe Beale… she wanted too, but its was harder than she thought. "I understand, and we will talk. I just wanna say sorry. I'd say I didn't mean it but I actually did it on purpose,"

"Chloe, please.." Beca could feel her eye twitching. Bad sign.

"Sorry sorry I know, I will explain later ok. I did it for us. Keep that in mind."

"Ok," Beca tried to smile. "We'll talk later…I need a bit of quiet right now. I'm mad but I love you ok?" Chloe felt a bit relieved by that.

"I love you too…so much. Go get some rest, call me if you need anything ok?"

"Ok, laters babe."

"Laters"

 _Phew._

 _For now._


	26. Chapter 26

Look at that. im alive!

Sorry it took this long. this was almost done last week, but my niece was born so...family comes first.

So...I really hope it doesn't suck! i tried my best. This chapter is long, 1 because there are a couple of lyrics and 2, since i hate when a chapter is only the lyrics i added a lot of stuff.

Enjoy :) Let me know what you think.

*I do not own pp or any of its characters nor The greatest showman and its lyrics*

* * *

Beca felt as good as new once she eat something. She was even more nervous today than the day before. Today she gets to show her talent to a lot of people. Live. In the flesh. _Gah!_ It was nerve racking. And the whole Sara thing made her skin crawl. She trusts Chloe with her life, but she feels Chloe didn't act accordingly. Being dismissed like that didn't sit well with her. She could've been polite about it and said something like _"Its ok Beca I will catch you later"_ but noooo... she just ignored her and Aubrey.

 _Perhaps, you're being a tad sensitive Mitchell?_

 _Perhaps._

She was still new at this. It was already hard for her to manage a relationship since she didn't have experience, the good kind, that is - _fuck you douche canoe_ \- add to that the whole working thing...she felt all her insecurities arise from within. Was she good enough for Chloe? Would Chloe leave her for someone better? Older? Wiser?

The answer?

 _You know it's a huge NO, man. Breath and let's get this trip over with. Calm your pits._

There was a soft knock on the door. To soft. Almost shy.

 _Chloe_

"Just a sec," Beca untangled herself from the bed sheets. She took a deep breath gathering some strength to lift herself from the bed.

She was approaching the door when it swooned open startling her.

"Bec! Are you feeling better?! Do you need an ice pack?" Emily said hurriedly.

"I'm better Em, thanks. I assume I need to get going?"

"Yup! Chloe is on the phone. She said I could come too!"

"Really? She said that?" Beca frown lightly.

"Yup! She said I was singing today!"

"Oh! That's right. I forgot there for a sec. And it's 'yes' Em. Not 'yup' ok?"

"Yu-Yes." Beca chuckled.

"Ok good. Let me wash up. Go grab a coat ok… and your headphones. It may get loud in there."

"Kay!" The not-so-little girl said jumping out the door.

"What's with youth and words! O-kay...Why make a short word even shorter Jesus," Beca mumbled on her way to the bathroom.

Xxxxx

Not many words were exchange between Beca and Chloe. Emily served as a distraction next to Aubrey and Stacie. Beca was too nervous to deal with anything else.

She was feeling uneasy…She felt kind of nauseous. _Oh god…nooooo!_

Aubrey saw Beca go paler than normal, she produced a bag from her purse and offered it quickly to Beca. The redhead didn't understand at first what was happening until Beca grabbed it and poured her guts into it.

"Beca! Baby are you ok?! What's wrong?!" Chloe said pushing Beca's hair back. The brunet girl was panting.

"I'm- I'm-"

She hurled once more.

 _So gross. Get your shit together Mitchell!_

"Here," Aubrey handed Beca a bottle of water and some mint gum. "Inhale. Exhale. Two times and then drink this slowly."

"Thanks. God, this is gross. Sorry guys." She said grimacing.

"Hey no. Its ok Becs...is this because of your head aches?" Chloe asked while rubbing circles on her back. "You sure you want to go?"

"I'm fine Chloe...I'm just..." she sighed "I'm just nervous...that's all..." Beca said looking embarrassed.

"Aww Beca! You can't be serious! You're too good to be nervous!" Stacie said with a cheery tone.

"Thanks Stacie...it's just... there's going be sooo many important people there...famous people….oh god…" Aubrey was quick to grab Beca's forearm to ground her a bit.

"I get it Beca... I know nerves can get the best of you... they called me "The Pukemaster" back in college..." That earn a few laughs.

"That's true... Aubrey puked all over the audience at one of our acapella competitions," Chloe giggled.

"I excuse you, I was under a lot of pressure!" The blonde defended with a huff.

"It's ok baby. It happens to the best of us," Stacie cooed.

"Oh god...thank you but can we please stop talking about puke and stuff?" Beca groaned.

"Yes! And we are here," Chloe said "are you ready? Want to take a minute?"

The rest of the girls got out of the huge SUV to wait at the entrance. They figure both girls needed a minute to help Beca feel and look ok. Emily didn't know what transpired between her sister and Chloe…but she isn't dumb. She could pick up things here and there so she just went out with Aubrey and Stacie.

"I'm good," She said popping another gum chewing it fiercely. "Let's get this over with." Beca smiled trying to get out of the car." Thanks Chloe," The read head grabbed Beca's elbow to hold her in place for a second.

"Hey" she started softly "it's kind of my job to make you feel better…I'm sorry I sucked major balls yesterday…." Chloe said feeling a bit ashamed.

"Oh God…that's the wrong image to have Chloooo!" Beca whined.

"Woops! Sorry! See! I didn't again! I promise I didn't suck any balls!"

"Oh my god! Stop!" Beca giggled. She was feeling better now." You are super gross dude!"

Chloe smiled widely at her girlfriend. "Sometimes…I just wanted distract you for a bit,"

"You succeeded" Beca sighed "Come here," She pulled Chloe for a kiss. She needed some contact before what was waiting for them upstairs.

Chloe didn't waste a second to return the kiss. She missed Beca so much yesterday. Being apart for the night was one thing. But being apart because of an argument was a whole different thing. She hated it.

Beca pulled away slowly but not too far. Their foreheads still touching.

"We still have to talk," Beca added.

"I know…but I missed you…And it sucked not sleeping with you yesterday,"

"I know…" Beca gave her a quick kiss. "We are going to be late, let's go boss." She finished patting Chloe's thigh.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"One more for the ride up?" Chloe asked with such puppy eyes.

"ughh fineee." Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly.

 _Note to self, Beale. Never let this girl go. LIKE EVER._

XXXX

The room was huge. The windows here huge. The table was huge. There were a lot of instruments.

And a lot of people.

Famous people.

Beca felt tiny.

 _You got this Mitchell. It's not a big deal. Think of it as your Julliard audition. Breath._

"Good afternoon ladies!" Michael said excitedly. "We saved those chairs for you guys" He said pointing at one of the corners. "You must be Emily! I'm Michael, the director! So nice to meet you!" the director said extending his hand to Emily.

"Nice to meet you too! Thanks for inviting me" Emily replied politely.

"We are happy to have you! I hope you are ready to sing!"

"I am!"

Beca smiled at the interaction. She was so relieved that Emily wasn't as shy as her.

"Beca, come with me so I can introduce you,"

"Yes, of course. Lead the way."

 _You got this!_

Xxxxx

After the necessary introductions were made, Beca was feeling way more relaxed. She realized that Zac Efron was way more nervous than her because it was his first musical in almost ten years. Michelle Williams was drinking chamomile to calm her nerves because she wasn't known as a singer and she didn't want to blow it. Keala and Hugh were the most relaxed ones. Hugh was kind of sad he couldn't sing _"Doctors orders"_ he said _._ And Zendaya…

Zendaya was…. freakishly tall.

It took a while, but Beca felt at home. She was ready. Music sheets were passed along, assignments were given. Instruments were tuned. The choir was ready to go.

It was time.

Justin and Benj took their places to begin with the first song.

It was explosive. Upbeat. Quite intense.

It was a great opening number. Beca mused to herself.

Jeremy Jordan was doing great filling in for Hugh. The Choir was amazing too.

Beca glanced back at _her_ corner. And smiled. The four girls were so engrossed with the song it made Beca chuckled.

Zac joined in and she could feel his nervousness vanish as he sang.

It was amazing to just be able to witness that.

Xxx

As soon the song was finished Beca was standing up to gather her notes. It was her turn. Benj and Justin didn't change her song at all. It made it easier for her.

Beca called Emily to the front.

"ready kid?"

"Ready,"

"Ok." Beca looked around, time to take charge "Jeremy, Michelle; Ready?"

"I hope my singing lessons weren't a waste" Michelle chuckled.

"Your call Beca," Jeremy said sweetly.

Beca raised her hand indicating the band she was about to start.

And with a drop, Emily began singing.

 _"_ _I close my eyes and I can see…"_ Emily started softly.

Xxxx

There was a big round of applause after " _A million years"_.

Beca was so relieved by their approval. It was kind of idiotic if she thinks about it. The songs were already official. But not yet performed…this acceptance gave Beca a small boost of confidence, though.

Still, one down three to go.

A few more songs were rehearsed before it was Beca's time again. This was a personal song. They all were personal in the end, but this one…this one was powerful. She walked to the piano and sat down. She cracked her knuckles and took a huge breath.

Keala stood nervously behind the music stand waiting for her cue. Beca watch her with an amused smile. Keala was one of the most relax people in the room. Seeing her nervous was kinda funny. "It's my first movie Beca…it just hit me right now,"

Beca nodded with a smile and started with the first music notes.

 _I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are_

Beca smiled again at Keala giving her reassurance.

 _But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious…_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

The whole room started singing. Beca kept playing the piano even more energetically. She had goosebumps from hearing how powerful Keala's voice was and how she took over her song. She felt really emotional. Kela gabbed Hugh's hand for safety and reassurance.

 _Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become_

 _Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious_

The chorus made everyone go wild. It was amazing. Beca glanced to the back of the room and saw her beautiful girlfriend wiping a tear but beaming proudly. And Aubrey…the crazy ass blonde that inspire this song was crying silently but smiling nonetheless. Stacie chuckled but hugged her to comfort her. The tall brunet caught Beca's eye and gave her a thumbs up and a wink.

Beca resumed playing.

And decided to start singing too.

The feeling was indescribable.

 _And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me_

 _Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

 _Whenever the words wanna cut me down  
I'll send the flood to drown them out  
This is me!_

The song was over now. And people were clapping and hollering. She stepped away from the piano just to be engulfed by a bear hug from Keala. What a sweet woman.

"You are very talented kiddo," The woman said.

"Oh…it was nothing…" she said blushing.

"And humble too," She chuckled. "Stay that way…you'll go far."

"Thank you…but the song is nothing without your voice…so…"

Keala just laugh it off.

"Zac! Zendaya" You are next!" Benj yelled. "Beca, ready to go again?"

"Yes sir!"

Xxxxxxxxx

The whole cast was tired. Beca was exhausted. The amount of energy they used to perform every song was long gone. There was just one more song to go through… When Michael gave them a few minutes to relax almost everyone scrammed away to get food and drinks from the caterer.

Beca just head off to the bathroom. She was feeling a lot better since the morning. Now she just felt silly about the whole nauseous thing.

She sighed and held her head up looking at the mirror in front of her. She smiled.

"I did it Momma…you would've been so proud of Emmy singing among huge stars like it was nothing, she's come a long way since her talent show" she said out loud. "I miss you so much mom," she smiled once more before splashing her face with more water.

She didn't hear the door open but she felt a presence behind her. She lifted her eyes to find blue eyes, almost exactly as hers staring straight at her.

She reached over to the paper towels to dry her face carefully without smudging her make up. The woman wouldn't move.

"Can I help you?" Beca asked the woman behind her but looking at the mirror.

"Mmm … Yeah, kinda…" Sarah said with a smirk on her face. "It has come to my attention that you are also Chloe's assistant…it's funny how she didn't share that small detail while introducing us,"

"Are you getting somewhere? I need to get back," Beca said sharply.

"I need you to free her afternoon…You can do that, right? I want to take _my_ girl out for a drink…Catch up…who knows…Do me a solid,"

Beca was seeing red. The nerve! If she hears one more word come out of this bitche's mouth, she will cut her.

 _Do not give her the satisfaction Beca._

"First of all Sandra, she is no one's girl. No one owns her. And second, she decides when she is free and when she is not. And I know for a fact that she does not want to talk to you nor see you, she was just being professional. So, I am doing you a _solid_ when I tell you to back off so you don't embarrass yourself."

Sara frowned at the name for a second but shook it off with a chuckle "Sounds like you are her little Pitbull…so protective…How precious is it the Chloe finds an assistant to boss around that looks like me? Who's you dad? Maybe we share the same one," Sara chuckled.

Beca's eyes widened at the mere horror of that statement.

Just in time, the door opened.

"Oh look, the other Pitbull…" Sara said without humorlessly.

"Well, it takes a bitch to know one" Aubrey showed the fakest smile.

"har har, what do you want Posen?"

"I want to keep working…a concept you are not quite familiar with. Beca lets go. We don't mingle with…trash."

Beca nodded not wanting to be in the same room with her evil doppelgänger

"Watch it Posen…I'm in charge now! I demand some respect!"

"HA! Please! No, you are not…you are not fooling anyone. I know who's who here, and you are just a quota. I've done my research you've done nothing to earn yourself this position so I really advice you to step aside, because I can destroy you" Aubrey said crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

 _Oh shit! The crazy Posen is back._

"Aubrey, let's just go," Beca said.

"Stay away from grown up talk _Becky_ ," Sara interrupted.

"That's it!" Aubrey hissed "I'm not joking Hart…Back the hell off…you really don't want to know what I'm capable of doing just to finish you. You almost ruined my best friend's life! Just give me a fucking reason…just one…" Aubrey said pointing at Sara.

"This is not over!" The older brunet fumed walking out of the bathroom slamming the door in the process.

"Jesus Aubrey! Why did you say that! She is insane!"

"Don't worry Beca, she is way to dumb,"

"Yeah! That's the worst combination! Dumb and pissed!"

"Calm down, nothing will happen, trust me. Let's go back and forget about this, I want to finish this so I can take my girlfriend on a date."

"Ok ok fine…lets go…But we need to tell Chloe…"

Aubrey rolled her eyes…" You tell her, I'll be busy tonight…Stace went to Victoria's Secret yesterday,"

"TMI!"

Aubrey just laughed at Beca's red face.

Xxxxxxxx

Stacie was chatting away with Chloe when she saw Aubrey and Beca entering the room. Both of them were a little flushed and laughing.

"Honey, what took you so long?" The tall brunet asked her girlfriend while giving Beca a glance.

"Oh, nothing really…We just bumped into some trash that's all."

Beca nodded in agreement but giggling.

"Aubrey…" Stacie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. Aubrey looked between proud and ashamed.

"Oh no…" Chloe interrupted "What did you do?" she looked directly at the blonde.

"Me? Nothing…Pff…lets go take a seat…" Aubrey said nonchalantly.

"Wow hold it blondie. What happened?" Aubrey just shrugged. The redhead tried with her girlfriend. "Beca? Care to tell me?"

"It's nothing Boss. Aubrey is right, take a seat so you can hear this song. It's the one I finished while you were in Atlanta. Go on…" Beca motion to their chairs.

Emily was busy playing one of the many versions candy crush had to offer.

Beca left them to go over Hugh and Jeremy so she could point out some details to them about the song.

"We are so talking about this Aubrey." Chloe said sitting down.

"I told Beca she should tell you since I'll be busy later. I'm taking my girlfriend out on a date," Aubrey finished with a kiss on Stacie's cheek making her blush.

"Aw babe!"

"Urg…it has to do with Sara…I knew it. Did she try something? Please tell me you didn't tell her about Beca!"

"Relax. I didn't tell her. I don't know what she told Beca before I interrupted but Beca didn't look great. I just asked her nicely to back off. That's about it."

"I sooooo don't buy the 'nicely' thing. Did you tell her that we know she is married?"

A loud "What!?" came out of Aubrey and Chloe.

"You too…I swear. You don't come to war unprepared! Huddle up!" Stacie said.

The three girls closed the space between them so Stacie could share the new information at hand. Like the amazing lawyer she is, she decided to dig around to see what she could find. Turns out Sara dearest left New York a day after she send the cops to Chloe's. She thought that going to Los Angeles was a clever move. But it wasn't. It was ten times harder to catch a break. While she was there, she met a cute young waitress with singing aspirations. She wrote her own songs and performed around different open mics around the area. Sara and this girl started dating. She promised the girl she would help her promoting her stuff because she "knew" people. The girl was already deeply in love with her so she trusted Sara. A year passed and they got married.

Like magic, Sara gets a job at record label and she decides to show a few of the girl's songs to the label under her name and asks if she can produce them. The label saw in Sara the hen with the golden eggs, because no one knew about the genius behind those songs. Her wife, being the naïve aspiring country singer didn't ask why she wasn't getting calls. So, she assumed she wasn't good enough. Sara didn't try to change her mind either.

"So yeah. Her name is Julia and now she is basically a housewife. That was like 5 years ago…I think they have a kid too. It keeps Julia busy" Stacie finished.

"How can someone be that horrible…" Chloe asked herself out loud.

"Fuck…This woman doesn't know Sara used her? Like nothing? Never asked why Sara was climbing so fast?" Aubrey was so mad.

"I guess not. Maybe she wasn't that educated and you know how manipulative Sara is…" Stacie said.

"What a fucking bitch. And she wants you to go back to her? While she is married with a kid! She probably has her in shackles writing songs," the blonde hissed. "She is a fraud! We are working with a fraud!"

"Aubrey, calm down. Now is not the time," The red head said in monotone. "This is Beca's moment. We'll talk later."

The couple nodded and sat back to look at everyone in the room.

Chloe's eyes landed on her girlfriend. Her intelligent, talented and gorgeous girlfriend. She watched as Beca talked he way around the room, giving tips and what they look like her funny one liners. She was watching a girl who faced so much adversity and never failing to be a good person despite everything. The amount of respect she fell for her girlfriend was incredible.

 _You are one lucky girl Chloe Beale._

Xxxxx

Beca once again took a seat at the piano. She already set her banjo next to it, she would need it later on. She cranked her fingers a started playing softly. She nodded cueing Jeremy in.

 _I saw the sun begin to dim  
And felt that winter wind  
Blow cold  
A man learns who is there for him  
When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold  
'Cause from that rubble what remains  
Can only be what's true  
If all was lost  
There's more I gained  
'Cause it led me back to you_

 _From now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights  
From now on  
What's waited 'til tomorrow starts tonight  
Tonight  
Let this promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart  
From now on  
From now on_

She smiled watching Jeremy sing and Hugh following him without making a sound. She felt bad for him. She then signaled Justin to take the other piano so she could grab the banjo.

 _I drank champagne with kings and queens  
The politicians praised my name  
But those were someone else's dreams  
The pitfalls of the man I became  
For years and years  
I chased their cheers  
A crazy speed of always needing more  
But when I stop  
And see you here  
I remember who all this was for_

All of a sudden, Hugh raised his voice. Beca heard some gasps from the cast. He started singing with a lot of passion. Jeremy laughed and knew it was time to shut up and let him take the lead. He closed his binder and sat down to enjoy the show.

 _And from now on  
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights  
From now on  
What's waited 'til tomorrow starts tonight  
It starts tonight!  
And let this promise in me start  
Like an anthem in my heart  
From now on  
From now on  
From now on_

Beca look at the choir and everyone around in the room and yelled. "NOW!"

 _And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home again!_

The whole room was having so much fun. Singing along with the choir, standing up and dancing around. Even Zendaya grabbed a tambourine to match the beat. This song was a celebration. The promise of family and unity. Beca felt like singing too. It felt so liberating. This song meant so much to her. She wished her father took the time to tell her all the things she wrote. But since that couldn't happen anymore…She finished it for Emily.

 _And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home again!  
And we will come back home  
And we will come back home  
Home again!_

 _From now on  
From now on  
Home again!_

As soon as the song ended, everyone was cheering. Emily run to Beca with so much force it made the older girl stumble. She hugged her sister back so tight.

"This was for you kid." She whispered on Emily's temple.

"Thank you Becs. It's my favorite song in the whole world!"

"Wait until you hear it in the theater." Beca grinned.

Emily grinned back proudly at her sister.

The whole room was still vibrating with excitement.

All but one.

Xxxx

"What a day!" Stacie basically yelled walking down the hotel hallway.

"I'm soooo freaking tired…" Beca mumbled. Emily just yawned. She was almost sleep walking.

"I guess we are ordering room service," Chloe said ruffling Ems hair.

"You guys do that…among other things... and we will see you tomorrow for brunch," Aubrey said stopping at her room.

They share their goodbyes and closed their doors.

"I'm going to put Emily to bed." Beca said softly.

"Do you want nachos? Or something else?" Chloe asked sitting down on the living room area of their suite.

"I want pizza…lots of pepperoni please."

"On it!"

Chloe called room service and asked for the best New York pizza they could get, a couple of Dr. Peppers and some pastries for Emily in case she wakes up hungry.

Chloe was on her phone when she felt Beca plop down next to her on the couch. She decided to forego the phone to turn and look at her girlfriend. This was it. Time to explain. She reached out to cup Beca's cheek. Caressing it gently. Beca leaned into the touch.

"Just wanna get this out of me before we start…I love you so much, and I am so so so proud of you Beca. You have no idea…what you showed everyone today…My goodness, it was just a pinch of what you are capable. I have no words…"

Beca blushed bit and turned to kissed Chloe's palm before grabbing it and resting them on her lap.

"I love you too. And thank you. Honestly… your opinion matters so much to me. Emily's too of course" she chuckled "But yours comes with more experience you know…" Beca said shyly.

"I know you are upset with what I said yesterday," Beca hummed giving Chloe a chance to keep going. "I told you that I did it on purpose, for us. And It's true. I don't want Sara to know we are together. Not now," Chloe saw Beca frown "Becs, she is a mean woman. And you said so yourself, you want to wait until the movie is over, or at least the recording so your credibility is intact. And I want that. I want people to listen to you for you! Just like today! I want people to look at you first. Not our relationship,"

"You know I don't care about my career Chloe," The redhead was about to protest but Beca cut her off "I care about you… so you ignoring me in front of that bitch wasn't _great_ ," Beca said sarcastically. "And she cornered me in the bathroom today…she wanted me to clear your schedule for and I quote "Take my girl out". What the fuck?"

"See! She is getting to you just because you are my assistant. Imagine her knowing we are more than that! She is evil Beca! Trust me on this"

"I know," The brunet sighed for the hundred time. "That's not the only thing she said…thank good Aubrey interrupted because I was going to lose it."

"Please trust me on this…I really want to keep you away from her,"

"I just…I hate how you just ignored me…it may be childish but you-you just turned your back to go talk to her…that hurt…maybe it shouldn't've , but I can't help it! She is a big shot now…and she fucking looks like me! She even implied we could be sisters! SISTERS CHLOE. And you know what? IT MAY BE TRUE! My Dad was an asshole! and she is what? 10 years older than me? That could totes work! Oh my god! She can sooo be my sister Chloe!" Beca finished franticly.

Chloe laughed at her girlfriend cuteness and the slip of the word "totes" which was "totes" her thing.

"Why are you laughing!?" the younger brunet looked flabbergasted.

"Babe, calm down. Let's break it down ok?"

"Ok...fine," Beca said signaling Chloe to continue.

"I'am really sorry I ignored you, but you know how you disarm me with one look…It was dangerous for me to just glance at you. Second, she isn't a big shot. She is a fraud. Stacie told us all about it today. She is a big asshole that basically took over her wife's dreams" Beca widened her eyes at that "Yeah, she is married. That's a tale for later. The point is that she isn't all that…we can take her down in a heartbeat. Third, I know she looks like you…but I also know she is not a 'real' brunet. She dyes it because she thinks no one will take her seriously as a blonde,"

The face of horror Beca displayed made Chloe laugh even harder.

"You are supposed to be asking for forgiveness not laughing at me! And gross dude! I don't want to remember that you two were together AT ALL. So, stooop," Beca pulled her hand away indignantly.

"Sorry sorry, you are right," Chloe reached for Beca's hand again. "but you get what I mean? She is evil. And knowing you'll be going to LA alone to deal with the guys and her…I don't want to give her any ammunition to use against you."

Beca let out a huge sigh…"ok… It wasn't cool… but I guess you have a point. She is the worst though," she finished shuddering.

"She is. So, are we ok? I really am sorry baby" Chloe said pulling Beca over her lap. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, whatever Red…Let's just get one with the make-up sex," Beca said trying to pull away with no effort at all.

"Beca!"

"Just kidding woman!" The younger girl leaned in for a kiss that was eagerly reciprocated by Chloe.

"You are terrible!" Chloe said pulling apart tickling Beca on her tummy.

"You know I'm not ticklish there Chlo…"

"Oh, I know where you are…" Beca's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!"

"Better run shortcake!"

Beca let out the girliest squeal known to men.

They were ok.

They were cool.

 _See Mitchell, talking is god. Talking leads to tickles and make up sex._


	27. Chapter 27

Hi! short one!

*Don't own pp or its characters.*

* * *

It was finally thanksgiving. It was a no-brainer for Linda and Richard to offer their home to Beca and Emily therefore their friends, at least the ones staying in Miami. Jessica invited Ashley to Georgia; Jesse was spending the week with her sister up in Portland; Gail had her kids coming back from college; Benji decided last minute to join his parents in New York; Flo was on her way to Guatemala because _"I'm Guatemalan….it doesn't make sense to me…"_. So that left an overjoyed Australian who's always keen for an American feast, CR who decided to work until Thursday morning just because, Aubrey, Stacie and of course, Chloe.

Emily was overwhelmed to say the least. She was very quiet and Chloe picked it up. She excused herself from the kitchen since everyone was around helping and chatting animatedly about the recent trip to New York and the movie and all sort of things and Richard did his part grocery shopping and hid himself in the family room watching the football game.

She followed the young girl outside, she stayed behind while Emily walked and then sat down with her feet dangling from the deck. Chloe smiled watching her, she looked just like Beca when she found her on her birthday.

"Hey princess Banana, what are you doing here all alone?" Chloe asked while taking a seat next to the girl. Emily smiled a little.

"Nothing…just…there's a lot of people…I'm not used to it I guess…"

"I get it," Emily frowned. "I know I have friends and all, but for a while it was just me…not even Aubrey. When I left for college, I spent the holidays eating ramen noodles and watching crappy tv…and then the same in New York until I moved here with Aubrey to open the label. Our first Thanksgiving was insane…So yeah…I understand,"

"It used to be just us…not even with Ashley…she would go to Finland with her dad…and now…I should be happy right?"

Chloe realized what this was.

"I guess… but I get it…You are used to having your sister for yourself and now you have to share her….is that it?" Emily blushed instantly. Chloe chuckled.

"I'm sorry Chloe,"

"There's nothing to be sorry,sweetie. I understand. But think about this, now you get to spend the holidays with your sister and your godparents who love you and a group of weirdos that adore you. You and your sister are surrounded by so much love now…you might not feel it now…but at the end of the night you'll look around and go back to last year a feel pretty good about these changes…trust me on this," Chloe said nudging Emily's arm.

"I guess…"

"That's not all of it, is it?" Emily let a huge sigh.

"Beca and I…we have never been apart….like ever. And come next week…she is going to Los Angeles for two weeks…two weeks! What am I gonna do?" her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Chloe's heart broke right there and then. She pulled Emily for a hug. A proper Beale hug that only made Emily cry.

"shh oh honey, don't cry!"

"I'm sorry…I know I should be happy but….but" came in hiccups "what if she doesn't come back? What if….what if her pl-"

 _Holy shit, this took a turn! This is major. Like…you need Beca, major._

"Shhh don't. Pleas don't think like that Em," She was about to continue when she felt foot steps approaching, she glanced over her right arm to see Beca with a worried look. _Thank god!_ The younger girl increased her pace.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Beca said out loud but she was actually asking what the hell to Chloe with just one look.

"Hey baby, sit down with us..." Chloe signaled Beca with her head to sit next to Emily. As soon as Beca's butt touched the wooden deck Emily turned to cling onto her like a little koala.

"Wow there Emi, talk to me kiddo,"

Emily just shook her head. Chloe started to rub circles on the girls back trying to calm her. Beca mouthed _"What is happening?"_ to Chloe so she decided to step in.

"Well…Banana here has some doubts about your trip to LA…"

"I don't want you to go!" Emily cried.

"What? Em, Why? It's going to come and go super-fast. You won't even notice I'm gone!"

Emily just hold onto her tightly.

"What is this really about Em?" Beca said softly but didn't get a word out of her sister. "Chloe, care to tell me please?" the redhead sighed. This was heartbreaking.

"Well, Em fears that you-that you won't come back…" Beca laughed out loud. Chloe cringed…clearly Beca didn't get it.

"Emily! Don't be silly…I have to get back to work!"

"Uhm…Becs…that's- that's not what she meant…"

 _What?_

 _Oh._

 _Oh no!_

"No no no no Emily! That's not going to happen! Emi look at me!" Beca cupped one of her sister cheeks to make eye contact. "That's not going to happen again ok? I promise! I will always come back, always!"

"But mom… and dad…"

"That was an accident that should've never happened. No one should've been on that plane that day… Flying is super safe in good conditions and big planes. What happened to mommy was a bad decision mixed with bad bad weather… I promise, it will not happen again,"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? It is perfectly fine to be scared. Just talk to me ok? Tell me these things…we can work on it ok? Or you can tell Chloe or Linda…but talk to us ok?" Emily nodded "I love you kiddo, to infinity and beyond"

"I love you too BecBec" Emily detached herself from Beca to grabbed Chloe's hand "Thanks Chlo. I love you too."

Chloe wiped her cheek. "Aww Em, I love you so much! I'm always here to talk princess, about anything." Beca smiled adoringly to Chloe. "Group hug!" Beca opened one arm to let Chloe in.

This was her family now. Laughs, tears and all.

Chloe was so in.

Xxxxx

"She sounds like a nightmare!" Linda said horrified. It was pretty late at night and the girls told her the 'Sara story'. Food was amazing drinks were still flowing. And now the whole bunch was over the terrace talking and enjoying the not so cold Miami weather. Emily was sleeping in one of the guest rooms or her room as Richard explained.

"Oh, She is Linda… She is a sociopath. We need to take her down," Stacie said with conviction.

"ya'll, come on…is thanksgiving…let's not plot someone's murder tonight," CR said.

"uh Uh I'm with Boobies here, we need to crush her!" Amy punched her hand for emphasis.

"What's the plan?" Aubrey asked casually.

"Yes! That's why I love you! I know what to do! Chloe?" the redhead shrug.

"I don't know…Beca is going to her turf for work…I don't want anything to happen to her…if you guys want to do something that is NOT illegal…go for it but leave Beca out of it."

"I can take her babe…" Chloe chuckled.

"I know you can. You are super strong for someone super tiny. But she is mean spirited and sneaky… and you don't know her like I do…"

"I get it, she is such a c-"

"Beca!" Richard reprimanded.

"Oh come on! We can say dick but not c-"

"Beca!" Linda chastised her this time.

"Double standard!" Beca huffed. Making everybody laugh. "Anyway…Stacie, what do you have in mind?"

"OK, hear me out,"

Stacie proceeded to explain her plan. It was kind of bullet proof. Being a lawyer really helped. This had to take place while Beca was in LA…but she wouldn't be involved…they just needed Sara to be distracted. The plan was to send Jesse and Amy to LA to scout some talent. Said talent's name was Julia Burke. The lawyer did find some YouTube videos from a while ago so that was their in. She already had the date of her next performance at a bar. That's when Jesse and Amy will make the first contact mentioning the videos to gain her trust. The next thing is for Amy to show her the contract and all her benefits and let her think about it.

"I don't think she will agree that fast boobies, she is still married…" CR chimed in.

"Stop calling me that! Amy that's your fault! And I know that! That's when Amy comes in for the next contact…I know she will call back…her life is miserable. Amy will show her what Sara did to her and then provide assistance if she needs a divorce and what to do for custody…Sara is definitely an unfit parent and,"

"Wait wait…." Chloe cut in "How much will this cost us? God knows I want to save her from the hell she lives in but is she really that good?...I mean we can help her without signing her right?"

"She is _that_ good." Aubrey said with a very serious tone.

"Ok ok I believe you. But still we are mixing things too much ladies…I mean it is one thing to sign her and other to represent her on her divorce process…this might blow in our faces…"

"It can be a pro bono" Dick said out of the blue.

All the ladies, including her wife turned to look at him…He just laughed at their faces.

"Dick, you are already helping me…and others with _that_ issue …you don't have to do this…" Beca whispered.

"Oh but I won't exactly do it myself, is not my forte. I have a "Family" department at the firm with a group of amazing divorce attorneys. They have to take one pro bono a year each…is mandatory. You can bring her to Miami and then we'll help her."

"Oh yes! That is even better Uncle Dick!" Stacie said clapping excitedly. "So…with that taken care of… when she calls back, we will ask her to come to Miami for a meeting… and then you" Stacie pointed at Chloe "can talk to her… you know… let her know who you really are?"

Chloe sat there thinking…it was a solid plan, she will give that to Stacie…but was it worth it just to expose Sara?

"Are you a hundred percent sure this will not get us in to trouble?" Chloe asked.

"let me put it this way. If we fail…If I fail…I will shave my head and not do my nails for a year, how is that for sure?"

"Wow wow hold it! You are sooo not shaving your head!" Aubrey cry out.

"Excuse you? I can do whatever I please with my hair Aubrey!" Stacie bite back.

"Excuse us," The blonde said apologetically "we need to talk…Stacie come on…" she said standing up.

Stacie glared at Aubrey… but complied after all. "We'll be right back," Stacie muttered walking off with her girlfriend leading her further down the deck.

The rest of the girl just laugh it off. It was a common thing for the couple and they were used to it. They forgot for a while about Julia Burke and changed the subject to Emily and Christmas plans.

Xxxxx

"How dare you telling me what to do in front of our friends?! You know I hate it when people try to dictated my life! It's as embarrassing for me as it is for you! You need to stop being such a control freak!"

Aubrey just stood there, listening to her girlfriend, nodding once in a while so Stacie will continue her rant without interruptions.

"And I will fucking shave my head If I fucking want too!" the brunet said petulantly.

"No you won't baby,"

"It says a lot about you if you're only interested in my looks! I thought that what matter most was my personality, my intelligence and my wittiness! What is wrong with you? Why are you fucking smiling about? You are pissing me off Aubrey Posen!" Stacie huffed.

"You know why you won't shave your head?"

"I already told you I will! I don't care about the bet, I'll just do it to piss you off!"

"You know how I know you will not shave your head?…you stubborn ass,"

"Rude!" that made Aubrey smile more.

"Because you hate short hair,"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, and you won't let anybody take any pictures of you,"

"Fine, so a year or so without a picture…not a big deal," Stacie bit back. "I'm not that shallow!"

"And I know for a fact…that your wedding hair style is not a shaved head…" Aubrey started to kneel down.

"What is that even-" words died in her mouth. Stacie froze, the only parts of her body moving were her eyes dropping down watching Aubrey kneeling and pulling a little turquoise box from the front pocket of her hoodie. It was engraved. It read 'A&S'.

"And I know for a fact, that you are now re-thinking the whole 'I'll shave my head' nonsense…not that you wouldn't look super hot…but because I know you. And I know you want a long fishtail braid on the side, so you can get a back-less dress. And I know for a fact that you want me to drool all over myself just by watching you walk down the aisle. And I know that you know I love you unconditionally, and because I know that, I want to make it official. I want us to be a unity. I want us to be forever." Aubrey took a deep breath and opened the box "Anastacia, will you marry me?"

"I won't shave my head" Stacie managed to get out making Aubrey laugh.

"Is that a yes baby?"

"Yes! A million times yes!" Stacie squealed. She pulled Aubrey up for a kiss. It was wet and sloppy but beautiful. Aubrey pulled back a bit sniffling.

"I love you so much…I will love you with hair, no hair, wrinkly, bitter and whatever comes with age. I will love you forever because you are the best thing that has ever happen to me…you are my world Stace…you are my light."

"Ditto baby. I love you always and forever!"

They share a few kisses before Aubrey remembered the ring. "Here," She said taking it out of the box and grabbing Stacie's hand gently; she put the three stone ring on and admired her now fiancée's delicate hand.

"Oh my god Aubrey! This is gorgeous!" Stacie's tears didn't stop.

"It has some meaning you see…three stones mean past, present and future. The two Sapphires are there because they evoke loyalty, honesty and devotion. And the diamond in the middle is a promise that I'll be there, front and center, for you,"

"It's beautiful…but the thought behind it is even more," the tall brunet kissed her ring and then hugged Aubrey resting her head on the blonde's shoulders. "This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me,"

Aubrey pulled her even closer sighing happily and rubbing her fiancée's back.

"Are we sharing the news tonight?" Aubrey asked "Or you wanna wait?"

Stacie raised her hand to see the ring and it looked massive just under the moonlight…."I don't know babe…you can see this ring from mars," Aubrey blushed… it was a little over the top, but this was Stacie, the love of her life, the one who change who she was, the one who opened her eyes to the world, the one she caused so much pain over the years…she deserves the world.

"So…that's a yes then?"

"Yes, but we are doing it Staubrey style!"

"Gosh Amy is rubbing off on you!" Stacie laughed whole heartedly.

"Whatta ya say if we put this show on the road so you can rub me…in the literal way," the brunet ginned.

"That was bad babe…like really bad!"

"Come on silly! Follow my lead!" Stacie pulled Aubrey back to the house.

xxxxxx

Richard and Linda called it a night. The remaining group was in the tv room watching some holiday movie that Beca already watched and already hated, but her girlfriend was all cuddle up almost on top of her and she wasn't going to complain.

 _"_ _You keep saying that!"_ They heard Stacie yell. The eye ping pong started, it was getting louder and louder…were they still arguing?

"Oh no…this is bad…" Chloe said worriedly.

"How long its been?" CR asked.

"Like an hour…nooo it's been like super long since they fought like this you guys…" Amy whined loudly.

"I'm sure they are ok-"

 _"_ _You are so stubborn! And so annoying!"_

 _"_ _I'm annoying!? Who's been giving me crap about my hair!"_

 _"_ _You are so frustrating!"_

 _"_ _You better get used to it!"_

 _"_ _I know!"_

"okay….Wait…" Beca stopped. She smiled to herself.

Chloe scrambled up to find her best friends with the rest of the girls following. She stopped short in front of the kitchen island where Aubrey was seated with Stacie standing between her legs.

The girls spread out, but Beca just leaned on the door frame with her arms cross and a knowing smirk.

"You guys! we thought you were biting your heads off!" Chloe reprimanded.

"We are just practicing…" Stacie said nonchalantly.

"For what you crazy ass bitches?" CR added so eloquently.

"For when they get married…." Beca said singing tone. Everyone looked at Beca with wide eyes.

"What gave it away Mitchell?" the blonde asked.

The other girls dropped their jaws.

"I just picked up the 'You better get used to it' it sounded different…it wasn't malicious…I bet Stacie was smiling while she said it….Like she is right now," Beca pointed at the older girl.

"You are good shortcake,"

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Chloe squealed and sprinted towards their friends to hug them. They all cheered for the couple…it was about time.

The whole group moved back outside because of the noise. They wanted to know the details. And the new engaged couple was happy to complied. Aubrey shared that she decided to marry Stacie the day she met Beca but Jesse stopped her because it was way too soon. That she planed on asking Stacie to move in with her but that would come eventually and that she went to Tiffany's the day they arrived in New York and that she was suppose to propose on the Empire State but it was way too cold and Stacie hated being cold. So she decided to wait for the right moment…

"So you've been carrying a two carat diamond, with two one point five carat sapphires since we got here?" Chloe aske bewildered.

"You sure know your rings red," Amy chuckled. Beca smiled subtly.

"Yes Chloe…it has been in my pocket since…"

"You are insane…but I'm so happy for you guys!" Chloe cooed.

The rest of the group chatted away, asking about dates and possible destinations for the big event.

Beca pulled Chloe closer to her, her lips close to her girlfriend's ear making the redhead shiver "I will put one of those on your finger someday…" She whispered.

Chloe turned to look at her beautiful girl. With those gorgeous midnight blue eyes.

"I'll be waiting"

I'm a dialogue person…. guilty. i love writing dialogues. I don't know if I'm doing it right…but it is what it is.

Next Stop: Who knows. I need/have to finish this before the end of the year but these last months had been super hectic.

Im sorry if there are many mistakes here…it is late and I want to upload this…it was supposed to go up last Thursday…anyways.

Hope you enjoyed it!.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

She was standing in the middle of the huge Fox Headquarters foyer looking around the huge windows and fancy décor.

 _Holy crap._

Beca was starstruck. She went back to the days before, when she, Chloe and Emily were joint at the hip and the redhead was pep talking her because the younger girl sudden freak out.

Chloe… How lucky was she to be with someone like Chloe Beale; a woman who only wanted to love her, care for her and be there to watch her succeed in life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and counted to ten – like Chloe told her to do – before opening them to take it all in.

Just as she re-opened her eyes, she saw Justin and Benj power walking towards her with matching grins on their faces. They both engulf her in a bear hug. She just let it happened.

"Mitchell! We missed you!" Justin said stepping back.

"Good God guys, its been like a week…get it together!" Beca said teasingly.

"We know, we know, but we are tired of each other, we needed our newest musketeer so we wouldn't kill each other with boredom." Benj added.

"Yeah, we missed our platonic threesome babe!" Justin, the most cheerful of the duo said.

"You guys are dorks…I like you." She said following the through some halls towards the elevators. They talked about their respective thanks giving and whatnot. Beca showed them a picture of Stacie and Aubrey's engagement too.

"Oh joy! We should send them something!" The blond composer said clapping.

"Agree," The shorter one said "I´ll tell Brenda to take care of it, god knows I know absolutely nothing about gifts and you are as busy as me." He nodded towards Justin.

"Who's, Brenda?" Beca never heard that name.

"Brenda is my wife, I guess I told every single story from my thanksgiving dinner without giving her name out. Silly me!" Benj said.

"Hold up, she is like his legal wife but is my soulmate," Justin said.

"Yeah yeah what he said….she really treats him like his son to be honest," Benj and Beca chuckled.

"Oh please, she loves me… She's with you because we are a package deal and I don't do vajay jays, you do."

Beca snorted to that. Benj just laughed at his friend's crudeness.

"So Beca…are you seeing someone? I don't want to assume anything but I saw Sarah Hart watching you like a hawk back in New York, please be careful…she is not a nice person…she gives me the creeps honey,"

 _Great! He noticed._

Beca felt that this walk was the longest ever…where is the freaking elevator at? Oh there! They stepped into the elevator, Benj pressing the number four button.

"Yeah, don't worry, she is like the last thing on my mind" _Lie_ "And I'm actually seeing someone so…She is pretty awesome and trust me…I only have eyes for her."

Justin hummed in approval. "Good for you girl!"

"Well, whoever stole Beca Mitchell's heart is one lucky girl…. besides Sara has this look…she scares the shit outta me," Benj added.

"Im the lucky one for sure," Beca replied with a sigh.

The elevator door opened on the fourth floor of the huge building and as soon as she stepped out, she felt overwhelmed. It was hectic to say the least. Nothing compared to the chill environment at WW. You could feel the vibrations on your feet. People running around some of them walking almost like zombies. Others crashing on a sort of lounge area.

 _Holy crap…Holy crap! This is awesome!_

There were doors everywhere, some rooms had windows some of them where covered with blinds. She could see bands and choirs rehearsing scattered in different rooms. It is a lot to take in.

"This is were the magic happens!" Benj said extending his arms.

"These doors each are music rooms just for tuning or practicing, the others are recording studios, a couple are just sound booths so people can yell and not be heard…everything is soundproof…even the bathroom,"

"I see," Beca said in a daze.

"This is where all movies are scored, at least seventy percent of them… there are like two hundred musicians on call, like 30 music engineers, and a lot of us composers."

Beca's eyes were as big as saucers this was WW multiply by a thousand. It was incredible.

"Huge hu?" Benj asked Beca when he saw a little spark in her eyes.

"Never seen anything like this before to be honest. You guys work here a lot?"

"Nah, just when it's time to lay the tracks, we like to practice elsewhere. We don't like suits coming and going asking questions. We just come in, tape and leave."

"Cool cool cool," they kept walking until they stop in Studio14.

"This is us, is one of the biggest, ready?" Justin asked excited.

"Ready,"

Benj opened the door for her, the first thing she saw was that there was not only one, but three consoles and it was kind of dark, cozy.

"So, this is were we'll be living. You have a locker in here, there's a ladies bathroom with showers and all that jazz next door, here's the key. There's a fridge in that corner, we recommend bringing snacks to keep us going and also so we don't leave the room. We only have one rule, and that's one redbull or any other energy drink a day because is essentially poison. Coffee, chug it…red bull just one. What else?" Benj stop to think.

"You guys don't mess around hu?" Beca intervened.

"Nope. Once we start is hard to stop…we are crazy like that," Justin said from the couch.

"Oh yes, there are two couches, one for sitting the other one for napping. Bring comfy clothes."

Beca was nervous. This was some serious dynamic. She was glad to be part of it but she didn't want to disappoint…she couldn't break.

"How I love the face of fear," Justin giggled. Beca shoot him a glare.

"It's not fear…I'm just…no fear!" they all laughed

"Riiight, don't worry, you'll adapt quicker that you think. Besides, you'll get to go to the hotel once in a while…we are not keeping you hostage."

"Oh gee, thanks," Beca laughed.

"I guess this is it for today. Go home, go get groceries, pack a small bag and we will see you tomorrow ready to start, eat your real last meal. We have Zendaya and Zac schedule at 7 am. We are producing your baby first." Benj winked.

 _HOLY CRAP!_

"Ok cool cool cool….I will see you guys tomorrow, can't wait!"

 _HOLY CRAP!_

XXXXX

"Is this the place? Looks sketchy Ames…"

"Jesse, put your big boy panties this a serious matter!"

"I know! But doesn't make it any less sketchy!" Jesse whined

"There! Empty table! Let's go!"

Amy and Jesse moved around the small bar to get to the tiniest table just in front of the tiniest stage. This was Van Beek Tapas & wine, a small bar lounge on the outskirts of LA. They were waiting for Julia Burke to make an appearance.

"I've literally seen better roadside bars…this is…"

"Stop it with the scrunchy face, I know this isn't your cup of Matcha tea, but suck it up buttercup, we are on a rescue mission! We hear her, we offer, we leave!"

"Fine…she better be good. Want a beer?" Jesse said standing up.

"Pff, of course…Lesbionest, the gals are paying." She handed the corporative platinum card.

"You are the worst," Jesse laughed.

"They love me, you all do! I'm the heart and soul of that place!"

"Sureee…"

After witnessing one of the worst rendition of "My heart will go on" ever known to men, the MC snatched the microphone from the offender's hand with a face of pure disgust while people booed.

"Never come back!" he yelled at the poor man leaving.

Amy was cramping from the fit of laughter. Jesse was fuming.

"How dare him butcher that beautiful song! Dolly and Celine don't deserve this….this is murder!"

"Calm your tits Kate Winslet. Jesus, working with 99% women really takes a toll on ya,"

"Shut up!"

The MC reappeared after kicking the guy out. "Well, I apologize on behalf of the Van Beek staff for the atrocity you had to witness. So, to make it up to you, we have our own special regular. Her name is Julia and she is an angel, enjoy," He left the stage as a skinny tall girl with long dark brown hair and a guitar walked up the stage to take a seat on the stool set in front of a microphone.

She looked really young. No more than twenty years old.

"Hi guys" She spoke softly "I wrote a new song for you guys…let me know if you like it," she sounded nervous.

She strums the chords of her beat up guitar and started singing.

 _"Never was a leader…never had a thing for fairytales, not really a believer oh-no. small voice in the choir guess I never dared to know myself…can my heart beat quiet? No…"_

Amy was impressed…If this was _just_ written…who knows what else this girl had. Jesse recorded the song with his phone to send it back to the girls. He was impressed as well. Her voice was really soft and pitch perfect. He felt she could let go a bit more, but she seemed nervous. Regardless, she owned the stage with just her presence.

 _"I want to get louder I got to get louder…"_

The song was very well written and kind of catchy on the right tempo. He looked back at Amy and he knew she was thinking the same. With CR and Beca this song could be a solid single.

 _"For worst or for better, gonna give it to you…In capital letters."_

As soon as she finished the last note, people were on their feet. Claps and wolf whistles were heard all around. She bowed down with a bright smile. Amy and Jesse joined the crowd.

"Wow you guys…thank you. I'll see you next week!" Julia said before leaving the stage.

Once off the stage, the owner of the Van Beek approached Julia, "Great song kid, you sure you don't want me to call my buddy Mike about that Demo offer?"

"Oh…Thanks Randy, but I'm good really…I can't handle more things at the moment. But thank you so much. If I ever become famous, I'll give you a shout out,"

"Ok kiddo, give Matty a hug for me,"

"I will! Bye Randy!" she packed her guitar and grabbed her purse ready to go up to the bar for her complementary bottled water. The bar tender gave it to her and she thanked him. She felt a light tap on her shoulder that made her jump.

"Sheesh sorry sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" Jesse apologized profusely.

"Oh no no its ok…just wasn't expecting it…obviously," She giggled. "You are good, how can I help you?"

"Actually, let us introduce ourselves," just then Julia noticed a blonde woman next to the guy talking to her "I'm Jesse Swanson and this is Amy Hobbart," He extended his hands for Julia to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Julia-"

"Burke. We know, nice to finally meet you…I'm Fat Amy," She shook Julia's hand too.

"Fat-Fat Amy? That's…that's…"

"That's what my friends call me! So can we have a chat?"

"Su-sure…okay." Julia led them towards the tiny green room at the back of the stage where it was fairly quiet. "So…what can I do for you folks,"

"We are here representing WW Records, a Miami based record label. You see, a few weeks ago, we stumble across some of your YouTube videos, so we decided to come and see you live."

"YouTube? I don't have that…Are you sure it's me?" Julia seemed shocked and confused…definitely confused

"Oh girl, your videos are quite popular. We don't know who upload them but they have like more than twenty K views. You are not a fan of social media, are you?" Fat Amy asked.

"Not really…I barely have a phone for emergencies…I like it that way," The girl said unconvinced.

"Well, we are here to offer you a deal Julia," Jesse interrupted.

"A deal?"

Xxx

Beca was putting away her final items inside her duffle bag. The essentials basically; tooth brush, tooth paste, mouth wash, deodorant, make up wipes, underwear, pair of sweats, a couple of shirts and a hoodie. She already packed her goodies on her tote bag, a six pack of Blue Monster XL energize drink, trail mix, tangerines, granola bars and of course a few and Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Meh, I have eaten worse things," she said taking her clothes off to get into bed already. She wanted to be well rested for the next day. She went to the bathroom to finish her daily routine when her phone rang. It was Chloe through facetime.

"Hi baby!" Chloe cheered "Oh my! What are you wearing?" Asked seductively.

Beca frown…but then remembered she was just in her Calvin Klein's sport bra and boy shorts so she blushed.

"Oh shit!…I was about to hit the sack…I forgot,"

"Aww shucks, I thought it was for me…" Chloe said dropping her voice making Beca blush even more. "Why on earth are you blushing babe, you look so hot!"

"Chloeee" the redhead giggled "I honestly forgot. I was just packing my things because I'll be living in that studio apparently. It's insane Chlo," Beca plopped down onto the bed.

"Insane but the good kind hu?"

"Oh my god, the studio is huge babe…its amazing…there's so many people there! They had two hundred musicians on call babe! Its crazy! You can feel the vibrations through the floor, there are three consoles Chlo! Enormous and top of the line! I don't even know what to do with so many switches and buttons!"

Chloe was beaming with pride. She loved how excited her girlfriend was over the most normal things for her, she already seen it all, it was nice relieving those days.

"I bet it is mind blowing sweet heart, you deserve this. I see you are less….i don't wanna say scared but you are more at ease?"

"I guess I am…the guys…they are so cool and they treat me like an equal. Its an awesome feeling. I'm really happy they invited me,"

"I'm so proud of you Beca,"

"aww babe…For what is worth I'm really proud of you too… I wanna be like you when I grow up!"

Chloe laughed hard at that. How cute can her girlfriend be? "Dork…my gorgeous dork! I love you!"

Beca beamed with pride. Making Chloe laugh was the best way to end any day. "And I you babe," the brunet winked at the screen. "So I told the boys about you…" Chloe's eyes popped out of her face "Calm down…I just said I had a gorgeous girlfriend…no names…and it was only because Justin asked me about Sarah and her 'hawk eyes'"

"She is fucking everywhere. She is not bothering you right?" Beca felt Chloe uneasiness.

"No, haven't seen her… I don't think we will. But talking about the she-devil….how's Amy and Jesse doing?"

"I believe they are at the bar or lounge whatever it is…I'll have news tomorrow," Chloe got up from the couch to get some water, it was late in Miami…but talking to Beca was way more entertaining than sleeping.

"Ok, enough about them…" Beca said turning the lights off but leaving the nightstand lamp on. She slid through the covers to get comfortable. Chloe left her phone on the counter for a second so she could use both hands. She missed Beca removing her sports bra. Once she grabbed her phone back she smiled.

"Look at you getting all wrapped up…aren't you hot with all that over?"

Then Beca scooted a bit backwards, making the covers fall to her waist. Chloe choked and splutter water everywhere. "Jesus Christ!"

"Hi!"

"What are you up to Miss Mitchell?" Chloe said when she recovered.

"Well…I need to be comfy for what's next…" the redhead perfect eyebrow rises.

"And what's next?"

"You….Me….and these…" She said raising her hands wiggling them in front of the camera. "What do you say Red?"

"You dirty little sexy minx! Don't you dare start! I have to many clothes!" Chloe did nothing but run to her room throwing clothes everywhere. She could hear Beca giggling….and moaning? She threw her phone on the bed so she could finish undressing faster…"Beca Mitchell if you start without me, so help me god!"

 _We are really doing this! So fucking hot!_

When she picked her phone back Beca was out of frame…she could hear some rustling…"Baby where did you go?"

"Im here!" Beca said smiling…"I was just getting these off the way" she showed her boyshorts to Chloe.

"Oh fuck…" The redhead bit her lip suppressing a moan.

"Hey there…"

xxXxx

Amy laid down the offer to Julia over the table…to say the girl was in shock was an understatement. They promised advance pay; an apartment while she settles; day care for her little boy. Music wise, the offer was of three single releases before producing a whole album to evaluate her target and style and free legal fees for _other_ matters.

"Oh wow….this is…this is a lot…specially for a nobody like me for sure…I don't understand"

"This is nothing Julia compared to what you will achieve with us…if you let us guide you. We are small, but are successful rate is immense. And we take care of our own," Amy finished.

"Why me though?" Julia asked still dubious. Amy sighed, this girl really had seep self-esteem issues thanks to that dirtbag.

"Ok, why don't you go home, read this as many times you need," Amy pushed the file closer to Julia. "Take your time, we are here the whole week. If you need more time you have it, just call any number in there…We are covering flight costs aswell,"

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Let's say we are a group of women and Jesse, that believe in second chances and true talent, if you contact us, I will disclose more details…what do you say?" Amy said hoping she would catch her drift… Jesse nodded. He knew Amy was the best for this type of negotiations, so he kept quiet.

"O-ok I guess…"

"Great!" Amy patted her belly, "I'm starving!"

"Wanna join us for dinner Julia?" Jesse asked politely.

"uhm…No…thank you though! I just gotta pick up my boy. But thanks again. I will call you guys." Juli shyly replied.

"You do that! And keep this between us, yeah?" the Aussie stated.

"Yes, of course of course."

"Good, have a good one baby giraffe, come on Jesse I need to feed this puppy and by puppy I men ma belly"

Jesse just rolled his eyes. "It was really nice meeting you Julia, it would be awesome to work with you."

"Thanks, g'night guys." Julia grabbed the file and clutched it against her chest. This was like a dream.

A dream that was taken away from her years ago.

x-x-x-x

" Hi baby!" Julia kneeled down waiting for impact. Her son Matty came running like a mad person to hug her. Her two year old embrace her like he hadn't seen her in months.

"Mommy!" Matty squealed.

"He's been a dear Julia…like always."

"Thank you Bertha, I don't know what I would without you. I owe you big time"

"Oh please. That boy is a delight and he is keeping me young" they laugh, Matty too just because.

Bertha was her neighbor. She was a sixty-year-old retired woman, who looked fifty at best and she also was Julia's safety net. Betha knew everything about Julia, her marriage, the circumstances she was living in… her immense talent. She hated Sarah. Out of the four years she's known Julia, she has only seen ´The Wife´ twice. She did her research, and instantly she figured this Sarah woman game. Sarah lived across town, the furthest from where they live. She was living her best live, out and about with different women every weekend, while her wife and child were hidden. It was almost like a hostage situation with open doors, Julia didn't have access to anything, just her crappy phone, a land line and monthly checks that barely covered all their expenses. No computer, no internet no friends, no child care…nothing.

She tried talking to Julia about it, but the girl was adamant Sarah had saved her from her life in the country and the abuse she endured all those years ago. And that she was much much better here…she had to think about Matty. According to Julia, Matty was the best thing Sarah gave her.

Julia had no money of her own but when they got married, the only thing that Julia wanted was a baby…Sarah indulged her and paid for IVF but she wasn't around at all. Not even after Matty was born.

Betha loves Matty as if he was her own and she loves Julia like the daughter she never had. But for their own good, she stopped pestering about her relationship with Sarah or the lack of it.

"Thank you so much Bertha. So…hum…Do you think you can help me look something on the internet?"

Bertha frown, this was new.

"Sure honey, what do you need?" she said walking to her computer that sat ontop of a tiny desk, it was old-school but it worked just fine.

Julia followed and handed over the file that Amy gave her. It was a Blue folder with beautiful lettering and WW Records was printed in the center in silver. Looked fancy.

Bertha began checking the papers…"Is this?...Sweetie is this what I think it is?" Bertha asked hopefully.

"Its an offer…" Bertha gasped "From a record label from Miami…." The old woman was grinning looking up to Julia and down to the papers. "I just wanna check if it's for real…"

"Oh honey! Let's do it!" She booted up her computer while Julia sat Matty in front of the tv to watch some cartoons. She returned and sat next to Bertha while the old woman started typing. "Tell me more about it while we search!"

Julia re told the whole story, emphasizing that both Jesse and Amy where really nice and funny, specially Amy and that they looked honest. And she mentioned Bertha about the YouTube videos too.

Bertha showed Julia all their social media, their web was really nice, they had quite a few names on their belt and the last press note posted it said they were working on the soundtrack of a huge movie studio.

"Oh wow! Why didn't you take it on the spot Jules! This is great!"

"Because…I've been burn before?...You know Sarah…and I can't just leave her…It's kind of ungrateful?"

"I know I know, but you are not ungrateful honey, she just doesn't want to be here. You don't owe her anything. Not anymore. You need to take this, and go! Don't look back!"

"But Matty…shes her mother too…" Julia mumbled.

"Honey, paying for the treatment and sending toys once every three months doesn't make her a mother. Please answer me this…have you look at his birth certificate? You know I don't like her and you know I know she's a liar…I have a feeling she's been playing you with more than a few stolen songs"

Julias eyes widened. She hasn't look…she relied on Sarah because she just didn't know…

"I- I haven't…What do you know?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"Oh Jules…A woman like her…with her live and all the people she's surrounded with…and with a couple of scandals the media likes to digg…is hard to keep a family hidden unless there isn't any family to start…it's a simple search to be honest…and nothing's come up about you or Matty."

"Scandals?"

"Apparently, she's a big shot darling, I know you know she leaves elsewhere but she has you in this neighborhood while she lives in Beverly Hills…"

"But she said…she…everything was a lie?"

"Here, search for yourself"

x-x-x-x-x

An hour and a lot of tears later Julia called Fat Amy telling her she was signing but, as an advice from Bertha, that they don't make it public until she leaves LA. She didn't want Sarah to know and she was probably in need of a new name.

 **FAMY:** It's done. It took less than 24 hours.

 **StacieC:** Good job guys. Lets bring her to her new home.

 **FAMY:** First thing in the morning im goingt to the court house to check if they are really married…I have a feeling is all fake. The whole thing.

 **StacieC:** Can you imagine? Anyway. We found a very cute little apartment perfect for them near the office. Everything will be ready in two days tops.

 **FAMY:** We are picking them up tomorrow to check them into our hotel.

 **StacieC:** Good thinking Ames, I have to go. Aubrey just came home. Tell Jesse well done and good night!

 **FAMY:** Say hi to the dictator, TTYL boss.

Stacie texted Chloe the details. The redhead was relieved everything was going smoothly. She couldn't imagine the life Julia had been living before Sarah to just go with her and trust her like that.

She felt sorry for the girl, she wasn't sure about interfering in the beginning but now she was glad she was talkd into it. It was a good call. She was very proud of her team for pulling this off…She would deal with Sarah when the time comes.

She was so relaxed now…after her call with Beca and Stacies text she decided to call it a night after she texted really quickly to her girlfriend.

 **ChloeB:** Gooooooood night love of my life. Break a leg tomorrow. If you feel overwhelmed in the slightest, just call me. FYI, everything went great with Julia. I love you baby, xo.

x-x-x-x

Beca woke up with a startle. Today is the day the adventure begins! Her official day as a guest producer. She glanced at the clock calculating ho much time she has left. She checked her phone and she had two meassages, one from Emily telling her to come home soon and to bring her lots of gifts, she chuckled. And then one from her girlfriend. Her heart soared.

 **BMH:** You are the cutest most adorable human to grace this so lucky to be yours. I love you baby, I will call you as soon as I can. You know how it goes. Xoxoxoxox plus infinity!

 **ChloeB** : Cheeseball!And I know time doesn't exist in the booth. Go get'em tiger. Time to shine! Don't forget to eat! I love you! Plus infinity!

Beca finished and head out to Fox. She met Benj at the elevator.

"Morning Beca! Ready to kill it?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Lets do this then!"

x-x-x-x-x

Working with these guys was a dream. Beca was having an out of body experience for sure. She produced her songs, she helped the others, she begged Justin to let her play the drums and the piano for some pieces. And since neither of the guys could resist Becas eagerness they let her do whatever she wanted. In the short amount of time they had share it felt like she was becoming like a little sister to them. They were protective and they were mentors. She was learning a lot.

Things were running smoothly until they hit a wall with Michelle Williams. She wasn't a singer and her vocal coach fall in sick. She needed guidance with her range so Beca stepped in. They bonded over having to raise almost teenage kids, and the loss of loved ones. It was all fun until one suit in particular stepped in unannounced. The atmosphere changed drastically; everyone was quiet. Her presence made everyone uncomfortable.

Justin had it. She is always annoying the hell out of him. "Look what the cat dragged in…What can we do for you?"

Beca who was inside the booth with Michelle bit the inside of her cheek to stifle a laugh.

"Hello to you too, Justin. Im just checking…making sure you are not slacking…"

"Oh really? Because we are the ones that took 3 years to make this happen. We are ahead of time but busy, so if you could just…you know, leave?"

"Remember who pays you Paul," The woman smirked.

"Fox. Fox pays me dear. You are just one of the many entitle-"

"Justin! Enough." Benj sad. "Sarah this is a close recording session, would've been nice for you to call first."

"Whatever, I need to talk to Mitchell"

"uhm, no? She is working with Michelle. We are not getting behind because of whatever you want" Justin said irritated.

!Its just a second" Hart pushed up the speaker switch "Mitchell, I need you in my office stat." She left without a glance.

Benj sighed and signaled Beca to go.

She wasn't nervous at all. Any other soul in that room would've been sweating bullets. Not her. she was beyond tired of this chicks bullshit. She was well trained to deal with her, thanks to Stacie.

She didn't bother opening the door.

Talk about overcompensating. If this woman had a dick it would be tiny. Everything around Beca screamed tacky and over the top. The chair was obscenely big for such small bitch.

"Can you make this quick?" Beca wasn't playing around.

"Take a sit,"

"No. I'm good. So?" Sarah didn't like being challenged like that. It took her placer of her past.

"Suit yourself. So Mitchell, I'm wondering what are you doing here to be honest. I did a little research and you are a college drop out…" Beca rolled her eyes and clenched her fists "Orphan, waitress...not long ago though right? I wonder…how did you land a job on a label that fast? I'm curious…"

 _Its on bitch._

"Oh, that? Well, because I'm talented, I have a high IQ and I _work hard._ Unlike _others,_ I take my job very serious." Beca then smiled "How did you make it here? Because I heard you were quite unsuccessful back in New York. One album? And it flopped? Harsh…see I did my research too."

"You don't want to play this game with me," Sarah hissed.

"You are right. I don't. Because I'm an adult and I don't even know what's you deal with me. I don't even know me,"

"I know you! You are a social climber! You are fucking Chloe aren't you!" Beca schooled her features because she wasn't going to take the bait.

"Look, crearly you know jack about me. You should pay for better info. And don't get me started on "social climbing" you hypocrite. You stole some in defense girl work to pass it as your own. You stole her dreams! Those three hit wonders you manage to stole got you here…you are a fraud!" Baca pushed herself forward on the desk in a menacing position. "You are a criminal, so back the fuck off me, Chloe and anyone in WW. You so much as sneeze near us, we are taking you down. Don't test me."

Sarah wasn't expecting this at all…she showed her cards to soon but she was stubborn.

"You don't know what you are talking about! Who do you think you are? I could ruin YOUR career!"

"Oh please, you are so full of yourself! I have nothing to lose unlike you! A psychopathic bitch who build her career based on lies and deceit! You think you can mess with me? Or Chloe? Think again…she's not alone anymore she has more than enough people in her corner, so again, back off or we'll take you down…just one call and you're done"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. Beca could be bluffing. This nobody cant stop her if she wants Chloe back. She's bluffing.

"Whatever Mitchell. You are all talk. Just tell your boss I'll be in Miami soon so she can have a good time. Like the godd'ol days. Gingers am I right?" Sarah smirked.

"Oh dear…Aubrey was right, you really are dumb. But please, come to Miami" Beca chuckled "But if you know what's good for you…I wouldn't leave the state…that's all." Beca turned around and left.

Sarah Hart didn't know everything was about to blow up in her face.

AN: this is where I stop for now because I have to renew my Microsoft license lol. It expires tomorrow.

Im sorry if it is not what you would've expect. Im sorry. Iv had the bitcheast writers block ever. I started the first half en December…I started again this week.

And in between writing and deleting and losing my usb port. Fuck! Im going away for a month or so. Looooong flights…so ill probably have a draft of whats next. I have another short story in my head so maybe that…I don't know.

Love you guys.


End file.
